Singer's Change of Pace
by Singer41
Summary: He had been like a brother to Dash during their school years and now Singer is living in Ponyville. Will he like his new life? Will he achieve his goals? Will he find the courage to tell a certain unicorn how he feels? How will he take his "Change of Pace"? Find out while Singer looks for a better life in Ponyville and befriends the Mane 6. OCxTwilight
1. Chapter 1: Meet Singer

**Chapter 1: Meet Singer**

**Before I begin I want to say that the only character I own is Singer. The rest belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust and all who respectfully put on the show.**

**This first chapter may not be as eventful as future chapters, but Singer does get acquainted with and interacts with each of the Mane 6. Hope you enjoy. I have tons of ideas for this story.  
**

Rainbow Dash, waited patiently at the train station for an old friend of hers to arrive. She hadn't seen him in years, and finally they were going to reunite. They shared a past that was quite memorable, but through it all they never ceased being great friends. Fluttershy had also decided to join Rainbow as she sort of knew him as well. She was mostly there to keep Rainbow company as she waited.

"Oh my gosh!" said Rainbow Dash. "It's going to be like old times! Finally someone who can fly even close to my ability and isn't too focussed on being number 1!" Rainbow had thought back to the Wonderbolt Accademy where she had a not so brilliant and very brief friendship with a certain pegasus named Lightning Dust, and a more distant past re-encounter with a not so pleasant griffin that she used to pal around with.

"I sure hope he at least remembers my name" said Fluttershy. "I know we didn't know each other very well, but if he at least remembers who I am I'd be happy. If not, well that's okay too."

"How could he not remember you Flutters?" asked Rainbow.

"Well we didn't talk near as much as you did with him" said Fluttershy.

"Nah don't worry, buddy" said Rainbow. "If he doesn't remember I'll screw his head on right for you."

The train pulled up and came to a complete stop. Several ponies exited as the conducter shouted "All exiting for Ponyville, please exit".

Rainbow waited, but never saw him come out.

"I don't believe it" said Rainbow Dash. "Where is he? He was supposed to be on this train!" She appeared to be devastated when she didn't see her pegasus friend exit the train.

She felt someone tap on her head from up above. "Now do you really think I'd set you up for a mean prank like that?" said a blue pegasus stallion with a red mane and tail. His cutie mark was a microphone with a small cut off cord attatched to it.

"SINGER!" said Rainbow Dash as she hovered up to hug the hovering stallion.

"Dashie" said Singer. "It's been too long!"

"No doubt!" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm so glad you made it here! And I can't wait to introduce you to all of my pals!"

"U-um h-hello?" said Fluttershy.

"Flutters?" said Singer. "Is that you? Of course it is! You ain't changed a bit you lil stinker!"

"You remembered my name!" said Fluttershy excitedly.

"Of course I did!" said Singer. "Any friend of Rainbow Dash is a friend for life to me! Except Gilda... never did care much for her."

"Well you don't have to worry about her anymore" said Rainbow Dash. "I finally broke ties with her along time ago."

"Say, Rainbow Dash" said Singer. "I got something to ask you later, once I get settled in."

"Sure thing pal" said Dash as she picked up one of his suit cases. "Packed pretty heavily didn't ya?"

"Yes I did" said Singer.

Fluttershy noticed that he had a small friend with him. A lizard, or geko to be more specific.

"Oh my! Is that a geko?" said Fluttershy with excitement. "That is so awesome, they are amazing creatures!"

The red and black geko just licked his eye as he sat on Singer's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, that's Louie" said Singer. "He doesn't do a whole lot, just sits there mostly and... well... *Louie licked his eye again* pretty much does just that."

"I have a feeling you're going to do just fine here during your stay" said Rainbow.

* * *

Later on that day, Singer had found a place to stay and he accompanied Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to Sweet Apple Acres for some flying through the apple orchards. Big MacIntosh was taking a break from his chores and stopped to watch the tricks along with the tag-alongs, Snips and Snails who just loved tricks whether it be magic, flying or whatever Earth Ponies did.

Singer did several barrel rolls and destroyed a line of six clouds. Rainbow Dash used her rainbow making skills to make a figure of eights rainbow with the water she collected on her fur from the clouds. Scootaloo also made it a point to be there as well as she had never met Singer and she always enjoyed Rainbow's tricks.

"Wow!" said Scootaloo to Snips and Snails. "Look at them go!"

"Eyup" said Big MacIntosh.

"Yeah it's awesome!" said Snips. "Although I would expect no less from Rainbow Dash."

"Hey Fluttershy" said Scootaloo. "Why not give it a try?"

"Oh no!" said Fluttershy. "I may be a pegasus, but those tricks aren't my thing." She had said that as politely and quietly as she could. Scootaloo just shrugged and watched in humor as another pegasus joined in the fun, but almost making Singer and Dash crash into each other as she whipped between them.

"DERPY!" said Rainbow Dash. "Be careful!"

"Sorry Rainbow Dash" said Derpy, trying to copy one of her moves.

"So your name's Derpy huh?" said Singer. "I'm Singer, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Pleasure's all mine sir" said Derpy as she accidentally bumped into him.

"Quit fooling around Derpy!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Aw come on, RD" said Singer. "She's just having some fun."

"I know, but she can be a bit of a handful sometimes" said Rainbow. "Kind of like another pony I know."

"Who me?" said Singer jokingly, knowing she was referring to somepony else.

"You?" laughed Rainbow Dash. "Nah, I can handle you fine, my friend... I was reffering to one of my best friends here in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie. I think you'll like her!"

"How many friends you got here?" said Singer. "Friends didn't used to be top priority with us you know."

"Yeah, but once I moved to Ponyville I became alot more friendlier with the other residents" explained Rainbow Dash. "Especially when... _she_... came along."

"She?" said Singer. "Who's '_she_'?"

"My friend Twilight Sparkle" said Rainbow. "She may not realize it, but ever since she moved here this ol town hasn't been the same, in a good way mind you."

"I'd like to meet the rest of your friends" said Singer. "I've barely gotten to know Fluttershy over the years, but at least I have a couple of non-new friends here who can show me the ropes."

"Say" said Rainbow Dash. "How long are you staying here anyway?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Rainbow" said Singer. "I'm moving to Ponyville!"

"Wait" said Rainbow Dash. "You're moving here?" Rainbow Dash's facial expression changed from a casual smile to a smile like she had just won the lottery.

"Yep" said Singer. "That's why I packed so heavily. I brought everything I own with me. I'm looking to settle down."

"You're not even a year older than me, Sing" said Rainbow Dash. "How could you possibly be thinking about settling down?"

"I'll tell you later, in private" said Singer. "No offense to everyone else here, but right now you're my closest friend here and really the only one I know. I feel like you're up for the secret."

"Alright" said Rainbow Dash. "I'll wait for your explanation later tonight."

"You're the best, Dash" said Singer. "Now let's go meet these friends of yours." Singer and Rainbow waved good bye to Fluttershy, Big Mac, Snips, Snails, Derpy and Scootaloo as they ventured off into the main part of Ponyville.

"Aw shucks!" said Snails. "That didn't last long."

"You should have gotten here on time, then you could have seen more!" said Scootaloo as she ran off to find Applebloom.

* * *

Singer and Rainbow made a stop at Sugar Cube Corner, where conviently Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie had already been hanging out for the last couple of hours.

"Oh Applejack" said Rainbow as she entered the store. "I wondered why you weren't at the farm."

"Took the day off" said Applejack. "Not a whole lot to do today fer once. Well bust mah briches, Rainbow! Is this that old friend you was a tellin us about?"

"The one and only, Singer" said Rainbow Dash presenting her old friend to everyone.

"How do you do ladies?" he said as he bowed briefly. Rainbow had told him it would be a good way to get on Rarity's good side.

"Oh my" said Rarity. "You do have good manners, don't you Singer?"

"I try my best, uh... madame" said Singer, trying a bit too hard.

"Oh quite the flatterer you are!" said Rarity.

"HEY!" said Pinkie Pie. "A new friend!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

Singer was a little surprised at Pinkie Pie. He wasn't expecting her to be so... exciting. He caught his breath after she literally took it away while startling him.

"You must be the infamous Pinkie Pie" said Singer.

"You betcha!" said Pinkie Pie. "Here have a free cup cake!"

Singer respectfully declined. "I'm sorry Pinkie" he said. "I love cupcakes but for the time being I need to watch what I eat."

"Oh that's okay, I understand" said Pinkie as she shoved the cupcake in her mouth, not failing to smile with her mouth full. Singer actually kinda thought that was funny.

"So what do you like to do?" asked Pinkie Pie eagerly. "Do you like to jump rope? Football? Water ski? Party? Gangnam Style? Anything?"

"Well I'm always up for a fun activity" said Singer to Pinkie Pie with a face that said he was ready for adventure, pretty much like Rainbow Dash's. "I never say no to a party, as long as it's a fun party with lot's of cake and such."

This brought tears to Pinkie's eyes... happy tears of course. "You... are officially... AWESOME!" she said that last word as if she was trying to get a message across to a thousand ponies. Singer just chuckled at her reaction.

"Does she always..." said Singer as he looked at the other three mares, who were shaking their heads yes.

"So were there any sophisticated ponies in Las Pegasus?" asked Rarity. "I've always wanted to go there... lots of handsome stallions over there. For so I hear."

"You mean the upper class?" said Singer. "Oh yeah..." he tried not to say anything that would put a bad light on the upper class, because it appeared that Rarity loved their ways. "There are pleanty of them up there. Sophisticated and a little on the uptight side."

"That's my kind of society!" swooned Rarity as she almost fainted. "I bet it's alot like Canterlot."

"Most likely" said Singer. "Canterlot is pretty similar to Las Pegasus, only no royalty there... I would know. That's where me and my family lived before we moved to Cloudsdale so many years ago."

"What brings yall all the way out to Ponyville anyway, Singer?" said Applejack.

"Relocating from my home in Las Pegasus to right here in Ponyville" said Singer. "It was nice up there, but it's a bit too loud for my taste. This place is much more peaceful." Las Pegasus was filled with a bunch of casinos, and gambling was something that Singer didn't believe in at all. Plus he hated it up there, but he didn't feel like talking bad about the place because it did have it's good times as well. "Plus I hear that this is where my old pal, Rainbow Dash, spends most of her time."

"But Singer, you used to love loud and crazy places" said Rainbow.

"I did" said Singer. "However I have grown tired of running around all the time, dodging foot and air traffic. Ponyville is a nice place to settle down. I plan on some day getting hitched."

"Married?" said Rainbow. "Wow! You sure changed your dreams quite a bit, Sing. Not near as radical as you used to be huh?" Rainbow Dash was starting to get a bit confused as to why Singer was acting so strange, but it didn't really hit her until Applejack spoke up to her that she may have overstepped a bit.

"Ah Rainbow" said Applejack. "Ain't that a bit harsh?" She looked at Rainbow Dash crossly.

"Not harsh at all, Applejack" said Singer, laughing a bit. "She's right. I'm not quite as energetic and ambitious as I used to be. But I'm always in the mood for some fun."

"I'm sorry Singer" said Rainbow. "I keep forgetting how long it's been since the old days of school and Wonderbolt dreams... Although the Wonderbolts is still my goal."

"And you'll be one in no time" said Singer.

"Oh yeah" said Pinkie. "Rainbow's the best flyer in all of Equestria."

"You're definitely right about that" said Spike entering the store. "What's up guys!" Spike looked like he had been walking a ways, his head was covered in sweat and it was pretty hot that day.

"Whoa!" said Singer. "You're friends with a dragon? That's pretty cool."

"Be careful" said Applejack. "Don't let him get too confident."

"Aw come on, AJ!" said Spike. "Give credit where it's due!" Spike handed Mrs. Cake a few bits for a few donuts.

"You little rascal!" said Applejack as she grabbed Spike and gave him a noogie, which he didn't like that much.

"Ow, Applejack!" said Spike. "Cut it out!"

"Say" said Rainbow Dash. "Where's that egghead, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked after Applejack let Spike go.

"Oh... she's back at the library" said Spike. "It's that time of the year where the door and the window panes need repainting... and whatever else she can think of to get her money's worth out of that paint. She sent me up here to pick up a snack for her."

"Why don't we go see if we can lend her a hoof?" suggested Applejack.

"I don't think that's a good idea" said Spike. "She wouldn't let me help her... she has her own way of doing it."

"Well she may not want help, but there's no way she's getting out of meeting Singer on his first day in Ponyville!" said Rainbow Dash. "Need a ride Spike?"

Spike picked up the stuff he ordered and took Rainbow Dash up on her offer. "Thanks Rainbow Dash" he said.

"Don't think me yet!" said Rainbow Dash as she prepared to take off. "Think you can keep up, Singer?"

"Just as long as it isn't too far away, I suppose" said Singer. "I'm a little out of shape at the moment."

"We'll definitely fix that!" said Rainbow Dash. That was one thing that Singer had hoped for. He had taken it too easy in Las Pegasus and his job didn't make it that much easier on him. He was hoping Rainbow would coach him back into shape.

Rainbow Dash zoomed off a little too fast and almost made Spike drop his doggie bag. He held on to the bag and Rainbow Dash for dear life. Singer stayed on her tail for most of the way, he had slowed down just before Rainbow began to come to a halt and dove down to land in front of the library.

* * *

The library looked great. Twilight had definitely been working on the place. Twilight noticed that Rainbow had stopped by when she looked out the window, so she put down her brush and walked outside to greet her, and to recieve her snack that she sent Spike after.

"Here you go, Twilight" said Spike feeling a bit sick. "I'm gonna go lie down." Spike waddled and wobbled through the library and up the stair case leading to his and Twilight's room and shut the door. She took the bag and set it aside, watching and making sure Spike didn't fall over.

"Hey guys" said Twilight, greeting Rainbow and her friend. "Sorry about my appearance, painting is a messy job." Twilight was wearing an old lab coat, that she used for painting. She had red and blue paint splotches all over her face and on her lab coat, and goggles which made her look a little silly.

"Since when do you care about your appearance?" retorted Rainbow Dash. Twilight gave her a look that displayed a tiny bit of hurt as she had been slightly offended by that remark. "Sorry Twi, I didn't mean it like that!"

However when Singer saw her all he could do was stare as she continued to talk to Rainbow Dash. She was the most beautiful pony he had ever seen, at least in his eyes. When she finally looked over in his direction, he snapped out of it.

"So what's your name?" said Twilight.

"Name's Singer" said Singer nervously, hoping that she didn't notice him staring at her just now. Apparently she didn't because she was acting normal. "I'm quite honored to meet your acquaintance. I hope we come to be friends as I learn more about this town. I am moving here, after all."

"That's great!" said Twilight. "Another stallion around here will be awesome!. Likewise, Singer. I think we are gonna get along fine... oh and perhaps next time I see everypony I won't be covered in paint." She laughed.

"Need some help, Twi?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh no, no, no" said Twilight. "I'm good. I'm almost finished anyway. I'm glad you brought Spike for me, I was beginning to get hungry. Thanks again Rainbow Dash."

"No problem" said Rainbow. "But I don't see it happening again as far as Spike is concerned. I don't think he liked my fast speeds."

"Well, you were going a little fast" said Singer, trying not to sound like he was complaining.

"Well, I better go finish up!" said Twilight as she walked back into the library. "Hate to cut this meeting short, but I want to finish before dark. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Count on it, Twi!" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight shut the door behind her, leaving Rainbow and Singer outside alone.

"So... what was that all about?" said Rainbow. "What got you all nervous all of a sudden?"

"Me? Nervous?" laughed Singer. "Naaaah! I wasn't nervous. I was just observing the new paint and it was a bit toasty out here is all."

"Don't lie to me, Sing Sing!" said Rainbow Dash.

"HEY look at the time" said Singer. "We best be getting to my hotel room if you want me to tell you everything about my reasoning to move to Ponyville."

If it wasn't for her curiosity about why he was moving there, Rainbow would have kept hounding him about the way he acted around Twilight, but she'd let it go... for now.

* * *

"Alright... now what did you want to talk about?" said Rainbow Dash to her old friend as he shut the door behind them.

"Rainbow, for as long as I have known you I've been completely honest with you, right?" said Singer.

"Of course" said Rainbow nervously, not sure where this was headed.

"I recently learned that I have a mild heart problem, thus the reason for my slow pace, lately" explained Singer. "I can still do many things, but I'm afraid that I can never join the Wonderbolts with you like we planned in flight school. Their schedules would be too much for me to handle."

"Singer... I had no idea" said Rainbow Dash feeling bad for hounding him about his less than speedy self as of late.

"Don't feel bad, Rainbow" said Singer. "You didn't know. It's all going to be okay. But know that I didn't just move to Ponyville because of my condition. I missed you Dash. You're like a sister to me."

"You've always been like a brother to me too, Sing Sing" said Dash who almost looked as if she was about to cry, but didn't. "I promise to help you at least get back into shape so you can at least run some of the Pegasus races this year... that is if you don't mind."

"I was actually going to ask if you could help me set up an excersise plan" said Singer. "I really need to get back in shape, it will be good for my... problem... too. And some races would be fun, heck I might even win one."

"You're gonna have to train pretty darn hard if you wanna beat me, Singer" said Dash. "You couldn't beat me then... just saying."

"Yeah yeah" said Singer. "We'll see who has the last laugh when I get back up to speed."

"What are you gonna do about a house?" said Dash. "You could always come stay with me until you figure something out."

"That's a nice gesture, Rainbow" said Singer. "However I already have something worked out. A cousin of mine sold me a piece of land that he owned out here and there's a large chicken house there."

"A chicken house?" said Rainbow Dash. "You wanna live in a chicken house?"

"Sure" said Singer. "I don't own a whole lotta stuff, and it's a pretty big chicken house. I can easily convert it into a home."

"Wow, you're still as weird as ever Singer!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know" said Singer as he put on a stocking cap and yawning. "I really hate to do this, Dash. But I'm pretty tired. It was a long train ride."

"Of course" said Rainbow Dash. "Can I tuck you in?" Rainbow Dash laughed as Singer rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Dashie" said Singer. "I think I'll be okay." He winked at her as he lied down.

Rainbow Dash saluted him and exited his hotel room. When she closed the door, the expression on her face went from happy to sad. 'What kind of heart problem does he have? Is there any such thing as a minor heart problem? He must be just trying not to scare me!' She thought as she walked out of the hotel.

* * *

The next morning, Singer found himself dragging all of his things into his new "house". A chicken house would be a weird place to live for most ponies, but not for Singer. It was off by it's self in a nice field near Sweet Apple Acres. "Solitude" he said as he lied down on his bed. He loved spending time with Rainbow Dash, but he also needed a lot of time to himself. He and Louie were gonna love it there. Louie didn't seem to mind. He was just a lizard... er geko after all. He remembered to put Louie in his tank before he left to meet up with Rainbow Dash and Twilight, who had planned a better meet and greet with Singer.

Twilight arrived shortly after they did at the restaurant and ordered her meal. She politely sat down, rather than jump to her seat like Pinkie or Applejack would have done, not that there was anything wrong with that.

"So..." said Twilight starting the conversation. "How are you two doing today?" She figured they'd start a decent topic, she was mostly there to get to know Singer better.

Singer had prepared himself and wasn't as nervous about being around Twilight as he was when he first met her the day before. But one thing was certain, he already knew that he liked her... just how much remained to be seen.

"Doing great!" said Rainbow Dash as she elbowed Singer. "Aren't we Singer?"

"Oh yes" said Singer calmly. "I got a great night's sleep in the hotel last night and got all my stuff moved in this morning."

"Where did you move from?" asked Twilight.

"Las Pegasus" said Singer. "It's a busy city."

"So I've heard" said Twilight; she couldn't really think of much more to add to her statement.

"Hey Twi, where's Spike?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh" said Twilight with a small laugh. "he was going to come, but he decided at the last minute that he wanted to go visit Rarity."

"Yeah he's always had a thing for Rarity" said Rainbow Dash.

"Really?" said Singer. "That's one of the strangest things I've ever heard of... no offense to your little friend, Twilight."

"None taken" she replied. "It is a little strange, but then again he IS the only dragon here and he's quite the romeo if you know what I mean."

"I suppose that makes sense" said Singer trying to keep himself calm. For some reason he wanted to take back what he said about Spike because he just realized that he might be starting to have a small crush on Twilight. His reaction to Twilight was much similar to Spike's first response when he first met Rarity in the very first episode, only he made it quite a bit less obvious.

"So why do they call you Singer?" said Twilight curiously.

"I dunno why do they call you Twilight?" he said with a laugh, hoping she'd think it was funny. Surprisingly she laughed because she obviously thought it was a little funny herself.

"I suppose that was a silly question, wasn't it?" said Twilight. "What I meant was, what is your special talent?"

"I'm pretty good at flying, kinda like Rainbow Dash here, but I also have another talent, the talent that got me my cutie mark" said Singer proudly. His nervous state had vanished, replaced with a confident and kina show offish state. However he managed to keep it within reason when he told about his talent. "I happen to be pretty darn good at singing, which makes sense due to my name. What's yours?"

"Well, I'm the student of Princess Celestia" began Twilight. "I earned mine from my talent, which is magic. It's a real big part of who I am."

"I look forward to seeing some _magic _some time" he said with an empasis tone on the word magic.

"No problem, I'll gladly demonstrate..." said Twilight as she got cut off by a call for her. Rainbow Dash had been looking away not paying much attention to the conversation, so she was caught off guard by calling voice as well.

Just then Pinkie Pie ran up to the table and looked like she had been running a marathon. "Twilight" said Pinkie Pie with a huge gasp for air. "We need your help! Applebloom climbed too high up in a tree and Applejack can't get her down! And it's too windy over there for a pegasus to fly up to the top and grab her... we know that because Derpy tried... and failed."

Pinkie fell down on the ground.

"You two go on" said Rainbow helping Pinkie Pie. "I'll take her to get a drink of water."

* * *

Twilight took off and Singer flew after her, heading to Sweet Apple Acres. He flew until he got near the apple orchard when a heavy gust of wind knocked him down and into a bush.

"You okay?" said Twilight huffing and puffing.

"Never better" said Singer as he climbed out of the bush he landed in.

"Good" said Twilight. "You wanted to see some magic? Well you're about to. Let's go find Applejack." Twilight walked into the orchard with Singer not far behind.

"Twilight!" said Applejack. "Thank Celestia you're here! Applebloom's done got herself stuck up in a tree and Ah can't get her down. It's far too windy out there for any of the pegasai to fly up there."

"I concur" said Singer. "I got knocked down by that crazy breeze just entering the orchard."

"I guess my magic is the only thing that will help then..." said Twilight as she prepared her horn. "Applebloom! When you feel my magic tugging, let go!"

"Alright!" yelled Applebloom as Twilight's horn glowed and her purple aura surrounded Applebloom. She immediately let go and let Twilight bring her down. It took a little bit of her stregth to keep hold of her. The wind was blowing pretty she was quickly and gently brought down to the earth. She kissed the ground after being stuck in the tree for an hour. Applebloom thanked Twilight by giving her a hug. "Thanks Twilight!"

"No problem, Applebloom" said Twilight. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

"I was trying to get my cutie mark in tree climbing, but by the time that I remembered that I'd tried it before with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle I was already too high up in the tree."

Singer tried to keep from laughing, but couldn't and then he caught a glare from Twilight. He immediately stopped as she smiled and rolled her eyes as she turned back to Applebloom. "Well I hope you learned your lesson, climbing trees that big and with the wind blowing like that is very dangerous."

"Yeah, I did" said Applebloom. "And I know."

"Yeah Applebloom" said Applejack. "Please don't ever do anything like that ever again? A'ite?"

"Sure thing, sister!" said Applebloom. She didn't forsee herself climbing any trees in the near future anyway.

"Thanks again, Twilight" said Applejack. "Don't know what I woulda done if something happened to Applebloom."

"It was no problem" said Twilight.

"Hi Singer" said Applejack, she hadn't noticed him standing there because she was worried about Applebloom. "Sorry didn't see ya there."

"Hey AJ" said Singer. "I figured I'd come along to see if I could help. Don't guess I was able to though."

"It's the thought that counts" said Applejack as she motioned Applebloom to the direction of their house. "Sorry to cut and run, but Granny Smith and Big MacIntosh are probably worried about us."

"That's okay" said Twilight. "We really needed to get back to town anyway."

"Have a nice day, guys" said Applejack.

"You too" said Singer as he and Twilight headed back to town to meet up with Rainbow Dash.

Twilight was a little beat after using her magic to save Applebloom. "So... what did you think, Singer?" said Twilight. "Did you like _magic_?" Twilight had said the word in the same tone that he had said it at lunch.

"Yes" said Singer. "I thought it was really cool."

"I'm not one to brag, but there is tons more where that came from" said Twilight.

"Kinda makes me want to be a unicorn now" said Singer with a small laugh. He was joking of course. He liked magic, but didn't seem to like the idea of trading his flight for it.

"Nah, you're special the way you are" said Twilight. She had little idea how big of an impact that made on him. She was just trying to be nice, but she was also sincere. Singer knew this but it meant a whole lot more to him than that.

They continued on the trail back home with the sun shinning bright and not a cloud in the sky.

* * *

Later that night, Singer lied in his bed, eating a sandwich. He really enjoyed his new home. He felt that his previous house was too big for him. This was just the right size. He also enjoyed Ponyville and knew that he had finally "come home".

He had just got through reading the first two chapters of a book that Twilight and Rainbow Dash had recommended to him. The first of the Daring Doo saga. He, like Rainbow Dash and Twilight, loved adventure novels. But he never had read the Daring Doo saga. He wasn't disappointed, but decided to put the book down for the night and turned to his pet geko.

"You know Louie?" said Singer to his pet geko. "I think this is the place for us. There's no doubt in my mind this is where we belong."

Louie just licked his eye and sat in his tank.

Singer dropped a few of his grub worms in Louie's tank as a snack for his little buddy.

He then pulled out his banjo and began to play it. He didn't know how to do it, but he did it anyway. His true talent was his voice. He began to sing one of his favorite songs:

_"I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I've gotta do_

_And who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't wanna be anything other than me"_

'Not bad' thought Singer to himself as he put his banjo away. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Oh... must be Dashie" said Singer as he got up and flew to open his door.

To his surprise it wasn't Rainbow Dash, but it was Spike.

"Spike" said Singer. "What brings you to my place?" Being friendly to the dragon, he gestered for him to come in.

"I won't be long, I promise" said Spike, feeling a bit tired. "I wish Twilight would have waited until tomorro, but she insisted."

"Insisted what?" said Singer curiously.

"That you write a letter to Princess Celestia" said Spike.

"You think she'd want to hear from me?" said Singer.

"You bet she would" said Spike. "Especially since you're in our circle of friends now. I suppose we have Rainbow Dash to thank for that."

"We most certainly do" said Singer. "Well what should I say to the Princess?"

"Just tell her who you are, and explain to her that you've joined our circle of friends" said Spike. "Any friend of Twilight is an immediate friend of her's."

"Alright then" said Singer as he cleared his throat.

"Twilight usually says: Spike take a letter" said Spike with a childish grin. He just wanted to see if he'd actually say it.

"Spike take a letter" saying it in a perfect replica of Twilight's voice.

"How in Equestria did you do that?" said Spike.

"Another one of my talents" said Singer. "I've got vocal cords of gold."

"Obviously" said Spike as he prepared to hear and write what Singer would say to the princess.

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My name is Singer. I am a long time friend of Rainbow Dash's. I have just moved to Ponyville and met all five of Rainbow's great pony friends, as well as Spike. I have to say it was a great choice. I feel at home here. You're student, Twilight, suggested that since I have joined the "herd" if you will, that I should write what I learn about friendship to you as I learn it. I look forward to the learning experience that living in Ponyville will surely offer and I'm eager to get to know all my new friends better, including you... if you don't mind."_

"She doesn't" interrupted Spike with a laugh.

_"Today I DID learn that just because you haven't seen a friend in a long time, doesn't necessarily mean that it's going to take a good amount of time to catch up. Me and Rainbow caught up so fast, you would have thought I had just seen her the day before._

_With that said, I am thankful that you care about your subjects enough to read their findings in friendship. I hope to meet you someday. _

_You're faithful subject,_

_Singer the Pegasus."_

"How'd that sound? Cheesy?" said Singer.

"A little" said Spike as he sent the letter to Celestia. "But it's too late now."

"You're a real stinker you know that?" said Signer with a smile.

"Yeah, Twilight tells me that all the time" said Spike. "Well I better be going. It's waaaaaaay past this dragon's bed time."

"See ya tomorrow Spike" said Singer as he hopped onto his bed.

"Later" said Spike as he closed the door on his way out.

As he lie in bed, Singer thought about all the stories that he'd surely hear the others tell. He looked forward to hearing about Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and all their other adventures that they faced as friends. But for now, he'd just dose off into his slumber and await the morning, not forgetting to turn out the lights before he did so.

"G'nite Louie" said Singer as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter we will learn more about Singer's condition and how Rainbow Dash reacts to it. Also Singer may or may not reveal to someone that he might have a crush on Twilight.**

**Can't wait to update this story. Thanks for reading and reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: I trusted you!

**Chapter 2: I trusted you!**

**Singer decides that it's finally time to get a job after taking it relatively easy lately. Rainbow Dash tries to help Singer without permission, still a bit uneasy since knowing about his condition.**

**I failed to mention this the last time but this story takes place between "Keep Calm and Flutter On" and "Magical Mystery Cure". Aaaaaaaand when I said Singer was the only character I owned, that was a mistake. I also own Louie the Geko, Singer's pet. I do not own "I don't wanna be" by Gavin DeGraw(song used in the last chapter, and as the theme song for this story), but I do like the song.**

* * *

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
_

_All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I've gotta do_

_And who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't wanna be anything other than me_

* * *

Singer and Rainbow Dash sped through the sky, racing to see who could get to Sugar Cube Corner first. Singer never stood a chance. Rainbow Dash kept him at bay the whole time. Of course it had only been two weeks since he moved to Ponyville and his in-fit training hadn't progressed very far yet. He faded late in the race and it took him a good thirty seconds to catch up to her once she had reached their destination.

"Not bad, Singer" said Rainbow Dash. "Much better than yesterday. Only thirty one seconds behind me. It's an improvement over yesterday's result, thirty four seconds behind me."

"It's... not... much... but it's... something... right?" said Singer as he was trying to catch his breath. "Can we... stop now?"

"I think you've earned a break, Singer" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go get some sweet tea."

Singer and Rainbow Dash entered the store and was immediately greeted by Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

"Hiya Rainbow Dash and Singer!" said Pinkie Pie, noticing that Singer was still trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Pinkie" Rainbow Dash responded.

"Howdy Rainbow and Singer" said Applejack. "How's that train'n goin?"

"He improved again" said Rainbow Dash. "Thirty one seconds, his previous was thirty four."

Applejack, a fellow athelete knew the significance of those numbers especially when it came to speed and distance. Although she wasn't a pegasus, she could do the math and tell how big the difference was, even though it seemed so small.

"Well bust my apples" said Applejack. "You're gonna be up to speed in no time if ya keep up them numbers."

Singer could only smile and nod. His breath hadn't come back to him just yet.

"Aaaaaaaaaaw poor Singer" said Pinkie Pie with a smile. "Here ya go, have a seat and try some of Mr. Cake's fresh sweet tea!" Pinkie picked up the stallion, sat him in the chair, disappeared behind him and reappeared behind the counter... defying the laws of physics once again.

Singer took a big drink of his tea and then loudly placed the cup down on the counter. "That's more like it!" he said, getting laughs from the three mares. Pinkie poored more sweet tea in his cup and then served one to Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"So what's on yer agenda fer to day Singer?" said Applejack.

"Actually today, I'm going job hunting" said Singer. "Normally I'd automatically go for cloud busting, but I'm trying to widen my horizons. Maybe find a job that requires a bit more hooves-on activity."

Applejack sat there and thought for a second and she immediatley came up with an idea. "Well Singer, how'd you like to come work at Sweet Apple Acres?" Applejack said with a big smile.

"You'd want me to work on your family's farm?" said Singer. "Are you sure?" Singer was actually interested, but out of respect he wanted to make sure she was actually okay with it.

"Sure would" said Applejack. "We have an extra big crop of apples and corn this year and there's only four of us. We could use another stallion to help us out. I'm sure Granny Smith wouldn't mind."

"Go for it, Singer!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, that was one short job hunt" said Singer as he reached out to shake Applejack's hoof in agreement. "You got yourself a deal."

"Great" said Applejack. "We can start this afternoon if ya want."

"I'll be there!" he replied.

Rainbow Dash sat there feeling happy for him. But she was also now worried for she had just remembered about his heart condition. She had no idea how bad it was, how serious it was. She also had no idea how much he could take, and if he even knew it. She decided that she was going to have a word with Applejack.

"Well" said Singer. "I think I'll fly on back to my place and get ready for a day of work then. Wanna come Rainbow Dash?"

"Nah" said Rainbow. "You go ahead, I need to talk to Applejack about something." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Okay then" he said with a smile as he paid Pinkie Pie and flew out of Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie Pie went to the back to go bake more cupcakes, and finally Rainbow had Applejack alone.

"What's up?" said Applejack.

"I was just wondering..." began Rainbow Dash. "If maybe you could try to take it as easy on him as possible. He's... not as strong as he should be right now."

"Aw Rainbow" said Applejack. "I'm sure he's fine! Not everyone can meet your expectaions ya know."

"No that's not what I mean" said Rainbow Dash. "He... uh well... I really shouldn't tell you this... but since you're going to be his boss then you might as well know now, because he probably won't tell you." Rainbow quivered at what she was about to do. It meant breaking the trust of a good friend, but it was for his own good. She felt like she had to do it.

"Aw Rainbow" said Applejack. "Why don't ya just spit it out? Ah think I can handle it!"

"He has a minor heart condition" said Rainbow Dash. "I have no idea how serious it is, but it was enough to make him give up his dream to join the Wonderbolts, because they are constantly active and such." Applejack looked a bit worried herself.

"Gee Rainbow" said Applejack. "What do you suppose I should do?"

"Just keep an eye on him" said Rainbow. "I'll go to the library and see if I can find some information about it. But I would imagine to let him have a break if he asks for one."

"Well of course, silly filly!" said Applejack. "Ya think I'm a cruel pony?" Applejack laughed, but saw the seriousness of Rainbow's face. "Look Rainbow, I promise I won't make him do anything strenuous, okay? We're just harvesting apples. All the big stuff goes to Big MacIntosh anyway. Don't worry, he's in good hooves at Sweet Apple Acres!"

"Okay" said Rainbow Dash.

"And if anything happens on mah watch, I promise you'll be the first to know."

Rainbow Dash nodded as Applejack said goodbye and headed towards Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow Dash knew that she had over stepped her bounds a bit, and she hoped that Singer wouldn't find out. She had to get to the library and fast. She wanted to take as much time as she could to find out exactly what it was that he had. She jumped up and left Sugar Cube Corner, only to be screamed at by Pinkie Pie because she forgot to pay for her tea, however she just flew on.

"Nobody leaves without paying!" said Pinkie Pie. "Nobody!"

* * *

Twilight sat at her table reading one of her books that princess Celestia assigned to her. She was thinking of new magic tricks to attempt and master, thus distracting her from her studies... It had been a while since she tried. Not since Trixie had returned to Ponyville, had she took some time to practice her skills. She turned to one of her flowered pots and tried to make a duplicate of it with her duplicate spell. Success!

"Oooh" she said as she wrote it down for her journal. "Well that was easy. Maybe I should try it on a more difficult subject."

Just then, Rainbow Dash came crashing in the library, disturbing Twilight's train of thought and not to mention scattering a few books on the floor.

"Ow" said Rainbow Dash holding her head.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Twilight" said Rainbow Dash, picking up a few of the books. "I guess I got a little carried away. Is it alright if I look through a few books?"

Twilight's face went from annoyed to overjoyed. "You want to read books?" She teleported to the other end of the library and grabbed a few books that she thought she might be interested in. "Here's a book on weather patterns, a book on the history of rainbow making, oh and this one's about the legend of the sonic rainboom" said Twilight as she quickly turned around to grab another.

"Uh Twilight" said Rainbow Dash, trying to get her to stop.

"Oh and this one is from the Author of "Daring Doo" if you want some fiction." said Twilight.

"Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"And this one is..." said Twilight

"TWIIIIIIIIIIILIGHT!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "Cool it please, will ya egghead?"

"Sorry Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm just here because I'm curious about something that goes on with pony hearts."

"Oh..." said Twilight as she looked at the shelves. "Well if you look in the Science section and go the Pony Biology subsection, you will find a few books on Pony Health. There's sure to be something about the heart in there. Why the curiosity?"

Rainbow figured she'd just make something up. She'd already told Applejack, she didn't want to get in the habbit of telling secrets. "Oh let's just say I have a yearning for some learning on the heart. I'm sure it will be important to know once I become a Wonderbolt and all."

"Oh well have fun" said Twilight. "But before you begin can I ask a small favor?"

"What is it?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Can I try my duplication spell out on you? You know like the one we pretended to do when Trixie was here?" Rainbow looked a little uneasy at the request. "I promise, it won't harm you in anyway. I feel like I've finally mastered it. I just need to make sure that I can do it on ponies properly."

"Sure, why not?" said Rainbow as she stood with her eyes closed waiting for it to be over with.

Twilight's horn glowed and a ray of purple light hit Rainbow Dash, lighting up the room. Rainbow looked at herself and Twilight was right. Nothing happened to her, but her duplicate was a different story. She saw a tiny version of herself flying above her head.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Rainbow Dash laughed as she couldn't contain her humor over Twilight's fail, she fell back on the floor because she thought it was so funny.

"What are you laughing at, gigantor?" said the mini Rainbow Dash(who had a really squeaky voice) still hovering in the air, glaring at the real Rainbow Dash.

Twilight shrieked as she used her magic to make mini Rainbow Dash disappear. She then turned to Rainbow Dash who was still laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Ha ha very funny" said Twilight in an annoyed tone.

"Thanks for brightening my day, egghead!" Rainbow Dash as she decided to continue her search for the book she needed.

"Looks like I've got some work to do on ponies" said Twilight with a sigh as she noted her failure in her journal. "Back to studying, I guess."

* * *

Singer arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, ready for his first shift as an Applebucker. Applejack and Big MacIntosh had already started bucking apples and filling the baskets with them.

"Hey Applejack" said Singer. "I'm sorry I'm late!" He hoped this wouldn't count against him.

"You're not late!" said Applejack reassuring Singer that he wasn't in trouble. "We just started a bit early is all. Besides I never gave you a specific time to come out anyway. But for future reffernces we usually start apple bucking at around Ten or Eleven A.M."

"Right" said Singer as he put on his straw hat that he had bought on the way to the farm. "So where would you like me to start?"

"There's a nice untouched section of about ten trees over in that direction" said Applejack. "Just start with those and take it as easy as you want. After all it's only your first day."

"I never thought I'd see the day when a pegasus worked on the farm" said Big Mac.

"Ah know" said Applejack. "But he's a good friend of Rainbow's and a good friend of Rainbow's is a good friend of mine! Besides Ah think he's a pretty trustworthy fella."

"It will be nice to have another stallion around here for sure" said Big Mac as he began to laugh at Singer's apple bucking attempts. He kept kicking the trees, trying to mimic what Applejack and Big MacIntosh were doing, but he couldn't get the apples to fall out of the tree and he was already getting frustrated.

Applejack put on a smile and walked over to help her stallion friend. "Ah think you're going about this all wrong, Singer" she said. "Earth ponies are exceptional apple buckers, but pegasai don't really have the back leg strength for it, unless your Rainbow Dash... We're not real picky as to how the apples is picked, but making sure the job is done is priority. Just make sure you be careful with the apples though. Find a way that works for you, sugar cube."

"Okay then" said Singer as he picked up the basket and proceeded to fly up and pick the apples off of the trees, one by one. Singer felt a bit silly doing it that way, but he'd never been around apple trees much so he really didn't know what to expect.

Applejack had a sheepish smile on her face as she watched Singer pick the apples off of the tree. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't bring her self to do it. But it was quite obvious to Singer that he needed to change his approach as well. He decided to try a different way. He placed the basket of apples back on the ground and flew back up to the top of the tree. He paused for a moment, concentrating. Applejack watched eagerly as she waited to see what he would do. He finally let out a big breath and started to fly around the tree as fast as he could, causing a small tornado to swirl them up in the air and neatly into the basket.

Applejack and Big MacIntosh looked at this amazing feat with eyes wide open. They had never seen apple harvesting like that before.

"Whoa Singer" said Applejack. "Where in the name of Celestia did you learn how to do that?"

"It was a trick Rainbow Dash taught me in flight school" said Singer. "If it's a bit too risky though, I can come up with another way."

"Are you kidding?" said Applejack. "With you helping us using your method, we'll be caught up in no time!"

Singer looked at his apple harvesting buddies with a big smile. He hadn't expected his attempt at awesomeness to actually be awesome, but he did it and he impressed his bosses. He immediately hopped back to it and spun around the trees, and was able to repeatedly do it over and over again. There was a few times where he'd stop to catch his breat, making Applejack squirm a bit, thinking this could be a sign of his condition, but he immediately got back up and kept on picking the apples. At the end of the day, he already had over fifty trees emptied. After a long day of applebucking, he flew over to where they were standing to see what they thought.

"Wow, Singer you sure did find your own way didn't ya? And to think I was a bit worried about ya at first" said Applejack as she covered her mouth.

"Come again?" said Singer with a curious face. "What do you mean worried about me?"

"It's nothing" said Applejack with wide eyes. "Nothing at all."

"Eyup" said Big Mac, with a similar expression. He appeared to be just as bad of a liar as Applejack was.

"Come on you two, I'm not easily fooled" said Singer. "Why would you be worried about me?"

"Ah shouldn't say" said Applejack.

Singer was about to say something else until Twilight and Spike suddenly showed up on the farm.

"Hey Applejack, Singer, Big MacIntosh" said Twilight politely as she walked over to them. "You'll never believe what happened today!"

"Wh-what?" said Applejack trying to do anything she could to get Singer off of her case.

"Rainbow Dash came by the library today... to read books!" said Twilight.

"Ah thought she liked them Daring Doo books" said Applejack.

"No, it wasn't Daring Doo, it was a scientific book" continued Twilight. "A pony biology book to be exact."

"Any idea what exactly she was looking for?" said Singer with his eyes squinted and a suspicious tone.

"Uh well, she was looking for something to do with pony hearts" said Twilight. "She said it was for research for when she joins the Wonderbolts."

Singer started to put two and two together. He figured out that Rainbow had obviously told Applejack about his heart condition when he left Sugar Cube Corner, and to top it off, she went to the library and some how kept it past Twilight that she was looking for some way to help him. He facehoofed when he figured it out.

"Something wrong, Singer?" said Twilight with a concerned tone. He could see the compassion in her expression. He almost got lost in the beauty of her face again, but he quickly snapped out of it when he suddenly realized how angry he had just become with Rainbow Dash. She had betrayed him by telling Applejack his secret, then goes behind his back and tries to "fix" the problem. But then he had to snap out of that so Twilight and the others wouldn't become even more worried about him.

"Oh yes, I'm fine Twilight... just fine" said Singer as he looked off behind him. "But somepony's got some 'splaining to do."

"Oh Apples" said Applejack. "Well Singer, Ah suppose that if you are ready to go home, we're done for today... so..."

"Alright" said Singer as he started to stomp off. "Thanks for the job, AJ. Look forward to it again tomorrow." He then took off to go find Rainbow Dash, leaving Twilight, Spike, Applejack and Big Mac looking puzzled.

"What was that all about?" said Twilight.

"Ah shouldn't say" said Applejack. "But Ah'd hate to be Rainbow Dash right now."

Twilight didn't pry, she just watched as he left. Spike on the other hand was too busy eating apples from the harvested baskets.

"Spike!" said Twilight. "You have to pay for those!"

Spike's eyes grew wide as he put the apples that he hadn't nibbled, back in the baskets, he didn't mean to steal, he was just hungry.

"It's alright, Twi" said Applejack. "It's on the house."

Spike gave a sheepish chuckle as he caught a glare from Twilight.

* * *

Rainbow Dash had had zero luck in finding a way to help her friend, she didn't really know what to look for, thus renderring the books she read useless. She moped around Ponyville trying to think of some way she could help. But then, she wondered if maybe she had truly overstepped, and maybe she was taking things a bit too seriously. All that was about to be put to the test when Singer suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oh hey Singer" said Rainbow Dash. "How'd the first day on the job go?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"Good" said Singer with a less than happy sounding tone. "How was your day Miss Dash?"

"It... was... gooooooood" said Rainbow Dash, trying to sound convincing. She was starting to get the hint that he knew what she was up to, but decided to try and play it off just in case. "Did ya buck them apples like they've never been bucked before?"

"I found my own way to do it, actually" said Singer, who now found himself glaring at Rainbow Dash. "And I owe it all to you... It would seem though that there is something else that you did for me today. Something a little over the top. Something that..."

"Okay! Okay! I admit it!" said Rainbow Dash with a very disheartened tone. "I told Applejack! I'm sorry! I just felt that she should know and..."

"Rainbow Dash, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" said Singer, obviously disappointed in his friend.

"But I was trying to help" said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't need your help Rainbow Dash!" said Singer. He had finally snapped. He didn't even know why he was so mad at this moment, he was going to try and play it cool. But he was angry for sure. "I am fine! Okay? FINE! I don't need you or anyone else looking out for me! I've gone a long time depending on myself and that's how it's gonna stay. Got it?"

"Loud and clear" said Rainbow Dash as she turned around and flew away, Singer could have swore he saw tears in her eyes.

"No... Rainbow... wait!" said Singer. It was too late, she had already sped off.

Singer could see a few ponies staring at him. Lyra, Bon Bon, Vynil Scratch, Derpy, and Octavia had been watching the whole conversation. They all kinda glared at him.

"Yeah... I know" said Singer. "I screwed up." But he realized that a little too late.

* * *

Back at the library, Rainbow Dash was actually crying. Twilight and Spike had returned since their trip to Sweet Apple Acres, so they were there to comfort her.

"It's okay, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"It's not his fault anyway" said Rainbow Dash. "It's mine! I went behind his back and tried to make a mountain out of a mole hill and this is the result!"

Twilight was rather impressed by her figure of speech, but decided to refrain from the compliments and help her friend. Twilight and Rainbow had been hugging for about five minutes as Rainbow slowly gathered herself up.

"I know that I hurt him" said Rainbow Dash. "But to hear someone whom I consider a brother say something like that to me... for the first time I want to..."

"Crying is a good way to let go of the pain, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "Just let it all out."

Rainbow Dash finally let go of Twilight as she wiped her face. "Thanks Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"So what exactly happened?" said Spike.

"I'd rather not say it all in detail..." began Rainbow Dash. "But let's just say that told a secret of his. I meant well, and I was trying to help, but that didn't make it right."

Twilight had never seen this side of Rainbow Dash before. She was usually high sprung and cheerful, and a tad mischievious. But ever since Singer arrived she had been acting more mature, as if she thought of Singer as a little brother who needed protecting. It was actually kind of nice not being called an egghead, but she never really let that bother her too much to begin with.

"Singer's a good pony, Rainbow Dash. He will eventually come out of it and understand why you did what you did" said Twilight. "Maybe for now, you should just set back and try to take your mind off of it for a while." With that, she levitated the Daring Doo book, she was currently on over to her.

She wanted to refuse, but she was tired of feeling bad. She graciously took the book, but not before giving Twilight a big hug. "Thanks, Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem Rainbow Dash" said Twilight as she turned back to her studies.

"But if you ever tell anypony what you saw here today..." said Rainbow Dash, as she was slowly turning back to normal.

"My lips are sealed" said Twilight with a laugh. "Right Spike?"

Spike had fallen asleep and missed the whole thing anyway. They both laughed as they watched the baby dragon snore his way into a dream.

* * *

Singer sat in his house that night, feeling aweful about how he treated Rainbow Dash. He was too scared to go back and face her. He knew how she could be at times.

"Louie, I totally blew it today!" said Singer to his pet geko, who just licked his eye. "Can't you do anything other than that?" He laughed, but not without falling back into his worried state. "I wouldn't be surprised if Rainbow Dash hated my guts right now. After all, she was just trying to help and I pushed her away, just like I did back in Las Pegasus... when the ponies I talked to weren't trying to use me that is."

A knock on the door interrupted his sulking. He hopped up and went to see who it was. He was a bit surprised to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack at his door.

"Rainbow? Applejack?" said Singer. "What a su-surprise! Uuuuh... don't just stand out in the cold... please come in." Rainbow Dash had been preparing for this, that much was apparent. She prepared for the worst as she began.

"Singer" Rainbow Dash didn't hesitate to get to the point. "I'm really, really sorry for betraying your trust."

"And Ah'm sorry too" said Applejack. "Ah shouldn't have been such a worry wort back at the farm."

"Applejack, you didn't really do anything wrong" said Singer.

"Ah know" said Applejack. "But why do I feel a little bit of guilt?"

"It's okay, AJ" said Singer. "You were just trying to be a good friend."

"Yeah, it's not your fault" said Rainbow Dash. "I shouldn't have spilled the beans in the first place. This is all my doing, and I wouldn't be surprised if you never trusted me again, or wanted to be my..."

"Now hold on, Rainbow Dash!" said Singer. "What you did was wrong, I'm not going to deny that. But your intentions were true... and very LOYAL" said Singer, putting an emphasis on her Element of Harmony. "It didn't warrant that angry rant from me earlier. And I just want to say that I too am sorry. I'll forgive you... if you'll forgive me!"

"Still BFFs?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Still BFFs!" returned Singer as he reached out and gave his best friend a bear hug. "I really am sorry though. You were only trying to help. I don't ever want anyone to think that they can't help me. But I would also appreciate that in the future, you'd ask me if I need it, unless it's obvious of course."

"Deal" said Rainbow Dash as she and Singer did a pegasus wing shake. "And I promise not to read anymore of those egghead books too."

Singer and Applejack just laughed.

"Hey did Twilight... think that I was...?" said Singer as he paused. He didn't want her thinking that he was an angry pegasus all the time.

"I explained everything to her" said Rainbow Dash. "WITHOUT telling her your secret, of course. But why does it matter? Just curious?"

"Uh... well..." said Singer.

"Ah think I know what's goin on here!" said Applejack.

"You do?" said Singer.

"Singer likes Twilight!" said Applejack. Rainbow's face lit up with amusement.

Singer blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh...kay" he started. "Ya caught me. But you have to promise not to..."

"Your secret's safe with us" said Rainbow Dash. "For sure this time! But I think it's kinda funny how you like Twilight. Well I suppose I get why, I mean she is a great friend, but really? An egghead?"

Singer just laughed and explained that it was Twilight's personality and the way she treats her friends, and the fact that he felt that she was probably the most beautiful mare, he'd ever seen.

"Don't worry, we won't tell nopony!" said Applejack.

"Tell nopony what?" said Spike entering in Singer's home, the door was left open anyway.

"Nothing, Spike" said Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight's on top of things as usual, huh Spike?" said Singer, noticing that Spike had a quill and paper in-hand.

"Yeah, she figured that you would be making up over here so she sent me over here to send your friendship findings to the princess."

"Wow that's just..." said Singer about to say that the timing was uncanny, when Pinkie Pie entered into his house.

"RAINBOW DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" yelled Pinkie Pie. Rainbow was a bit surprised by this.

"Uh hi... Pinkie?" said Rainbow Dash confused.

"You didn't pay for your sweet tea from earlier!" said Pinkie Pie as she quickly calmed down. "I've been trying to catch you all day!"

"Oh... sorry" said Rainbow, tossing her a few bits to pay for the tea. "Must have been distracted and forgot."

"Okie dokie lokie! Thank you!" said Pinkie Pie as she happily hopped out of Singer's house.

"The surprises never cease!" said Singer, with a laugh.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that when a friend trusts you with a secret, that you should always respect it, even if it worries you. And to make sure that they actually need help before you jump in and try to help and not make a mountain out of a mole hill.-Rainbow Dash_

_And I learned that lashing out at a friend, even if they break a promise, is NEVER okay. Especially when you love them like your own sister. Friends are precious and you should treat them as such.-Singer_

_Your loyal subjects,_

_Singer the Pegasus and Rainbow Dash._

"That's a wrap" said Spike. "Well... like the last time, I gotta jet! It's past my bed time! See ya!" Spike sped out the door to run to his precious bed, but not before sending the letter to the Princess.

"So... Singer" said Rainbow Dash with a mischievious smile. "How long have you liked Twilight, huh?"

"Alright, time for bed" said Singer with a laugh.

"Fine!" said Rainbow Dash as she headed for the door. "I'll get you tomorrow though."

"We'll see..." said Singer as he and Rainbow Dash hugged good bye. "And remember, I'll be fine!"

"I know buddy" said Rainbow Dash. "Good night."

Singer walked over to his mirror and looked in it. He looked like a healthy stallion to himself. But today's events did leave him rather curious about how serious his condition really was. He never really had it checked out other than the appointment where he found out his heart had a problem. But he'd just keep it to himself for now. He petted his geko good night, turned off the light and hopped into bed.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be full of fun and forgiveness! April Foals day is next! And the return of a popular character in the FiM series, try and guess who it will be!**

**Follows and Reviews are appreciated.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight vs April Foals Day

**Chapter 3: Twilight vs April Foals Day**

**Alright, home dawgs, I got the third chapter done, which is what you are about to read. This chapter focuses more on Twilight than Singer. Twilight struggles with her grudge against Discord, while trying to get into the April Foals Day spirit(or rather returning the favor to Rainbow Dash for a prank she pulled). Also Singer takes lessons from Discord himself, when he aims high in hopes of pranking Pinkie Pie. Yeah I know it's almost been 2 months since April Fools Day, but it's never too late to have a good April Fools day story.  
**

* * *

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms, wondering what I've gotta do _

_And who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't wanna be anything other than me_

* * *

Twilight woke up feeling good about the day, but she hadn't gotten out of bed yet, nor did she realize what day it was. She reached for a book that she had been reading before she fell asleep, but when she reached for it she fellt a small bump on the book. She rolled over to see there was a snake sitting on the book.

"SNAKE!" screamed Twilight as she jumped out of her bed. Her startled state was short lived as she heard Spike, giggling behind her bed.

"Oh that's priceless, Twilight!" said Spike. "You're afraid of a rubber snake!"

"Spike, you know I don't like reptiles!" said Twilight. "Why would you do that anyway?"

"Didn't you here?" said Spike. "It's April Foals Day!"

"You mean that illogical holiday where ponies prank each other for fun?" said Twilight with a rather annoyed tone. "That holiday invented by... _him_!"

"Oh come on, Twilight!" said Spike. "I know you and Discord haven't been on the best of terms, but April Foals Day is fun! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are everyone's prime targets every year, and so far the only ones who have been able to prank them is each other!"

"If you think that I am going to participate in some crazy nonsense filled shinanigan fest, you can forget it!" said Twilight. "But feel free to knock yourself out on both our behalves!"

"Wow, someone's a grinch this morning!" said Spike.

"I am NOT a grinch!" said Twilight.

"Are too!" said Spike.

"Am not!" returned Twilight. "Now, before this argument gets anymore childish, I'm going down stairs to study and make _practical _use of my time!"

Twilight trotted down the stares and walked straight to her pile of books that she had prepared the night before.

"Alright finally!" she said as she opened one of the books. Only to find that it was blank. "What? B-but that's impossible! I was just reading this yesterday!"

Laughter could be heard from inside one of the closets in the library, Twilight walked over to the door to investigate.

"Alright, who's in there?" said Twilight as Rainbow Dash came bursting out of the closet door.

"Here ya go, egghead!" said Rainbow Dash holding the real stack of books. "I hope you liked my prank."

"Oh I loved it" said Twilight sarcastically. "Like I love having a broken leg."

"Well, what's got you in a sour mood today?" said Rainbow Dash.

"She doesn't think April Foals Day is logical" said Spike.

"You would say that, wouldn't you egghead?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Calling me an egghead isn't really going to put me in a better mood, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"You're just jealous because you couldn't come up with anything better!" said Rainbow Dash, hoping to coax her into the April Foals Day spirit.

"Is that a challenge?" said Twilight. Rainbow snickered to herself... it was working. "Because you know that Twilight Sparkle never backs down from a challenge when her wits are involved."

"I don't know, are you game?" said Rainbow Dash. "Because you don't look it!"

"I'm game alright!" said Twilight. "I'm going to prank you so hard, that your grandchildren are going to see clowns in their sleep!"

Rainbow began to wonder if maybe she was getting more than she bargained for... but oh well what the hay? She and Twilight hoof bumped, as Rainbow enjoyed her successful luring of Twilight in the carnage of April Foals Day.

"May the best pony pranker win" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight sat there for a minute before realizing that her pride had just gotten her hoodwinked into April Foals Day. She had no idea what to do, or why she had allowed herself to go after one of the elite pranksters. Spike had said it all, nopony had ever successfully pranked Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie except, the two ponies to each other. Twilight knew she had her work cut out for her.

* * *

Singer was walking over to the library to see if he could find a book on pranking. He had heard that it was April Foals Day as well, and he decided to brush up on some knowledge. However he was stopped by Pinkie Pie on his way over there.

"Hiya Singer!" said Pinkie Pie as she handed him a muffin. "Here, have a free cupcake, complements of Sugar Cube Corner."

"Wow, that's so nice of you Pinkie" said Singer as he took a bite out of it, since he had been training with Rainbow Dash, he figured it was okay to reward himself with sweets every now and then. "Um Pinkie? Why is it filled with Ketchup?"

"April Foals!" she screamed as Singer facehoofed himself for not catching on.

"Darn it!" said Singer. "I'm gonna getcha back, ya know."

"No you wooooooont!" sang Pinkie as she hopped away. "Nopony other than Rainbow Dash has ever successfully pranked me!"

"I'm still gonna get her" said Singer to himself. "I just need a little help."

"Did somepony say _help_?" said a voice in the air. Singer looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He started to get freaked out when out of no where a floating head appeared. "Boo!" said the head as Singer backed up and fell into a mop bucket that had been randomly sitting there. The floating head then revealed the rest of it's body. The head belonged to Discord.

"Discord?" said Singer. "Why would you want to help me?"

"I want everypony to enjoy my favorite holiday, Singer" said Discord. "I'll help you no strings attatched. Seeing a noob like you become a pro pranker will be reward enough."

"A noob huh?" said Singer annoyed.

"Oh don't take it so hard, you know it's true!" said Discord.

"So you can help me prank Pinkie Pie?" said Singer.

"Pinkie Pie?" said Discord. "Well that's going to be a bit of a challenge... BUT it's nothing that I can't handle. I am the chaos making machine after all!"

"Well, okay if you are sure you can help me" said Singer. "I'm willing to try anything to pull a successful prank on Pinkie."

"Anything?" said Discord with a devious face. Singer hoped that he was just messing with him. He was about to restate his statement when Twilight showed up, looking a bit unpleased.

"DISCORD!" yelled Twilight from a small distance. "What in Equestria are you up to now?"

"Oh look it's The Warden!" said Discord gently elbowing Singer. "What do you want Twilight Sparkle? I simply can't have you rubbing your meddling nose into my business on my favorite holiday!"

"Somepony's gotta keep you in line!" said Twilight. "Singer, are you sure you should be doing this? I mean, I don't trust Discord all that well."

"I trust him, Twilight" said Singer. "He just wants to help me prank Pinkie Pie. What harm could come from a harmless prank?"

"Well thanks to this holiday, I now have to prank Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight. "I'm not thrilled at playing along in some illogical holiday."

Twilight suddenly had a party hat appear on her head, then Discord's face suddenly appeared on the hat. "Oh come, now Twilight Sparkle" he said. "If everything was logical, how much fun would that be? Oh yeah it wouldn't it'd be Boredom City."

"You would say that" said Twilight, shooing Discord the hat off of her head. "Fine, you two knock yourselves out! I've got a rainbow pegasus to prank!" Twilight stormed off, Singer wanted to go after her, but was stopped by Discord.

"Let her go" said Discord. "She obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed. She'll come around."

"She looks upset" said Singer. "Maybe I should go..."

"Forget about her, there's nothing you can say that will change her mind" said Discord. "I've tried to convince her that I am reformed for weeks now, and she still won't believe it. It's ponies like her that take the fun out of days like this!"

"I guess so" said Singer, still worried about his friend. "So what should we do first?"

"Well I think it would be appropriate to see what kind of pranks you can pull on the lower level prankers first, just to see where we stand here" said Discord. "How about... mmm not Flutteshy, not even I would prank someone as sensitive as her... RARITY!" Discord's grin got big. "Your first target is Rarity!"

"Alright!" said Singer, eagerly ready to begin. He flew over to Rarity and tried to get the drop on her. She had been standing there, with Fluttershy, looking at the Carousel Boutique, probably seeing if anything needed to be done to keep it looking nice. He was unsuccessful on sneaking up on her as Rarity spotted him and waved at him.

"Oh hello, Singer" said Rarity. "What might I do for you today?"

"Uuuuuuuuh" said Singer. "Well I..." He paused. He didn't know what to do. Discord had already grown frustrated. He facepalmed and then teleported over to where he was standing to display his disappointment.

"Is everything okay, Singer?" said Fluttershy.

"Oh yes everything is..." said Singer being cut off by the suddenly appearing Discord.

"What in Equestria is wrong with you?" said Discord. "You were supposed to pull a prank on her!"

"I froze up" said Singer.

"I'm quite glad he didn't" said Rarity. "I'm not entirely in the mood for pranks today anyway."

"Nopony asked you if you were in the mood" said Discord. "Pranks happen to anyone at any time of the day on April Foals Day!"

"Well I never" said Rarity as she walked off, dragging Fluttershy with her, in an even worse mood. She didn't like the tone that Discord used with her at all.

"Wow, and you said Twilight needed an attitude adjustment" said Singer.

"I know right?" said Discord.

"Actually I was referring to you" said Singer.

"Oh come off it" said Discord. "Still pleanty of other ponies I can teach you the secrets with. How about Applejack?" Discord snapped his fingers and they were automatically at Sweet Apple Acres. "Now watch the master at work."

Discord disappeared as he started his prank, with Singer observing from a safe distance. Big MacIntosh had been bucking apples and putting them in his baskets. Discord had turned one of the apple trees into a water balloon tree. When Big Mac kicked the tree, he was in for a surprise. At least twenty water balloons fell down and soaked Big MacIntosh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" laughed Discord as he looked at the drenched stallion. "That, Singer is how you pull a prank."

"Hey now" said Big MacIntosh. "Y'all get out of here, there is no room for April Foals Day when our apples is involved." Discord snapped his fingers to escape the angry Big Mac, and they were returned to downtown Ponyville.

"Well, Discord" said Singer. "That was great, but you forget. I don't have magic like you do, so pulling pranks like that is next to impossible."

"You're missing the point!" said Discord. "When you prank someone on April Foals Day, you go all out and random! Like Pinkie Pie is on a daily basis!"

"Right!" said Singer. "I got it now! Thanks Discord!"

"Right, you go do what I've showed you, and check back in with me later" said Discord waving as Singer went off. "There is a certain unicorn in need of the April Foals Day spirit."

* * *

Twilight had set up a very clever and well thought out trap for Rainbow Dash. She had placed a net near one of the grooves of trees where Rainbow liked to zoom by when she felt like flying, and had predicted where she would land while being entangled in the net, so she'd land in a big pile of pillows; Twilight didn't want her friend to be hurt in the process. She waited for the pegasus to zoom by. Rainbow had been up in the sky, looking for Twilight when she decided that she was getting bored. She decided to take a quick dash through the trees.

"Very predictable" said Twilight as she used her binoculars to watch where she went. "Almost there, almost there!" said Twilight as Rainbow Dash got closer to the net.

Rainbow didn't see the net in time, but it didn't stop her from going faster. By the time she reached the net, it was too late to slow down, so she went through it with ease, much to Twilight's dismay. Twilight looked on, dumbstruck at what she just witnessed. Perhaps she could have used a stronger net, because there was now a small hole in the net where Rainbow Dash had blasted through it.

"Wow, who put those cobwebs here?" said Rainbow Dash. "Oh hey, Twilight! Did you set this up? A good effort, in which you get an A, but I'm afraid it wasn't good enough to get you a perfect score... obviously. You're going to have to step up your game quite a bit if you want to successfully prank me!" And with that Rainbow Dash flew off.

"I-I don't believe this!" protested Twilight. "My ingenius plan failed!"

Discord appeared behind her again, apparently he had witnessed the near success of Twilight's plan.

"Well, well, well" said Discord, startling Twilight. "Looks like somepony is in need of a little assistance."

"Discord!" said Twilight. "What do you want?"

"Please don't be hostile, Twilight" said Discord. "I've simply come to offer my help."

"Thanks, but no thanks" said Twilight. "I am quite capable of pranking Rainbow Dash.

"I still say you're in over your head" said Discord. "Your pranks are filled with too much logic."

"TOO MUCH LOGIC?" said Twilight. "You can never have too much logic!"

"On the most illogical day of the year?" said Discord. "Uh yes, you can!"

"I don't need any help, Discord" said Twilight. "Like I said, 'thanks but no thanks'!"

"But..." said Discord.

"I said NO!" said Twilight, covering her mouth when she realized how loud she just spoke.

"Fine" said Discord as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"I really need to calm down" said Twilight. "This isn't like me at all." Twilight looked to the sky and saw the clouds making a funny formation. "Huh... shaped like a cow." She decided to quit looking at the sky and get back to work on her next big idea.

* * *

Singer was having far more luck than Twilight was. He had already successfully pranked Derpy, Lyra and Vynil Scratch. His next target was Applejack who was selling apples in the market.

Applejack had been standing there selling apples all day, she was getting a bit thirsty so she decided to put up her sign that said "out to lunch". Singer waited until she had vanished from view and went to work. An hour later, Applejack had just enjoyed a nice glass of lemonade and a bunch of deserts at Sugar Cube Corner and went back to her apple cart. But when she got there, to her dismay, her apples had been turned into oranges.

"What in the name of Celestia?" said Applejack. She could hear laughter coming from behind another cart. She went to see who it was. "Singer! Well Ah'll be an apple's uncle! Did you pull that prank with tha oranges?"

"Sure did" said Singer with a laugh. "What did you think?"

"Ah gotta admit, that was pretty funny!" said Applejack. "But Ah kinda need mah apples back."

"Sure thing, boss" said Singer as he retrieved her real cart of apples.

"How'd you get so good at April Foals Day?" said Applejack.

"Discord gave me a few pointers" said Singer.

"Discord?" said Applejack. "Eeeeee dawgies! Better not let him talk ya into pranking Twilight, she's not Discord's biggest fan."

"Oh no" said Singer thinking about Twilight again. "I hope she's okay. She looked like she was in a terrible mood, last time I saw her. She's trying to get Rainbow Dash."

"She sure does have her work cut out for her then" said Applejack. "Who is your prime target?"

"Pinkie Pie!" said Singer.

"Ah'd be careful if I was you" said Applejack. "Pranking that pink pony is like trying to prank Discord. It's next to impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible when you put your mind to it" said Singer. "Sounds like something Twi might say."

"Better keep your emotions in check, lover boy" said Applejack. "Especially on a day like today. If Ah wasn't so busy, Ah'd be joining the fun." Applejack stood behind her real cart and went back to selling apples.

"Alright, see ya later AJ" said Singer as he sped off.

* * *

"This one's got to work!" said Twilight, putting on a salesman's disguise, which consisted of a fake mustache, a vest and a flat hat, like what Flim and Flam wore. She looked for Rainbow Dash, who had just walked into town. She spotted her walking to Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hello my good pegasus" said the disguised Twilight, stopping in front of her. "Might I interest you in a mind blowing deal?"

"How mind blowing is it?" said Rainbow Dash, apparently convinced that it was a salesman.

"Try these goggles on!" said disguised Twilight. "They will stay clear, while you soar through the skies, giving you excellent eye protection and crystal clear vision."

"Wait a minute!" said Rainbow Dash. "How do I know this isn't a prank?"

"It's no prank, my dear" said disguised Twilight. "It's a mind blowing deal, that is sure to please an athelete of your caliber."

"Hey..." said Rainbow with a playful smile. "I recognize that voice!" Rainbow pulled off disguised Twilight's hat, revealing Twilight's normal hair style. "Twilight! Ba ha ha ha ha! That attempt was a bit better than the net attempt I'll admit, but still not good enough!"

Twilight's face became red with anger. As Rainbow Dash put the goggles on her for more fun. She then backed up and watched as Twilight reached to pull the goggles off.

"I think they look better on you anyway" said Rainbow as she quickly sped off.

Twilight took off the goggles which had ink on the insides, giving her what was supposed to be on Rainbow Dash, two black circles around her eyes.

Singer flew by while looking for Pinkie and decided to see how Twilight was doing, she was turned away so he couldn't see why she was suddenly rubbing her face.

"Hey Twi" said Singer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" said Twilight with a grumble in her voice.

"Uh... is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope" said Twilight refusing to turn around to avoid Singer from seeing the black rings around her eyes.

"I'd like to help you, Twilight" said Singer. "I think we can prank the elite prankers together."

"Uh... I'd rather not at this very moment" said Twilight.

"Aw come on, Twilight how bad could it be?" said Singer, putting his hoof on her shoulder. She unwittedly turned around, revealing her now raccoon resembling face.

"Whoa!" said Singer, as Spike walked by.

"Hey it's Twilight Racoon!" said Spike as he suddenly fell to the ground in laughter.

"Very funny Spike!" said Twilight as she sat there in embarrassment.

Singer handed her a rag so she could wipe the ink off of her face.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" said Singer.

"I'm quite sure, thanks for the offer though" said Twilight as she started to trot off. "This is something I need to figure out on my own."

"If you say so" said Singer disappointedly, then he glared at Spike still laughing.

"What?" said the dragon as he caught Singer's glare. Singer in turn, just flew off.

"Everypony needs to lighten up, sheesh!" said Spike as he went to look at more ponies to laugh at.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was in sight, Singer saw his first opportunity to prank her. He figured he'd start with something a little more subtle. He hid in a cloud and followed her. Pinkie Pie hummed and thought about fun things like chasing rabbits and throwing parties and other fun things. But her happy thinking was soon hindered when she saw a shadow of a cloud floating above her head.

"This cloud's lost!" said Pinkie Pie. "I'll fix that!" She randomly pulled out a fan and blew the cloud off of Singer, blowing his cover. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw that's so cute! You thought you could get me from a cloud."

Singer just laughed as Pinkie Pie pied him in the face with a cream pie. "Complements of Sugar Cube Corner" she said as she stood there awaiting his reaction.

He just laughed. "Well I guess I'm gonna have to try a bit harder, huh?" He licked some of the pie off of his face, and tried to use his hooves to get the rest.

"Don't worry, silly pegasus" said Pinkie Pie. "You'll get there someday, maybe just not today." She then hopped off, in her normal bouncy attitude.

"We'll see about that, Pinkie Pie" said Singer accepting her challenge, not hesitating to let out a small chuckle. "We will see about that!"

He noticed that Twilight was hiding behind a bush, apparently waiting for Rainbow Dash. He figured he wouldn't bother her this time, he took a quick break and decided to watch what would happen.

Suddenly Discord appeared behind Twilight again, much to her annoyance.

"Twilight Sparkle, what are you doing?" said Discord. "Aren't you supposed to be pranking Rainbow Dash?"

"Well I was going to until you showed up and blew my cover" said Twilight in a mumbled voice.

"Just looks like you are hiding behind a bush to me" said Discord.

"Well I'm..." said Twilight. She honestly had no idea what she was doing anymore, and was ready to just go back home and study.

"Well, Twilight Sparkle" began Discord. "While your busy not succeeding, why not take a few lessons from me? We have the same abilities, I'm quite sure that we can think of something together. My lessons have already proven beneficial to your pal, Singer."

Twilight was tempted, but she couldn't get past her grudge against Discord. Her mind continued to show all the horrible things he did to her and her friends when he first returned from his stone prison. Her pride wouldn't let her accept his help.

"No!" said Twilight. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own! I don't need help, especially not your's DISCORD! I don't want your help! So would you kindly do me the favor of leaving me be?"

"Twilight... is this about what I think it is?" said Discord.

"Maybe it is" said Twilight.

"You know, Twilight I expected better of you than to hold a grudge" said Discord. "But I guess I was wrong. Some ponies never change and you my dear certainly will not. Have fun in the land of bitter ends!" Discord snapped his fingers angrily and disappeared. He was obviously hurt by what Twilight said, but more hurt by the fact that she was still carrying that grudge.

Twilight couldn't believe what she had just did. Sure she didn't like Discord, but even she had to admit she crossed the line. She sat there and shamefully sulked, then decided to jump into the bush she was hiding behind. Rainbow Dash appeared, just as she had jumped in the bush.

"Hey Twi, I saw you jump in there" said Rainbow Dash, hovering over the bush.

"Rainbow, wait!" yelled Singer who had just witnessed her little burst at Discord. "I don't think she's in the mood to talk right now. She's a little upset."

"Oh... I thought she was setting me up for another prank" said Rainbow Dash. "I'll check back in later, got some more ponies to get a laugh out of." With that, Rainbow flew off.

"Twilight" said Singer. "I saw what happened. Anything I can say to help?"

"No" said Twilight. "I messed up. Plain as day. I wish I could go clear the air and appologise to him for what I said."

"You could if you just let go of your pride" said Singer. "This isn't like you, Twi. Is something bothering you?"

Twilight poked her head out of the bush. "Yes, something that I should have let go of a long time ago. I've still got a grudge for Discord after what he did. I almost lost my friends because of him, and I guess it's still a little hard for me to see him and not remember the pain that he caused me."

"But you didn't lose your friends" said Singer. "They are still here, and they are still your friends. Nothing, not even Discord can change that, Twilight. Which is why you must let it go."

"I know, you're right" said Twilight. "And I will. I also need to go make things right."

Singer smiled as Twilight jumped out of the bush and started off to find Discord. "Now that's the Twilight I know." He then went back to finding Pinkie Pie. "Don't think you've gotten off so easily Pinkie" he said. "I've got one last trick up my sleeve."

He headed off in the direction of the rock farm where Pinkie Pie grew up to meet her family. He had brainstormed a great idea, which involved one of his talents.

* * *

Discord had been sitting at a table outside of a restaurant, just staring at the fries that he ordered. Twilight arrived on the scene, and she could really tell that she had upset him, which mad her feel even worse. She slowly approached the spirit of disharmony nervously. She gulped before finally speaking up.

"D-Discord" said Twilight. She was clearly nervous. She didn't have to do this sort of thing very often, she was used to being the mediator. "Can I speak t-to you for a second?"

Discord turned and looked at her with disapproving eyes. "Oh what now?" he didn't bother to hold back on letting her have it. "You come to yell at me again? Tell me how much of a bad person I am? Well I'm afraid you're gonna have to move along. I have no more time for that."

"No Discord" said Twilight. "I want to appologize to you for what I said. It was really rude and uncalled for. There was no excuse for it."

"Do my ears decieve me or is that Twilight Sparkle actually appologizing to _me_?" Discord was really letting her have it, but she didn't snap. She knew she deserved it.

"Yes" she returned. "It's not right to hold a grudge. Especially when the pony you're holding a grudge against is clearly trying to change. No you can't take back what you did along time ago, but there's no excuse for me to keep dwelling on it. That's all I wanted to say."

She started to walk away, feeling a tiny bit better about herself. She was then stopped by Discord, who could tell that she had been sincere with him just now.

"WAIT!" yelled Discord. "Come... sit down Miss Sparkle. I have a few things I wish to adress to you myself."

Twilight returned to face Discord, feeling a slight sense of nervousness at the situation. However she listened to what he had to say to her and took a seat across the table from him.

"I just want you to know that after taking a good fifteen seconds to think about what you just said to me, I have come to forgive you" said Discord. Twilight looked relieved at this. "It has occurred to me that I have never once appologized to you for what I did to you and your friends, Miss Sparkle."

"Discord" began Twilight. "Don't even worry about it. What you've done and how much you've changed is appology enough."

"That means alot coming from you" said Discord with a smile. "So... will you be getting back to your pranking?"

"No" said Twilight. "I think my nerves have been rattled enough for one day. I finally figured out the point of this whole day though. It's not about getting the best prankers back, it's about having fun... but not too much fun. But I think I better wait to try it next year when I have more time to come up with something good to do. Rainbow's not getting off that easily."

"You know my offer to help, still stands" said Discord.

Twilight thought about it, and she changed her mind and accepted. She then gave Discord a hug.

"What's this for?" said Discord confused.

"For being a friend, instead of a chaos bringer. Turns out your pretty good at being a friend, after all" Twilight said to him.

"Really?" said Discord. "But just to be clear, we still hate each other, right?"

"Oh I can't stand you!" she said with a laugh.

"Well this must be April Foals Day" said Rainbow Dash, watching this mushy scene of two sworn enimies coming together as friends. "Okay, you got me Twi! But you didn't have to go that far."

"What?" said Twilight. "But I didn't-" She paused as Discord placed his hand on her shoulder, and winked at her. "Oh well I guess I'm just that clever!" she concluded, getting Discord's hint.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain blue pegasus stallion to check up on" said Discord as he disappeared with an evil laugh.

"Singer?" said Rainbow Dash curiously.

"Yep" said Twilight.

"Should I be worried?" said Rainbow.

"Nope" said Twilight as she smiled and trotted off.

"Is that an April Foals Joke too?" said Rainbow. "Twilight? Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Twilight ran off mischieviously as Rainbow Dash chased her, trying to get her to talk. "This isn't cool, Twilight! Tell me!" Twilight just laughed.

* * *

Singer was waiting for Pinkie to show up again when Discord appeared behind him.

"Hello" said Discord, letting Singer know he was there.

"Oh Discord" said Singer. "I'm waiting on Pinkie Pie. I finally figured it out. I know how to prank her."

"Oh really?" said Discord. "And how is that?"

"Using one of my talents" said Singer. "All I needed was to hear Pinkie's mother's voice to make it complete."

"Okay, you've got my attention" said Discord. "Let's see what you've got, kid."

"Here she comes" said Singer. "Whatch the master!" Singer prepared his vocal cords and began to talk in the voice of Pinkie's mother. "Pinkamena Diane Pie!"

Pinkie paused as she heard her mom's voice. "Mom?" said Pinkie Pie. Singer giggled as his plan was actually working.

"I noticed today that you didn't eat all your vegitables and went straight for the cupcakes!"

"But moooom!" said Pinkie in an annoyed voice. "It was all Applejack's idea! She made me do it!"

"What did I tell you about placing the blame on others?"

"But moooom!" said Pinkie again.

"No buts, oh and one more thing, Pinkamena!" concluded Singer.

"Yes, mother?" said Pinkie, still looking for her.

"APRIL FOALS!" said Singer.

"Singer?" said Pinkie Pie. "How did you do that?"

"It's one of my talents, Pinkie" said Singer. "You're not the only one with eccentric talents, you know."

"Somepony besides Rainbow Dash actually pranked me!" said Pinkie Pie with a grin. "You deserve to be in the April Foals Day Hall of Fame!"

"I wish that existed, Pinkie" said Discord revealing his presence. "Because that is one thing that I would definitely be in."

"Daaaaaw Pinkie, I don't think I deserve that much" said Singer. "Then again, you are one of the elites at the game of pranking."

"You bet your right hoof, I am" said Pinkie. "Well played Singer... but don't think you'll get me with that one again next year!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Pinkie" said Singer.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash suddenly appeared, still bickering.

"Come on, Twilight tell me!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Twilight pointing at Singer.

"Ask me what?" said Singer, a little confused as to what the two mares could be discussing.

"What's this I hear about Discord?" said Rainbow Dash.

"He was giving me pointers on how to pull the perfect prank" said Singer. "I was going to ask you, Dashie, but you looked like you had your hooves full today."

"Being one of the number one pranksters has it's blessings and curses" said Dash with a prideful beam.

"I think somepony has a letter to write to the princess, doesn't she?" said Singer looking at Twilight.

"Yes I believe I do" said Twilight. "Where's Spike?"

"Right here" said Spike. "I was waiting for you to say that." He already had the paper and quill in hand. "Ready when you are."

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia, _

_Today I learned that April Foals Day isn't as foolish as a logical pony, like myself would think it is. It can be quite fun, as long as you are doing it to have fun and not seeking revenge on the ponies who pranked you._

_I also learned how unhealty holding a grudge can be, while spending the day with Discord. If somepony is making an effort to change, then it is wrong to continue to hold against them, and their past misdeeds no matter how devastated they made you feel back then, shouldn't matter anymore._

_Once again, the power of friendship is evident as I as a pony and your student continue to grow and learn about it. I hope you enjoyed my findings for today, as I will remember them for years to come._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

"Quite touching, Twilight" said Discord wiping his tears with a tissue, then made it disappear.

"Sounds like you learned alot today" said Singer.

"Yes I did" said Twilight. "I'm sorry that I had such a negative attitude earlier this morning, everypony."

"It happens" said Rainbow Dash. "It's no biggie."

"Yeah, even to me" said Pinkie.

"Yeah" said Spike. "Even you need to let some steam out every once in a while. Or rather every day..." He kinda mumbled that last sentence.

Twilight just rolled her eyes as Spike ran away, afraid she was gonna get him for mumbling that last part.

"Shouldn't you tell him that you aren't gonna get him?" said Singer.

"Nah" said Twilight. "That's payback for the rubber snake this morning." Twilight giggled.

"Hey Discord" said Pinkie. "Since it's April Foals Day... could you make a Chocolate Rain/Cotton Candy Cloud?"

Discord didn't answer, he instead just snapped his fingers and Pinkie went to town on Chocolate milk.

Everyone else just laughed as Pinkie indulged herself and Spike didn't miss a beat while he was running back to the library.

* * *

**I'm glad Twilight learned her lesson, and it turns out Singer was better than he thought he'd be at April Foals Day. **

**Next chapter presents another chance for Singer's character development as an old rival from his past appears in Ponyville for a certain race, and Singer might figure out that he can do as much with his wings as he can with his voice, expect to see more of Fluttershy in the next chapter as well.**

**I appreciate you taking the time to read this, please don't forget to read and review. It encourages me to write more. **

**Thanks, **

**Singer The Pegasus.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Pegasus Race Part 1

**Chapter 4: The Great Pegasus Race Part 1**

**In this chapter, we see Singer prepare for the biggest Pegasus event in Ponyville, while also dealing with an old adversary from the past. We also see flashback of what happened between them that made them enemies. A secret about Singer and Rainbow Dash's past is also revealed. Plus the return of a character who made her debut in Season 3. Oh and as promised, more Fluttershy! **

**This is a two part chapter, part two will feature the actual race. As a big race fan, these next two chapters hit close to home. Also I decided to quit using the I don't wanna be song as the theme song and to just cut to the point. No theme song is needed.**

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Fluttershy sat in the park, watching as Singer was practicing his times for his training. He had improved dramatically since he first came to Ponyville. He was now in shape enough to almost rival Rainbow Dash.

"That last lap was twenty seconds" said Rainbow Dash. "Not bad, Singer!"

"Uh Singer" said Twilight as Singer kept going. "I think you can stop now." Singer couldn't hear her he just kept going.

Finally Rainbow Dash got in his path and slowed him down. "Hey buddy" said Rainbow Dash. "You can quit now!"

"Sorry girls" said Singer. "I just got in the zone! I feel like I can shine in "The Great Pegasus Race" coming up."

"Well your numbers speak for themselves, Singer" began Twilight. "Your times almost rival Rainbow Dash's, so you are a clear favorite to win."

"Not so fast you two" said Rainbow Dash. "This year things are going to be different. Ponies from all over Equestria are gonna be there this year, which means I might get a chance for a rematch with Lightning Dust!"

"Are you still going on about that?" said Twilight.

"I'm just saying" said Rainbow Dash. "It'll be interesting considering our last encounter."

"I've heard about her" said Singer. "She's pretty good. She'll show up, no doubt."

"But with you and I on the Ponyville team, Sing Sing, we'll be unstoppable!" said Rainbow Dash. "Lightning Dust and whoever she brought with her won't stand a chance!"

"Oh it sounds scary!" said Fluttershy, finally breaking her silence. "Are you sure you want me on your team, Rainbow Dash?"

"Of course I do!" said Rainbow Dash. "Just so long as you have fun, and don't try to win. Leave that to me and Singer here."

Twilight gave a funny look to Rainbow Dash. "Flying sounds so fun. I wish I had wings so I could race!"

"You can't pace yourself like you did in the "Running of the Leaves", Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash. "It's a fast paced race, and even if you could muster up some wings, I highly doubt that you could learn how to use them fast enough, and train hard enough to stand a chance at winning. I know that sounds cold, but it's not as easy as it looks."

"I understand" said Twilight, as she looked at her back, almost seemingly wishing she had wings for a minute. "But it'd still be fun to try."

"Don't worry, Twi" said Singer. "You'll do great as one of the announcers of the race!"

"I hope so" said Twilight. "It's a good thing that Spike is away at Canterlot for Royal business, or he'd be jealous."

"Yeah he would" laughed Singer, thinking about his scaly friend.

"Say, Sing Sing" said Rainbow Dash. "What do you say, we give Twilight the ride of her life?"

Twilight looked a bit confused at this. What could she possibly mean by that?

"Oh I agree" said Singer with a playful look on his face as he and Rainbow were both staring at Twilight, who's eyes moved back and fourth at the two pegasai.

"What are you-" said Twilight as she didn't even get her words out as the two playful pegasai picked her up, taking turns taking her through the process of barrel rolls and loop-de-loops and any other trick they could think of in sixty seconds time.

Twilight held her eyes shut, almost the whole time as she was playfully passed between Rainbow Dash and Singer several feet in the air, not failing to scream at the top of her lungs. She was dumbfounded at what a rush that flying gave, and for a brief second, she actually enjoyed herself. When they finally brought her down, she almost couldn't breathe and her mane was a mess. The two pegasai flinched as she regained her composure, half way expecting her to retaliate.

"That... was... quite... amazing" said Twilight catching her breath, and straightening her mane, showing no signs of intending to retaliate. She actually enjoyed it, although it was one of the scariest things she had ever done. "However, I think I've had my fair share of flying for one day now, and I'd appreciate it if there was a bit of a warning next time." Singer and Rainbow Dash just laughed and bro-hoofed each other.

Fluttershy just laughed. "I know what you mean, Twilight" she said. "Flying is scary when you do what they do."

"Aw come on, Flutters" said Singer. "Flying is fun. It makes you 20% cooler, when you do all those neat tricks."

"Sounds like somepony should turn in her wings and become an Earth Pony" said another pegasus, reffering to Fluttershy and the comment she had just made. Singer hid behind Rainbow Dash because he recognized this pegasus. It was Thunder Clap, his old enemy from flight school. The stallion was black, with a thunder cloud with a lightening bolt coming out of it. His mane and tail were silver, and his mouth and the tips of his hooves were white. "Looks like Ponyville is providing some lame talent this year... we have Rainbow Crash, Flutter Cry and... wait... is that? It is! DINGER!"

"Oh ha ha ha!" said Rainbow Dash sarcastically. "I see you're still Mr. Comedian over there! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the race of course" said Thunder Clap. "I heard my old pal, Dinger here was racing and I had to show my awesomeness around to put him in his place... you know after he stood up to me all those years ago?"

"Get over yourself!" said Dash. "You were being a total jerk, and it was either him or the unmerciful fate of dealing with me!"

"All talk and no action as usual Rainbow CRASH!" said Thunder Clap. "You weren't even there!"

"Hey!" said Singer finally mustering up some courage. "Her name is Rainbow Dash! And my friend here is FlutterSHY! And my name is Singer, not Dinger!"

"Never could take an insult, coulda Ding Ding?" said Thunder Clap.

"Alright" said Twilight. "Break it up! I've heard enough out of you!" Twilight got up in Thunder Clap's face, almost making him wince.

"And you are?" said Thunder Clap with an attitude.

"Twilight Sparkle, student of the Princess of the day" said Twilight. "And I'm also in charge of the preparations for the race, as well as a commentator." She had to stop herself before she kept talking and looked foolish, bragging about all the things that she was doing.

"Forgive me" said Thunder Clap. "I didn't realize that I was in the presence of Princess Celestia's royal stooge!"

Twilight was enraged, and it took Rainbow Dash AND Singer to hold her back from hurting the arrogant stallion. "Didn't you ever hear of breath mints?" she said as Rainbow and Singer kept holding her back. She calmly collected herself, after fifteen seconds of being held back by the two pegasai. "Almost lost my cool there" she said blushing.

"Can't lose what ya never had, Sparkly" said Thunder Clap, making Twilight's face turn red with anger again.

"Thunder Clap!" said Singer. "Leave Twilight alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

Thunder was about to make another joke, when his captain appeared. Someone who was very familiar to Rainbow Dash.

"THUNDER CLAP!" said Lightning Dust. "Leave Rainbow Dash and her friends alone, or I'll have you thrown off the team! Team Fillydelphia will be just fine without you!"

"You know these jokers?" said Thunder Clap.

"Yes" said Lightning Dust. "And if you harass them any further, you'll be sorry!"

"Sorry Captain" said Thunder Clap insincerily as he walked off.

"Sorry about him, Dash" said Lightning Dust. "He didn't ruffle your feathers too bad did he?"

"No, we're cool" said Rainbow Dash, kinda lying. "How ya been, Dust?"

"Cool" said Lightning Dust. "Just cool. Ever since I got kicked out of the Academy, I took what you said to heart. I no longer take unnecessary risks and I now try to put friendship above my ambitions. It's really working out for me."

"I'm glad" said Rainbow Dash. "Although I am a bit disappointed cause I kinda wanted to have a friendly grudge match with you during the race."

"We still can" said Lightning Dust. "I may not ever become a Wonderbolt, but I'm always up to express my talents. Speaking of talent, I noticed your coltfriend over there has some exceptional talent as well."

"Oh I'm not her coltfriend" said Singer, blushing and subtly glancing over at Twilight, who was his secret crush, then back to Lightning Dust. "We're just friends, almost like brother and sister."

"Oh... sorry" said Lightning Dust. "Shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It happens" said Rainbow Dash. "We are close, but we are just friends, we were never meant to be anything more than a bro and sister figure for each other. Although we did try the dating thing once, when we were in flight school. It didn't last long."

Singer remembered that. It was one of the most confusing and awkward times of his life. It was fun and Rainbow was awesome, but they were not meant to be a couple. After about two weeks, they had broken it off. Didn't want it to get weird and ruin their friendship. Twilight and Fluttershy looked a bit surprised to hear this, but then again they could also see it as a possibility.

"Wow" said Twilight. "I never would have guessed that."

"It's true" added Singer. "But I am glad we figured it out early."

"Well anyway, you and Dash have a great amount of talent" said Lightning. "You both are gonna be a good match for me and my right hoof stallion, Thunder Clap. He's a bit too arrogant for my taste, but his skills are undeniable."

Twilight and Fluttershy walked off to go talk to the rest of the competitors. It appeared that Twilight was still a little miffed at Thunder Clap for calling her Princess Celestia's stooge. Singer shuttered at the mention of Thunder Clap, for he remembered how devastaing his attitude was in flight school. He just looked at the two conversing pegasus mares, Rainbdow Dash and Lightning Dust, as he allowed his mind to travel back in time to that fateful day when he and Thunder Clap became sworn enemies...

* * *

_Flashback: _It had been a crazy day at flight school and Singer was eager to get home, but he couldn't help but notice that a fellow pegasus colt was being picked on, by a group of bullies. Rainbow Dash had already gone home, so he was alone and almost felt helpless to help. The ring leader of bullies was Thunder Clap, who enjoyed taking bits from the nerdier students of the school.

"Come on, Gameboy" said the bully, Thunder Clap. "Hand it over! I know your mom gives you two bits for lunch every day!"

"But I already used them" said Gameboy, a white and blue colt with a video game control as his cutie mark, he was flinching while being grabbed by the shirt by Thunder Clap. Oddly he was the only student at the school who wore a shirt. "You should have jumped me before school!"

"You should have known I'd come after you, you little worm!" said Thunder Clap. "Alright you two, since the runt didn't pay up, you know what we have to do, don't you?"

"Uh huh" said a chunky brown colt with a cutie mark resembling a candy bar. "Stretchy time!" The chuncky colt grabbed one of Gameboy's wings.

"I love stretchy time!" said a pink filly who had a broken heart as her cutie mark, her pink mane covered her eyes so they weren't visible. "We should start hitting these nerds up after school every day!"

"Nah, we would never make any money doing that" said Thunder. "Now pull!"

The colt and the filly pulled on Gameboy's wings as hard as they could. He screamed in agony as they kept it up.

Singer couldn't take it anymore, he had gotten tired of being bullied by them, and he was certainly tired of them picking on the nerdy colts and fillies as well. He decided that he was going to end it there and then. He was also tired of just sitting back, pretending to laugh and not doing a thing to help those who were being bullied. His time was NOW.

"HEY! Thunder Clap!" said Singer. "Why don't you pick on somepony your own size?"

"Like you?" said Thunder Clap. "Let the shrimp go. Get that loser instead!"

The colt and the filly dropped Gameboy who flew off, clearly in pain, but not without shouting a thank you to Singer. Singer didn't blame him for fleeing the scene.

"You gonna send your goons after me or do you want to face me stallion to stallion?" said Singer.

"STOP!" Thunder Clap called out to his lackies. "You're right, Singer." He said with a devious smile. He then proceeded to charge after Singer.

Singer turned and started to run, but quickly stopped. NO! He wasn't going to run, he was going to see this through, somepony was going to teach this guy a lesson. A lesson that he wasn't soon going to forget! With a deep breath, Singer was about to do something that most ponies would consider very stupid. He waited until Thunder Clap got close enough, then raised his back legs, and struck Thunder Clap in the face with his back hooves.

The leader of the bullies fell to the ground, defeated. His lackies split the scene as Singer stood over the cringing body of Thunder Clap.

"That will teach you to mess with me" said Singer. "I better not ever see you bothering Gameboy or any other pony again!" He trotted off thinking that he had won, but his victory was short lived as Thunder Clap started to laugh, Singer turned around to see why he was laughing.

"You think you've won?" he chuckled. "This is only the beginning, Dinger. The other ponies, you especially, have NO idea what lies ahead for them. Me and my minions are going to make this school year the most miserable year of them all!"

Many truths were spoken in his words. Singer had been targeted the whole year, and was never again able to muster up the courage or strength he needed to stand up to Thunder Clap again. Gameboy had it almost as bad as Singer did. They had their own secret alliance that they had created to avoid the bullies as much as they could. Their alliance lasted up until Gameboy's parents got involved in the situation and moved him from Cloudsdale to Las Pegasus, a similar fate would greet Singer a few years later. But soon, Thunder Clap was suspended and sent to a pony juvenile school, where he had to get himself straightned out. But as it appeared from the present, that he hadn't learned much from that at all. It appeared to have added to the fire, also known as his attitude problem.

Thunder Clap had finally found Singer again, and appeared to be on a rage path to revenge, and this race was just the way to do it. He exited his flashback with a sigh, only to be accompanied by Rainbow Dash, who had a concerned look on her face while placing one of her hooves on his shoulder. Her conversation with Lightning Dust had been over for a few minutes.

"You okay, pal?" said Dash.

Singer just nodded as he and Dash walked back into town.

* * *

Later that day, Singer found himself in his home, sulking. He looked at his pet, Louie. At this moment he almost envied him. He had no enemies what-so-ever. All he had to do was listen to Singer, get fed, go to sleep and sit there and lick his eye.

"Oh Louie" said Singer. "If only you knew how hard life was for a pegasus. But then again, I'd also be thankful to just be you. You lucky little stink! You don't have to worry about anything!."

Louie just sat in his tank, licking his eye. Singer dropped some treats for his geko, then jumped in his bed and proceeded to take a nap. He liked to sleep and his bed was probably the most comfortable thing he'd ever slept on.

Several minutes later, he felt a tap on his head. He looked up to see Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo hovering over him.

"Rainbow Dash?" said Singer. "What are you doing in here?"

"Singer" said Dash. "It's time for practice. Our little brush up with Thunder Clap distracted us, but it's time to get back to things. You don't want that cocky punk to win do you?"

"HECK NO!" said Singer, using his wings to hover above his bed.

"Don't worry, Singer" said Scootaloo. "With Rainbow Dash as your trainer, you will show that no good Thunder head that Ponyville's finest can't be beat! Especially not on our home turf! Right Rainbow Dash?"

"Those are some pretty bold words, kid" said Rainbow Dash, a little surprised. "Buuuuuut, tis not false!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Singer. "Let's go put that pompus punk, Thunder Clap in his place!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Scootaloo. "Wait, where's Fluttershy?"

"You're right, Scoots" said Rainbow Dash. "We need to round up the rest of Team Ponyville!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash had rounded up the rest of the pegasai at the park. The rest of the Team Ponyville lineup consisted of Fluttershy, Derpy, Snowflake and Thunderlane.

"Alright Singer, Fluttershy, Derpy, Snowflake and Thunderlane" said Rainbow Dash. "We are all here for one reason and one reason only! To represent our home town with class and come out on top. Okay, I guess that's technically two reasons... best correct myself before my egghead friend over there takes the honor of doing that." Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight who was sitting there with her clip board, glaring at Rainbow Dash.

"Are we ready to do Ponyville proud?" said Singer enthusiastically. "Being the host of this event, we must be ready to prove to everypony that we have what it takes to kick the competition where it counts!"

"Exactly, my right hoof stallion" said Rainbow Dash. "But more importantly, we have to remember not to let competition drive us to be somepony we don't wanna be. We must remember it's all about fun and excersise. But also put an extra emphasis on winning. Do I make myself clear?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Snowflake, the big buff muscular stallion.

"You bet Rainbow Dash" said Derpy.

"Sure thing Dash" said Thunderlane(not to be confused with Thunder Clap), looking less than pleased to be there..

"Oh... yes I guess so" said Fluttershy, still wondering why in Equestria Rainbow Dash would want her on Team Ponyville.

Twilight giggled at some of the responses to Rainbow Dash's pep talk. Singer looked over at the distracted unicorn, as she continued to gawk at her check list, Scootaloo sitting next to her, she looked so elegant to him, just sitting there making things more organized. He didn't always understand her, but she was still beautiful to him nonetheless. He mentally hit himself in the head as he snapped out of his day dreaming. Rainbow Dash would kill him if he let himself get distracted from practicing.

The six pegasai blasted off, all except Fluttershy who started off slower than the other five pegasai, preparing for that big race, she eventually got up to a bit of speed and proceeded to chase her teammates. She had to at least try to be fast and sweat, for Ponyville and because Rainbow Dash believed in her, it was the least she could do. Thunder Clap decided to eaves drop on their practice to see what his team was up against.

"Well, well, well" said Thunder Clap. "Looks like the competition is a bit on the wobbly side." He watched as Snowflake struggled to keep his heavy body in the air for more than ten minutes. Derpy kept swerving from side to side, trying to avoid hitting stuff. She couldn't really see all that great, but she was surprisingly fast. Thunderlane and Singer both had endurance problems. Singer was a bit better off than Thunderlane, but he still needed some water after a few laps. Rainbow Dash appeared to be his toughest challenger. He knew that he would have to eleminate her and Lightning Dust if he had any hope in winning the trophy. He also knew that winning would devastate Singer even further. He leaned in closer, revealing his head from out of the bush that Twilight and Scootaloo were sitting next to. She noticed him and tapped his head.

"Everything okay here?" said Twilight with a suspicious look on her face.

"Just fine, stooge. Now stay out of my business!" replied Thunder Clap.

"I'd be much obliged if you stayed out of ours as well" she retorted back to him. He took the hint and stomped off, she could have sworn she heard him mumble something nasty. Twilight decided to keep this encounter to herself, no need in worrying the competitors, namely Singer who appeared on edge everytime he came around.

She looked down at her clip board again, recording the times of the Pegasai as the time clocks went off in front of her. Even Fluttershy's times were rapidly improving. All this dedication and devotion to winning, led Twilight to wishing again, that she could fly. However she was thankful to be where she was and quickly snapped out of it, but it had given her an idea to try out later.

Later on that day, the Fillydelphia pegasai returned to the park. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust decided to have a race, just between them and their respective teams, as a practice for the real race when pegasai from multiple towns in Equestria would show up. This idea was greeted with smiles and enthusiasm by everypony... well everypony except Singer and Fluttershy. Fluttershy was just ready to get the racing over with, but Singer had more intense reasons as to why he was so against it. When he saw the rest of Lightning Dust's team, it was almost as if he was reliving that fateful day. The same Brown Stallion from school had been there, he was even chunkier now, and that same pink mare, who covered her eyes with her mane was there as well. It appeared that Thunder Clap had kept close tabs on his allies as the years progressed. They appeared to be whispering something to each other as they then turned their heads towards Singer. He knew that this was going to be a dangerous race with them three in it.

The ten pegasai lined up at the start/finish line and they awaited Twilight's command.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" said Twilight getting caught up in the moment. Scootaloo was pumped up as well, fluttering up in the air beside her as the pegasai took off.

The pegasai charged off as they raced to the first position. Rainbow Dash took the early lead, but was rapidly persued by Lightning Dust. Singer hung out in the back for the beginning of the race and tried to find a strategic way to avoid Thunder Clap and his minions. He didn't want to hide behind Fluttershy though, and Derpy was far too unstable. He would run with Thunderlane and Snowflake, while he tried his way toward the front. Twilight, watching the action, was wondering why Singer was acting so strange. She figured it must have been because of Thunder Clap being in the race, she hoped it wouldn't be a problem in the real race.

Singer continued to hang between Snowflake and Thunderlane as he noticed some questionable activity between the brown stallion and the pink mare. They flew close to Derpy and tried to make her lose her balance, but the grey pegasus was surprisingly unfazed by their closeness, and it gave her a small slingshot to the front, near Dash and Dust. Thunder Clap saw this as an opportunity to not only eliminate his two worst threats at the trophy, but also to mess with Singer. Thunder Clap flew up to Derpy and hit her from behind, sending her flying full speed ahead of Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust. As soon as she realized how fast she was going she quickly slowed down a bit, much to the surprise of Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust, who couldn't avoid her and both ended up hitting the grey pegasus, knocking them both off course and charging hard to the ground with a violent crash for both of them. Derpy hit the ground and just rolling a few feet, getting almost no inury what-so-ever. Thunder Clap laughed at this as he crossed the line first, winning the practice race. Twilight gasped as she teleported over to help Rainbow Dash, with Singer and Thunderlane both attending to Lightning Dust. Thunder Clap had hoped that the two mares would be injured enough to not be able to race. Singer looked at his brutal adversary with eyes of bitterness as Thunder Clap trotted off, laughing with his two minions.

The damage that was done to the two pegasus mares was pretty bad. Rainbow had cuts and bruises all up and down her body, with a couple of pulled muscles in her legs and her wings were sprained, unable to fly. Lightning didn't fare much better, only one of her wings were sprained, and her face had a big black eye. Twilight, Fluttershy, Scootaloo and Singer stayed with them until the nurses arrived, Derpy sat near as well she knew that the accident was her fault.

"What happened out there?" said Rainbow Dash, lying on the ground and not able to remember a thing.

"I don't know" said Lightning Dust. "I think we got speed bumped."

"It was my fault, you guys" said Derpy with tears in her eyes. "Please don't hate me, it was an accident. I didn't mean to stop in front of you."

"It's okay, Derpy" said Rainbow Dash, holding her front leg. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

Derpy just looked down in shame. "But-" she said before being cut off by Twilight.

"Derpy, don't blame yourself" said Twilight. "I saw the whole thing, there wasn't anything you could do to avoid what happened. You were hit from behind, thus sending you past Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust."

"And I have a pretty good idea who it was too" said Singer.

"Now, now Singer" said Twilight. "I don't want to jump to conclusions, just yet."

"Come on Twilight" said Singer. "You and I both saw Thunder Clap and his goons pushing Derpy around. I'm so sick and tired of him doing this stuff. Don't let him push you around too!"

Twilight was a bit surprised at Singer's tone, but she knew that he was right. She had seen the way that Thunder Clap raced the others, but she might have also felt a sense of fear, from the way that Thunder Clap had glared at her from their last encounter. The nurse had arrived on the scene and looked them over. It didn't look good for their chances in competing.

Both Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust sat there disappointed in the news that they had recieved as they were escorted to the doctor's office. Fluttershy decided to go with them to see if she could help tend to her injured friends.

"This is all my fault, Twilight" said Singer looking down. "If I wasn't so worried about my own self during the practice race, maybe Dash and Dust wouldn't be out of the race."

Twilight just sat there, looking at the blue stallion. She had to think of some way to lift his spirits. "Well then... what are you going to do about it?" she finally said.

"What do you mean?" said Singer.

"Well, it appears that you have a classic warrior story going on here" said Twilight. "The warrior goes into the fight, feeling down and already out without his fearless leader to face his adversary. But that warrior must realize that he has to take a stand, and become the fearless leader that lies within him. Thunder Clap is the opposing leader, now. You must lead these troops into battle."

Singer looked over at Snowflake, Thunderlane and Derpy. Twilight was right, they were depending on him now, although the race was a every pony for themselves race, they were still a team, and their goal was to bring home the trophy and work as a team to make sure one of Ponyville's pegasai did that. They would be depending on Singer's leadership to do that now. Singer gave Twilight a big hug and thanked her for inspiring him to not give up and to not back down. "Thanks Twi!"

"You're quite welcome, Singer" said Twilight. "It's what friends are for."

With that, he pulled out his banjo and flew over to the remaining three teammates, he had with him. He assumed that Fluttershy was still going to race, but he wanted to stay in the moment.

"Alright, troops" said Singer. "I know things are looking down without Rainbow Dash to lead us during the race, but know that I won't let my fear get in the way tomorrow like I did today. Courage is the name of the game for tomorrow! Are you all with me?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" said Snowflake as he was the first to perk up.

"I'm with you Singer" said Derpy in that same cute voice that she always used.

"Yeah I suppose so" said Thunderlane.

"Come on, Thunderlane!" said Singer still hyped up. "I wanna hear your battle cry!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" shouted Thunderlane. It wasn't near as powerful as Snowflake's, but Singer gave him an A for effort.

"Alright guys" said Singer. "In three days, we are going to show those guys that they can't push us around!" He then started to play his banjo, badly, but he still played it. He then started to sing a song that he dubbed, their battle song.

_"Well I won't back down_

_No I won't back down_

_You can stand me up at the gates of heck_

_but I won't back down_

_Gonna stand my ground_

_Won't be turned around_

_And I'll keep this world keeps on dragging me down_

_I'm gonna stand my ground_

_And I won't back down!_

_Heeeeeeeeeeey baby_

_There aint no easy way out_

_Hey I will stand my ground_

_And I won't back down!"_

The other three pegasai cheered as Singer bowed. Twilight enjoyed this epic scene of restored faith. She believed that they stood a chance in "The Great Pegasus Race". But she also feared that they might be in for some foul play by the trio of Fillydelphia Pegasai, led by Thunder Clap. After all, he had taken out his own leader, Lightning Dust. Things were about to get interesting for sure. Twilight only wished she could think of a way to help them without using her magic to aid them in the race.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Next time, we will see how Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust are feeling, and what Twilight comes up with to help Singer and the gang. There will also be Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie in the next chapter too. But more importantly the "Great Pegasus Race" is sure to be a thriller. How will Fluttershy fair in the race? All this will be answered next time.**

**Please don't forget to review this story please. It would mean the world to me. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Pegasus Race Part 2

**Chapter 5: The Great Pegasus Race Part 2**

**Part 2 of "The Great Pegasus Race". In this chapter, the names of Thunder Clap's two minions will be revealed and a friend of mine's OC will make his fanfiction debut, look for the pony named Buckshot. **

**The day of "The Great Pegasus Race" of Ponyville has finally arrived, and Singer must lead Team Ponyville into the race without the injured Rainbow Dash. Will Singer flinch like he did in the practice race with Thunder Clap and his goons, or will he step up and race like the stallion he knows he is? Will Lightning Dust ever get redemption? Who will win the race? Find out!  
**

* * *

Twilight had woken up early the morning of the race. She wanted to finish her preparations so she'd have time to put the finishing touches on her project that she had been working on for the past five days. Spike had returned from Canterlot and was curious as to what Twilight was doing; all of her work had obviously made enough racket to wake him up.

"Twilight" said Spike. "What's going on in here? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Sorry Spike" said Twilight, hiding her project. "Been busy all morning."

"I can see that" said Spike. "What are you building?"

"Oh alright... I suppose I can show you" said Twilight. "I've been using magic and science to create my own set of wings... plus a smidgen of mechanics."

Twilight revealed the machine that she had built. It was just small enough and light enough that she could wear it and not feel strained. The wings had been made out of the material that ponies used for sails for their sail boats.

"What is it?" said Spike.

"It's a flying machine!" said Twilight. "Does it not look like one?"

"I suppose so" said Spike, not really giving a care.

"Let me demonstrate!" said Twilight, putting it on. "Now all I need to do is use my magic to pull this cord and..." Twilight let the machine do the rest of the talking. She was successfully able to hover in the air, with the wings moving at rapid speed, almost rivaling those of a humming bird.

"You look like a changling with that on, Twilight" laughed Spike.

Twilight glared at Spike, because he knew how she felt about changelings. "Granted, it's not the most attractive thing, I think it will give me the feel I need to give my input on the flying experience while commentating the big race!"

"I think you're overthinking this a bit much" said Spike.

"No I'm not" said Twilight, still up in the air with her machine. "Singer will like it, and so will Rainbow Dash."

"If you say so..." said Spike yawning. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Don't forget about the race later today!" said Twilight, turning off her machine. She grabbed her goggles, quill and paper before she left the library. She had to make one more stop before she went to the park. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust were still in the Ponyville hospital, and she wanted to stop by and visit them before they would be released later on in the day.

* * *

Singer had already been at the hospital, and he was very nervous about the race, and still very appologetic about not backing Rainbow Dash when she needed him. He probably appologised to her and Lightning Dust fifteen times, while they lie in their hospital beds awaiting their release from the hospital.

"Singer, how many times do I have to tell you?" said Rainbow Dash. "It wasn't your fault! I don't blame you, and I don't blame Derpy! We all know that punk, Thunder Clap was racing dirty!"

"After this race is over, I'm breaking all ties with him" said Lightning Dust. "Him and those other two! I can't believe I trusted them!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I got the team pepped up for the race" said Singer. "Twilight gave me some warrior metaphor, which inspired my inspirational speech to the rest of them."

"Good job, Sing Sing!" said Rainbow Dash. "I suppose I oughta thank Twilight too. Where the heck is she anyway?"

"I'm sure she's on her way" said Singer. "She was gonna come by and check on you before she went to the park for the pre-race preparations."

Twilight stumbled into the room. She had obviously been running to get there. She looked rather silly in her getup, which made Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash giggle.

"Sorry I'm late" said Twilight, picking herself up.

"Eh Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "What is that all about?"

"I would show you, but the space is too confined for that right at the moment" said Twilight.

"It looks... uh... interesting" said Singer politely.

"I know it doesn't look all that great, but it's all I could put together in five days" said Twilight.

"That still doesn't really explain what it is" retorted Lightning Dust.

"Oh right" said Twilight. "I wanted to make my own set of wings to give me a feel of what flying is like for when I commentate on the race later on."

"And you came up with that?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, Dash!" said Singer. "You don't even know what it can do. I'm sure it works fine, Twilight. You have tested it haven't you?"

"Of course I have!" she said with a smile. "What kind of scientist would I be if I didn't?"

"Good point" said Singer.

"Don't worry about us, Twi" said Rainbow Dash. "You should probably get going. We'll be released in an hour or so."

"Good thing too cause we don't want to miss Singer kick Thunder Clap's flank out there!" said Lightning Dust, still disgruntled at Thunder for purposely causing the incident that took her and Dash out of the race before it even began.

"Yeah" said Singer nervously and with a sheepish smile.

"Singer?" said Twilight. "You're not nervous again are you?"

"Maybe a little" said Singer.

"Well, remember that a warrior is always nervous before going into battle" said Twilight. "But sooner, rather than later they must realise that they can't lose hope before the battle even begins. There are so many ways that this race can go right for you."

"Yeah, listen to Twilight and her crazy metaphors" said Rainbow Dash. "Forget that negativity, that's just what Thunder wants! You gotta be ready to kick that cloud where it counts!"

"My metaphor was better" mumbled Twilight. "Good luck, Singer. See you at the race, Rainbow Dash and Lightning." Twilight exited the room.

"You bet..." said Singer. Despite Twilight and Rainbow Dash's encouragement, he was still really nervous. Thunder Clap was scaring him silly. Just the thought of racing around him made him nervous. NO! They were right! Now was not the time for this. He took on another body posture, one that didn't display fear... but one that displayed the words "I won't back down".

"Alright girls" said Singer. "I'll see you guys at the race! I've got a team to lead!"

"Go Singer!" yelled Rainbow Dash, getting a glare from one of the nurses. She sheepishly smiled as she waited until her release time.

* * *

Singer was now determined now more than ever to prove to Thunder Clap, and more importantly to himself that he could stand up and that he wouldn't back down. He arrived at the park full of confidence. His confidence was almost taken away when he saw all the ponies who were at the race, but one in particular caught his eye. Was it really? Yes it was! Princess Celestia was there! And she was talking to Twilight up at the commentator's booth. She appeared to be amused by Twilight's wing get up too. And then the next surprise is what really shook him up... The Wonderbolts were there! Captain Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot were all there, and it looked like Spitfire was one of the commentators along with Twilight and Mayor Mare!

"Hey Singer!" said Spike out of no where. "Hey buddy!"

"Oh hey Spike!" said Singer. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck in the race today" said Spike. "Did you get a load of Twilight's getup? How silly... Right?" He said that with a chuckle.

"Meh" said Singer. "Being a flight expert, I'd say she's got the right idea. She just needs..."

"Come on, man!" said Spike. "She looks rediculous!"

"Noo..." he said with a unsure tone. "She... okay it does look a little funny. But I'm in no position to make fun, especially since she's been helping me with my nervousness."

"Oh yeah, she told me about Thunder Clap" said Spike. "What dragons do when they feel threatened by another dragon is they go up to their competitor and roar at them. Maybe it will scare them, maybe it will lead to a death battle. Who knows?"

"Good thing I'm not a dragon" said Singer thinking about how silly it would be to just walk up to Thunder Clap and his minions and start roaring at him. Although he could probably pull off a dragon roar, he figured that he better not.

"Well good luck, bud" said Spike. "I gotta go find Rarity so I can sit by her."

Being reminded of Spike's crush on Rarity reminded Singer of his crush on Twilight. He had to remember that he had to make her proud. But not just Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust were also counting on him as well. He pushed all of his thoughts aside and walked over to his teammates. Fluttershy, Derpy, Snowlfake, and Thunderlane had all been warming up for the event.

"Flutters!" said Singer glad to see her in racing uniform. "I'm so glad you decided to come!"

"Oh yes" said Fluttershy. "I couldn't miss out on a chance to help Rainbow Dash. Don't worry Singer. I'll be fine. Rainbow Dash helped me find a way to stay focussed on the race. I just need to black out everything else and focus on running my best!"

"I'm so glad to hear that Flutters" said Singer, as he turned to the rest of the team. "How about you guys? Are you ready?"

They all stood up and saluted Singer. Singer kind of felt guilty for being nervous now. His team appeared to have become more dedicated than he was at the moment. He pushed those negative feelings aside and took to pumping up his team further.

"Alright guys... and girls" said Singer. "Today is a very important day! One we will remember for maybe the rest of our lives! Remember our battle song. We won't back down!"

His team cheered as they huddled in. "Alright guys" said Singer. "You know as well as I do, that Thunder Clap is target us... well mostly me. We need to not let them make us flinch. If they bump us during the race, we must try to evade them. No matter what, we will finish the race! Alright ready? One, two, three!"

"TEAM PONYVILLE!" they all said in unison.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" said Thunder Clap observing their football style huddle. "You guys really are full of yourselves aren't you? You really think you can win? Well think again!"

"Yeah we are going to mash your wings in so hard that you won't be able to fly for five years!" said the fat brown stallion followed by a corny evil laugh.

"Quiet!" said the pink mare. "He didn't give us permission to speak!"

"Mocha, Taffy shut up!" shouted Thunder Clap glaring at his minions who were now cowering down.

"You big bullies don't stand a chance against our awesome, pal Singer!" said a small voice from behind Singer.

"Yeah..." put in another. Singer turned around to see Snips, Snails and Scootaloo, wearing 'Team Ponyville' T-shirts and hats.

"You should just go home right now, because our pal, Singer's gonna straighten you out!" said Scootaloo, making Singer blush a bit.

"Is that your fanboy club?" said Thunder Clap. "Ha! You noobs are more pathetic than I thought!"

Singer had finally had enough. His facial expression expressed the anger of twenty buffalo. "Listen Thunder Clap! I've had it up to here with you and your attitude! Why not let the racing speak for it's self? Now get out of here and stop harrassing my team!"

"Are you sure you want to do this again, Singer?" said Thunder Clap. "Remember flight school..."

"Are you really still living in the past, Thunder Clap?" said Singer. "Wow! You're more pathetic than I thought! Still can't get over the fact that someone tried to stop your tyrrany in school, and actually had a better life than you did? Maybe if you'd quit being so bitter towards everypony, maybe you'd be more happy with yourself!"

"You're the pathetic one, Singer" said Thunder Clap. "You hid all during that practice race! And your friends payed the price! Still the same old Singer. He can't take what he dishes out. See you in the race, ya noob!" Thunder Clap walked away, satisfied. Singer looked down, almost as if in shame.

"Singer?" said Fluttershy. "Are y-you okay?"

"I'm fine" he said with a smile. "He's just a jerk who doesn't have his facts straight, is all."

* * *

"Attention all contestants" said Mayor Mare. "Please report to the start line the race will begin in fifteen minutes!"

Bandaged up Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust, along with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike took seats in the bleachers.

"Ah'm so excited!" exclaimed Applejack. "My star apple picker is out there, and gonna bring home the trophy!" She was refferring to Singer.

"Oh yes" said Rarity. "This is quite an honorable event. Why I wonder if any of them are in need of a damsel to hang their shoulders on after the race."

"You mean you actually want sweaty overworked atheletes to come to you for comfort?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh I didn't think about that!" said Rarity rethinking her last comment. "Well if they use one of my moist towellettes I think I can handle it."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. Spike just hugged Rarity's left front leg as he was captivated by her "generosity". She could only chuckle at the sight.

"GO SINGER!" yelled Pinkie Pie at the top of her lungs. "AND FLUTTERSHY!"

Everypony was looking at Pinkie Pie with glares.

"Do you think they heard me?" said Pinkie Pie.

"I think Princess Cadence and Shining Armor could hear you all the way from the Crystal Empire" said Rainbow Dash, still feeling down about not being able to race.

Pinkie chuckled, a little embarrassed about her little outburst.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "There will be other races."

"Yeah, but this is the one I look forward to every year!" said Rainbow Dash. "I hope Singer puts Thunder Clap in the dirt for what he did."

"Now do you really think Singer would stoop to his level?" said Applejack.

"Probably not" said Rainbow Dash still pouting.

"Lighten up, Dash" said Lighting Dust. "We're sitting by Soarin and Fleetfoot!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" said Rainbow Dash. She then started to think about how Lightning Dust was kicked out of the Academy. She figured she'd try to talk to Spitfire after the race about getting her back on. She appeared to have learned her lesson.

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash" said Soarin as he winked at her. Rainbow thought she was dreaming, she nearly fainted as Lightning Dust caught her with Applejack slightly chuckling at her reaction.

"Ah think somepony's got a little crush on Soarin" said Applejack.

"Is it THAT obvious?" said Rainbow Dash, starting to feel better about not being able to race. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ah know how it feels to not be a part of something, ya love to do Rainbow" returned Applejack. "It's all right."

"Say did you see Twilight's "wings"?" added Lightning Dust.

"I know right?" said Rainbow Dash. "Hilarious!"

"They do look a little funny, but she did work hard on them... and she does think they are necessary... for some reason" said Applejack. The three continued to laugh as they awaited the start of the race.

* * *

Down at the line, Singer was doing push ups preparing for the race, when another competitor came up to him. He was a light blue pegasus stallion with dark red hair. His cutie mark was two checkered flags crossed together, Singer could tell that he was a born racer.

"Hey" he said. "I saw the way you stood up to that jerk back there. That was pretty cool. He's been coming to competitions like that and causing trouble. I've been hoping someone would stand up to him for a while now."

"You should have gone to school with him" said Singer with a laugh. "He was much worse back then. What's your name, pal?"

"Buckshot" said the stallion. "I hope to be a champion racer one day."

"I'm Singer" said Singer to his fellow competitor. "I'm not as big on racing as I am other things, but I still love to do it. I'm sure you will go far once you get enough success."

"Thanks" said Buckshot. "Is this your first race here in Ponyville?"

"Yes it is" said Singer. "I haven't been living here very long yet. How about you?"

"Yep" said Buckshot. "This is my first try at the GPR of Ponyville. Manehattan has alot of racing events, so I usually just race there. But a friend of mine invited me out here."

"Hope you enjoy Ponyville during your stay" said Singer. "It's really nice here."

Buckshot nodded as he was called off by another competitor. They shook hooves and awaited the start of the race.

"Every contestant get in your positions" announced the mayor over the speakers. "Each contestant will be going through this path of minor left and right turns. Using the draft is allowed. Drafting is a big part of the aerodynamics of being a pegasus."

"The course was put together by none other than the Apple family" added Twilight over the same speakers. "We'd like to give them a special thanks for making this year's race possible!"

This was it! The moment that they had all been waiting for. Singer was burning with anxiety. Fluttershy starting beside him and the pony he had just met, Buckshot on his other side, he felt good about the start of the race. The Fillydelphia trouble makers would be starting in the back.

"Twilight will you do the honors?" said the mayor in the booth.

"Me?" said Twilight surprised and looked over at Spitfire who smiled and gave her the nod. "Okay then." Twilight held the microphone up to her face and prepared to give the command. "Alright everypony! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The "Great Pegasus Race" is about to be underway. Racers on your marks!"

Twilight squeed in the booth. She didn't know she'd enjoy commentary this much. She kinda got a "let's go already" look from Spitfire, sitting next to her.

"Get set" Twilight continued as the intensity built up for the final word in the command. Singer, Thunder Clap, Buckshot, Fluttershy, everypony out there was getting anxious for the race to start, they flapped their wings repeatedly to prepare to the big start. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Twilight at the top of her lungs, falling out of her chair and making the speakers make a loud noise, irritating the ears of the other ponies momentarily, Twilight got a few glares from this, in which she replied with a sheepish smile and hid under the table for a couple minutes. The pegasai took to the air instantly when Twilight gave the command. Almost everypony took off in a blur. Except poor Fluttershy who was left in the dust. She stood there for a second, coughing out the dust and then got to it.

"Go Fluttershy" she could hear Rainbow Dash and the others calling out to her.

"Oh dear" she said as she took off.

Singer took an early lead with Buckshot on his tail. Singer figured he'd get behind Buckshot and push him to the lead for a bit, giving him what NASCAR fans know as a draft. Although Buckshot wasn't on his team, he figured he'd work with him until one of his teammates caught up. Just then, it happened! Somepony got thrown off course. Thunder Clap had clipped Thunderlane's right wing with his left hoof and sent him spiraling off the track. Rainbow Dash, who was still in the bleachers scowled with anger as she knew who it was. Everypony knew who it was.

"Oh no!" said Twilight in the booth. "It appears that Thunderlane #19 has taken a tumble off course."

"I sense foul play" said Mayor Mare. "That's not fair for the poor stallion. He was really making some progress to the front."

"Buckshot #24 continues to lead Singer #41 around the course" said Spitfire calling the contestants by name and number."

Thunderlane was pulled off the course by the medics, his day was done. Singer didn't have time to stop and look, but he heard what Twilight and the other commentators were saying and that enraged him greatly.

"Thunder Clap!" he said with a voice filled with rage. He immediately backed off of Buckshot and let another pony share the draft with him. His thoughts were to help Fluttershy or Derpy. Fluttershy was too far back for him to assist her, and she was out of harms way. He got behind Derpy to give her an aero push. She was getting dangerously close to Thunder Clap's fat lackey, Mocha.

Rainbow Dash watched proudly as Singer helped Derpy. "That's my boy!" said Rainbow proudly.

"Go Singer!" shouted Pinkie Pie behind her, making Rainbow Dash chuckle.

"Buckshot relinquishes the lead to Snowflake #4" said Twilight as Snowflake, that big white stallion that nopony gave any chance of winning, passed for the lead. "Don't let his small wings fool you, Snowflake is one strong and fast pony!"

Snowflake enjoyed his few seconds of fame as Taffy, one of Thunder Clap's lackies came up behind Snowflake and slingshotted to the lead.

"Taffy #34 to the lead" said Spitfire.

While in front of him, Taffy used her tail to make Snowflake sneeze, making him lose control. Snowflake started to swerve back and forth, allowing all the other ponies to pass him. He began sneezing and lowering himself down until he finally scrapped the dirt and started rolling on the ground.

"Heh heh" she laughed as Thunder Clap passed her for the lead.

"Thunder Clap #16 takes the lead away from #34, he's being helped by his teammate #66, Mocha!" said Twilight trying to keep the disgust out of her voice. She really didn't like that guy or his minions.

But in the midst of Thunder Clap's lead, came Singer as he and Derpy had finally made it to the front. Pushing Derpy he challenged Thunder Clap for the lead. Derpy, not failing to wave friendly like to Thunder Clap, earning a dirty look from him.

Meanwhile Fluttershy had caught up to the main draft and saw Buckshot in need of a drafting partner. She remembered what Rainbow Dash taught her and immediatley caught on to Buckshot's draft. As they progressed toward the front, they were met by Mocha, who had traded off and let Taffy draft with Thunder Clap so he could go back and mess with Fluttershy.

"Hello little butterfly pony" said Mocha as he got closer. The fat stalliion almost made Fluttershy stutter her wing pattern, but she decided to black him out and focus on running the race. It wasn't going to be enough though, he came up and tried to ram her, missing instead barely touching Buckshot. Enraged Buckshot retaliated and kicked Mocha in the face, sending him off course and crash landing in the dirt. Buckshot hated to do that, but he had gotten tired of Mocha and the other two's dirty racing.

They continued on their march to the front as the battle between Thunder Clap and Derpy for the lead continued. Derpy, growing tired, switched places with Singer. Singer went effectively faster and began to inch past his foe. The other pegasai were gaining on them as they continued to race each other hard. The leader of the huge pack of pegasai that was catching the leaders was led by Buckshot and Fluttershy. The race was drawing to a close.

Twilight watched proudly, but nervously from the booth, speechless at the action she was seeing. She knew that Thunder Clap might try something on the last lap to try and win, her worst thought was bump into Singer and cause a big pileup. She shuttered at the thought.

Spitfire made up for Twilight's silence by effectively bringing in the details. Rainbow Dash, Lighting Dust, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Scootaloo, Snips and Snails all watched the action with intensity. They knew who they were pulling for... anyone but Thunder Clap or his lackies(lackey rather, considering that he only had one left in the race). Although Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity had never had an encounter with him, they heard Rainbow Dash tell them about all the stuff he did and how he had injured her and Lightning Dust in the practice race.

Thunder Clap saw Buckshot coming with Fluttershy giving him aid, but they had been smart to stay on Singer's left, rather than his right where the villain had been racing the last few cycles. Thunder Clap saw this to his advantage as the white flag was waved. Singer signalled Buckshot to scoot over and give him more space, because he knew what was about to happen. Thunder Clap broke his draft with Taffy and slammed into Singer, causing both of them to fall off course. Both of them just barely missing Buckshot. Derpy and Taffy both lost their partners and faded into the pack of about fifteen pegasai behind them. Buckshot and Fluttershy fought it out on the final stretch.

"It's Fluttershy #7, no it's #24!" screamed Mayor Mare.

"Who's it going to be?" added Twilight.

Buckshot and Fluttershy traded the lead off and on before it was finally decided as Buckshot beat Fluttershy to the line, half a second later, the rest of the remaining Pegasai in the race crossed the line. Derpy had gotten a top 10 finish out of twenty five positions.

"It's Manehattan's own Buckshot! Winner of the the 98th anual "Great Pegasus Race of Ponyville"" announced Spitfire.

Buckshot couldn't believe it! He had come to Ponyville and won in his first running of the Great Pegasus race! Fluttershy came up to congratulate him. Rainbow Dash was the first in the crowd to hug Fluttershy. Fluttershy almost thought that Dash was crying.

"Dashie?" said Fluttershy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm just so proud of you. You may not have won, but you gave it an honorable fight to the finish. You made Ponyville proud of you Fluttershy!"

"Ah concur with Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "You really did great out there, especially considerin' your slow start. That was nothin short of phenominal!"

"Absolutely divine" said Rarity.

Snips, Snails and Scootallo bounced up and down in the air, cheering in agreement. Spike, also joining in.

"That was the most spectacular most awesomest! Most strudelific thing I have ever seen with my own jelly eyes!" said the random Pinkie Pie, giving Fluttershy a hug.

"W-wow!" said the humble Fluttershy. "Was it really that good? Did I really do that well?"

"Sure did, sugar cube" said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash walked over to Buckshot to congratulate him on his win.

"Good job, pal" said Dash. "I appreciate you working with my friend there... both of them." She was reffering to both Singer and Fluttershy, as she remembered he worked with Singer at the beginning of the race.

"It was no problem" said Buckshot. "We were all out there for the same thing. I'm a little worried about your friend though. He took a huge hit for me."

Rainbow gasped as she had just remembered Singer. She had forgotten about him in all the excitement. "Oh my gosh, Singer!" said Dash. "Please excuse me!" She charged off to find her friend. Buckshot wanted to follow but he was stopped by reporters wanting to ask him questions. He and Fluttershy were both swamped with reporters, and though they were worried about the two crashing stallions, they couldn't go to them right now.

* * *

Singer had been lying on the ground for quite some time, Thunder Clap not lying to far away. Twilight had seen the impact and her first reaction was to jump off of the booth and activate her mechanical wings that she made and flew over to him. Mayor Mare and Spitfire were a bit surprised by her actions, but understood that it was her friend and didn't make a big deal about it. She was joined by Princess Celestia, who also expressed concern for the blue stallion.

Rainbow Dash had just gallopped over to where Singer was. Twilight and Celestia stood over him.

"Twilight" called out Rainbow Dash. "Is he okay?"

Twilight looke up at her with a weary look across her face. She didn't know. Princess Celestia looked down at the two unconscious stallions and decided to wake them up. With a glow of her horn, Celestia used a wake up spell to wake up both of the stallions. Singer and Thunder Clap looked up, shocked to see Princess Celesta looking at them. Singer was glad to see her, alongside Twilight and Rainbow Dash. However Thunder Clap became worried.

"So I hear from Twilight that you've been causing some trouble" said Celestia to Thunder Clap. "Is this true? Have you been cheating? Calling other ponies names like "noob" and "stooge"?" The stooge thing, he could tell made her mad because he had refferred to Twilight as her stooge. Celestia most certainly did not look at her student as a stooge.

"Yes" he said in embarrassment. "But I don't regret it! Any of it! I did what it took to win. Playing dirty is my game!" His pride would be his own undoing.

Singer looked up, hoping that he might change his attitude in the Princess' presence. But it didn't change and he looked back down in disappointment.

"I see" said Celestia. "Well since you are so hard pressed to learn a lesson, how does a little jail time in the Canterlot Prison sound? I normally don't like to do this, but your behaviour could have hurt or killed several ponies today."

"Whatever" said Thunder Clap as Celestia summoned two guards to take Thunder Clap away. It was disheartening for Celestia to do, but it had to be done. His two lackies, Taffy and Mocha were also arrested for assisting him in his misdeeds.

Celestia now turned to Singer, who despite having no need to was nervous. He had never met Celestia before... first time's always the hardest.

"I see that you are injured" she said to him. He didn't really notice at first, but his wings were messed up pretty bad and his legs were bruised. "What you did today, defending your friends like that was nothing short of honorable."

"Thank you, your majesty!" said Singer. "But I failed to protect Snowflake and Thunderlane."

"Although you are captain, it wasn't your job to protect them" said Celestia. "It was your job to lead them, and you did just that. But your dilligence will be rewarded."

"Besides" added Rainbow Dash. "Derpy and Fluttershy made it out okay. That's gotta count for something!"

"It does" said Singer. "I was so happy that neither of them got hurt, they were the ones I was most worried about." Singer had almost forgotten Twilight was there. "So how was the booth?"

"Breath taking" Twilight responded. "Although that last lap was a bit too much for me to handle. I thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown up there. Somehow I knew he would..." Twilight stopped when she felt Celestia put a hoof on her shoulder. "Point is, it was a blast up there. Watching Pegasai race in a multitude like that was nothing short of... awesome. Plus the mayor and Spitfire were really good company."

"Speaking of me" said Spitfire entering the scene. "Hey Dash, how's your brave friend doing?"

"I'm fine" he spoke up.

"That was some pretty fine racing you did out there" said Spitfire. "Wonderbolts material. What do you say? Would you be interested?"

"The offer is a great one, ma'am" said Singer with a pause, remembering that the Wonderbolts had once been he and Rainbow's dream as kids. "But I'm afraid I couldn't. My physical health, as of late, won't allow the strenuous schedule of a Wonderbolt or a trainee at the academy. I'm just content to race in a few races now and then."

"I completely understand" said Spitfire. "Taking care of yourself should come first. Well you did a good thing out there, kid. Keep it up and doors will open for you."

Rainbow Dash thought now was just as good as time as ever to talk to Spirtfire about Lightning Dust. "Hey Captain Spitfire, ma'am" said Dash. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She listened to what Dash had to say and they both walked back to the course to visit with the racers.

Celestia helped Singer get up and Twilight walked along with him, holding him up as he regained his strength. "Looks like me and Dash are gonna have fun getting used to not flying for a while." He laughed.

"I really am proud of you for what you did out there" said Twilight. "That took alot of courage."

"Just looking out for my pal, Fluttershy" he added. He then realised that he and Twilight were walking close together. Although it was just a good deed and not a romantic scene, Singer still cherished this moment. Someday he'd have the nerve to tell her how he felt about her. He then remembered about her funny wing attempt. He looked at it, and he had changed his mind about it. She had done it as a way of helping. Although he failed to see what she meant to do, he accepted it anyway. Even Twilight Sparkle had the right to be a little illogical sometimes.

* * *

As soon as they had reached all the other ponies, Singer was greeted by the rest of his friends. There were so many. Applejack, Rartiy, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Spike, Scootaloo, Snips, Snails, and his teammates from the race, not to mention Buckshot who was still thankful to him.

"Hey thanks for the save out there" said Buckshot. "I wish it hadn't have hurt you so badly though."

"It's fine" said Singer. "We never backed down and the bad guys got what was coming to them anyway."

"Darn right they did" said Buckshot. "I may have to come back here sometime. I really like this small town. It beats the upbeat pace of the city."

"That's why I moved her from Las Pegasus" said Singer. "It's really nice out here. Hope you come back to visit, soon."

"Count on it" said Buckshot as he and Singer hoof bumped. He then had to go home and waved goodbye to all of his new friends, not failing to hoof bump them all.

"That is one polite stallion" said Applejack, referring to Buckshot. She then looked over to Singer. "Reminds me of another stallion Ah know."

"Oh yes" said Rarity. "Ponies are going to talk about what you did for a long time."

"I just took the hit for somepony else" said Singer humbly. "I'm no big hero."

"You are to me" said Scootaloo with a big smile. Singer almost let a tear fall from his eye.

"Thanks kid." he said to her with a smile.

"It was very nice to meet you, Singer" said Celestia, preparing to leave. "I must be going now, duty calls."

"It was nice to meet you too, Your Majesty" said Singer. "Safe travels back to Canterlot."

She waved good bye to them all as she flashed off in a blaze across the sky.

Spitfire walked over to Lightning Dust and patted her on the back. "So Lightning Dust" she said to her. "I hear that you've been through a dramatic change in attitude."

"Yes ma'am" said Lightning Dust.

"Rainbow Dash has highly recommended that we offer you your place in the Wonderbolt Academy back" said Spitfire. "What do you say? Want to return to your rightful place?"

"Yes ma'am!" she said with excitement.

"Excellent!" she said with a smile. "I'll see you both back at the Academy once you've healed up." With that she took off with Soarin and Fleetfoot back up to the sky.

Singer signalled Spike for his letter to the princess.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I just want to start out saying what an honor it was to finally meet you in person. I hope that we can talk some more in the future. Today I learned a very valuable lesson in friendship, as well as competition. You should never be afraid to stand up to those who opress you, and never be afraid to back down from a challenge, when it comes to defending your friends, especially if you suddenly become a captain by default. And never stoop as low as your adversary who may or may not have harmful intentions._

_A lesson well learned today in Ponyville._

_Your faithful Subject,_

_Singer_

* * *

After Spike had sent off Singer's letter, Twilight wanted to show all of her friends how her invention worked. Sadness came upon the unicorn's face when she tried to fire it up and the machine broke.

"Aw..." said Pinkie in disappointment.

"Sorry sugar cube" said Applejack.

"Oh well" said Twilight in disappointment. "It was rather silly looking anyway." Out of no where, Spitfire came and grabbed Twilight and put her on her back, giving the disappointed unicorn another fun ride in the sky. Twilight rather enjoyed Spitfire's version of the flight terror that Singer and Rainbow Dash had put her through days before.

"Do you think she'll ever want to come down?" asked Rarity.

"Only to read books" retorted Spike.

All the other ponies laughed as Twilight's laughter could be heard in the clouds, and they waited until she got back so they could celebrate.

* * *

**Twilight got what she wanted. What a good way to end an epic race huh? The bad guy got what he deserved and the hero went down honorably, and a newby won the big race, racing against one of the nicest ponies in existance. The plot for the next chapter is yet to be decided. I have a few ideas, and I hope to figure out what I want to do in the next chapter ASAP. I'd also like to bring Buckshot back in the future.  
**

**Reviews(especially) and Follows are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks, **

**Singer The Pegasus**


	6. Chapter 6 I don't know what went wrong

**Chapter 6: I don't know what went wrong**

**Derpy is having confidence issues after getting in trouble at work. She sets out to be a helpful friend to the mane 6. Will she succeed? Will she control her frustration? Find out in this Derpy based Chapter.**

* * *

Derpy had been feeling down all day, so she decided that helping others would be a good thing to do for the day, since she couldn't deliver the mail. Derpy flew to Rarity's to see if she needed help. She had gotten in trouble at work for knocking the wrong bag of mail into one of the sorting machines, so she had the day off. She decided that she would go and help somepony today. Her first stop was Rarity's place.

Rarity was hard at work making new designs for her new dress line and she didn't want to be disturbed. Derpy didn't see the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.

"Hey Rairty!" said Derpy, barging in. "Anything I can do to help?"

Rarity jumped when Derpy startled her. "Derpy! Can't you see I do not wish to be disturbed? It is impolite to invite yourself in other pony's houses."

"Sorry, Rarity" said Derpy, with her attention moving over to one of her projects. "Ooooooooh Rarity... it's so pretty!"

Rarity had a prideful look on her face when the pegasus started to take interest in her work. "Why yes it is, Derpy my dear. Now why don't you just back away ever so slightly..."

Derpy out of excitement jumped up in the air while Rarity was reaching to gently push her back a bit, causing her to land on Rarity when she landed and hit her head on the table, sending all of her gems and tools up in the air. Derpy rubbed her head and examined the damage done. She looked at Rarity who looked like she was about to explode and she quickly flinched. Rarity, upon seeing how frightened the pegasus had become quickly let go of her wrath and placed her hoof gently on Derpy's head.

"It's okay, Derpy" said Rarity. "It was my fault. If you help me clean this mess up that would be very helpful, but after that you must go so I can finish my work, okay?"

"Yeah" said Derpy. "Sorry Rarity."

"No harm done" lied Rarity, kinda gritting her teeth.

The mess was cleaned up and Derpy was shown the door. Rarity gently closed it so Derpy wouldn't think she was mad at her. Derpy looked down and looked for a different friend to help.

* * *

Her next target was Rainbow Dash who was busy cloud busting. This was something that Derpy was familiar with.

"Hey Rainbow Dash" said Derpy, almost seemingly spooking Rainbow Dash.

"Oh hey Derpy!" said Rainbow Dash. "What's up?"

"Anything I can do to help?" said Derpy.

"Uuuuuuuuuh..." said Rainbow Dash. "I don't know, Derpy. Last time you helped cloud bust, you nearly took me and Thunderlane out with a lightning bolt."

"I said I was sorry about that" said Derpy feeling a bit sad.

Rainbow didn't want to make Derpy sad, so she motioned her to come up to her aid. She was alone anyway and Derpy did okay as a cloud buster.

"Yes!" said Derpy as she flew up to help Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash flew through rows and rows of clouds, knocking them out in one dash. She then used a small tornado to clear out another bunch of them. She then turned to Derpy who was flying through them as well. Rainbow Dash turned her back.

"What was I so worried about?" said Dash to herself. "Derpy's fine. She's not having any trouble..." She was cut off when she heard Derpy screaming.

Derpy had gotten struck by lightning, which spooked her. She began plummitting down to Ponyville.

"Hold on, Derpy I'm coming" said Rainbow Dash, speeding down after her. Dash sped as fast as she could, while trying to catch the disoriented pony. She had almost reached her when a black and white blur came and snatched her right in front of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was surprised by this. Her surprise had consequences. During her surprised state, she didn't realise how fast she had been going before it was too late. CRASH! She crashed to the ground with a load of force... having just gotten over her injuries from being cheep shotted by a jerk in the "Great Pegasus Race" this could have been bad for Rainbow Dash. Luckily she wasn't hurt too bad, as she had been able to slow herself down just a tad before crashing. Rainbow crawled out of the small crater she had left in the ground to glare at the pony who grabbed Derpy. It was Thunderlane.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash" said Thunderlane. "I didn't realise you were coming after her too."

"Uh huh" said Rainbow Dash sarcastically. "Are you okay Derpy?"

"Yeah" said Derpy embarassed. "Just a little hurt in here." Derpy pointed to her heart, she had once again failed to help her friend.

"Hey don't take it so hard, buddy" said Rainbow Dash. "So you didn't get through cloud busting, I'm sure there are other things that you can do!"

"Like what?" said Derpy.

"I know!" said Rainbow Dash quickly. "Go see if Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy need help. Pinkie went to help Fluttershy take care of the baby fox cubs at her cottage!"

"I love foxes!" said Derpy. "Thanks Rainbow Dash... and thank you too Thunderlane."

"Yep" said Thunderlane trotting off.

"Don't mention it" said Rainbow Dash as she zoomed back up to the sky to continue cloud busting.

* * *

Derpy flew to Fluttershy's cottage. It sounded quiet... maybe she wasn't home... then again, it wouldn't hurt to try. Derpy knocked on Fluttershy's door, and quickly got a response. Pinkie Pie opened the door to see Derpy standing there.

"Well hey there, Derpy" said Pinkie Pie. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you, Pinkie" said Derpy. "I heard from Rainbow Dash that you were taking care of baby foxes. I wanna help."

Fluttershy appeared from out of the kitchen. "You want to help us?" she asked.

"If you don't mind, Fluttershy" said Derpy.

"Okay" said Fluttershy. "Just stand here and watch them, while Pinkie Pie and I go to the market to get some more milk. They are asleep so they shouldn't be a problem. Just make sure that none of them wake up, and if they do keep them quiet so they don't wake the others. Can you remember all that?"

"Sure thing" said Derpy.

"One more thing" said Fluttershy.

"Yes" said Derpy loudly.

"Try to be quiet yourself, please" said Fluttershy.

"Ooooooooooooh right" whispered Derpy.

"See ya in a while" said Pinkie Pie as she followed Fluttershy out the door.

Derpy turned her attention to the sleeping baby fox cubs. There were three of them, all in a basket with a nice blue blanket.

"Aaaaaw" said Derpy quietly as she looked over the sleeping babies. After about ten minutes of doing this, she fell asleep due to boredom, either that or she was just tired from her previous attempts to help her friends. She was woken up by a banging noise, a few minutes later. She thought Fluttershy and Pinkie had returned from the market, but they weren't back yet. Derpy looked around and saw that the fox cubs had woken up.

"No no!" said Derpy as she chased them frantically around the house. One of the doors had been let open, and one darted out. Derpy noticed this, put the other two back in the basket and darted out the door after it, going a couple of feet then remembering to close the door so the others wouldn't escape. "Here little fox" she said. She had lost it. She soon knew where the little guy had went when she heard the sounds of chickens screaming. "Oh no! He's trying to eat the chickens!" Derpy flew as fast as she could to the chicken coup. She saw him, trying to get one of the chicken's eggs, with the chicken being extra persistent in keeping him away.

"Sorry mother hen" said Derpy as she grabbed the fox cub and headed out and back to the cottage. Things didn't look promising until she had gotten back to the cottage. Fluttershy and Pinkie had returned, though they looked a bit dismayed at the mess the cubs had made, Derpy was glad to see them back. She was also a bit relieved to see that the other two cubs had fallen back to sleep.

"Derpy?" said Fluttershy. "What happened in here?"

"They woke up so I chased them!" began Derpy. "Then this little guy got outside and I chased him into the chicken house and saved the baby eggs!"

"Oh..." said Fluttershy almost wanting to giggle. "Looks like you had your hooves full then huh?"

"It was nothing" said Derpy, getting hit on the head by Angel, Fluttershy's pet rabbit.

"ANGEL!" said Fluttershy. "That wasn't very nice!"

Angel turned around to show that the baby foxes had tore the cotton part of his tail off, leaving it bare.

"Now that's one bald bunny!" said Pinkie Pie. "Or at least a bald tailed bunny!"

Angel just stomped his foot and went into Fluttershy's room.

"Sorry about Angel, Derpy" said Fluttershy.

"It's okay" said Derpy, disappointed again because she didn't watch the cubs good enough to keep them away from Angel. "I should probably go help somepony else now."

"Aaaaaw are you sure?" said Pinkie Pie. "We were having a blast!"

"Yeah, I'm sure" said Derpy as she started out the door.

"I'm sure Applejack could use some help" said Fluttershy. "Even with Big MacIntosh and Singer, they still have alot to do on their farm. I'm sure she could use a bit of Derpy help." Fluttershy was trying to lift Derpy's spirits a bit... and it looked like it worked.

"Thanks Fluttershy" said Derpy as she flittered her wings and sped out the door.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres! Derpy loved the sound of it. To her, this place was crawling with help needed. She saw Big Mac and Applejack bucking apples, and they apparently had Singer on the corn duty. She trotted over to Applejack to ask if she could help.

"Hey Applejack" said Derpy, who was greeted with a smile from the sweating Applejack.

"Well howdy, Derpy!" said Applejack. "What brings you 'round these here parts?"

"I can't work on the mail today, so I've been trying to help somepony" said Derpy. "Can I help you guys?"

"Well darn tootin!" said Applejack. "Of course ya can!"

"Really?" said Derpy. "I can't wait!"

"Singer could use some help on the corn" said Applejack. "He's got his work cut out for him. Say, how much would you like us to pay you for your troubles anyway, sugar cube?"

"I'll do it for nothing" said Derpy. "I just want to help, that's all."

"Are ya sure?" said Applejack. "It's alot of work and Ah wouldn't feel right letting you do it without paying you in some way."

"I'm sure" said Derpy.

"Alright" said Applejack, sending Derpy to the corn field. She then started murmering to herself. "She's gonna get repaid for her efforts. Nopony who's ever come here to help has left unpaid. She's gonna get paid and she's gonna like it."

Big MacIntosh could hear her murmering, and he just rolled his eyes. "Eyup" he just said to himself.

Derpy walked up to Singer who was flying through the rows of corn and speed picking it off of the stems. He was finally back to work after being injured during that race a few weeks back. He almost didn't notice Derpy standing there when he stopped to say hello and to take breather.

"Oh hey Derpy" said Singer, taking off his straw hat and fanning himself with it. "What can I do for ya?"

"I want to help you" said Derpy. "Applejack said you could use some help."

"Sure could" said Singer looking around. "Just go to the other side of the field and start picking corn. Go your speed, of course. I've been doing this for a while so I can go fast. Oh and please watch out for them crows, they are vicious! Do not do anything to provoke them!"

"Got it" said Derpy as she took an empty basket and flew to the other side of the field. "This is so easy!" Derpy started picking the corn and putting in the basket, one by one. She had been going good for about a half hour. Then the heat of the sun started to beat down on her. She wished that she had a straw hat like Singer's. Just then she noticed a funny looking dummy attatched to a big stick, aka a Scare Crow. It had a hat just like Singer's. She figured it would be okay if she just borrowed it for a while so she took it off and put it on. Much better. As the hour progressed she noticed some rustling sounds going through the corn plants.

"Singer?" said Derpy. "Is that you?"

More rustling occurred in the plants. "Applejack?" said Derpy, starting to get a bit nervous. She backed up a bit. She then noticed that there were crows flying down to go after some of the corn in the middle of the field. Singer had not yet gotten to that area, and it didn't look like he would any time soon, even with his speed. Derpy didn't want Applejack's crops to be ruined so she decided to take some action, ignoring Singer's advice about the crows. She furiously flapped her wings and flew to the middle of the field and started throwing rocks at the crows.

"Hey!" said Derpy. "Get away from Applejack's corn!" She noticed that all the crows were just sitting there, motionless but looking up at her. She could see the anger in their eyes. "Oh muffins!" she said as she high-tailed it in the other direction, being chased by at least ten or fifteen crows. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" she screamed, getting the attention of Singer.

He quickly threw off his hat and went to assist the poor pegasus. He flew up behind them and zoomed through their little pack that they had created, knocking a few of them out of the sky. They then turned their attention to him and started pecking at him. He retaliated by punching the daylights out of them. "Get out of here you stupid crows!" he said. Derpy just watched in horror as Singer bravely fought off every last one of the crows. They then flew off angrily.

"Singer... are you okay?" she said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" said Singer rubbing his legs, which had peck marks from the crows. "Just a little eat up is all."

"I'm so sorry about that" said Derpy. "I completely ignored your rules about the crows and it got me in trouble!"

"Don't worry, Derpy" said Singer. "It was my pleasure to help you out. Just consider this a learning experience!"

"Thanks Singer" said Derpy giving him a hug.

"Don't mention it, Derpy" said Singer.

"Hey Singer" said Rainbow Dash. "I got done early and thought I'd come help you guys."

"Oh" said Derpy.

"You can still help too if you want" said Singer.

"I better not" said Derpy still feeling a bit down. "I'll just go tell Applejack that I failed."

"Oh Derpy..." said Singer wanting to tell her that it wasn't that big of a deal, but he knew that he probably wasn't going to change her mind. "HEY! I have an idea!"

Derpy turned back around to face him when he spoke to her. "If you don't feel like helping here anymore, I bet Twilight could use some help back at the library. I just remembered that Spike is sick with the dragon flu, and she could probably use some help over there."

"Great idea, Singer" added Rainbow Dash. "She could probably use your help!"

Derpy got excited. How hard could it be to be Twilight's assistant? This was her last chance! She knew she couldn't let Twilight down. She decided to head off that way, but her attempt to leave Sweet Apple Acres was stopped by Applejack.

"Hold on there, sugar cube!" said Applejack. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To help Twilight" said Derpy.

"Oh no ya don't..." said Applejack with a pause. Derpy thought Applejack might have heard about the crows and gotten angry. "Not without some of this delicious apple cider as a payment for your efforts today. If you don't want money, then you will most certainly take this!"

Derpy was thirsty now that she thought about it. She graciously took Applejack's payment. "Thank you Applejack!" said Derpy.

"Thank you fer the help" said Applejack. "And don't worry about them pesky crows... they'll get what's comin to em. Right Big Mac?"

"Eyup" said Big Mac as he went through the field dressed up as a scarcrow and started bucking them out.

Derpy laughed at how funny Big Mac was being. She handed Applejack a muffin and then she headed off to the library.

* * *

The library was extra noisy today. It appeared that Cheerilee had brought her class to the library for research. However it sounded like a wreck fest was going on in there. She heard the sounds of fillies and colts screaming and making noise and the sounds of Twilight trying to keep them under control. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were singing their Cutie Mark crusaders theme song, Snips and Snails were still talking about the "Great And Powerful Trixie", which probably got onto Twilight's nerves, and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were making faces at everyone else. Derpy knocked on the door, and when she did it got quiet. "Okay everypony be quiet!" said Twilight going to the door, that's all she could make out as she heard Twilight approaching to open the door. The door open the door.

"Oh hi Derpy" said Twilight. "Anything I can help you with? Come on in!" Derpy nodded and walked in, following Twilight through the room.

"I heard that you could use some help" said Derpy. "So I came to try to help you, Twilight."

"That's very nice of you, Derpy" said Twilight trying to calm the kids down. "Hey I said BE QUIET! Spike's trying to sleep!"

The kids just looked at Twilight shocked that she had raised her voice at them.

"Sorry kids" said Twilight. "I didn't want to have to do that, but you guys have to be quiet in a library. Plus Spike is very sick! Now back to helping you guys with your research projects."

"Looking for a book on Chivilrous Knights History" said Sweetie Belle.

"I'm looking for a book on the history of the Legend of the Sonic Rainboom" said Scootaloo.

"I'm looking for a book on agriculture" said Applebloom.

"Okay here you go" said Twilight using her magic to get the book for Sweetie Belle, then the book that Scootaloo and Applebloom wanted. "And here you go, and here you go."

"Oh I can get one too!" said Derpy, as Twilight's attention was taken else where.. "What do you guys want?" She turned to Snips and Snails.

"We want books on awesome magic tricks and flying manuevers!" said Snips, speaking for himself and Snails.

"Oh okay" said Derpy flying to the top of the shelf and looking for them. Twilight knew that she was looking in the completely wrong area, so instead of telling her, she'd show her. She used her magic to grab her pointer and tapped on Derpy's shoulder, when she looked up Twilight used it to point her in the right direction. She pointed to right location and Derpy grabbed the books and brought them down to the two unicorn colts, but not without dropping one of them on Snails' head.

"Sorry Snails" said Derpy.

"Huh?" said Snails, unfazed.

"I said I'm sorry for dropping a book on your head" said Derpy.

"When did that happen?" said Snails.

"Just now!" said Derpy. "Didn't you feel it?"

"Nuh-uh" said Snails. Derpy looked at Snips who just shrugged.

"Well I'm sorry anyway" said Derpy.

"Okay" said Snails.

"Thanks for the help, Derpy" said Snips. "Come on, Snails!"

Twilight had helped the rest of the students in time for Cheerilee's return.

"Thank you for helping them, Twilight" said Cheerilee. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Oh no trouble at all" said Twilight with a sheepish smile, shaking off the noisiness that had filled the walls of the library just moments before. "Everything is okie dokie here!"

"Good to know, Twilight" said Cheerilee. "I'll be sure to bring them by again in the future as well."

Twilight waved at them all as they left the library, giving the most genuine smile she could, before closing the door.

"Uuuuuuuuuugh! I thought they'd never leave!" she said. "No offense to them, but those kids are noisy!"

"Yeah they were pretty loud" said Derpy. "Anything I can do for you, Twilight?"

"Well... I do need to go check on Spike" said Twilight. "It's been a while since I last checked up on him, he's sick today. Could you keep an eye on things down here while I do?"

"Sure thing Twilight" said Derpy saluting Twilight.

"Ooookay" said Twilight smiling as she went up stairs to check on Spike.

Derpy sat there in the library... all alone. All she had was a muffin to keep her company.

"Hi muffin" said Derpy. "I wish I had somepony to talk to right now. I can't wait til Twilight gets done helping Spike."

The muffin didn't respond. It never did.

"Don't feel like talking eh?" said Derpy. "FEAR MY WRATH!" Derpy stuffed the muffin in her mouth, and chewed it with a vengeance. "That will teach you to not talk!" Derpy began to cry. Her failures of the day had really taken a toll on her. She knocked Rarity's tools and fabrics everywhere, she nearly killed herself cloud busting a storm cloud, she completely destroyed Fluttershy's living room with three fox cubs, and she messed up with the crows at Sweet Apple Acres and now... well she hadn't messed anything up at the library yet, but her lack of confidence had totally taken it's toll on her. She started to cry. Not long afterwards, Twilight rushed back down stairs to see what was bothering Derpy.

"Derpy?" said Twilight. "Are you okay? I heard yelling down here just a minute ago."

"Everything's fine, Twilight" said Derpy with tears in her eyes. "Just fine."

"Come on, don't lie" said Twilight. "I can tell something's bothering you. What is it?" Twilight put her hoof on Derpy's shoulder.

"I just don't know what went wrong!" said Derpy then she looked down.

"Uuuuh" said Twilight. "I'm gonna need a bit more information than that, Derpy."

"I mess up everything I touch, Twilight" said Derpy. "I tried to help Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Singer, but I just keep messing up! I can't do anything right."

"I see" said Twilight. "Maybe you just need a different approach."

"What?" said Derpy.

"Maybe you need to try helping other ponies in a way that best suits you" said Twilight. "And enter with confidence. Not everypony is going to be good at everything, but everypony is good at something!"

"I was good at running the mail" said Derpy. "But I made one mistake and boom! They send me out the door like yesterday's muffins!"

"Ooooooh so that's what this is about" said Twilight. "Derpy, what you've got is a bad case of confidence loss. And as long as you let what happened today bother you, it's just going to get worse. You have to let it go."

"But I can't let it go, Twilight" said Derpy. "They were so mad. They might not let me come back to work!"

"I'm sure they will, Derpy" said Twilight. "In all the time that I've been here in Ponyville, my mail has always been delivered right. Thanks to you."

"Really?" said Derpy. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah" said Twilight with an upbeat voice. "You always do a good job delivering the mail."

"I do, don't I?" said Derpy.

"You do" said Twilight. "You should go back tomorrow and try to talk to your bosses about it. It may have been a missunderstanding. You shouldn't let one mistake stop you from helping every time you try something, Derpy."

"I know" said Derpy. "I was just frustrated."

"It's okay, Derpy" said Twilight. "You can go and show them tomorrow! I know they'll understand. Now in the mean time, would you like to help me sort through these books or is there somepony else who you want to help?"

"Is sorting through books like sorting through mail?" said Derpy.

"I suppose so" said Twilight. "Like the mail, each book has a destination, so we need to make sure each book gets to it's correct destination."

"Okay" said Derpy. "I'm all out of ideas anyway."

Within half an hour Derpy and Twilight had successfully cleared through all the books, and with no problems at all.

"Thanks Derpy" said Twilight. "I now have extra time to study!" Spike's sneezing and coughing could be heard from down stairs. "Or more time to take care of a sick baby dragon." Twilight laughed.

"I can help do that too if you want" said Derpy.

"But you've already helped me out so much already" said Twilight.

"It's okay, Twilight" said Derpy. "I've taken care of sick ponies before. I'm sure Spike won't be any different. Go study!"

Twilight hesitated, but she finally gave in. She did want to get to her studies, and Derpy had already been so helpful anyway. She figured she'd give her a chance.

"Glad to see your confidence is back" said Twilight.

* * *

Later on that evening, Twilight and Derpy were enjoying a game of "Go Fish" when they got a knock on the door.

Twilight went to answer the door, to find Singer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity at her door.

"Hello everypony" said Twilight. "What brings you guys here?"

"We felt bad for the way Derpy felt, so we decided to come and try and cheer her up" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah" added Applejack. "We hope that you feel more appreciated after we give you this."

Rarity levitated a brown box, that had Derpy's name written on it. Derpy took the box and opened it.

"A giant muffin?" said Derpy with a big smile on her face. "Nopony has ever given me a GIANT MUFFIN before! But why?"

"Well we all noticed how helpful you were trying to be, Derpy" said Rarity. "Not even asking for anything in return. And I appologise for being cross with you earlier."

"It's okay" said Derpy still happy.

"You did do your best with the fox cubs today, you went outside and chased the runaway baby and didn't stop until you caught it" said Fluttershy. "And we didn't even thank you."

"So this is our gift to you, Derpy" said Pinkie Pie. "For being a good friend!"

Derpy looked at the muffin closer. It had "To our good friend, Derpy" written in icing on it.

"You did a real good job today, Derpy" said Singer. "Ponyville is lucky to have a friend like you around."

"You see Derpy?" said Twilight. "You really did make a difference! Plus you helped me take care of Spike today, so I could catch up on my studies!" Twilight just had an idea pop into her head. "Would you like to write to the princess regarding what you learned today, Derpy?"

"Sure thing" said Derpy.

Twilight readied her quill and paper.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that muffins can be big... but a more important lesson was, don't let the very first mistake you made be your last! Keep trying! And never give up. Don't let your frustration get the best of you and to have confidence. Thanks to my good friend, Twilight and everypony else who I am happy to call my friends, I have learned this valuable lesson. Thank you for listening, Princess. Hugs and kisses._

_Your faithful subject, _

_Derpy Hooves._

Spike came down stares to see all of his friends gathered around. "Hey Twilight, what'd I miss?"

"You're about to be in trouble if you don't get back up in bed, Spike" said Twilight levitating the letter to the princess.

"Is that a letter to the princess?" said Spike.

"Yes" said Twilight. "But I don't want you sending anything to her until you are better. Do you want to give the flu to her?"

"No" said Spike. "Alright I'll go back to bed." Said the sick dragon with a sniff. "Good to see you guys."

* * *

Derpy left the library that evening feeling better, she went to bed and awaited the next morning so she could go talk to her bosses at the postal service. Thanks to the good friends that she had, she now felt better and went to bed a happy pegasus. She placed her box with the giant muffin on her night stand and turned out the lights.

* * *

**So glad that Derpy finally got over her frustrations. Next chapter will again, be a surprise. Not sure what it's going to be about yet. So I'll let the suspense build for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ponyville WeddingOh Brother

**Chapter 7: Ponyville Wedding/Oh Brother**

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! This chapter is going to be very important. It's gonna provide more background on Singer's character and his past, and a chance for Rarity and Pinkie Pie to get more coverage. Something even happens for Twilight as well.**

**Synopsis: Singer's older brother, Brawn decides to have his wedding with his fiance, Love Cloud, in Ponyville. Singer's whole family, including his parents are there. Only problem is, Singer doesn't get along very well with his family. Can the Mane 6 help Singer learn to fit in with his family? Or will his friction with his brother make it worse?**

** MiningSomeDiamonds, if by whovian, you mean a Doctor Who fan, than kinda. My sister likes it tons more than I do. I need to watch some episodes of it to know for sure. I think I could get into it if I took the time to watch it. But I do plan on doing a Dr. Whooves chapter.**

* * *

Singer walked through Ponyville with his pet geko, Louie perched on his back between his wings. He thought Louie would like to take a little walk with him. He decided to stop by Sugar Cube Corner for some sweet tea. When he entered, he saw a few of his friends sitting around sipping cider. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity were enjoying themselves as Singer approached them.

"Howdy, Singer" said Applejack. "Come to try some of mah cider?"

"Well I came for some tea. But if you have some cider, I wouldn't mind having that instead" said Singer.

"Here ya go" said Applejack, sliding him a glass.

"Thanks, AJ" said Singer before he started to drink his cider.

"Aaaaaaaaaaw" said Pinkie Pie. "Your lizard is cute!"

"Yeah, he's a good lil guy" said Singer. "He stays out of trouble at least."

"He looks like he could use a little pep in his step" said Rarity, noticing the geko's lazy state.

"Meh" said Singer. "He doesn't do much, never has. He's a really good listener though."

Louie just licked his eye, and crawled up to the top of Singer's head.

"He also likes to be a lizard hat" said Pinkie Pie, laughing.

"It's not that funny, Pinkie" said Applejack smiling lightly.

"Yes it is!" said Pinkie Pie.

"No offence" began Fluttershy. "B-but that's one of the laziest gekos I've ever seen. Oh I'm sorry! That wasn't nice! I shouldn't have said it." Fluttershy was about to get upset with herself.

"Don't worry about it, Flutters" said Singer. "You're right! But I like Louie like he is. He's really easy to keep track of, and his vet says he's pleanty healthy."

"He does look happy" added Fluttershy.

Louie didn't do much more than smile at the yellow pegasus. Just then, Rainbow Dash flew in at a high speed, stopping herself just in time to not hit Singer.

"Mail for a Mr. Singer" said Rainbow Dash. "Picked it up from Derpy earlier. I'm glad she got her job back."

"Me too" chuckled Singer as he opened his mail, deciding to read it aloud. "It's a wedding invitation 'Singer, you and your friends are invited to the wedding of Love Cloud and... MY OLDER BROTHER'?" Singer had a surprised look on his face.

"You have a brother?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, but he hates me!" said Singer. "Why on Equestria would he send me an invitation?"

"Maybe he's changed, my dear" said Rarity. "Nopony can be bitter for their whole lives you know."

"Yeah, but I thought we had made it clear that we didn't want to be around each other, last time we crossed paths" said Singer, a little angry and confused. "Why? Why would he all of a sudden want to make ammends? And I have to go meet him at the train station at noon, just a few minutes away."

"Perhaps it may have something to do with his bride?" said Fluttershy.

"Maybe" said Singer. "I suppose, since he's getting married we can be civil for a few hours anyway."

"I never could figure out why you two didn't like each other anyway" said Rainbow Dash. "Sounds like a couple of stallions need to be hit on the head."

"Yeah we probably do" said Singer. "I don't even know why we can't get along, apart from having NOTHING in common. My life was singing, his life was... basically working out and getting buff."

Rainbow Dash saw Louie sitting on Singer's head and decided that she'd change the subject.

"Hey Sing Sing" said Dash. "You do realize that Louie's on your head right?" said Dash.

"Oh yeah" said Singer, taking Louie down and placing him on his shoulder. "Well wish me luck girls. I'm gonna go put Louie up and meet with my...*gulp* brother."

"Good luck, darling" said Rarity, all the other mares just waved good bye to him as he left.

* * *

Brawn and Love Cloud waited at the train station for Singer to meet up with them. Both had been waiting impatiently, but changed their attitudes when Singer showed up.

"Singer" said Brawn, an Orange pegasus with a dumb bell as his cuite mark. Taller than Singer and more built. "How have you been, brother?"

"I'm good" said Singer, not sure if he should be optimistic about Brawn's seemingly nice attitude. "How are you, brother?"

"Good" said Brawn. "I notice that you are kind of nervous around me, bro. Everything okay?"

"Nervous?" said Singer with an unconvincing tone. "Me? Naaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Don't worry" said Brawn. "What's in the past is gone! I kinda wanted to start a new brotherly relationship with you. Meeting Lovie, here has changed me for the better."

The light green pegasus with a light blue mane, and a silver heart as her cutie mark stood there smiling, and snuggling next to her stallion. "He's come a long, long way!" she added.

"I think so too, dear" said Brawn. "So, what about you Singer? Got a marefriend yet?"

"Not currently, no" said Singer. "I kinda have my eye on this pretty amazing mare though."

"Make sure that you tell her soon, Singer" said Love Cloud. "Anypony who you have feelings for deserves to know."

"And tell those other stallions, hoping to take her away to pop off!" said Brawn.

Singer kinda got spooked by this.

"Sorry little bro" said Brawn with a fake smile. "It's the old brute coming out of me again."

"So why did you decide to have the wedding here in Ponyville?" said Singer.

"We decided that an outdoor country wedding would be nice" said Brawn. "And I figured it'd be the only way we'd get you to come to the ceremony. I know Las Pegasus wasn't all that good to you."

"I see" said Singer. "Ponyville is a nice place."

"Where will you guys be staying, while you're here?" said Singer.

"We've got reservations for rooms in the hotel here in Ponyville" said Brawn. "Our parents will be staying there as well. It will be good to have you around for the wedding, brother. I can't wait." Something about the look on his face as he said that made Singer feel uneasy.

"Would you like me to take you there?" said Singer. "I stayed there one night before moving in to my place in Ponyville. I can show you the way."

Excellent" said Brawn. "Lemme get those for you, dear." Brawn picked up Love's suit case and placed it on his back. He and Love followed Singer to the hotel. Brawn looked at his brother as he lead them to the hotel. He wasn't sure if he'd ever re-gain his brother's trust. Singer had acted too akward around him. But he had to do it, he was tired of the friction between them.

* * *

Twilight sat in the library, she wasn't aware of anything going on. She was busy researching romantic novels, something that had been boggling her mind as of late. Hardly her usual studies, but she just felt like it for some reason that day. Spike had stayed in doors as well, he had chores to do and he didn't really seem to be in the mood for going out, ever since he was sick days before.

"Spike, why don't you go outside?" said Twilight. "It's nice out!"

"I'd rather not today" said Spike. "I'm still worried about getting sick again."

"You will if you stay inside all the time!" said Twilight, putting her book down. "Come on, let's go see what the others are up to. You haven't spoken to _Rarity_ in a few days!"

"Rarity?" said Spike. "Oh no! How could I have forgotten my fair lady?"

"Come on, noble dragon" said Twilight. "I'm kinda curious myself to see what our friends are up to."

Just as she was about to step out the door, she was tackled by Pinkie Pie.

"TWILIGHT!" said Pinkie. "Come quick! We could really use your help!"

Twilight lied akwardly on the ground while Pinkie stood over her, Twilight then proceeded to push her off.

"My help?" she asked. "Whatever for?"

"Singer's brother's getting married, and the wedding planner fell through..." said Pinkie Pie. "Literally! She fell through a bridge and got put in the hospital!"

"Oh no! WAIT! Singer has a brother?" said Twilight. "Wow! That's so cool! I bet Singer's excited."

"Well..." started Pinkie, ending with a pause.

"Well, what?" said Twilight.

"He and his brother don't get along too well" said Pinkie pie. "Nopony knows why, except for maybe Rainbow Dash."

"Regardless, I'm sure Singer will be fine and I'd be happy to help plan the wedding if I'm needed to" resolved Twilight.

"Great!" said Pinkie. "I'll go tell the bride!" With that, Pinkie sped off.

"What just happened?" said Spike.

"I guess I just got recruited to help plan a wedding" said Twilight.

"Don't fret it, Twi" said Spike. "You're great at that sort of thing. You did in fact put together your own brother's wedding... and what a success it was!"

"Yeah after I had a big nervous breakdown in front of everypony!" said Twilight.

"But don't forget, that nervous breakdown saved the wedding... in an odd sort of way" said Spike.

"That is true" said Twilight. "It did, didn't it?"

"I wouldn't advise it this time, though" said Spike.

"Don't worry about that" said Twilight with a small giggle. "I don't forsee me doing anything out of the ordinary this time."

With that, Twilight and her assistant, Spike went off into town to look for the others.

* * *

Rarity was already going nuts! She was excited for this wedding, although she didn't even know the couple getting married, she loved weddings.

"Oh this is going to look perfect on you darling" said Rarity to Fluttershy.

"Do we need to wear something special?" said Fluttershy. "We're just going to be guests."

"Oh it is imparitive!" said Rarity. "Guests or not, we are not going to show up not wearing something fabulous!"

Fluttershy just sighed. "Okay then" she said.

"I'm not wearing anything like that" said Rainbow Dash. "No way, no how!"

"I'm with Rainbow Dash!" said Applejack. "Ah'd prefer to wear something more me!"

"You mean, like your hat?" said Rarity, taking Applejack's hat.

"Hey!" said Applejack. "Give it back!"

"I'm sorry girls, but I just simply cannot let you leave without finding an excellent dress for the wedding!" said Rarity. She used her magic to swirl dresses around Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. And she gave an evil laugh as she did it. "You will all look fabulous! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Rarity!" said Twilight from behind. "What in the wide world of Equestria are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Twilight" said Rarity. "I'm just making sure that the other girls look lovely for the occasion is all."

"For the record, I never opposed!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Nopony asked you neither" said Applejack.

"True" laughed Pinkie Pie.

"What in Equestria is goin on in here?" said Singer. "You're making my future sister-in-law go nuts!"

"Sorry Singer" said Rarity appologizing. "It was my fault. I got a little carried away."

"I want this wedding to go perfectly" said Singer. "I don't need anypony acting up. You guys are my friends and will be representing me as the friends of the brother of the groom."

"If Ah didn't know any better, Ah'd say that you're more nervous about this weddin' than your brother and his bride are!" observed Applejack.

"You're right" said Singer. "Sorry girls. I just want things to go right. I want me and my brother to finally get along."

"It's okay, Singer" said Twilight. "With us by your side, what can go wrong?"

"That's true Twilight" said Singer. "You girls have helped me in more ways than I know ever since I've been here. If anypony can help me with my brother, it's you six."

"What we're here for, Sing Sing" said Rainbow Dash.

"Your family is going to love us!" said Rarity.

"I know they will" said Singer. "Now come on, the wedding shower is about to start."

* * *

Singer was nervous as ever. He knew his friends would behave, but he wasn't sure about himself or his brother. Even Pinkie Pie was calmer than he was.

Just then, Brawn and his friends walked over to Singer. One of his friends was a light brown pegasus stallion with a feather as a cutie mark, the other a white pegasus stallion with a rubber chicken as his.

"Hey Singer, you remember my pals don't ya?" said Brawn.

"Oh yeah" said Singer. "They used to love to make fun of me." Singer laughed while he said it, hoping they'd laugh along.

"Oh yeah, we did" said one of his friends. "Singer the Dinger! The stallion who loved to hang out with mares!"

"And from the looks of it, he still does" said another of his friends.

"That's nothing!" said Brawn. "Remember the time we tied him up and stuck him in that barrell... then rolled him down the hill?"

"Oh yeah!" said the first friend. "That was hilarious!"

"Gave the poor kid nightmares for a while" said the other friend.

"Oh yeah" said Singer. "I remember that well!" He looked away in anger, as he hated being reminded of those times. They were fun for Brawn and his friends, but not for him.

"Is that my second born?" said Singer's dad. He was a blue pegasus stallion, much like Singer but instead he had a white mane and his cutie mark was a brief case. He was obviously a business pony. "So how's it feel to see your big brother getting married eh?"

"Feels great dad!" said Singer.

"I've always been mighty proud of him" said Singer's dad.

"What about me, dad?" said Singer.

"Oh yeah, you were a good kid too, son" said his dad. "Ooooh cake!"

Singer just hung his head. Maybe his mom would be more uplifting. He walked over to his mother, who was a purple pegasus mare. "Oh hi, Singer" said his mother. "My your brother sure knows how to throw a party huh?"

"Yes, I suppose!" said Singer. "I've missed you mom." Singer tried to reach out to hug her, but she got distracted by Singer's friends.

"I see you still like hanging out with mares" said his mother. "Which one of them is your marefriend?"

"None of them, mom" said Singer. "I'm single, still." He hated being reminded of that. Made him want to tell Twilight how he felt about her even more, but he had to fight it, because he would be telling her for the wrong reason if he did it in that instant. Plus, he wasn't sure if he was ready to anyway.

"What about you, mom?" said Singer. "Are you proud of me?"

"Of course I am, dear" said his mom. "I've always been proud of you. Even if you were a bit different." His mom got pulled away by one of Singer's aunts. Leaving poor Singer hanging his head again.

"All of my family is here and none of them give a flying horse shoe about seeing me!" said Singer.

"That's not true" said Love Cloud. "I'm very glad you came! It would mean so much to me if you and Brawn could learn to get along."

"I think it's possible, ma'am" said Singer.

"Call me Love" said Love Cloud. "I am about to be your sister-in-law, aren't I?"

"Yes.. you are" said Singer. "Sorry about that."

"Don't mention it" said Love.

"Hey! Great, you're bonding!" said Brawn. "Good thing too, bro! I wouldn't want my brother and my future wife getting angry with each other."

"She's actually one of the most pleasant ponies here, aside from my friends" said Singer.

"Great!" said Brawn. "That's why I asked her to marry me."

"Hey Singer Dinger" said the brown pegasus. "You stood up to any of them bullies lately?"

"Yeah, I thought it was funny seeing you go home with your tail tied around your head every day. Ha ha ha" said the other friend.

"He looked so rediculous!" said Brawn adding to the fire, also known as Singer's fury.

Singer's anger began to boil again. Twilight was drinking punch nearby and she could see him getting angry. She decided to go to his aid and help him calm down. She didn't have much time to do it, so she took a punch cup, rushed over to his side and put it to his mouth with her magic.

"Have some punch, buddy" said Twilight with a sheepish smile. She then started to whisper. "You don't want to blow it during the shower do you?" she said.

"No" said Singer, shamefully. "Thanks Twi, I owe ya one."

"Think nothing of it" said Twilight. "Just please try to get rid of it the best you can... for your brother and your future sister-in-law."

"You're awesome, Twilight" said Singer giving her a hug. "Thanks again for the save."

Twilight could have sworn when he hugged her, that it felt like something more than a thank you... but then again she could have been imagining things. But why was her heart beating so fast? It was probably nothing. She shrugged it off and went to make sure the other ponies, namely Pinkie Pie stayed under control as well.

"So, who's the unicorn?" said Brawn.

"She's just a very good friend of mine" said Singer.

"Oh really?" said Brawn. "It didn't seem like that to me!"

"What are you talking about?" said Singer, looking annoyed and another hint of anger again. "You talk to me like you think you know me. There is absolutely nothing going on with me. So would you please stop?"

"Aw come on, Singer" said Brawn. "I'm just trying to have fun with ya."

"No!" said Singer out loud. He could have sworn that the heard everyone gasp as the room got quiet. He stood there with his eyes wide open and his hooves crossed.

"What's wrong, bro?" said Brawn. "I thought we were having fun like the good o'l times!"

"Good o'l times?" said Singer again, as being reminded of it all made him grow angrier. "Good o'l times, my flank!"

The rest of Singer's family and Brawns friends gasped again. Twilight facehoofed, while the other five ponies and Spike just looked with wide eyes.

"He's doing it" said Rarity. "Should somepony stop him?"

"Ah don't think we can" said Applejack.

Pinkie and Fluttershy nodded in agreement with Rarity and Applejack as Singer continued his rant.

"Those days were the worst days of my life!" said Singer. "I've felt nothing but ridicule ever since I was a young colt! You never approved of my friends, you and your friends always treated me like a ball or another object for your silly games! I never felt like your brother! Not back then, and I'm starting to have my doubts about now!"

"What do you mean?" said Brawn.

"You obviously planned this party here in ponyville to get a laugh out of your friends at my expense!" said Singer. "My friend, Rainbow Dash would never do anything like that to me, and in fact she's been more of a family member to me than any of you in this room has ever been!"

Singer's parents were stunned, not out of hurt, but guilt. They knew deep down inside that Singer was right, as far as they were concerned. They never took the time to appreciate him. They only talked about Brawn and his athletic abilities and achievements. The mane 6 and Spike were also in awe. They had no idea that Singer was so mistreated as a colt. The most upset was Love Cloud, and her anger was fixed on Brawn. He had promised her that he was going to be nice, and try to win back his brother, but instead he was just making it worse.

"Singer, I..." said Brawn furiously. He too let his anger erupt. "Well you know what? Ever since you tried to replace me, with clown hair over there! Things between us only got worse! I am your brother, she's nothing more than some punk kid, you met on the street."

Applejack and Pinkie Pie stood by Rainbow Dash, holding her down. But she didn't react to that as they thought she would. She just sat there with a hurt expression on her face. She didn't want to be the one responsible for breaking up the relationship between two brothers.

"Rainbow Dash made my life better in within those first few days of knowing her, than you ever did during my entire life, Brawn!" said Singer. "You have no right to say those things about her, she is like the sister I never had, and she was far better to me than you could ever hope to be!"

"If that's the way you feel, then why don't you just leave?" said Brawn. "Nopony is forcing you to be here!"

"Don't think I won't" said Singer. "Not only am I leaving tonight, but I will not be attending the wedding! AND FURTHER MORE, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE CALLED YOUR BROTHER!"

Brawn's anger faded away as Singer's last few words pierced his heart like a sword. As Singer angrily charged out of the wedding shower, he reached out his hoof, wanting to call out to him. But his words were soft and almost unheard. "Wait, brother..."

Twilight and the others saw this as their cue to leave, they all walked slowly out as the other family members resumed their conversations. Only Brawn, Love, and Singer's parents were silent the whole remainder of the party.

* * *

Later that night, in Brawn's hotel room,Brawn lied on his bed, with those words playing over in over in his head. "_I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE CALLED YOUR BROTHER!"  
_He twitched when those words almost broadcasted as a neon sign in his head, he was then accompanied in his room, by his fiance. And she didn't look happy.

Love talked to Brawn about what happened. And she gave him an ear full.

"How could you do that to your own brother?" said Love. "You said that you would be nice to him!"

"How was I supposed to know he hated me so much?" said Brawn.

"Oh please, that wasn't the first big fight you've had with Singer!" said Love. "I swear, you're a great stallion, but you can be quite an idiot some times!"

"I know" said Brawn. "I acted like a total child out there. I shouldn't have encouraged my pals to bring that stuff up from the past. I guess I am an idiot... Singer was always the smart one. Always got good grades, never got into trouble. I don't deserve to have a brother like him. I wish I could have seen that when I was younger."

"You can still change things, Brawn" said Love. "Please do the best you can to change his mind before tomorrow's ceremony!"

"I promise, I will give it my best effort!" said Brawn.

"Good night, my love" said Love. "I'm going to go back to my room, now." She kissed Brawn good night and left for her room. He felt better for a while. He was glad that he was marrying her. He turned out his light and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Singer got a knock on his door. He had trouble going to sleep the night before. He crept out of bed and opened the door, and was shocked to see it was Twilight standing there. She had never been to his house before.

"Uh, hey Singer" said Twilight. "I just wanted to come check on you. You looked pretty broken down yesterday."

"I could be better... how's Rainbow Dash?" said Singer. "I couldn't even get her to talk to me last night."

"She's fine" said Twilight. "and she's over it now. Right now we are all more concerned about you."

"I said some things that I regret, Twilight" said Singer. "I pushed him away. Now I fear that we will never be brothers again."

"I wouldn't say that" said Twilight. "I just got through talking to Love Cloud. She said that Brawn feels awful about last night."

"I can't face him, Twi!" said Singer. "I just can't. I can't face my parents either."

"Would it help if I came with you?" said Twilight. "I'm sure that Rarity would also like to come and lend moral support as well."

"I appreciate it, Twilight" said Singer. "But I still don't know."

"Please?" said Twilight with big puppy dog eyes.

"Naaaah" said Singer looking away. "Not the eyes! Come on Twilight, knock it off!"

Twilight almost couldn't hold the laughter back as she tried even harder to coax him into going.

"Will you try to talk to him?" said Twilight, with one last try.

"Yes!" said Singer, breaking down, holding his head. "Just please stop with the cute faces!"

"Ok, come on get up!" said Twilight, giggling a bit. "We got a wedding to get to."

"It's about time" said Rarity, who had been standing there the whole time. "Poor Singer, you look absolutely... uh terrible!"

His mane was a mess, and his eyes were droopy. A tell tell sign that he had slept pretty hard, and not gotten much of it.

"Twilight, would you be a dear and straighten him up for me?" said Rarity. "We simply cannot have him going looking like that!"

"Okay then" said Twilight as she used her magic to fix his mane. "Now to give you some energy." She had one of Pinkie's cupcakes with her and proceeded to give it to Singer.

"Cupcakes for breakfast?" said Singer. "Mother would never have approved of this." Singer's sense of humor was back, as well as his mental state. But his nerves were still gone. He still feared his brother and his parents. He was still having trouble with the thought of facing them. Especially after what he had said at the wedding shower the night before. But his two unicorn companions continued to pull him forward.

* * *

When he had gotten to the place where the wedding was to be held, he started to calm down. The place looked great. He could tell the pony who had put all of it together had done a great job, then he remembered that Twilight had been recruited to help plan the decorations and other important stuff.

"Twilight, did you do all this?" said Singer.

"Yes... but not without some help" said Twilight pointing to the other five ponies and Spike who were cheerfully working to finish the preparations.

"My brother's gonna love this" said Singer. "You girls are the best!"

"Yes, well your friends are quite charming" said Brawn appearing out of no where, creating a moment of akward silence between the two stallions. "Hey Singer."

"Hey Brawn" said Singer looking down akwardly.

Both brothers looked down and allowed their eyes to wonder around the room for a few seconds, until they both mustered up the courage to speak.

"I just wanted to..." they both said in unison, then Brawn spoke back up.

"I just wanted to appologize for yesterday, Singer" said Brawn.

"As do I, Brawn" said Singer. "Especially about the part where I said I didn't want to be your brother anymore. This is your special day and I don't want my stupidity to ruin it."

"I think you should say _our_ stupidity" said Brawn. "My bride-to-be made it very clear how dumb I was last night. And she was right."

"I just feel awful about holding all this in for all these years!" said Singer.

"I don't blame you" said Brawn. "Neither me, nor mom, nor dad ever gave you the attention that you deserved, Singer. It is very clear that we were not good to you, but I think we can change that. And I also want to extend my appology to Miss Rainbow Dash. I know what I said must have insulted you too."

"It's nothing" said Rainbow Dash. "I've got nerves of steel! I can handle anything!"

"None-the-less, I am extremely sorry" said Brawn. "What I said was out of line and highly unnecessary."

"All is forgiven" said Rainbow Dash, breathing a sigh of relief, she had felt awful about what he had said. She didn't want him to think that she had caused a rift between he and Singer, nor did she want to believe it. She was relieved when she found that it wasn't the case. "Although I will have to take away points for the clown hair comment." She added, making Brawn chuckle a bit.

"Fair enough" said Brawn.

"Hey it's Singer Dinger" said one of Brawn's friends, making Singer look away. Not this again!

"That's enough, guys!" said Brawn. "No more of that, please! Those things were never fun for my brother and I'd appreciate it if they were never brought up again."

The stallion stood there thinking Brawn was kidding, but then he looked up at his face and saw the seriousness in it. Both of the friends then knew he was serious.

"Sorry" they both said in unison.

"We didn't know" said the first friend.

"We all should have known" said Brawn. "I mean if you think about it, we were pretty rotten to him. Now it's time to stop!"

"Agreed" said both of Brawns' friends in unison.

Singer's parents then walked up to him, they didn't really say much. They just hugged him and told them that they were sorry. Singer gladly forgave them.

"We will do a better job about making you feel like our son in the future" said his dad. "Sorry it took us this long to figure it out."

"What matters is that we're trying to be a family, now" said Singer.

"Exactly" said his mother.

"Alright everypony!" said Pinkie Pie through the microphone. "Are we gonna have this wedding or not?"

"Pinkie!" yelled Twilight as she levitated her off the stage. "Sorry about that." Twilight said through the microphone as she took Pinkie off the stage.

"She is correct" said Singer's dad. "Let's get this thing going!"

Everyone got into their places. The place looked great. The sun was shining on this day, perfect day for an outside wedding.

Singer and his friends had went and dressed up sharply for the event. They had all gotten some of the reserved seats, for their help during the preparations. Even Spike had to agree that this was an awesome setup. Brawn and his dad(best stallion), were standing there waiting for the bride to come out.

"So where's the bride again?" said Spike.

"She's waitin' to come out!" said Applejack. "She has to stay hidden until the moment she walks the aisle. It's a weddin' tradition."

"Yes" said Rarity. "It's bad luck for a bride to be seen in her wedding gown."

"How so?" said Spike.

"It just is, now shhhhh" said Rainbow Dash.

"How did you do it, Twilight?" said Singer. "How did you make this place look so good?"

"Well, I guess preperations is one of my many talents" said Twilight. "Organization goes along way on events like this. Plus it doesn't hurt that I previously supervised and helped prepare my own brother's wedding."

"Job, well done Twilight" said Singer.

Twilight just smiled as she and everypony else turned around to see that Love Cloud was being accompanied by her father, going down the aisle. The pegasus mare looked amazing walking down the ailse. Rarity looked at her gown in envy, wishing she would have come up with the design first. As the bride walked down the aisle, she kept looking straight at Brawn, who never took his eyes off of her. When she finally got to the altar, she stopped and the two could only stare at each other, as the moment had been nothing short of magical.

"Dearly beloved, we stand before you today to unite this mare and this stallion in holy matrimony" began the priest. "Anypony who does not think these two should be married, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

The crowd was quiet. Nopony, not even Pinkie Pie said anything.

"Miss Love Cloud, do you take Brawn to be your lawful bewedded husband, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health for rich or for poor, for better or for worse?"

"I do" said Love Cloud.

"And Brawn, do you the same?"

"I do" said Brawn.

"Well then, by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife!" said the priest. "You may now kiss your bride!"

As they kissed the whole crowd cheered and clapped for the wedding had been a success, and a couple were now wed.

Tears left the eyes of just about everyone sitting in the chairs... everyone but Spike. He just made a disgusted face.

"Eck! More kissing!" said Spike, as Rarity put her hoof on his shoulder. "Then again, maybe it isn't so bad."

* * *

At the post wedding, reception things got a little wild as Pinkie Pie thought it would be a great idea to shoot confetti out of her party cannon to celebrate.

"Pinkie" said Twilight. "Nopony authorized a party cannon!"

"Ooops" said Pinkie. "Sorry!" She laughed as she put it away.

"Twilight" said Love Cloud with Brawn by her side. "I want to thank you for putting the wedding together for us, it was great under such short notice."

"It was my pleasure" said Twilight. "And might I add, you both look lovely today?"

"Thank you" said Love Cloud. "Now where's my new brother at?"

"Right here" said Singer coming out of the sky.

"Brawn has a question for you" she said.

"Uh yes" said Brawn. "Would you mind singing for us?"

"Me?" said Singer. "Why I'd be happy to!" He flew to the stage and Rarity tossed him a microphone. "Attention everypony! I'd like to once again offer my congratulations to my brother and his lovely bride on a successful wedding! As kind of a wedding gift, I'd like to sing one of my brother's favorite songs, growing up as a colt.

_"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are!_

_Other's who broke my heart, they were just northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms!_

_This much I know is true!_

_That God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you!"_

The crowd cheered as Singer finished his song and the newly wed couple embraced and kissed one last time before heading to their coach.

"Have fun on your honeymoon!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

As they got into the coach, Brawn opened the door for Love Cloud, who proceeded to throw her bouquet at the bridesmades. Rarity out of instinct jumped in and pulled it away from them. She then looked at them; they were glaring at her. "Opps, sorry" said Rarity as she levitated the bouquet back to them. As the coach rolled off, Singer and his friends stood and watch it leave, with a big "Just married" sign on the back of it.

"I can't wait to see what happens at MY wedding!" said Singer with a chuckle to Spike as the girls were conversing among themselves.

"You're missing something aren't you?" said Spike. "Or rather, somepony?"

"Yeah but I have a feeling the right one for me is near, Spike" said Singer.

"How do you know?" said Spike.

"Call it a hunch" said Singer as he watched his friends converse. He thought what weddings did to mares was funny. He payed attention to one mare in particular. Someday he would tell Twilight how he felt about her. He just wished he could muster up the nerve to tell her now. He did take heed in Love's advice though, he would have to do it sooner rather than later.

"So..." said Spike. "I'm kind of bored! Can we go flying or something?"

"Sure Spike, hop on!" said Singer, as the dragon hopped on Singer's back. "Hang on!" Singer took off really fast. Spike screamed with excitement as he took off.

* * *

**Singer and his family are now all good! All's well that ends well. **

**In the next chapter, Singer discovers a new talent that he has. The next chapter will also not be complete without more Pinkie Pie madness and Rainbow Dash swag!**

**I do not own "God Bless the Broken Road" that belongs to the respective writers and singers of the song. (I had Rascal Flatts in mind when I chose that song)**

**Appologies for that sad attempt at posting this chapter yesterday. I think I have fixed all the mistakes this time. Tried to give it a little more detail as well.**


	8. Chapter 8 Get ready for the Boom!

**Chapter 8: Get Ready for the Boom!**

**In this chapter, Singer makes an attempt at a Sonic Rainboom, despite objections from Twilight and Applejack, to make Rainbow Dash's birthday a memorable one. Let's see what happens when Singer tries to make it happen. Featuring the Cutie Mark Crusaders in their biggest roles in the story, yet.**

**HardIron, I just want to say thank you for your kind words and I hope that neither this chapter, nor the ones following this one, disappoint you or anyone else who read them.**

* * *

Twilight and Spike had reached the library after a long morning of errands. It was busier than usual for them. Spike had looked like he was about to fall asleep. Twilight had to talk to the Mayor about something that Princess Celestia wished to adress to her, then she had to pick up several items for Rainbow Dash's surprise party that she and Pinkie Pie were planning for her birthday. She had dropped them off at Sugar Cube Corner and went back to the library to get something to eat. When they got to the library, Spike looked tuckered out and Twilight knew what he was going to ask.

"Twilight, I know you're gonna need help setting up the party and such, but can I please, please take a nap first?" said Spike.

"Sure, Spike" said Twilight. "Thank you for being helpful this morning."

"All part of the job of the number one assistant!" said Spike. "Thanks Twilight."

With that, Spike hugged Twilight and dashed inside to his bed. Twilight was about to head inside as well, but she saw a flash in the sky, and the sound of something heading in a crash course for the ground.

"What the?" said Twilight as she tried to make out what it was. But as it got closer to the ground, Twilight found it more difficult to tell what it was, until it started to slow down as if it had brakes. It had to be a pegasus.

"Oh no, I hope that isn't Rainbow Dash" said Twilight, she wasn't ready to see her just yet.

Twilight's fears were soon shattered as the incoming pegasus was revealed to be Singer who finally reached the ground, slowing himself just enough to only make a small dirt ditch in his landing. It was a softened landing, but it still looked painful.

Twilight ran over to her friend to see if he was okay, that crash landing looked like it hurt pretty bad, but she also knew that Pegasai were pretty tough. Still it didn't hurt to make sure he was alright.

"Singer?" said Twilight. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Singer just lied there with his eyes rolling, making funny faces. The impact had knocked a screw lose.

"Pretty unicorn" said Singer.

Twilight at first looked a little stunned at this until she realised that he was recovering from a hit and wasn't thinking clearly, she then burst out in laughter, as she quickly realized Singer was okay. "Singer you crack me up sometimes!"

Singer snapped out of it and awoke to see Twilight standing over him. He blushed as he lie on the ground, trying to make himself get up.

"Oh... hey Twi" said Singer slowly getting up. "Sorry about the crash landing, I was trying to perfect a trick that I'm gonna do in honor of Rainbow's birthday!"

"And what trick would that be?" said Twilight with concern. "It looked like a pretty dangerous one."

Singer looked around to make sure that she would be the only one who could hear him.

"A sonic rainboom" said Singer whispering to his unicorn friend.

"What?!" said Twilight dumbfounded. "But you... can't... be serious!"

"Why?" asked Singer.

"Those are very dangerous, and only Rainbow Dash has ever pulled it off!" said Twilight trying to keep her voice in a whisper tone too.

"I know, but I just want her to be able to see how awesome it is for herself" said Singer. "I mean, she gets to do it, but NEVER gets to see it done for herself. Plus I think it would make her happy that I practiced to do it."

Twilight thought about it for a second, and she could see the point he was making, but it still didn't comfort her concern any. "I suppose your right" she said. "But please for the love of Celestia, be careful! I wouldn't want anything to happen to you!"

"Relax, Twi" said Singer. "I'm fit as a fiddle, as Applejack would say. And I won't push myself too far, I promise! Just do me a favor and don't tell Rainbow Dash what I'm up to."

"Sure" said Twilight. "While I still don't feel right about this, I will do my best to help you make it happen in any way, shape or form I can."

"I appreciate that" said Singer. "Oh and about the "pretty unicorn" comment earlier."

"Oh get out of here!" said Twilight laughing. "Crazy stallion." She remarked again heading into the library, still trying to hold back her humor.

Singer started to fly off to try and do it again, but was stopped by a small filly. "Hey Singer!" said Scootaloo.

"Scoots!" said Singer. "What's up, my little friend?"

"I heard what you told Twilight" said Scootaloo. When she said that Singer kinda twitched. He hoped he and Twilight's conversation would have been silent enough. "I wanna help!"

"You want to help?" said Singer unsure. "But Scootaloo, how can you help? I mean no offense but you can't exactly fly yet."

"I know, but I can still help" said Scootaloo. "Luckily I was able to snag this from my house. This is a speed measurer. It will help us track how fast you go... and no offense to Twilight's speed tracker, but it's a bit more efficient. This brand is used by the Wonderbolts themselves. We're going to have to make sure that you can go fast enough to break the sound barrier."

"The Wonderbolts eh?" said Singer.

"Oh sorry" said Scootaloo. "I know you don't like being reminded of that."

"Nah!" said Singer. "It's just an old dream that I had that will never come true. Emphasis on "old". I have different dreams now, much more practical ones."

"Practical?" said Scootaloo. "You mean it's not a practical dream?" Scootaloo started to look a bit disappointed and disheartened, for she shared the same aspirations as Rainbow Dash.

"For me yes, it isn't" said Singer, trying not to crush his friend's dreams any further. "For ponies like Rainbow Dash... and well you... it can be as practical as you want it to be."

"Really?" said Scootaloo starting to pep back up.

"Yeah!" said Singer with enthusiasm. "Now... about that speed tracker. How is it so great?"

Scootaloo smiled as she looked at the contraption. "It doesn't need a fan to see how fast you go, it's all electronic! Ya just gotta strap this to your head." Scootaloo handed him a black headband with wires on it. "That's the sensor."

"Technology these days" said Singer. "Alright, we can give it a try."

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, SONIC RAINBOOM MAKERS!" yelled Scootaloo, along with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom who just happened to randomly pop up.

"You girls... shhhhhh!" said Singer.

"Sorry, Singer" said Scootaloo. "Come on, crusaders!"

"I have a bad feeling about this" Singer murmered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were at Sugar Cube Corner setting up Rainbow Dash's party. Applejack had hung the banner, while Pinkie was hard at work blowing the baloons and baking the cake.

"Ya sure ya don't need help, sugar cube?" said Applejack. "You looked mighty tuckered out to me!"

"Um" said Pinkie Pie. "Okay, I give in! I'll let you help me! If you would would you finish blowing up the baloons while I check the cake?"

"Sure thing, partner!" said Applejack. "Hey, have you seen that lazy stallion, Singer around?"

"Singer's not lazy!" said Pinkie Pie.

"It was a joke, Pinkie" said Applejack with a chuckle.

"Oh... well, I did see him earlier today practicing a flying trick" said Pinkie Pie. "I also saw him talking to Twilight. Something fishy's going on between them two!"

"What do ya mean?" said Applejack.

"I think they are up to something" said Pinkie. "Nothing bad though, just something."

"Ya don't say" said Applejack, she was the only one other than Rainbow Dash who knew about Singer's crush on Twilight. She tried to keep her giggles to a minimum and not comment any further on the subject, to avoid the risk of spilling the beans to Pinkie, who may or may not make things more difficult.

"Anyway" said Pinkie jumping to another subject. "Did you make sure to invite Rainbow Dash's parents?"

"Sure did" said Applejack. "They'll be here, shortly if they ain't here already."

"Great!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh girls" said Rarity walking in. "I've brought the Punch!"

"Lemme help ya with that" said Applejack, helping Rarity with the punch. She had bad a few other things with her as well.

"Thank you, Applejack" said Rarity.

They both placed the big punch bowl on the table and made sure that the decorations were up.

"Oh Pinkie" said Rarity, hanging the last of the decorations. "Have you seen Twilight around? I have a question for her concerning Spikey Wikey!"

"Uh... no" said Applejack. "Twilight hasn't been here since she dropped off the decorations earlier. She was perty busy this mornin."

"I see" said Rarity. "I will go to the library then. Fluttershy should be here later, she went to greet Rainbow Dash's parents, who have just arrived in Ponyville. She's going to keep our guest of honor and her parents busy for us until party time."

"Excellent" said Applejack. "Ah hope Twilight don't mind that we already got everythin set up. She was wanting to be here to help, but we were a little anxious to get it done."

"Just one less thing for her to worry about" said Pinkie Pie. "Now where's Singer at?"

"Still trying to perfect that sonic rainboom" said Rarity. "He nearly took out my laundry line earlier!"

"Ah'll try to talk to him" said Applejack."He seems to be a little overly set on doing that trick to make Rainbow proud. Ah'm afraid he might hurt himself."

Rarity and Pinkie nodded in agreement as Applejack left Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were sitting in the park watching Singer continue to try to fly fast enough to do the sonic rainboom. Try as he might, he still couldn't get it. It was really starting to devastate him.

"Uh Singer" said Scootaloo. "I think you need to take a break."

"Yeah" added Sweetie Belle. "The longer you go, the slower you get. A break would definitely do you some good right about now!"

Singer swooped down, and did a loop-de-loop before landing by the bench the three fillies were sitting on and tried to catch his breath.

"I think you're right" said Singer. "I do need a break."

"Here ya go, Singer" said Applebloom giving Singer a cold mug of Apple Cider.

Singer took the cup and drank the cider in big gulps. "Thanks Applebloom. That's good stuff."

"You bet" said Applebloom.

Applejack found the three sitting on the bench talking to an exhausted looking Singer. "Howdy Singer" she said.

"Hey AJ" said Singer still catching his breath. "How's it going?"

"It's going fine" said Applejack. "Ah came out here cause Ah'm a bit worried about ya."

"Worried about me?" said Singer. "Why?"

"Well considering all that Ah know about ya and that you're trying to do a nearly impossible stunt, Ah figure that should speak fer it's self." Applejack didn't want to get too specific about his minor heart condition. He didn't want anypony to know. It was bad enough that she knew. He only wanted that secret to be between him and Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, I get it" said Singer, remembering very well what had happened in the past(see chapter two). "Don't worry AJ, I'll be fine. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Oh really?" said Applejack.

"You bet" said Singer. "Twilight's on board with it as well."

"And how'd you manage that?" said Applejack. "That doesn't sound like something Twilight would take part in."

"Well she did" said Singer. "She understands why I want to do this."

"Ah hope this isn't about what Ah think it is" said Applejack.

"It's specifically meant for Rainbow Dash's birthday" said Singer. "Why are you questioning me so much? I feel like I'm being tried in an intervention!"

"Sorry" said Applejack. "I just don't wanna see ya get hurt is all. Please understand that."

"I do" said Singer. "And don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"If something happened to ya, Ah don't think we could handle it, especially Rainbow Dash" said Applejack

"I see your point, AJ" said Singer. "But I'm still going to do it."

"Fine" said Applejack. "Just be careful!"

"Everypony keeps saying that today!" said Singer.

"Only cause we care about ya" said Applejack.

Singer just jumped up and started to fly off. He had had enough of everypony telling him what to do.

Applejack just looked down, then at her sister and her friends.

"Let me know if he does anything crazy alright" said Applejack.

"Sure thing, sister!" said Applebloom.

Singer got back to flying through the sky at rapid speed, trying to get the machine to tell him that he was fast enough, but it just wasn't working. Every time he had tried, he couldn't reach the maximum speed. He'd need some help... he wasn't really thrilled about what he was about to do, but he really wanted to do this for Rainbow Dash. He decided to return to the library to seek help from Twilight Sparkle. She might have something to make him go faster.

"Hey Scootaloo" said Singer. "I'll be back in a minute! I've got to go get something."

"Alright" said Scootaloo as Singer flew off. "Well in the mean time, you wanna practice our theme song?"

"Nah!" said Applebloom. "I got a better idea!" Angel, Fluttershy's pet rabbit had migrated into the park to look for flowers. Applebloom thought it would be a fun idea to chase him around.

"Hey!" said Sweetie Belle, knowing what Applebloom was thinking. "I know what your thinking Applebloom. He he. And I wanna play!"

"Let's get him!" said Scootaloo as she and the others took off after the bunny. He then screamed and took off as the three rowdy fillies started chasing him.

* * *

Now if your wondering where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are at right now, you're in luck. They are at Fluttershy's cottage. Flutters had invited them over for tea and dinner.

"This tea is fantastic" said Rainbow Dash's dad, a light blue pegasus stallion with a rainbow mane and tail, and a cloud with a rainbow coming out of it as his cutie mark. "It doesn't even need sweetner."

"Oh" said Fluttershy blushing. "Why thank you, kind sir."

"Yeah, Fluttershy has always been good at making tea and soup and stuff" said Rainbow Dash, taking pride in her friend's skills. "She's always been good at tending to the animals, and the ponies that she cares about."

"I'm glad our little Rainbow has a great friend like you, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash's mom, a pink pegasus mare with a blue mane and tail with a blue lightning bolt as her cutie mark.

"It's nothing really" said Fluttershy. "It's just what I do."

"And a fine job at that" replied Rainbow's dad. He had been trying his best to be polite and nice, which wasn't too hard. But he kinda shared the same "wild thing" personality as Rainbow Dash, although he did know when to be polite and curtious to his hosts.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" said Rainbow's mom. "I'll gladly help you."

"Oh no" said Fluttershy. "That's quite okay. I can do it all myself. I mean, it wouldn't be right for me to allow my guests to go through so much trouble."

"It wouldn't be any trouble, Fluttershy" said Rainbow's mom. "It's something I'm used to doing. I insist."

"Okay" she said, finally giving in. "I need to tell you something anyway."

As they left Rainbow Dash and her dad in the den, Fluttershy led Mrs. Dash into the kitchen and closed the door.

"Um, as you are aware, me and my friends are throwing Rainbow Dash a party" said Fluttershy. "And I'm not sure if I can keep her busy all by myself until later. D-do you think you can help me?"

"Of course we can, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash's mom. "I think we can keep her busy for quite a while. We did raise her, after all."

"Oh thank you" said Fluttershy, starting to get less nervous. "I will do my part too. We really want this to be a surprise."

Rainbow's mom nodded as they quickly got to work on the rest of the meal. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and her dad were having a conversation of their own.

"You should have seen it dad, Singer pulled a fast one on old Thunder Clap and boom! They both crash to the ground! Luckily they were okay, apart from injured legs and damaged wings, but man that was some hard impact! It looked almost as painful as when Lightning Dust and I got taken out a few days before!" Rainbow Dash told her dad, the exciting story of the "Great Pegasus Race". She'd never been sidelined from it before, but it was pretty neat to see it for herself.

"Sounds like Singer still has a thing for standing up to bullies, I see" said Rainbow's dad, for the rest of the chapter, we'll call him Rainbow Dad. "How the heck is that boy anyway? I kinda miss seeing him around."

"He's fine" said Rainbow Dash. "He's probably out there somewhere doing... something egghead like."

"Since when is Singer an egghead?" said Rainbow Dad.

"Since he met my other friends, Twilight Sparkle to be more specific" said Rainbow Dash. "Those two have become pretty good friends. But he's really come to like all of them."

"I'm glad that he's taking to Ponyville so well" said Rainbow Dad. "I still wonder why he'd rather live in an old abandoned chicken house than a nice cloud house in Cloudsdale though. That boy always did make me wonder, but he's a good kind of different I suppose."

"He's different alright, but he's my best friend" said Rainbow Dash. "And I'm lucky to have him."

"Yes you are" said Rainbow Dad. "Last one to the kitchen is a rotten cloud!" He said raring up as if they were going to race across the sky.

"It's on!" said Rainbow as they flew to the door. Of course Rainbow Dash beat her father to the door.

"Good job, sweetie" said Rainbow Dad.

"Aw dad!" said Rainbow Dash. "Not that nickname again."

"What?" said Rainbow Dad grinning. "Your mother loves that nickname."

"Fine" said Dash. "But only because you're my parents!"

Rainbow Dad chuckled as he followed Rainbow Dash into the kitchen.

* * *

Back at the libary, Twilight grabbed her party hat that Pinkie had given her ahead of time and put it in her bag. She was already aware that the party had been all set up without her, and while it kinda made her a little mad, she understood that they couldn't wait for her. She was almost to the door, when there was a knock. She used her magic to open the door, to see Singer standing there.

"Hey Twilight" said Singer, with a look of akwardness in his face. "I've got a big favor to ask of you."

"Uh okay" she said, closing the door behind him as she allowed him to come in. "What is it?" She wondered why he looked like he was about to ask for a million bits.

"Do you have any spell or anything to make me go faster?" said Singer. "I'm getting desperate! I only have an hour until the party and I haven't even come close to doing the Sonic Rainboom!"

"Oh no!" said Twilight. "I'm afraid I can't do that!"

"Why not?" said Singer. "Just something temporary. Please! I don't think I have the wing power to go fast enough for the trick!"

"Oooooooh" said Twilight with a sort of a whine. She was conflicted, she really wanted to help Singer, but at the same time, she had standards. This went against her personal values. NO! She couldn't give in. She had to say no for his own good. "I'm sorry Singer. I can't do it. Not only would it be irresponsible of me, it would be very dangerous! And if you got hurt because of me, I'd never forgive myself."

"But... you said..." said Singer disappointed.

"I know what I said, and I meant it" said Twilight. "But NOT at the potential expense of your life. It pains me to say no, Singer, it really does. But I cannot use my magic on you."

"I-I-I" said Singer, appearing to explode in anger. Twilight looked a bit nervous, she feared they were about to have an argument. But he then de-tensified himself and let about a big sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry that I asked that of you. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay" said Twilight. "But, hey! I'm here for you right now. I can come out to the park and supervise and I might be able to give you some pointers on what to do. I know I'm not a pegasus, but..."

"I get it" said Singer. "You're super smart. Maybe you might have the missing piece I need in that brain of yours."

"You sound just like Rainbow Dash right now" said Twilight with a small chuckle. "I'd say you're definitely heading in the right direction."

"Hey, what's going on?" said Spike, waking up from his nap. "Twilight, were you going to leave without me?"

"Sorry Spike!" said Twilight. "I almost forgot."

"It's okay" said Spike. "You've been busy all day."

"Come on, sleepy head!" said Twilight putting Spike on her back. "Let's get to the park!"

"I thought we were having the party at Sugar Cube Corner" said Spike.

"We have a small detour" said Twilight, as she followed her flying pegasus friend to the park. When they had finally reached bench where the Cutie Mark Crusaders were sitting, they looked like they had been bored waiting for him to come back.

"Howdy Twilight" said Applebloom. "What's up?"

"I'm here to help" said Twilight. "Now what's the setup here?"

"Singer straps this thing to his head and flies as fast as he can" said Scootaloo. "We then track his speed down here on the monitor."

"Nice piece of technology" admired Twilight.

"I know" said Scootaloo. "Alright Singer, ya ready?"

"Yes!" he said as he took off again.

Twilight observed as he flew as fast as he could from one point to the other, with a failed result. As he begrudgingly came back to his friends, Twilight already figured out the problem.

"Man! This is frustrating!" said Singer.

"Singer..." said Twilight. "I think you're going about this all wrong. Yes speed is important, but your focusing too hard on it. It's also about the distance you go. You're not going far enough back to reach the speed that you need. I would say if you want to do a sonic rainboom, you might want to move your starting point back, ummmmmm... about another... two thousand feet!"

"Wow, that much?" said Singer. "Okay, I'll try it!"

After the start point had been readjusted, Singer took off to get it started again. This was the moment of truth; Twilight and the fillies watched with great anticipation as Singer's speeds began to rapidly improve from the last attempt.

"It's working, Twilight!" said Scootaloo as the monitor was showing over one thousand wing power.

"Almost there" Twilight said anxiously as she watched the monitor.

"Come on, Singer!" yelled Spike as he had flew over them.

Singer had finally done it, he had punched a hole in the wind, however once he got fast enough to nearly break the sound barrier, it pushed him back, sending him on another crash collision to the ground.

"Oh no!" said Sweetie Belle. "He's gonna crash!"

"Not on my watch!" said Twilight as she teleported to mid air to catch Singer, slowing down the impact speed drastically as they both slid across the ground with minimal damage to themselves. Rather than be angry with him, like Singer had feared she would be, Twilight congratulated Singer.

"You had it, Singer!" said Twilight. "I bet the next time you try, you'll be able to pull it off! That is a lot of progress, you should be very proud!"

"But I nearly got us both killed" said Singer.

"It's okay, really" she said. "I was able to help and avoid a crisis, and I'll gladly do it again, if it's necessary."

"I apreciate that, Twilight" said Singer. "I'm going to try my best to make sure that you don't have to though."

"I hope so" she said with a smile. "Now we better get to Sugar Cube Corner if we want to be there to surprise Rainbow Dash."

"Right!" he said following Twilight and Spike with the Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle following him.

* * *

When everypony had gotten to the party, they waited anxiously for Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rainbow's parents.

Outside the door, they could hear Fluttershy trying to tell Rainbow Dash to go inside. She was a little curious as to why, but she did it anyway. When she opened the door, the lights(which had been off) were turned on and all of her friends yelled "SURPRISE!".

Rainbow Dash jumped up. She had wondered where the rest of her friends had been all day.

"Happy Birthday Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie Pie with excitement.

"Sorry we've been a little distant today" said Applejack. "But Ah trust your parents kept ya busy."

"Oh yeah, we had loads of fun" said Rainbow Dash. "This is cool, you guys! I wasn't expecting this." As she said that, Singer snuck out the back door to go to his new starting spot for his trick.

"Wait!" said Twilight. "Before we get started, we have one more surpise for you Rainbow Dash!"

"Huh?" said Rainbow Dash. "What do you mean? And hey, where's Singer?"

"Oh you'll see" said Twilight.

"Twi" said Applejack, pulling Twilight away in private. "Ah can't believe that you actually approved of this."

"It was risky, but who am I to say that he can't?" said Twilight. "All he needed was the proper guidance and it was no big deal. But I will not say that I am not slightly worried about this either."

"No offense, Twi" said Applejack. "But Ah think this was really reckless on both your ends. Ah hope you know what you're doing!"

"Me too" she whispered to herself.

Singer had made it to his new starting point. If Twilight's calculations were correct, he'd be able to pull it off right where it would be visible from Sugar Cube Corner.

"Alright" he said. "It's go time!" He ran across his launch pad, aka old rug and took off.

He could feel the wind beating down on his face, which was a really good sign. He flapped his wings as hard as he could to increase his speeds.

Twilight had the monitor with her, to track his speeds from inside Sugar Cube Corner. His speed looked even better than the last try.

"He's going to do it" she whispered to herself. "Rainbow Dash look out there in the sky and don't stop until you see something happen."

Rainbow nodded and she looked out the window, wondering what Twilight was goin on about.

Applejack shook with anticipation as well, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all joining her. Spike and the CMC, however just looked with wide eyes, and big smiles.

Singer's speed had gotten higher and higher and he had just punched through the wind. This was it, it was now or never. Singer pushed as hard as he could, nearly falling back. But he was able to push on through, and the result brought loud noise. But what happened next, suprised everypony... including Rainbow Dash. There was a boom alright, but not a rainboom. This boom had musical notes and a red and blue outline to show how bright the boom was.

"What in the name of Celestia?" said Rainbow Dash. "I've never seen anything like that, before!"

"Me neither" said Rainbow Dad.

"What do you suppose that's called?" said Spike.

"I'd call it a Sonic Musicboom" said Pinkie Pie jumping up and down with excitement.

Singer, then had a stream of red light following him with musical notes following along with it. The sound that the boom had made had been beautiful, like a choir of angels, luckily for everyone watching form Sugar Cube Corner's window, it had been opened so they could hear it.

"That... was... AWESOME!" said Rainbow Dash. "I can't believe that! That is so unbelievably awesome! Twilight, was that who I think it was?"

"If you're thinking Singer, than yes" said Twilight.

Applejack was impressed, and her worries had vanished.

"Hey Twi" said Applejack. "Sorry about being a worry wart. Ah didn't..."

"It's okay, Applejack" said Twilight. "I'm sure you meant well."

"Yeah" she said as she walked outside to greet Singer along with Rainbow Dash.

Singer had arrived at Sugar Cube Corner.

"Happy Birthday, Dashie" said Singer, getting a big hug from Rainbow.

"That was one of the coolest birthday presents ever!" she replied.

"Yeah..." said Singer. "Sorry that it wasn't a Sonic Rainboom though. I was trying to show you how awesome it looked since you never get to see it done for yourself."

"Ah, that's cool" she said. "I think yours was way cooler... okay well not too much cooler. Maybe Twenty Percent Cooler. But really, just doing it is amazing in it's self. You surely know that by now."

"Yep" said Singer. "Just hope it was as enjoyable for everypony as it was for me."

"Ah sure enjoyed it" said Applejack. "That was amazin!"

"Glad you of all ponies enjoyed it, AJ" said Singer. "Considering our last encounter."

"Mighty sorry about that" said Applejack. "I was just tryin ta..."

"I know" said Singer. "And I'm sorry for getting huffy."

"It's fine" said Applejack. "Just make sure ya listen to me next time." She kidded.

"I'll take that cue" said Singer.

Getting back to the party, everypony was enjoying themselves. Rainbow was having a blast. Singer and Rainbow Dad were having fun sharing stories about the Cloudsdale days. Rarity finally got to talk to Twilight about Spike, but that has no importance to the story what-so-ever so I will not reveal what it was about! Sorry, ha ha.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that when you aspire for something, you shouldn't let it get in the way of your friendship, even if it's to help another friend. And I also learned that you should never ever try to get help for a physical feat, such as a spell or something to make you faster, when there might be another problem with your plan. Friends have a way of pointing you back in the right direction. Kind of like how Twilight Sparkle did today when I asked her to make me faster with her magic. In the end, moving to Ponyville has not only paid personal dividends, but it has also made me a better stallion. Thanks once again for listening, Princess._

_Your faithful Subject,_

_Singer._

"Alright Vinyl Scratch!" said Pinkie Pie. "Play that funky music!"

The tune to "Everybody dance now" started to play and Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash did their own forms of break dancing.

"Go Rainbow! Go Rainbow! Go Rainbow! Go Rainbow!" Cheered the others as Rainbow Dash took on the floor alone, when Pinkie jumped off to give her the spotlight.

Singer did the robot of all dances, earning the laughs of the other ponies in the room. And Spike just did some mixed up version of the Gangnam Style dance. It went along with the next song that she played, which was coinsidentally, Gangnam Style.

Yinyl Scratch just sat there and rolled her eyes and continued to, as some of her fans say, "Wub" at the records.

"These ponies sure know how to party" said Vinyl to herself.

The loudness of Rainbow Dash's party echoed through out all of Ponyville, disturbing the sleep of one Cranky Doodle Donkey, who was trying to take a nap in his cottage.

"Pinkie Pie and her parties" he grumbled.

* * *

**Well with that crazy funky party out of the way, an annoyed donkey, and an awesome stunt by Singer... this chapter is now DONE! Stay tuned next time for a western type story featuring Applejack, Singer and Spike as they venture to Appleloosa.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and as always don't forget to review! It encourages me to make more chapters!**

**Thanks,**

**Singer The Pegasus**


	9. Chapter 9: Sheriff Applejack

**Chapter 9: Sheriff Applejack**

**YEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAW, buckaroos! Here's a chapter that I've been waiting for! A western chapter! In this chapter, Applejack, Spike and Singer go to the wild land of Appleloosa, where Braeburn lives to help harvest apples. But the letter he sent to Applejack looks different from letters he had sent in the past, but it has to be nothing. Are they walking into a trap? Find out in this comical western adventure!**

**Warning: Prepare for a lot of bad grammar!**

* * *

Applejack, Twilight, Spike and Singer waited at the train station for the train to arrive. Applejack was going to go to Appleloosa to help Braeburn. She had recruited Spike and Singer to tag along when she had recieved a letter from her cousin Braeburn.

"Did you remember your tooth brush?" said Twilight.

"Yes" said Spike.

"Did you remember your blanket?" she asked him.

"Yes" said Spike.

"What about you're-"

"I got everything, Twilight!"

"Sorry" she said. "I know you've gone off on your own before, but I'm just worried is all."

"Don't be, Twilight" said Spike. "I've got Singer and Applejack to keep me company."

"Ah promise nothin will happen to your little dragon, Twi" said Applejack.

"Yeah, I know" she said. "I just want to make sure he takes care of himself is all."

"Spike's a pro" said Singer. "We'll make a great team!"

"You know it!" said Spike.

The train finally arrived and pulled up to a stop. As they waited for the ponies to exit the train, Applejack, Spike and Singer waited to board the train. Spike however, couldn't leave without giving Twilight a hug good bye.

"Love you Twilight" said Spike.

"Love you too, Spike" said Twilight, as she watched Spike run back to Applejack and Singer. When Spike looked back, he could have sworn he saw Twilight tearing up a tiny bit. It almost pained him to go without her, but she had alot of studying to do and she didn't have time for another Appleloosa adventure.

As she watched the train leave, she saw a familiar face among the ponies who had exited the train. She walked closer to him, to make sure that he was the pony she was thinking he was.

"Buckshot?" said Twilight, recognizing the pony from the pegasus race just about a month before.

"Oh hey..." said Buckshot. "Twilight, right?"

* * *

On the train ride, there were several stories traded between the three friends.

"And she wouldn't come out of bed for three hours!" said Spike, concluding his story with a series of small chuckles. "Twilight does not like snakes!"

"That was perty funny, Spike" said Applejack, laughing with Singer. "But completely understandable at the same time. Snakes are scary."

"Yeah snakes are very bone chilling scary" said Singer.

"Says the owner of a geko" said Spike.

"Snakes... gekos... very different!" said Singer. "Hardly the same."

"Anyway" said Applejack, changing the subject. "I wanna thank you boys for coming with me. It sure means alot. It sure is helpful, since Big MacIntosh injured himself again and couldn't come or I would have asked him."

"It was our pleasure, AJ" said Singer elbowing Spike. "Right, Spike?"

"Oh yeah" said Spike, looking out the window of the train. "I wouldn't have missed this trip for anything! I liked the last trip we took to Appleloosa!"

"Ah hope Braeburn is okay" said Applejack. "His letter didn't look too convincin."

"I'm sure he's fine, AJ" said Singer. "From what you told me, Appleloosa is a pretty hospitable place."

"Yeah... It's hospitable alright" said Applejack, remembering the battle between the Buffalo and the Appleloosans the last time she had gone.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel... I can stay up as long as I want!" said Spike, thinking of all the fun he could have without Twilight bossing him around.

"Twilight said to make sure you go to bed, Spike" said Applejack. "Sorry..."

"Dang it!" said Spike as he pouted, having his joy killed once again.

* * *

As the train arrived to Appleloosa, it came to a halt. Applejack and Spike emerged from the train, with Singer carrying all of the luggage, falling down after walking on the boarding dock. But to their dismay, there was nopony else at the train station, they had been the only three passengers on the train and they began to feel a little uneasy at the lack of ponies.

"Braeburn?" shouted Applejack, who had expected Braeburn to meet them when they got off the train. "BRAEBURN!"

"Didn't he say he'd meet us here?" said Singer.

"Yeah" said Applejack. "Ah don't know what to make of this."

"Perhaps everypony got busy in the orchards" said Spike. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"Maybe so..." said Singer adding to the dragon's attempt at relief. "I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Let's just go to the hotel" said Applejack. "We'll find things out when we go to town."

As they walked through town, they noticed that all the doors and windows were shut. Only the saloons and the hotels looked to be open for business. Applejack wanted to get straight to the point and find her cousin.

"Come on, yall" said Applejack. Spike and Singer, who still had about five suitcases piled on top of his back, walked into the hotel that Braeburn had told them to stay in. Spike walked up to the service desk and rang the bell.

"Can Ah help you?" said the pony behind the desk, nervously.

"Yeah" said Spike. "We're here to check into our room."

"Aaaaaaaalrahty then" said the pony, perking up. He wasn't sure if the new comers were nice or bad. A question did spring into Applejack's mind. Why was he so nervous? Was there something or someone in this town that was causing all this. That would be a logical explanation. "So how many nights for the lovely family?" What kind of a family did they look like? There was a pegasus, and earth pony and a baby dragon. They didn't understand the pony's logic behind the question, but they let it slide anyway.

"Oh we're not a family, per say" said Singer. "Just a group of friends, merely."

"Yeah" added Applejack with an akward chuckle. "We're just here for a few days."

"Ah'll put you down for three then" said the pony. "You can can change it if you need to."

"Thank ya" said Applejack as she was given the key to their room.

The three friends had finally made it. Their next task would be to find Braeburn and find out what they hay was going on, they weren't about to let this go uninvestigated.

"Spike" said Applejack. "You stay here. Singer and Ah will go scope the area for Braeburn."

"You got it" said Spike as he jumped up into one of the beds and went to sleep. "Bring me back some apples why don't ya?"

"Let's go" said Applejack as she and Singer ran out the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

The town was still quiet. Nothing could explain what was going on. Why was there nopony around?

"Applejack?" said Singer. "Not to sound like a little filly or anything... but I'm starting to get a little worried about the situation here."

"Ah hate to admit it, Singer" said Applejack. "But Ah am too."

Just then a minotaur with a cowboy hat appeared in front of them, he looked like one of those menacing bad guys from a western movie who'd stop in your way when you're in the middle of your journey. He had a brown fur coat. Singer and Applejack backed up a bit, only to bump into another one. They soon found themselves surrounded by five minotaurs, and they did not look friendly.

"Well, well, well" said the brown minotaur with an eye patch. "Look what we got here, boys! A couple of travelers! Y'all's not from around here are ya?"

"No..." said Singer nervously. "We're from P-ponyville..."

"Ponyville?" said a silver minotaur, momentarily he and the other five started laughing. "Long way from home aint ya?"

"You guys might want to think about going back to where you came from!" said the Brown minotaur with the eye patch, the largest of the five. "It's not safe here in Appleloosa anymore... not since we took over."

"What?" said Applejack. "What gives ya the right to do that?"

"We're the Metal Brothers Gang" returned the minotaur, who appeared to be the leader. "Name's Brass Bob! I can do what ever I so desire because I'm the boss of this here town, and meet my brothers: Silver Sam(A silver colored minotaur), Gold Greg(A yellow minotaur), Charcoal Charlie(A black minotaur), and this here is Slim Jim(a skinny brown minotaur with a voice kind of like Snails' voice). And we're gonna run you bozoes out of town!"

"Oh yeah?" said Applejack, preparing her lasso and hogtying one of the minotaurs, giving Singer enough time to grab her and fly off.

"DARGH!" said Brass Bob. "They got away!"

"Help me!" said Silver Sam, being the one that Applejack hogtied.

As Charlie and Greg untied their brother, Brass Bob took his anger out on their youngest brother.

"You idiot!" said Bob. "Why can't you cover our victims, like the rest of us can?"

"Because I'm just not as muscular as the rest of you..." said Slim Jim.

"Worthless piece of..." said Brass Bob, rubbing his hand across his face. "Alright you yellow bellied varmints! We're going to find them ponies and run them out of town, like we did the rest of them! Come on!"

* * *

As the minotaurs charged off, Singer and Applejack reappeared on the spot. They had been hiding on top of one of the buildings while the Metal Brothers were arguing amongst themselves. While they continued looking, a small figure caught Singer's eye. As he looked closer, he could see that it was a pony sneaking around. Not wanting to take any chances of it being a bad guy, Singer flapped his wings and charged after him, catching the pony off guard and tackling him, leaving him at Singer's mercy.

"Please don't hurt me, sir" said the pony. He wore a red bandana and had on a cowboy hat. "Ah just want to bring peace back to my town."

"Oh... sorry sir" said Singer, helping the pony up.

"BRAEBURN!" yelled Applejack, so happy to see her cousin again, she ran up to him and hugged him. "Ah was so worried that something had happened to ya."

"Something has happened, cousin" said Braeburn. "This town's been taken over by the Metal Brothers Gang and there's little anyone can do about it. Brass Bob and his brothers came into town and started demanding stuff. At first we resisted, and even fought back. But these guys weren't goin down without a fight! Ah did the only thing Ah could think of and kicked Brass Bob in the face, hoping that it would make then want to leave... but alas, it didn't. It just made them all even more angrier. They beat up almost every stallion in Appleloosa and nearly destroyed a quarter of the apple orchard, before they realized they could force us to give us apples and pies... They ran out the ponies that they couldn't control and the ones that they could, work all day in the orchards... bringing them apples and baking them apple pies at their will. We've been under his power ever since. It was like this for a few weeks before Ah was able to get a letter out to ya. We knew it'd be a longshot, but Ah'm so relieved that you made it here!"

"Braeburn" said Applejack. "My pal, Singer and Ah are gonna make sure that these brutes are put behind bars in the Appleloosa jail where they belong... or my name isn't... Sherriff Applejack!"

"And deputy Singer" said Singer, putting on a silver star, and giving Applejack a gold one.

"Ye haw!" said Braeburn. "Ah'll round up some of the other stallions and we'll meet at mah ranch. That's the only place they aint touched yet."

"Excellent" said Singer. "AJ, you go ahead... you and Braeburn have some catching up to do, I'll go get Spike."

"Thank ya, Singer" said Applejack.

"No problem boss" said Singer as he dashed off to the hotel.

* * *

When he reached the hotel, it was a sad sight. It had been tore up something fierce, like a twister had gone through and damaged it. Singer's first thought was Spike... had he been hurt? It appeared that the Metal Brothers Gang had found out where they were staying. Those minotaurs might have him... No... don't jump to conclusions. Maybe the Metal Brothers had just gone through rampaging and decided to cause some damage to some buildings. As he walked into the hotel, he noticed that the desk and the pony who sat behind it were no longer there. He looked up stairs onto the balcony and all the doors had been kicked in. He looked in their room and saw that Spike had indeed been taken, as well as their luggage. He found a note where Spike had been sleeping.

_If you varmints want to see your luggage or your pet dragon again, you will leave this town or you and your dragon will all be lynched at high noon Saturday night! And just so ya don't think about getting brave, you'll be happy to know that your dragon will be locked in a jail cell, ready to be beaten and clobbered should you decide to try something dumb... so don't. All we want is for you to leave..._

_Brass Bob and the Metal Brothers Gang_

"No!" said Singer almost going into tears. "I was too late! I can't go back to Ponyville, knowing that we lost... and I couldn't face Twilight again, not if I came back without Spike or if something bad has happened to him. This is bad. I was trusted to protect him, and I failed... I..." he let his anger build up for a minute or two but then released it in a deep sigh. "I can't start feeling sorry for myself now! Applejack won't quit and neither will I! Don't worry Spike, we'll save you!" Singer grabbed the note and flew off to Braeburn's ranch, it was a good thing he had previously stayed with Applejack long enough for Braeburn to give him directions to the place.

* * *

When he got there, Braeburn had all of his buddies suited up and ready for a fight. Applejack was also there with her game face on, but that expression changed when whe saw Singer approaching her without Spike, and with a letter in his mouth.

"Singer?" said Applejack. "Where's Spike? And what's this?"

With his eyes closed, Singer placed the note in front of Applejack and backed away. Applejack bent down to read it, and she was infuriated as her eyes scanned the piece of paper. She then proceeded to stomp on it with rage.

"Deputy Singer" said Applejack. "It's time we did something about this once and for all! Them minotaurs have already thrown my cousin and all of his friends out of house and home! We are not going to let them hurt Spike or threaten us with cheesy tactics!"

"Yes, but what?" said Singer. "What can we do? Those minotaurs are strong enough to rip up the buildings!"

"What we should have been doing all along" added Braeburn. "Me and my posse are about to go in there and show them minotaurs that we mean business! They ain't all that tough... sure they can rip through buildings, but they also have weaknesses too and we are going to find and attack em!"

The rest of the stallions cheered with glee as they were commanded by Braeburn to start charging off to go fight the minotaurs. Applejack, Singer and Braeburn lagged behind a bit.

"Don't worry" said Braeburn trying to keep up with his posse. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

"I'm not so sure" said Singer, flying over the two running earth ponies. "I mean, I want to be, but those guys scare the hay out of me!"

"Be more positive, Singer" said Applejack. "Ah am your boss and Ah command ya to be more optimistic."

"Yes sir, boss ma'am" said Singer, using one of Pinkie Pie's lines and saluting.

"Besides, we outnumber them, Twenty to five" said Braeburn. "What could go wrong?"

"There is pleanty of stuff that can go wrong" said Singer. "I hate to be a downer, Braeburn, but this plan is a little reckless."

"You're one to talk about reckless, Mr Sonic Music Boom!" said Applejack.

"I'm just saying..." said Singer. "These guys are really really big and fierce! We need a better plan if we're going to beat them."

"Ah think Ah know what Ah'm doin, thank you very much" said Braeburn.

"Braeburn" said Applejack. "At this point, Ah do agree with Singer. Our friend, Spike, is being held captive by the Metal Brothers and we can't afford them retaliatin against him."

"Oh boy" said Braeburn. "Ah hate it when they try the ransom bit. Alright... We'll figure out another way."

"Thank you" said Singer.

* * *

Meanwhile in town, Spike was being held in the jailhouse with the pony who was at the register at the hotel. They were both tied to chairs and sweating, because of the heat and how the building was built.

"So..." said Spike. "Read any good books lately?"

"No" said the other pony, who really didn't feel like talking.

"Okay then" said Spike.

"HEY SHUT UP!" said Silver Sam as he got up from his card game with Charcoal Charlie. "No one said you were allowed to talk!"

Spike just gave a sheepish grin as the mintoaur snorted at him and went back to his game.

Suddenly, their game was interrupted again by shouts in the streets. Charlie and Sam both left their cards on the table and went out to check it out.

"Hey you yellow bellied minotaurs!" said Braeburn. "Come out with your hands up!"

"You can't be serious!" said Sam. "You think we're afraid of you?"

"Wait until Bob gets a load of this!" said Charlie.

Just then, Singer came up behind both of them, using his karate skills he had learned from training with Rainbow Dash, and kicked both of them in the back of the neck, knocking only Charlie down. Charlie recollected himslef, and Sam who just knelt on one knee upon the contact, both appeared unharmed.

"Some plan, Braeburn!" said Singer.

"It was better than my original plan!" said Braeburn.

"I am going to rip you limb from..." said Silver Sam, being cut off by a slamming door.

"What in tarnation is going on out here?" said Brass Bob as he came out a saloon with Gold Greg and Slim Jim. "You? You actually came? Boy you are dumber than you look! Hey Sam, go get that dragon!"

Sam ran back into the jail house and brought Spike out and sat him in the middle of the street.

"Remember what I said would happen to the dragon if you guys came around here again?"

"Ah remember just fine" said Applejack behind the Metal Brothers on top of a building. She proceed to jump off of the building and started to stomp the ground as she walked over to her friends, adding a bit of intimidation with the expression on her face. "But Ah also know that no minotaur is gonna outsmart this Apple!"

"We drove this entire town out of comission, what makes you think you're any different?" said Brass Bob.

"Let's find out..." said Applejack. "At High Noon! Right here in this very fashion..."

"Looks like you just got called out, boss!" said Slim Jim, getting slapped by Gold Greg.

"Shut up!" said Gold Greg with a growl in his voice.

"Challenge accepted" said Brass Bob. "Hope you like pony heaven, Applejerk!"

Singer saw this as a chance to grab Spike while the going was getting better, but Silver Sam grabbed him first, and then kicked dirt on Singer.

"Dang it!" said Spike.

"Nice try, my little pony!" said Silver Sam as he pushed Singer back and dragged Spike's chair all the way to the jailhouse.

"Aw shut up!" said Singer, dusting himself off.

"Cousin, are you sure you want to go through with this?" said Braeburn. "This is a very dangerous character, nearly took out our real sheriff!"

"Well fer the time bein, Ah am your sheriff and Ah deem it highly necessary!"

"Even if you do beat him" added Singer. "The others will still be around to try and crush us."

"Big whoop" said Applejack. "Remember that race you was in? How terrifying that Thunder Clap character was fer ya? And how you needed to face him in the race?"

"Yes" said Singer, now feeling a little guilty for inadvertedly trying to crush the optimism. "Yes, I remember, Applejack."

"Now it's mah turn..." said Applejack. "Ah got to show that minotaur who's boss!

"Only in this instant... you won't have to face him alone" said Singer, who had finally gotten with the beat. "I am here for you, Applejack. You are my boss and one of my best friends after all. Sorry about letting the coward side of me take over."

"Don't mention it" said Applejack.

"Ah can't wait until we beat them" said Braeburn. "Aaaappleloooosa hasn't been the same since those minotaurs started bullying us."

Applejack saw the concern in her cousin's face, giving her even more drive to beat Brass Bob and his gang, she knew that she couldn't let them down or a whole town's legacy would be destroyed.

* * *

By the time High Noon came around, Applejack had already gotten suited up for a show down. Singer standing behind her, decided to stand by in case the minotaurs wanted to play dirty.

Braeburn kept his posse around for the same reason. He didn't know what was going to happen.

"So what exactly is the plan?" said Singer.

"Ah wish Ah could tell ya" said Applejack.

Well that wasn't very comforting. The tensity only rose when Brass Bob and his "armada" of minotaurs showed up, looking as freakishly big and scary as ever.

"Well, well, well..." said Brass Bob. "Look's like somepony isn't so yella after all!"

"Nopony will ever get away with calling me yella" said Applejack.

"Hope y'all realize that you're fighting a loosing battle" said Brass Bob. "You are all going to fail! Face it, this town is lost to you. We have won! Y'all and your pet dragon will be pardoned if you just turn around and leave."

"We won't back down!" said Singer, then breaking out in song. " No we won't back down... no we won't back down! You can stand me up at the..."

"Shut up!" said Silver Sam. "We don't care about your stupid songs!"

"And I don't care for your stupid attitude!" retorted Singer.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Brass Bob, breaking up the childish fight between Silver Sam and Singer. "Time to settle this dispute once and for all, Applejerk!"

"Alright, Brass Babs" said Applejack, spitting on a can that was lying on the ground.

"Wait!" said Singer, killing the intensity of the moment. What the hay was he doing? He didn't know, but he figured that it couldn't hurt, right? "What kind of a showdown is this again?"

"What?" said Brass Bob.

"Are you stalling?" said Silver Sam.

"Maybe..." said Singer. "Maybe not... I'm just a little confused on the concept of this situation. What's the... logic?"

"Are you serious?" said Brass Bob.

"I'm just saying... is it really logical to have a fight in the middle of a street?" said Singer, acting like he was going nuts. "I mean come on! Nopony in town is around to witness it because they are all being slave driven by five inconsiderate bull heads! And above all, I thought you were the Metal Brothers Gang, well if that's the case why are two of your members called Charcoal Charlie and Slim Jim? Last time I checked Charcoal wasn't a metal, and Slim... well..." Singer quickly stopped himself. He knew he had gone too far this time.

"Have you flipped your lid?" said Brass Bob. "I could stomp you into the ground right now! You are going to regret ever coming to Appleloosa!"

"I regret nothing" said Singer, slightly flinching.

He was beginning to regret it though, because shortly after saying that, Brass Bob socked him in the face pretty good... good enough to knock him out.

Applejack stood over him trying to get him to wake back up. It wasn't likely that he'd wake up anytime soon, so she just left him on the ground and glared at Brass Bob.

"What in tarnation was that for?" she said to the minotaur, as if she needed another reason to dislike the guy.

"You heard what that mad cow pegasus said about me, didn't ya?" said Brass Bob. "I popped him in the kisser, and give him a good one too. Right boys?"

The other minotaurs began to laugh, point and mock at Singer who lie unconscious on the ground. Braeburn and another stallion pulled him out of the sun and to a water trough, attempting to wake him up, but not even cold water could snap him out of it just yet.

"Yeah Ah heard what he said" said Applejack. "But he wasn't lyin. You really are five inconsiderate bull heads!"

"Little lady, you're in for a hurtin almost as bad as your coltfriend just got" said Brass Bob. "Almost as bad... because I don't believe in hurtin ladies, but in your case I might make an acception. You're colt friend is just lucky I didn't decide to do anything even worse to him!"

"Why does everyone here think he's mah coltfriend?" said Applejack. "He doesn't even like me that way... he likes... okay, so not the point Ah'm tryin ta make. The point is, y'all obviously don't like being reminded how big of jerks y'all really are!"

Brass Bob stood there and angrily huffed and puffed and flared his nostrils. He was getting mighty tired of Applejack and Singer talking about how bad he and the other minotaurs were, like it set off a trigger in his mind. Either that or he was just putting on a show.

"What is it going to take to get you to shut up?" said Brass Bob.

"Bob, don't say that!" said Slim Jim. "She'll tell us to leave!"

"Not necessarily" said Applejack. "What if Ah found a way to allow y'all to stay here without making the Appleloosians pay for your lust for power?"

"What?" said Brass Bob. "You call this a showdown?"

"Man! I thought Twilight was good with words" said Spike, who was brought out to see the showdown along with the hotel receptionist.

"Ah call this a heart to heart conversation" said Applejack. "Ya don't have to leave, Appleloosa. But Ah would highly recommend you change the way you treat everypony, otherwise Ah'll be forced to regroup them all and run YOU out of town!"

"Please don't tell me you're buyin this, Bob" said Silver Sam.

"Don't tell me what to do, Sam!" said Bob. "I'm in charge of the this gang, remember?"

"I was just sayin" said Sam.

"Now I'm just saying... SHUT UP!" said Bob, he then took off his hat as he turned to Applejack. "Maybe yer right, Applejack."

"Really?" said Applejack.

"Of course not!" said Brass Bob. "Get them!"

Applejack and Braeburn took off in the other direction, this time though they were able to save Spike, due to some of Braeburn's posse sneaking around and grabbing him and the hotel pony at the last minute, running past the minotaurs, while Braeburn and Applejack grabbed Singer, who was still uncounscious, and quickly layed him across both of their backs.

"The dragon got away" said Silver Sam. "Dang Ponies!"

"No matter" said Brass Bob. "We still have their town!"

* * *

The gang had regrouped back at Braeburn's ranch. They were all thinking the same thing, they were going to need more help, these minotaurs were too tough for Braeburn and his whole posse even.

"Ah didn't want to suggest this, but we need to get help from Strongheart and the buffalo herd if we are going to save Appleloosa" said Braeburn.

"Why would you not suggest that?" said Applejack. "That's a great idea!"

"My pride wouldn't allow it" said Braeburn.

"Well swallow that pride, and go talk sweet to Strongheart!" said Applejack, as Braeburn left to go sweet talk Strongheart into helping. "Wake up, Singer!"

"Oh hey!" said Singer. "Where am I?"

"Back at Braeburn's ranch!" said Applejack. "Now come on! That little stunt you pulled bought us some time, but it was still pretty foolish."

"I'll say..." said Singer. "My head is killing me."

"Well at least I'm not stuck with those minotaurs anymore!" said Spike.

"Spike!" said Singer. "How did you..."

"Braeburn's posse" said Applejack. "Snuck him right out from under their noses."

"Way to go, Braeburn!" said Singer, as if Braeburn was there. "Let's not mention this to Twilight, when we get back. Deal?"

"You have no idea, how much of a deal this is" said Spike. "She'll never let me go anywhere again if she finds out."

"There's alot of things that have happened that Ah'd rather forget" said Applejack. "Now come on you two! We need to meet up with Braeburn."

"Coming, Applejack!" said Singer.

* * *

Applejack, Singer and Spike met up with Braeburn who met and was able to convince Strongheart and her clan to help, in a meeting in the desert.

"We appreciate y'all helpin us take back Appleloosa, Strongheart!" said Applejack.

"It's no problem" said Strongheart. "Those minotaurs have terrorized other branches of the buffalo population as well, so it's time that we return the favor!"

"Alright then" said Braeburn. "Let's go beat some minotaurs!"

"Yehaw!" yelled Singer. The other stallions just looked at him for a second. Singer just akwardly looked from side to side, but then got surprised when the rest of the stalliions started doing the same thing. "Aw come on!"

As they ran back to the town, the thundering sounds of hoof stomping could be heard from all the way to Appleloosa. The minotaurs were busy celebrating their victory until the ground started to vibrate. A few of the mares from town had brought back apples from the orchards and were laying them at Brass Bob's feet, like he was some sort of king. He walked outside from the saloon, he was sitting in and noticed a large brown cloud of dust eminating from the southern part of town. He wasn't believing what he was seeing. He angrily gathered himself and walked out into the middle of the street. As the dust cleared, only Applejack, Braeburn, Singer and Spike were visible... as if they were alone. The buffalo and the rest of Braeburn's posse had cleverly hidden behind buildings as dust had been settling.

"I thought we ran you out of town!" said Brass Bob. "You ponies are sure hard pressed to learn your lesson ain't ya?"

"Ah've heard quite enough!" said Applejack. "We've got something that you will never have!"

As Applejack stood there, talking she could feel the power of her Element of Harmony, as if her other five friends were there. In her mind, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were standing beside her in the formation of the Elements of Harmony.

Singer could also see this, and he wasn't believing it, but he was the only other one. All Braeburn and Spike could do was feel the epicness of the moment, as if they knew where this was going.

"And what is that?" said Brass Bob.

"The power of... Friendship!"

Brass Bob had never been more humored in his life, he then proceeded to drop down on his back, laughing his head off. "Friendship?" he said, as his brothers joined him in a mocking laugh routine. "Where'd you get that, a filly book?"

"Ah got it through experience!" said Applejack. "And it looks like you are about to have quite an experience of your own!"

Brass Bob stopped laughing as Braeburn's posse and a big part of the buffalo clan had them all surrounded. The mares who were still in the saloon were highly overjoyed at this... could this be it? Could this be the big thing that brings back their freedom?

"What?" said Brass Bob as he and the others looked in horror of the arrousing number of buffalo and stallions surrounding he and his brothers.

"Ah tried to reason with ya, Bob" said Applejack. "But reasoning is over! Y'all had your chance for peace, but civility ends here! Run these rustlers outta town, everyone!"

"You are the weakest link... goodbye!" said Singer.

Brass Bob and his brothers, turned tail and ran towards the edge of town. They had been beat and they knew it!

"Fine take your stupid town!" said Brass Bob. "We don't want it anyways!" The stallions and buffalo stopped chasing them when they had reached the end of town and stood there and enjoyed watching all five of them run off like cowards, although they did pitty them at the same time.

"Thanks for your help, Strongheart" said Braeburn.

"No problem" she replied back. "But next time something like this happens, don't wait so long to ask us for help... We are at peace with your village remember?"

"Ah know" said Braeburn, blushing a little bit. "Thanks again for helpin us save Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapelooosa!"

"Ah love it when he says it like that" said Applejack.

"I know, it's funny!" said Singer.

"And thank y'all for all your help as well!" said Braeburn, giving Singer a big man hug.

"Don't mention it!" said Singer.

"Three cheers for Sheriff Applejack!" said one of Braeburn's posse members!"

They all cheered and threw her up in the air several times, before finally letting her down.

"Spike could ya please take a note?" said Applejack, catching her breath.

"Sure" said Spike, pulling a paper and quill out from behind his back.

"Whoa!" said Singer. "I'm still trying to figure out how to do that!" Singer tried to pull something out from behind his back, but just pulled on one of his wings.

Spike laughed for a few seconds and started to write what Applejack had to say.

_Dear Twilight and the gang,_

_Today Ah learned a very important lesson in friendship. Ah learned that no matter how far away that any of us are from each other, that the power of friendship can work wonders in any sticky situation. And we also learned that..._

"That the power of friendship can present a stronger bond... or army of friends than any bully or adversary we may face in life. I felt it in that moment of standing up to the notorious villain we faced today, and when we were able to run those bad guys out of town. We are all doing quite well now and the town's restructuring couldn't be going any better. We will be home safe and sound in no time. P.S. Spike is doing just fine and we are having a blast. Your friends, Applejack, Singer and Spike" Twilight said as she read her letter aloud to her friends.

"Awesome!" said Rainbow. "It's like we were there but we weren't! I can't wait to ask her the details when she gets back."

"I can't wait to see my Spikey Wikey again..." said Rarity. "I miss him when he has to go away."

"I will admit, I was kind of worried about them at first" said Twilight. "But showing our new friend around Ponyville all day took that worry out of me."

"New friend?" said Fluttershy.

"Ladies, I want to re-introduce you to... Buckshot!" said Twilight, as Buckshot entered the room. The blue-green colored Pegasus Stallion with a brown mane and two checkered flags as his cutie mark, had returned. "He's moving to Ponyville from Mane-hattan!"

"Hey everypony" said Buckshot. "Super excited to be back. I liked this place from the get-go, and decided to move here. It's pretty close to Cloudsdale anyway, where all the exciting races happen."

"Well you know what that means, right?" said Pinkie Pie.

"No... what?" said Buckshot.

"Party time! Welcome home, Buckshot! We can throw another one for when Applejack, Singer and Spike come back too!" said an excited Pinkie Pie.

"Sounds wonderful" said Fluttershy. "I love your parties, Pinkie Pie!"

"Who doesn't?" said Pinkie Pie, twitching in her Pinkie Sense, but everyone seemed to ignore it.

"Hey I remember you" said Buckshot walking up to Fluttershy. "You were in the "Great Pegasus Race! We had that really close finish! You went really fast in that race!"

"You were faster" said Fluttershy. "After all, you did win." Fluttershy smiled and almost blushed a bit.

"Break it up, you two" said Rainbow Dash with a small wink.

They both blushed. Twilight put the finishing touches on her report to Celestia and put it in her "to mail" pile, and motioned for the door.

"What do you guys say, we go get some cupcakes?" said Twilight. "On me!"

"If you're buying" said Rainbow Dash.

The six friends walked out of the library and straight on to Sugar Cube corner, ready for their other friends to return and for their adventures to continue.

* * *

**Managed not to keep the rest of the friends out of the story completely! The next chapter is going to get even better than this one. Singer has something to admit, and you might be able to guess what it is... but how will he do it? Find out in, the next chapter.**

**My pal has encouraged me to bring his OC, Buckshot back into my story. I graciously agreed. Needed another stallion character anyway. Buckshot will now be a regular character in this story from now on. **

**Now as I always say, follows, favorites and reviews are always appreciated... especially the latter. **

**Thank you for reading and God Bless!**

**Singer The Pegasus.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rarity to the Rescue

**Chapter 10: Rarity to the Rescue**

**Hello everypony! It's Singer the Pegasus here to give you another chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter much more than the last few. **

**Synopsis: Rarity witnesses the kidnapping of Twilight Sparkle and Singer and sets off on her own to rescue them. Meanwhile Singer is trying to tell Twilight something very important.**

* * *

It had been a fun time in Appleloosa, even though they spent most of it rebuilding the damage that the minotaurs had caused, but Singer, Applejack, and Spike were on their train ride back home and they were ready to be back. Singer had pleanty of time to think about things, like his situation with Twilight. He had been gone from home for almost a week, and he really missed her. Well he missed all of his friends, Rainbow Dash among the highest, but still, Twilight stood out above the rest. They had become such close friends since he had lived in Ponyville, and he was thinking that it was high time that he told her how he really felt about her. Applejack could see that Singer was thinking pretty hard and she decided to express her concern, but not before putting a pillow under the sleeping Spike's head.

"Somethin the matter, Singer?" said Applejack.

"Uh... well" said Singer.

"Come on, ya can tell me anything" said Applejack.

"Okay" said Singer. "I was thinking about Twilight and..."

"No need to say anymore" said Applejack. "Ah know exactly where this is goin."

"You do?" said Singer.

"Ya really should tell her, Singer" said Applejack. "Ya won't feel better until ya do. Especially if it's makin you think that hard."

"I know... it's just that..." said Singer, looking back out the window of the train.

"Singer" said Applejack.

"I'm just afraid that if I tell her, she won't return the feelings and well... I don't want to ruin our friendship" said Singer. "That means more to me than anything."

"Singer, if Ah were you Ah would highly consider changin your mindset on this" said Applejack. "Twi isn't gonna become distant because you are honest with her. What if she finds out from somepony other than you? Ah mean, Ah know that Rainbow and Ah are the only ones who know but still... That, in mah humble opinion, would be more insultin than a little akward feelin would be if she somehow rejected ya... should an akward feelin exist."

"You really know what you're talking about" said Singer.

"Course I do" said Applejack. "They don't call me "Honest Applejack" because Ah make a mean Apple pie!"

Singer smiled really brightly at his friend. He knew that she was right. He thought about the times that he and Twilight had spent reading Daring Doo together, that time that she helped him walk back to the rest of their friends when he got injured in the "Great Pegasus Race", how she helped him calm down at his brother's wedding, how they made each other laugh, and she wasn't even scared of Louie when he first showed him to her(knowing how she wasn't very fond of reptiles, he was quite impressed at this). Twilight was very smart and intellegent, and had helped him through so much, and the best part is she almost seemed to enjoy it almost as much as he did. He knew that he would have to tell her when they got back.

"Thank you Applejack" said Singer embracing her in a hug. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"You'd probably crash and burn somewhere and Ah'd have to come pull ya out" said Applejack with a grin.

"Probably" laughed Singer. "I know what I have to do now."

"Ah might know somepony who could help ya even better than Ah could" said Applejack. "Provided that you'd be willin to tell her your secret."

"Who?" said Singer.

"Rarity" said Applejack. "She's quite smart when it comes to this sort of thing. Ah don't have much experience in it. When we get back you should talk to her."

"I think I will" said Singer, stretching and lying down for a nap. "In the mean time though, I think it's time for a nap!"

Applejack decided to do the same, she had been bushed. The train wouldn't arrive in Ponyville for another four hours, so she decided some sleep would do them all some good.

* * *

Later that night, Applejack, Singer and Spike made their way to Sweet Apple Acres after arriving to Ponyville. Applejack had been given a bunch of Appleloosa apple seeds for their efforts in Appleloosa during their crisis. It was a nice reward, now she'd have some different apple seeds to plant in her orchards.

"Why don't y'all come in the barn for a minute?" said Applejack. "Ah got somethin Ah wanna show ya."

As Spike and Singer followed her into the barn, they got quite a shock when they walked in.

"SURPRISE!" said Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Buckshot all at once. Pinkie sometimes had a knack for saying it later than the others, but this time she got it right.

"Ah figured this was gonna happen" laughed Applejack.

"Well duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" said Pinkie Pie, throwing confetti all over her arrving friends. "How could you not?"

"Good ol Pinkie Pie" said Spike, as his attention turned to a lavender unicorn. "TWILIGHT!" Spike revved up his legs and ran to his unicorn companion.

"Spike!" she returned, hugging the dragon. "I'm glad your back. The library hasn't been the same without you. You didn't get into any trouble while you were gone did you?"

"Nope" said Spike, looking back and forth.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter" said Twilight. "You're obviously fine now, so that's enough for me."

"Hey Singer" said Buckshot, inadvertedly interrupting Singer's subtle walk over to Twilight.

"Buckshot?" said Singer. "What brings you around here?"

"Decided to move here!" said Buckshot. "I figured that most of the best racing events happen in Cloudsdale and Ponyville is filled with such great personalities, and it's closer to Cloudsdale than my previous home."

"Well then, it will be great to get to know you better" said Singer. "Put er there, pal."

Brohoofing, Singer and Buckshot came to a mutual friendship agreement, or "male bonding" as Rarity put it. They had only met each other once before, but they in some sort of strange way felt they had been friends forever. They both looked forward to hanging out and racing together with Rainbow Dash. And Singer was enthused about no longer being the only Stallion in their circle of friends.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Fluttershy some more" said Buckshot. "She's pretty interesting."

Buckshot walked off to go visit with Fluttershy. Singer had noticed that they had become pretty close in such a short period of time. Unlike the rest of the ponies in Ponyville, with Buckshot, she wasn't nervous at all. In fact, she looked as if she had known him for years.

"Hmmm" thought Singer to himself.

"Well, well, well" said Rarity. "You look like you've been better."

"Yeah" said Singer. "I had kind of a dust up with a mino- I mean, mini cart."

"I see" said Rarity. "Well if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Actually Rarity" said Singer moving his eyes around. He could tell that the other ponies were busy talking, so he didn't hesitate to continue. "I have a small favor I need to ask, but in private."

"Oh?" said Rarity, unsure of where this was going. "Darling, are you sure privacy is necessary?"

"Yeah" said Singer. "I have a secret to tell you.

"Oh is that all?" said Rarity. "Of course, let's go outside shall we?"

* * *

Rarity and Singer snuck out the barn's back door, surprisingly unnoticed by everyone else. He then proceeded to speak.

"Rarity" said Singer. "I think I have feelings for somepony... No I know I do."

"It's Twilight isn't it?" said Rarity.

"What?" said Singer. "How did you.."

"Oh deary, you can't possibly expect me not to notice something so obvious, now can you?"

"So nopony told you?" said Singer.

"No, nopony told me anything" said Rarity. "I have an eye for things like this. But I am rather curious? Who all knew? I guess we can rule out Pinkie Pie, because she couldn't keep quiet about it if she knew unless she was forced into a Pinkie Promise, and Twilight herself for obvious reasons."

"Just Rainbow and Applejack" said Singer.

"Understandable" said Rarity. "Well I for one, am honored that you came to me for guidance... that is why you came to me isn't it? Because the last thing you need is just another pony carrying around your secret."

"No... you're right" said Singer. "I do need help. I feel I'm ready to tell her, just still trying to figure out the right words to say and muster up the courage to do it."

"I understand your feelings, but Twilight is your friend" said Rarity. "You should be able to tell her anything!"

"I know, but the fear of rejection... or worse... still exists" said Singer.

"The worst thing she can say to you is "no" or "not now"" said Rarity. "But I am quite sure that you can still go on to be friends if she does so."

"That's what Applejack told me on the way back" said Singer.

"And she's right" said Rarity. "You need to tell her. And soon! This is just going to keep eating at you and eating at you until you become a nervous trainwreck, if you don't!"

"I know" said Singer. "And I will... tonight!"

"And I'll be behind you every step of the way!" said Rarity.

"Thanks Rarity" said Singer.

"Anytime" she returned, motioning towards the barn door. "Now let's get back inside before the drafty air ruins my mane."

* * *

In the mean time, Singer returned to the party and enjoyed some one on one talk time with Rainbow Dash, while he worked up the nerve to talk to Twilight. Getting the occasional "are you ready yet?" look from Rarity.

"Everything alright?" said Dash.

"Swimmingly" said Singer.

"You look like you're about to face off against a super villain" said Dash. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me per say" said Singer, lowering his voice to whisper. "I'm going to tell her tonight."

"Who- Oooooh" said Dash, almost about to ask, but she got it. "Good luck pal. I believe in ya."

"Thanks, Dashie" said Singer giving his friend a hug.

"Well everypony" said Twilight, out of the blue. "It's been fun, but I gotta go back to the library to study before midnight gets here. And to check on Spike, to make sure he got home safely." Spike had left a little earlier because he was getting tired.

"He should have" said Applejack. "Big MacIntosh walked him home. In that mindset, shouldn't we send someone to walk you home too?"

"Well..." said Twilight, because she was hesitant to ask anyone that question. She didn't want to bother anyone's party time.

"I'll gladly accompany you home, Twilight" said Singer.

"You sure?" she said. "You're probably awfully tired from your trip."

"Nah" he returned. "It's okay. I'd be happy to."

"Okay, then if you are sure that you don't mind" she said. "Thank you, Singer."

"You're welcome, Twilight" said Singer.

Singer then gave Rarity the signal, and she gave an excuse as to why she had to leave as well. Twilight walked out of the barn first, and as Rarity and Singer walked out they devised a plan.

"As soon as we get to the path that leads to my place, start talking to her" she whispered. "I'll silently follow you, and step in if I am needed."

"Thank you for helping me, Rarity" whispered Singer.

"My pleasure" she said, pushing him out the door. "Now go!"

* * *

As Twilight, Rarity and Singer walked along the path back to Ponyville, they came across the fork in the road where Rarity was supposed to break off from the group.

"See you tomorrow Twilight" she said as she sped off down the path with a maniacle laugh.

"She must have been in a hurry to get home" said Twilight with a small laugh. "So how was your trip?"

"Pretty taxing, really" he said. "But it wasn't too bad. The train ride was the most relaxing part of it. Gave me alot of time to think about... things."

"I always enjoy thinking time" she said. "When I can get it, that is. Anything you got on your mind now?"

Small talk was something that Twilight was good at, especially with him. He noticed this too. If Twilight wasn't so cool with him all the time, this "mission" wouldn't have been near as easy.

"Actually I do" said Singer. "I have something, that I've wanted to tell you for a pretty long time."

"Oh?" she said. "What is it?"

"Well... I kinda..." he was cut off by movement in the bushes. Must have been Rarity, he thought. "I have been..." he was cut off again, this time multiple bushes were rustling. "Uh Twilight, I think we have company."

Two figures, resembling a unicorn and a pegasus with masks on, emerged from the bushes, spooking both Singer and Twilight.

"Who are you?" said a terrified Twilight.

One of the figures looked like a unicorn, the other a pegasus. They walked closer to Twilight and Singer, they looked like they were going to mug them or something.

"We don't have anything of value" said Twilight again. "Please don't hurt us."

"It's not something you have" said the Pegasus. "It's you we want, Twilight Sparkle."

"Me?" said Twilight, backing up. This had made her even more nervous.

Singer didn't hesitate to notice this and he stepped in to try and calm the situation, only making it worse by panicking and making threats.

"Back up, pal!" said Singer. "You mess with her, then you gotta go through me!"

"You call that a challenge?" said the Pegasus. "Look at you. You're a weakling!" The pegasus whacked Singer in the face.

The Unicorn followed it up by placing Singer in a cloth sack.

"Hey!" said Twilight. "Let him go!"

"Sorry, can't do that Miss Sparkle" said the unicorn. "Can't do that at all. We need you."

"Fine" she said. "But don't hurt him!"

"We wouldn't dream of it" said the pegasus.

Twilight found herself being put in a bag of her own.

"Can't let them know the way back, should they try to escape" said the unicorn.

As they walked off, successfully capturing Twilight and Singer, Rarity poked her head out of a bush, she had seen it all.

"Oh my goodness!" she said. "This is the worst possible thing!" She took a minute to gather herself, and quickly realized that she had to go after them. She would have to go alone as well, there was no time to reach the others if she was to keep the bad guys in her sights. "Those scoundrels are going to pay for what they have done!" Rarity may not have been the strongest in their group, but she wasn't about to chicken out when her friends were in danger.

Rarity quickly made a camoflauge outfit out of some leaves and branches that she gathered up as she followed the bad guys. She probably trailed them a good fourty five minutes until she had followed them to their base of opperations. Or at least that what she assumed it was. A small fortress, surrounded by no more than just a wall, going all the way around it.

"So this must be the place" she said to herself. "No matter, I will save my friends! They would do the same for me! Now if I could just figure out how to get in."

* * *

Twilight and Singer were now in a dungeon, it was a pretty well kept dungeon, but still a dungeon. And what was worse, they were in seperate cells. Both of them were scared of what this could potentially be, but still... somepony had to speak. Although it had been only five minutes, it seemed like an eternity because of the situation.

"Twilight?" said Singer. "Are you okay? Please talk to me."

"I'm fine" she said. "But I don't understand why this is happening."

"Me neither, but we will figure out a way out of this" said Singer. "You especially! You're the smartest pony I know!"

"Thank you, Singer" said Twilight. "But at this moment, I feel so... helpless."

"I know" said Singer. "Me too, but hang in there. We can't lose hope just yet. We don't even know why we were brought here."

"You are about to find out" said a voice. It spooked Singer and Twilight, they looked around to see who it might be. They were able to spot a unicorn Stallion, walking over to him. He was an older Stallion, about middle aged perhaps. He was a brown unicorn with a white mane and a white beard. He wore a plad colored shirt and his cutie mark was a pair of scissors. "Call me, Barber."

"What's the meaning of this, Barber?" said Singer.

"Silence!" said Barber. "A guest does not speak to his host like that."

"Funny" said Twilight. "I don't really feel like a guest, more like a captive prisoner."

"That could change for you, Miss Sparkle" said Barber. "Depending on how you chose to respond to my offer."

"Offer?" she said, curiously. "What kind of... offer?"

"To become my apprentice and to learn the ways of the dark magic" said Barber. "Together with my skills and your power, we could over throw Celestia and rule as equals in Equestria!"

"What?" said Twilight. "I couldn't do that! Princess Celestia has been nothing but good to me! To do so, would be..."

"Betrayal?" said Barber. "Funny. I remember being promised something by that two-bit good for nothing tyrant, many years ago, but NEVER got it! Instead, she decided to pass it on to a future pupil, the first of which I discovered to no longer exist in Equestria, but then I found out about you... a truly remarkable work of art, if I do say so myself."

"Uhhh..." said Twilight, unsure how to respond to that.

"You defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysilis, and King Sombra and you weren't even a high level magician!"

"I didn't do that all on my own" said Twilight. "I had the magic of..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Barber. "Do you really believe that the untapped potential of yours was sparked by your partnership with five insignificant ponies?"

"Yes I do!" said Twilight. "And they aren't insignificant! They are great! And to say I did all of that on my own, would be a huge lie!"

"If by great, you mean a great hindrance to your raw talent!" said Barber. "Take it from me, Twilight. You can do so much more far better and faster without them. True power is gained by a passion to take control!"

"You're wrong!" said Twilight. "And further more, I'd rather die than join you or your stupid cause! There is no way I would ever turn against the Princess!"

"I will give you more time to think about it, Twilight" said Barber. "It was tough for me to do it, too. But you have to learn to let go of those who hold you back!"

"I've heard about enough of you!" said Singer. "Shut up!"

"You're hardly in a position to be telling me what to do!" said Barber. "Twilight has a choice to make, unlike you! I can't afford to keep you around, so once I'm done persuading her to join me, you will be destroyed!"

"No!" said Twilight. "Don't you dare touch him."

"I'm sorry Miss Sparkle" said Barber. "But he can't be trusted. He should never have been involved."

"I swear, if you do anything to harm him in anyway" she said trying to charge her horn, but it wasn't working.

"This fortress' dungeon was built with an ability to neutralize any unicorn's magic. The reason why I can use mine, is because of this." He pointed to his necklace that he wore. It had a purple ruby on it. "It allows me to use mine in this dungeon, sorry that things have to be this way, Twilight. Oh and you should know that if you fail to agree to my terms, you will spend the rest of your days, here in this dungeon."

As Barber left the room, two guards came in to stand by the doors. Twilight, devastated, sunk to the ground and began to cry. It didn't matter what she chose, she'd be separated from her friends forever, and Singer would be gone.

Singer looked at her with compassion and tried his best to comfort her.

"Twilight" said Singer. "Everything is going to be..."

"Fine?" said Twilight, lashing out at him. "How can you say that, Singer? How can you say that this is going to be fine? Look where we are! Did you even hear what Barber said?"

"Of course I did, Twilight" said Singer. "And I am scared... but I have to be strong right now, as do you. This guy is evil, and we both know what happens to bad guys."

"Singer, this isn't some Daring Doo story, okay? This is real!" said Twilight, still trying to hold back the tears. "I don't know how I will go on, knowing that you'll be gone forever!"

"Twilight, please!" said Singer. "I know how hard this is for you, I really do. I'd react the same way if I were in your situation. I am proud of you for standing up for what you believe in, even if it means the possibity of my demise. But I want you to know something, Twilight."

"What?" she said.

"I just want you to know that I believe in you" said Singer. "I always have! Ever since I met you, I always saw you as one of the most beautiful ponies in Equestria. I've admired your personality and your character for a long time now."

"What are you saying?" said Twilight.

"I guess what I mean to say is... that I've always had... a crush... on you" said Singer he could see that this had surprised her a bit, and should probably keep going while he had her attention. "In the time that I've been your friend, I've learned so much about you, and enjoyed every moment we have spent together. I've always wondered if we could ever be anything more than just friends, but... recently I have come to the conclusion that I now know that nopony else in the world could ever replace you. Not even my best friend, Dashie. I do apologize if this catches you off guard, and I also understand if you don't return my feelings. I just hope we can remain friends."

Twilight looked at Singer dumbfounded. She had no idea that he felt that deeply about her. She had always felt a connection to him, but never really thought about it that much. She had liked his happy personality, and his ability to make her laugh. Twilight Sparkle had some thinking to do. Now that she knew, things were starting to become more clear. It did help her think about her current situation a bit less, so she was thankful for that, but at the same time she was nervous, because she now had another choice to make. Whether or not she returned the feelings that Singer had just expressed to her. Looking over at him, finally, Twilight could tell that he understood that she needed some time to think about this. She watched him curl up in a corner and lie down. She had always enjoyed having him around, but she'd never considered having him as a coltfriend, she never thought much about it. She lightly smiled at him as he lie there, nervous as Fluttershy usually was. He had successfully calmed her down, but her mind... and her heart, were both fast at work.

* * *

Rarity had tried several times and failed, but finally got to the top of the wall, using her horn to stack rocks so she could get up to the top. Once she got there, she lost her balance and fell off the wall, luckily on the side of it that she wanted to be on.

"Not one of my more graceful landings, but it will do" said Rarity as she conjured a small brush to dust herself off.

"HEY!" said a unicorn guard. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just admiring the fancy archetecture of this building" said Rarity. "And a mighty fine fortress it is."

"What seems to be the problem?" said another guard, also a unicorn.

"What do you think?" replied the first guard. "We have an intruder!"

"You're afraid of her?" said the second guard. "I don't see the fuss!" He then looked at her, almost looking away then he looked back again, as he had noticed something about her that he... liked. He seemed to be taken by her eyes, but it wasn't just her eyes. He saw beauty in Rarity as a pony.

"Might I ask, what you are staring at, my good gentlecolt?" said Rarity.

"I... couldn't help but notice your beautiful...ness" said the guard akwardly. "I apologize, milady. Such behaviour isn't classy for a gentlecolt to act around a lady."

"Such manners" replied Rarity. "Such divine manners." Rarity looked into his eyes, and the two unicorns stood and stared at each other for a moment. The other guard, not paying Rarity any mind, decided that she wasn't a threat and walked off.

Rarity wasn't sure if she believed in love at first sight, but she was definitely feeling something. Love at first sight wasn't sounding too bad right about now.

"My name is Rarity" said Rarity, blushing. "What is your name?"

"I was born Diamond Sword, milady" said the guard, speaking in a fancy way. He was a tall white Unicorn. His armor was silver plated. His mane was blue and his eyes were as blue as an ocean... for so Rarity thought. And on his flank, was a diamond sword as his cutie mark.

"Well then, Mr. Sword" said Rarity. "Might I say that you have quite an astonishing physique?"

"And you..." said Diamond Sword. "Have the most amazing mane I have ever seen."

"And it doesn't hurt that you're so polite" said Rarity. "So civilized, like Canterlot stallions."

"I used to live in Canterlot" said Diamond Sword. "Until I got kicked off of the Royal Guard."

"Whatever for?" she said, not meaning to pry.

"I tried to move up when I wasn't ready, thus being expelled from my training" he said. "Never made it all the way up to official status."

"Well you sure are doing a fabulous job of guarding this fortress" said Rarity.

"Yeah, I- what?" said Diamond Sword, realizing that he had been chatting with Rarity, instead of doing his job.

"Oh my" said Rarity. "I must get to finding my friends..." She stopped herself before she could say anymore, but she had pretty much already said enough. She backed away from Diamond Sword, fearing that this was about to turn upside down. He noticed this, but he didn't want her to leave.

"Rarity, wait!" said Diamond Sword. "Don't leave. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you in here."

"But what about your boss?" said Rarity.

"My boss is a total... monster" said Diamond Sword. "I'm getting real tired of his orders here lately. And I've wanted to escape this place for a really long time."

"So you won't take me in?" said Rarity.

"Of course not" said Diamond Sword. "And I'll help you find your friends. They are probably in the dungeons somewhere. Barber has been planning something huge involving the student of Celestia for a while now."

"Twilight?" said Rarity. "What could he possibly want with Twilight?"

"I would hate to imagine" said Diamond Sword. "He usually just keeps his plans to himself."

"This is horrible!" she said.

"Might want to keep your voice down, milady" said Diamond Sword. "This is a dangerous part of the fortress."

"Right" she said.

"Before we go, we need to get to the storage room and grab some purple rubies" said Diamond Sword. "We cannot use our magic in the dungeons without them."

"Alright then" said Rarity. "Lead the way, Mr. Sword."

* * *

After a half hour of pacing, Twilight was finally ready to speak to her pegasus friend, who was still curled up in the cell next to her. She figured she'd try small talk first before jumping straight to the subject. It might be easier on the both of them.

"Singer?" said Twilight. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he replied quickly. "But I'm more concerned about you."

"I'm fine" she said. "I feel much better. And I've had time to think about... things."

"Enough time?" he said. "Because I don't want you to feel rushed."

"I think I'll be fine" she said. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Singer felt his stomach tensing up. He hated to even think about his fears, but it was necessary that he got this over with.

"Because I..." started Singer before going into a pause. "I was afraid of ruining our friendship. Until I got guidance from a couple of our friends, I was terrified of telling you how I felt."

"Singer" said Twilight. "I also should have known. I mean, now that I think about it, it was a tad bit obvious. But like I said, you can come to me about anything! I'm your friend. However I cannot hold your fears against you because I'm not so sure that I could have handled it any better myself. I mean, I've never been romantically involved or had romantic interest in any pony before."

"I understand" said Singer. "This is also a first for me as well. If you feel that you aren't ready, or that you just simply do not feel the same way, I totally understand. I am willing to move on and continue being friends if you are."

Twilight was about to answer him, but Barber came thundering through the door. "Time's up, Miss Sparkle!"

Twilight glared at the stallion from inside her cell. She wasn't ready to give up, but she knew she had to do something soon. All she knew is that she had no intentions of being evil.

* * *

Rarity and Diamond Sword ran into the supply room and grabbed three purple rubies.

"Three?" said Diamond Sword. "I thought you had two friends. Won't we need four?"

"Twilight's fellow captive is a pegasus stallion" said Rarity. "The dungeon should have little effect on him."

"Fair enough" said Diamond Sword, quickly converting the necklaces into bracelets. "This will make them harder to take off, should they get in a grudge match with some of the other guards here."

"Excellent idea, my dear" said Rarity.

"My dear?" said Diamond Sword.

"Uh I mean..." said Rarity, but quickly silenced when Diamond Sword gently placed his hoof over her mouth.

"I like it" he said, making her feel better.

Rarity just smiled graciously at him, and allowed him to lead the way to the dungeon. They had almost gotten to the door when they were stopped by another guard.

"Hey!" said the guard. "Diamond Sword! What are you doing with her?"

"This is my... marefriend" said Diamond Sword, kind of lying. "I am taking her on a tour of the place."

"Are you sure you wanna go in there?" said the guard.

"She's... curious" said Diamond Sword, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh alright" said the guard. He didn't pry, he just walked off.

"Marefriend?" said Rarity as Diamond Sword opened the door for her.

"Sorry, milady" said Diamond Sword. "I should have thought of something else..."

He was cut off by a kiss he recieved on the cheek from Rarity. "Why I thought, you'd never ask."

What had just happened? Had they just become... marefriend and coltfriend? Diamond Sword liked the sound of that, he followed after Rarity and quickly shut the door. They ran down hallways and hallways lined with empty cells, as they went further and further they started seeing prisoners in them. Some were unicorns, a few pegasus and earth ponies, but most appeared to be minotaurs, teenage dragons, and trolls. There was one cell in particular that caught Rarity's eye. She noticed a blue unicorn mare sitting in one of them. She stopped for a few seconds to see if it was who she thought it was. The mare wasn't facing her though. She could have sworn it was Trixie. She then caught a glimpse of Diamond Sword nodding his head, telling her that they needed to keep going. She would have to wait, no... she thought. She used her magic to unlock the blue unicorn's cell, and she left it opened and ran off after the stallion. The blue unicorn didn't take long to realized that her escape had been gift wrapped. Trixie got up on her feet and snuck through the hallways, eventually to reach the dungeon door and make her clean get away.

* * *

"So what will it be, Miss Sparkle?" said Barber. "Rule with me in Equestria or spend the rest of your lonely life in this cell? There are other ponies who could stand to benefit from my teachings you know."

"Take your stupid plans and throw them in the fire, because I will not have any part of it" said Twilight sternly. "You shall not have the satisfaction of taking me away from the princess!"

"I see" said Barber, turning to one of his guards. "Bring me that pegasus."

Singer's heart began to beat faster as the unicorn guards restrained his wings and pulled him out of the cell, much to Twilight's horror.

"I told you to leave him alone!" said Twilight, gritting her teeth.

"Silence, Miss Sparkle!" said Barber. "You are no longer a guest here, you are a prisoner! Unless, we can persuade you to join us another way!" He levitated a sword and held it to Singer's throat.

"Don't do it, Twilight" said Singer.

"Shut up" said the guard, kicking Singer in the back.

"The choice is yours, Twilight!" said Barber.

"What's the point?" said Singer. "You're probably going to run me through anyway?"

"I said shut up!" said the guard.

Twilight's anger was building up rapidly as Barber continued to threaten Singer. She had had enough of Barber's antics.

"You had better knock it off, Barber!" said Twilight. "You wouldn't like me when I get angry!"

"That's it, Twilight! Get angry!" said Barber, continuing to poke Singer with his sword. "Let that anger flow!"

"Stop it!" said Singer. "Just stop it now already!"

"Shut up!" said the guard, this time hitting him in the head.

Twilight's rage built up, despite the pleas from Singer. She then jumped up in the air and her mane and tail burst into flames, and her fur turned white. This gained an evil smirk from Barber.

"How do you feel, Twilight Sparkle?" said Barber.

"I feel like I want to mess your face up!" said Twilight.

"Excellent!" said Barber. "Release her so she might be obliged!"

"What?" said the guard, surprised by the request.

"Do it!" said Barber.

As the guard went to unlock the cell, he was struck down by a magical blast coming from the entrance to the room.

"What?" said Barber, looking to the door to see Diamond Sword and Rarity standing there. "Diamond Sword! Stand down now!"

"Shut up!" said Diamond Sword, hitting Barber with his blast too.

"You dare defy me?" said Barber, collecting himself.

"I said shut up!" said Diamond Sword, knocking Barber out with another blast.

Rarity ran over to Singer to unlock his wing bonds, so he could go to Twilight. "Thanks again, Rare" he said. Rarity nodded and motioned him to the cell.

"Twilight" said Singer. "Please calm down! It's okay, we're safe now!"

Twilight heard the softness and the sincerity in Singer's voice. It was enough to do the trick. Twilight's firey mane soon turned back to normal, as did her tail. She then looked around to see Singer, Rarity and the guard, Diamond Sword standing there outside her cell. She then looked down in sorrow.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." said Twilight, getting cut off by Singer putting his hoof on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Twilight" said Singer. "We're safe now."

"Here Twilight" said Rarity levitating a purple ruby to her.

"Thank you" said Twilight, putting the bracelet on. She then used her horn to open her cell to join her friends.

"Let's get out of here!" said Diamond Sword as he started out the door, being followed by Singer, Rarity and Twilight.

But what they didn't see was Barber getting back up, and he started to scream. "TWIIIIIIIILIGHT!" he screamed with rage.

* * *

The four friends had ran through the dungeon and through the front yard of the fortress before nearing the walls, heading for the gate. They had almost reached the gate when Barber had teleported in front of them.

"Stop right there!" said Barber. "I cannot let you leave! None of you will leave this fortress alive! It's the end of the line!"

Suddenly a large burst of dark blue light hit Barber, picking him up and tossing him against the wall.

"Twilight?" siad Rarity.

"Wasn't me" said Twilight.

"Because it was I" said Princess Luna appearing from the sky.

"Princess Luna!" said Twilight with glee.

"Luna!" said Barber. "How nice of you to show your flank around here. How's your traitorous snake of a sister?"

"Silence!" said Princess Luna. "You will not speak of Celestia in that manner!"

"You defend your sister?" said Barber. "I was hoping you were still Nightmare Moon!"

"Never speak of that again!" said Luna. "That is the past and should never be brought up ever again, especially not by someone like you!"

"What are you going to do?" said Barber cockily.

"Thou hast earned a place in the Canterlot Prison!" said Luna. "A just punishment for a monster such as yourself!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Barber. "NOPE!" With that he vanished. Luna's guards ran to grab him, but saw him disappear.

"Twilight Sparkle, art thou alright?" said Luna.

"Yes" said Twilight, looking down. "I'll be fine."

"How did you know to come looking for us, your highness?" said Singer.

"I got tipped off by Rainbow Dash" said Princess Luna. "She heard somepony screaming, and was going to check it out, but I told her that I would do it instead. Evidence led me to this place. Unfortunately, my fears were true and Barber has returned."

"I've never even heard of him before today" said Twilight.

"That's because his existance was wiped from the Royal Archives" said Luna. "He did in fact used to be a student of my sister, long ago. Now he's nothing more than a crimelord!"

Luna looked up at the roof of the fortress. Apparently that had been the place where Celestia took him for training when he was young. Luna hadn't been there, but she knew the place, regardless.

Luna said her fairwells and went back to her nightly duties, promising to find Barber and personally take him down.

* * *

Singer got excited. "I just met Princess Luna!" said Singer. "I never thought I'd ever meet her!"

"So happy for you" said Rarity, walking closer to her stallion. "So Diamond Sword, what's going to happen for you now? I mean, I must go back to Ponyville, back to my life. Do we have to split up, after just meeting?"

"No" said Diamond Sword. "If it is Ponyville, where you wish to go, than Ponyville is where I shall go too!"

Rarity was giddy with excitement. "This is the best possible thing!" she said giving Diamond Sword a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I was hoping you'd be happy" said Diamond Sword.

While Rarity and Diamond continued to walk ahead, Twilight stopped and put her hoof up as a signal for Singer to stop too. Singer halted right behind Twilight. He kinda knew what was coming.

"Singer..." began Twilight. "I hope you understand why I got so angry back there."

"I..." said Singer, he really didn't know what to say in this instant, he was almost relieved when Twilight cut him off.

"I got got angry because he was threatening you" said Twilight. "I felt like he was slowly taking you further and further away from me. I know I've only known you for a few months, but in those few months you have become a really great friend, one who I would have a really hard time getting used to living life without."

"I feel the same for you, Twilight" said Singer. "More than you know."

"But I do know" she said with a smile. "I finally know the answer to your question, Singer."

Singer's eyes got wide, was she really about to say what he thought she was going to say?

"If you would like to, Singer" said Twilight. "I would love to be more than just your friend."

"R-really?" said Singer. "You wouldn't mind going with a big softie like me?" He kinda kidded on that last question.

"You're a strong willed stallion" said Twilight. "Nopony tells you enough how great of a friend you are. You have greatness in you, Singer. I've come to see it, and you will to. But it's not the only thing that I like about you."

"What do you like about me, Twi?" said Singer.

"You're humble attitude" said Twilight. "And you know how to make me laugh without going completely overboard... no offense to our mutual friend, Pinkie Pie."

"I'm sure she'd understand" said Singer, wiping a tear from his eye. "You really mean all that?"

"I do" said Twilight. "What do you say?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Twilight!" with that they both ran over to each other and joined in a hug. Twilight surprised Singer with a kiss. As their lips met, they could feel fireworks going off in the background. At first they thought it was just the effects of the affection that they shared, but they let go of each other to see that there were literal fireworks going off. They then looked over and saw the rest of their friends, except Spike, standing at the end of the trail.

"You guys!" said Twilight with a laugh.

"What?" said Pinkie Pie. "Were the fireworks too much?"

"Maybe" said Rarity.

"Congratulations you two" said Applejack with a wink. "We was really rootin fer ya, Singer!"

"I knew you two would wind up together eventually" said Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy and I had no idea, but still... we weren't too shocked when we found out" said Pinkie Pie.

"Way to go, Singer!" said Buckshot.

_"Can ya feel the love tonight?" _sang Pinkie Pie.

"I can" he replied, to Pinkie Pie while getting closer to Twilight. "You guys didn't have to do all of this, though."

"Yeah" said Twilight, smiling lightly. "It's a little embarrassing."

"We know" said Rainbow Dash. "But we couldn't resist."

"You guys look really good together" said Fluttershy.

"Thank you" said Twilight, giving Fluttershy a hug.

"I'm so *yawn* happy" said Singer. "I don't think I can..." Singer's body finally gave out. He had been pretty sleep deprived for a while.

Twilight caught him with her aura before he hit the ground. "I better take him home" she said with a giggle. "Good night everypony."

"Good night Twilight" they all said, walking off.

Rarity had done her part to help not only Rescue Twilight and Singer but helped get them together, and she was rewarded by finding a stallion of her own. Twilight noticed them holding hooves as they walked back to her place. She smiled. She wouldn't get to do that tonight, due to Singer passing out, but she'd definitely make up for lost time in the morning.

When she got to his house, she opened his door and walked in. She placed the sleeping pegasus on his bed, and tucked him in with his covers. She then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek as he slept. She could have sworn she saw him smile after she did that.

"Good night, coltfriend" said Twilight as she walked out of his house and closed his door.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Singer finally told Twilight and she said yes! How awesome! There is more to come! **

**I don't know when I'll be able to update this story again, hopefully it won't be too long.  
**

**In the next chapter, we will see the return of Trixie, and find out why and how she was in Barber's fortress dungeon... and the sad consequences of the  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Tough Love

**Chapter 11: Tough Love**

**Well, he finally did it! Singer is now in a relationship with Twilight Sparkle. This chapter takes place one week after that scary adventure that they had that helped bring them together. In this Chapter, we find out why Trixie was seen at the Fortress, that Barber was using as his base. And a couple of other things start to develope as well.  
**

* * *

Singer and Twilight were in the park enjoying a nice picnic together. It had been a week since they started dating and their first week had been awesome, especially for Singer who felt like he had everything going his way. They had basically spent the whole week getting to know each other better.

"Hey Twi would you like another sandwich?" said Singer, digging into the basket.

"Sure do" she said. "All that studying made me hungry. Can you believe I got five new spells learned in just five hours?"

"Wow!" said Singer. "That is pretty good. Princess Celestia has to be noticing your progress."

"She sure has" said Twilight. "And I love that. Making her proud is part of my intentions as her student."

"You seem to do that pretty frequently, I might add" said Singer.

"How about your training with Rainbow Dash?" said Twilight. "How's that going?"

"She keeps me on my wings for sure" said Singer. "It sure was nice of her to let me take the week off though, considering what happened to us... and I kinda wanted to spend this whole week with you."

"Kinda?" said Twilight with a small laugh.

"Okay I really wanted to spend this whole week with you" said Singer. "And Applejack has been so leniant on my work schedule too."

"Yes" said Twilight. "But we can't keep this up for long ya know. We do have our responsibilities. Priorities before fun."

"Yeah, I know" said Singer, chuckling. "It's not like we won't ever see each other again once we get back in our regular schedules anyway."

"That's the logical spirit I came to love about you!" said Twilight, leaning in for a kiss, which Singer also did. "I'm so glad that we started a relationship. I really feel good being with you."

"As do I with you" said Singer, then he put his hoof to his chin, thinking about the past. "I just wish I could have mustered up the nerve to tell you how I felt sooner."

"What matters is, we're together now!" said Twilight levitating a piece of cake. "Cake?"

"Oh yes" he said, taking the plate. "Thank you, my dear."

After a few minutes they had finished eating and put their food away, so the ants wouldn't get to it. They then lied down on the table cloth they used, held hooves and watched the clouds together.

"Have you ever dealt with a rain cloud before?" said Twilight. striking up a conversation.

"Yeah" said Singer. "One too many times. I prefer to move the empty clouds. I have the ability to do the weather thing, but I've done it so many times as a job, it kinda got old. Someponies, like Rainbow Dash could do it all day, but me... nah. Working with Applejack and Big Mac has been an awesome change."

Twilight laughed, and then she looked over at him. "When I was younger, I once tried to move one with my magic."

"You did?"

"Indeed, I did" said Twilight. "It didn't end well. I couldn't control my magic very well yet, and the cloud went out of control. Princess Celestia had to step in and stop the cloud before it entered into the castle."

"That sounds embarassing" said Singer, taking a bite of a sandwich.

"It was" said Twilight, giggling. "But Princess Celestia just laughed it off and said it was no big deal."

"The first time I tried to make a tornado, it nearly took out my brother's whole racing squad" said Singer. "He nearly pulverized me after that. I kinda thought it was funny. He and I used to go several rounds on a daily basis regularly."

"So how are things with you and your brother, anyway?" said Twilight, curious about Singer's brother. She hadn't seen or heard much about Brawn or his wife since their wedding.

"Much better" said Singer. "He and Love Cloud are coming back to Ponyville soon, to visit. He promises that his friends won't be around this time, not that it matters either way to me."

"I'm glad that things are working out for you too" said Twilight. "I couldn't imagine me and my brother ever having conflicts. It would be unbearable for me."

"Well, your brother seems like a pretty classy guy, from what I've heard about him" said Singer. "Never met him, but if he's related to you, he can't be that bad."

"Flattery will get you no where..." said Twilight, cutting herself off. "Okay, it might get you a hug." She said that with a smile.

"Well I do like your hugs" said Singer.

She was about to reply, but she noticed that Spike was on his way over in their direction. "Twilight!" said Spike. "Come quick!"

"What is it, Spike?" said Twilight annoyed. "This had better be important. Kind of in the middle of something here."

"Well sorry to ruin your mushy romantic fun" said Spike sarcastically. "But you are needed at the library."

"Ugh fine" she said.

"It's okay, Twi" said Singer. "We can finish this tomorrow."

Twilight quickly folded the table cloth with her magic, put it in her bag and she, Spike and Singer ran for the library. Singer picked up Spike and let him ride on his back, on their way out of the park.

* * *

When they arrived at the library, Twilight, Singer and Spike entered the door way to see who was needing Twilight's help. Twilight was a little surprised to see that Trixie had returned. As she stood there in front of them, her face showed a clear sign of despair.

"Trixie?" said Twilight. "Is... everything okay?"

"Not really, Twilight" said Trixie. "I really don't want to be a burden, but I kind of feel like you are the only one who will listen to me."

"No burden" said Twilight. "I'd be happy to help."

"I've lost everything, Twilight!" cried Trixie hugging her former rival. "The Great And Powerful Trixie has lost everything! Including my ability to perform magic!"

"What?" said Twilight as Trixie akwardly broke up the hug. "How do you lose something like that? Magic shouldn't be... lose...able." Twilight tried to come up with a word for the ability to be lost, but just brain farted.

"I recall hearing that you were at a fortress last week" said Trixie. "Is that true?"

"Yeah" said Twilight. "But how is that relevant..."

"I was there" said Trixie, cutting off Twilight's question. "I was imprisoned just like you were. But I had the good fortune of being discovered by one of your friends, who with no reason what-so-ever, helped me escape!"

"Rarity?" said Twilight.

"Yes" said Trixie. "I wanted to stick around and show my gratitude, but all was not well with Trixie, and she appeared to be on her way to rescue you as well."

"What happened to you?" said Twilight. "Did they do this to you? Barber? His henchmen?"

"Yes" said Trixie. "They used me as a test subject for their magic experiments, resulting in the corruption of my horn and it's abilities. I can no longer do magic right anymore!"

"That's terrible!" said Singer.

"I know" said Trixie. "I can no longer controll my magic, it just goes off randomly if it even goes off at all."

Twilight just sat there for a minute, staring at Trixie, pittying her. Singer observed the two mares as they sat there trying to think of what to say next. He knew that they had obviously shared some kind of history... former rivals. Twilight had told him about Trixe and how Trixie had banished her out of town, and Trixie apparently hadn't forgotten either.

"Trust me Twilight, you were the last pony I wanted to burden this with, considering what happened in the past, but you may be the only one who can... and will help me!"

"Trixie, all those things that happened in the past are... well... the past!" said Twilight. "I don't dwell on them, and you shouldn't either. You must be hungry. We have left over sandwiches from the picnic me and Singer were just on, you're welcome to them if you'd like."

Trixie wanted to decline, but she had been starving. She thanked Twilight and helped herself to a few of sandwiches that had been made out.

"And..." said Twilight, making it clear that she wasn't going to stop there. "If you need a place to stay, I have an extra bed in my room. Nopony ever uses it."

"What?" said Trixie. "I-I couldn't! Twilight, you've already put up with enough of me! I couldn't impose!"

"You're not" said Twilight. "I'm helping you out because I care! Please let go of the past and accept that I have moved on. Plus, it would be cool to have another unicorn around to practice magic with, once we get you back into the swing of things."

"You really think you can help me get my abilities back?" said Trixie.

"I'm not going to promise anything, but I will sure try my hardest!" said Twilight. "It's unjust for a unicorn, especially somepony with your talent, not to be able to use her magic properly."

"Twilight... I don't know what to say" said Trixie, still stunned at how much Twilight was willing to help her.

"And I'll do what I can to help too" said Singer, throwing in his name.

"You are so thoughtful, Singer" said Twilight, smiling at Singer.

"Why thank you my dear" said Singer, smiling back.

"So how long you two been... dating?" said Trixie. "From the looks of things, not very long. If you don't mind me asking."

"A week" said Singer. "And what a week it has been." He looked over at Twilight who was blushing, while scanning one of her books.

"This mushy stuff is going to be the death of me!" said Spike, stomping off up the stairs and into the bed room. He had been acting pretty weird since the day after the Fortress Adventure happened. It seemed to Singer, that him dating Twilight was bothering him.

"I'm sorry" said Twilight. "Spike doesn't usually act like that. He's been in kind of a grumpy state all week."

"I've noticed that too" said Singer. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"I think that's a great idea" said Twilight. "If it's us he has a problem with, he may not listen to me. A good male role model might be what he needs right now."

"Alright" said Singer. "Here I go."

While Singer walked up stairs to talk to Spike, Twilight turned her attention to Trixie.

"Alright Trixie" said Twilight. "Let's see about getting started on making you well again."

Trixie just gave Twilight a sheepish smile as Twilight motioned her down to the basement, where she kept all of her scientific equipment.

"Twilight..." began Trixie. "Are you sure all of this is... necessary?"

"I know that you are probably tired of being hooked up to machines, but I need to put all things into consideration before I can even begin to help you" said Twilight, almost as if it pained her to put Trixie through this.

"It's okay" said Trixie. "I trust you, Twilight. You are a good friend!"

Twilight just smiled and levitated a glass of water to Trixie. She gladly accepted it and drank it, she was pretty thirsty after walking for all those days.

* * *

Meanwhile, our pegasus friend is dealing with a tempermental dragon, who doesn't seem to care about anything right now.

"Spike?" siad Singer. "Hey buddy, can we talk?"

"Singer?" said Spike. "Did Twilight send you up here? I know what you're thinking and it's not that!"

"I'm a bit confused as to what you mean, Spike" said Singer. "I just came up here to talk. I promise I won't breathe a word of what is said here to anypony."

"Not even Twilight?" said Spike.

"Not even Twilight" said Singer. "Although I think YOU should probably tell her... I mean you and her have been friends since the beginning!"

"You're right" said Spike. "I will try to talk to her about it too."

"So what seems to be troubling you, sport?" said Singer.

"I don't know why but I feel like everything is changing all around me" said Spike. "I wake up one day and find that three of my friends are in relationships now! And it bothers me."

"Is the relationship between Twilight and I what's bothering you?" said Singer.

"No" said Spike. "I'm perfectly fine with you two for the most part... excluding the mushy, cheesy, overused..."

"You done?" said Singer.

"Heh heh sorry" said Spike, chuckling. "It's somepony else's relationship that has me in a bit of a... sorrowful state."

It didn't take Singer long at all to realize whom Spike was referring to. He then put his hoof on Spike's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

"Uuuuuh" said Spike. "What's this hug for?"

"Trust me, pal" said Singer. "I know exactly what you're going through. Twilight wasn't the first mare I've ever had a crush on... no when I was younger, I really liked this mare and I had a chance to ask her out, but somepony else beat me to the punch. It took a while, but I eventually got over it. Turns out I wasn't right for her anyway, because she eventually married the stallion that beat me to asking her out. Is that's what's happening right now? You're feeling a little anger at Diamond Sword and Rarity?"

Spike's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Singer had figured it out.

"Yeah" said Spike after regaining himself. "I want to crush Diamond Sword, like the bug he is... but something else is keeping me from doing so."

"Your conscience perhaps?" said Singer.

"Maybe" said Spike. "And the fact that he's a former Canterlot Royal Guard member."

"Jealousy is a dangerous thing, Spike!" said Singer. "Don't let it get the better of you. I nearly did... and almost paid dearly for it."

"I know" said Spike. "I just wanted Rarity to be with me... and not somepony like... him."

"Just think about it, Spike" said Singer. "Take a nap or whatever you need to do to cool off. If you need any further advice, don't hesitate to ask me for it. I'll glady help you."

"Thanks Singer" said Spike as he jumped into his basket.

Singer walked out of the room to let Spike sleep or think or whatever he neeeded to, to release his anger. As he walked back down the stairs, he noticed that Twilight and Trixie weren't there.

"Must be in the basement" he thought. He then made his way down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

"Okay" said Twilight as she cleared Trixie for her first horn test. "Try it now."

Trixie charged her horn and tried to levitate a flower pot. Her first try went fairly well, she picked it up and moved it across the table that it was sitting on.

"I did it!" said Trixie with glee. "Twilight, you're a genius!"

"Well..." said Twilight looking up with a smile. "I'd say more of a mastermind..." She joked as she turned to the next page of her notes. "Let's try turning this ball into an apple... just to see how much strain was put on you when you were... otherwise engaged."

"Right" said Trixie. She charged her horn and aimed at the apple, but when Singer came down stairs, it startled her and she put a little too much effort into it, causing it to over shoot and began bouncing off of walls. "Duck!" said Trixie as the beam continued to bounce from wall to wall. Twilight and Trixie ducked to avoid being hit by it. Singer, however, wasn't so lucky.

"Ow" said Singer, causing Twilight and Trixie to look over the table they were standing behind to see that the beam had hit him.

"Singer!" said Twilight as she ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I... think so..." said Singer. "I feel a bit tingly but other than that I'm..." Singer cut himself off, and hid his face with his hooves.

"Singer?" said Twilgiht. "What's wrong?"

Singer didn't say anything, he just ran back up the stairs and through the library, and out the door. Twilight and Trixie ran after him, to see why he was acting so strange all of a sudden.

"I don't like the looks of that, Twilight" said Trixie, galopping as fast as she could.

"I don't either" said Twilight, trying her best to keep up with Singer.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight" said Trixie. "I didn't..."

"It wasn't your fault Trixie" said Twilight . "It was an accident!"

Twilight's running came to a halt when she wasn't paying attention where she was running and bumped into Singer, who had stopped running.

"Singer?" said Twilight. "Come on, talk to me! What's happening?"

Singer turned around to Twilight, his eyes had turned red and he now had bull horns on his head.

"Who Singer?" he said. "I am a bull! I am George!"

"What?" said Twilight, confused. "Singer, snap out of it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Singer as he ran away. "Me George, not listen to Twilight! Me George angry!"

"He thinks his name is George?" said Trixie.

"Twilight!" said Applejack, running up behind the two unicorns. "Is everything okay? Ah heard you and Singer, screamin! Y'all didn't have a fight did ya?"

"No..." said Twilight confused. "I'm not really sure what that was."

"This is horrible!" said Trixie. "We have to catch him!"

"You're right!" said Twilight. "Applejack, do you have your rope?"

"Hold the phone, Twi!" said Applejack. "Ah know you and him might not be happy with each other, but tying him up ain't gonna solve anything."

"No Applejack, you don't understand!" said Trixie. "It's not like that at all! I accidentally hit him with some of my magic and it's turned him into a monster."

"Accidentally, huh?" said Rainbow Dash appearing from out of the clouds. "Since when do you ever do anything "accidentally"? Did you accidentally throw Twilight out of town? Did you accidentally try to take over Ponyville? How do we know we can trust you? For all we know you could be playing us!" This made Trixie, cower down in shame.

"Uh..." said Applejack, not sure how to respond.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight. "We don't have time for false accusations! Trixie is not the same pony she was back then. We need to focus more ont he task at hoof and save Singer before he hurts himself... or somepony else!"

"Fine" said Rainbow Dash. "But don't think you're off the hook just yet, Trixie!" Rainbow Dash turned around and flew after Singer; Twilight, Applejack and Trixie running after her.

* * *

Meanwhile in town, Singer had already reached main street and was causing quite a ruckus. He was using his bull horns to overturn produce carts, and market displays that were set up by the townspeople.

"Singer!" said Fluttershy who was standing nearby. "Why are you doing this? Please stop!"

"ME NOT SINGER!" said Singer. "ME GEORGE!" Singer kicked up dirt and started to charge at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy cowerred down and waited for impact, but a streak of blue-green light came and picked her up before the raging bull pony could get to her. Fluttershy now found herself in an embrace with another pegasus. She opened her eyes to see who saved her.

"Buckshot?" said Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy" said Buckshot. "You're safe! What's gotten into Singer?"

"I don't know" said Fluttershy.

As Buckshot landed and gently let Fluttershy down, he stared at the blue pegasus, wondering what could have driven him into doing this. His question would soon be answered as Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Trixie appeared.

"Buckshot, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine" said Buckshot. "But I can't say the same for Singer."

"Oh no, it's worse than I thought!" said Trixie. "This is all my fault!"

"Darn right it is!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, please!" said Twilight. "I care about Singer just as much as you do, but blaming Trixie for this isn't going to help!"

"I'll see if I can't wrestle him down to the ground!" said Buckshot.

"Buckshot... NO!" screamed Twilight.

But it was too late, Buckshot had grabbed Singer by the back legs and tried to pull him down. It was pointless though, the magic had made Singer too strong and too angry for even a strong pegasus like Buckshot to do anything to him. Singer, easily kicked him off, sending him flying into a cart of apples.

"Buckshot!" said Fluttershy, rushing to his aide. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" said Buckshot, who's only injury was his pride.

"Oh here, let me help you!" said Fluttershy, pulling Buckshot out of the apples.

Buckshot smiled at Fluttershy as she wrapped his hoof up. "All better!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Fluttershy, but I wasn't really hurt" said Buckshot.

"ME GEORGE WANT TO CRUSH EVERYTHING!" said Singer.

"What in Equestria is wrong with Singer?" said Rarity, who walked up behind Twilight and the gang. Diamond Sword was also with her.

"He thinks he's a bull named George!" said Rainbow Dash. "And we don't know how to stop him!"

"Let me try" said Diamond Sword, as he charged his horn and shot a blast at him, knocking him down.

He was only down for about thirty seconds, though. Singer soon regained his bearings and started to slowly rampage again. Trixie then stepped in and stood in front of Singer.

"I made this mess" said Trixie. "I'm going to stop it!"

"NO!" said Twilight. "You need to rest and regain your strength... there has to be another way to stop this."

"Twilight, please!" said Trixie. "Just let me try!"

Twilight just nodded and stepped away from Trixie. Trixie stood and charged her horn once again and aimed it at the rampaging bull pegasus. She used all her might and blasted the beam at Singer, hitting him spot on. The stallion fell to the ground and lied motionless. Twilight walked up to him to see if he was okay.

"Oh no!" said Trixie in horror.

"Singer!" screamed Rainbow Dash, as she watched her "brother" lie on the ground. Everypony else was at a loss for words.

"Singer?" said Twilight. "Please be alright!" She put her hoof on his shoulder, resulting in the immediate spring up by the stallion. "Singer?!"

Singer turned around, looking angrier, and scaring Twilight. Singer raised his hoof to strike her as she backed up... but something stopped him from striking. He stood there and stared at the frightened mare. He then backed away and tried to keep himself from rampaging any further. Twilight quickly gathered herself and tried to get closer to him.

Applejack, Trixie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity Buckshot and Diamond Sword watched nervously as Twilight tried to reach out to her coltfriend. Spike and Pinkie Pie showed up at the last minute to see what was going on.

Singer, still feeling horrible, turned around and ran off. He ignored the calls of his friends and fled into the Ever Free Forest.

"NO!" said Twilight. "I was so close!"

"Stay here, Twilight" said Buckshot, zooming after Singer. "Come on, Diamond Sword let's go find him."

"Yes... let's!" said Diamond Sword as he followed Buckshot into the Ever Free Forest.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she persued her friends.

"Twilight?" said Applejack. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" said Twilight as she teleported away.

"She's gone!" said Rarity.

"I don't like the looks of this, one bit" said Fluttershy.

"We can't just sit here and let Twilight, Buckshot, Rainbow and Diamond..." said Spike, cringing at the name. This didn't go unnoticed by Rarity. "Have all the fun." He finally concluded his sentence.

"You're right!" said Applejack. "Ah don't care what they say, we're gonna help them!"

"Um... okay" said Fluttershy.

"Come on, Fluttershy!" said Pinkie dragging the reluctant pegasus into the Ever Free.

* * *

Twilight had teleported to Zecora's place for help. It was the only sensible thing that she could think of while Rainbow, Buckshot and Diamond Sword were chasing Singer. She knocked on Zecora's door, and waited for the zebra to respond.

"Ah! Twilight Sparkle" said Zecora. "What a nice surprise this be. Why have you come to see me?"

"Zecora, something terrible has happened" said Twilight. She explained everything to Zecora, from Trixie's delemma to Singer's rampaging and everything in between. She hoped that Zecora would have some remedy for it and she hoped that there would be a way to help Trixie as well.

"Your tales of agony are such a tragedy... I will do what I can to lend a hand" said Zecora.

"Thank you, Zecora" said Twilight. "Where should we start?"

"In this book is what you need. Read it well and you shall succeed!"

Twilight looked through the book and came across something interesting. "The "Undo It" spell? Why didn't I think of that before?" she said in frustration.

"This particular spell is what shall be done, to help both of your friends, not just one."

"You mean this will not only help Singer, but Trixie too?"

Zecora nodded, as Twilight smiled with glee. "Thank you, Zecora! Once again you're a genius!"

"A simple thanks is all that's due... so happy to be able to help you." Zecora opened her door and motioned Twilight out the door.

"But be warned, that in addition to your strain, all of your energy will be temporarily drained!"

Twilight thanked Zecora, once more before heading out to go after her coltfriend. She had ran for a few minutes before Singer, followed by Rainbow Dash, Daimond Sword and Buckshot zoomed past her.

"HEY!" she screamed. "Wait up!"

"I've got him now!" said Buckshot as he got closer to Singer. "Gotcha!" Buckshot grabbed Singer's back legs again, this time tripping him up and making him roll as he landed on his back.

Buckshot, Diamond Sword, Trixie and Rainbow Dash surrounded the angry and confused pegasus. They were soon joined by Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike. Singer just stood there in the middle of the circle as he snorted and growled angrily, apparently unaware that he could fly thus making him feel trapped.

"Come now, Singer" said Rarity. "We are only trying to help! Please just calm down!"

"Yeah" said Pinkie Pie. "Or I'll be forced to use my Pokeball on you!"

"What?" said Applejack. "Ugh nevermind! Ah should no better than ta question Pinkie."

"Come on, pal" said Rainbow Dash. "Sing, Sing snap out of it!"

"Me... not... Singer!" shouted Singer, now even more determined than ever to let everypony know that he was George the Bull.

"Okay" said Buckshot. "We get it, you're a bull! Now stop being so bull-headed and listen to us!"

Twilight finally caught up with the group, and smiled when she saw they had Singer staying put.

"Singer..." said Twilight. "This is probably going to hurt!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Singer as he tried to jump over Rainbow Dash and Diamond Sword, but they both jumped up and grabbed him. Wrestling him to the ground.

"Trixie, this spell that I am about to do will not only turn Singer back to normal, but also restore you to your former magical self" said Twilight.

"Really?" said Trixie. "That's amazing, Twilight! The Great and Powerful Trixie likes this idea!"

"What's the catch?" said Applejack.

"Well, this spell is really going to take it out of me" said Twilight. "Most of my energy will go away temporarily, so I will need somepony to carry me back to the library."

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" said Buckshot.

"This is the only way that I know of" said Twilight. "Wish me luck everypony!"

"What are you doing?" said Singer. "George say no, please!"

"Sorry, Singer this is for your own good!"

Singer just stood there and watched as Twilight charged her horn up with great haste. She saw it very important that she get this right... especially in only one try. The raging stallion stood there and watched as a beam of light began to surround Singer, followed by a second beam surrounding Trixie a few seconds later. Twilight pushed herself as much as she could until she couldn't push anymore, sweat rolling down her head, clenching her teeth and her eyes closing as hard as they could. And with a bright flash of the beams, the spell was complete. As the light dimmed around the friends, they noticed that Twilight, Trixie and Singer were all lying unconscious on the ground.

"I'll take Trixie" said Rainbow Dash, surprising the others. "I know she was a pain, but Twilight's right. She has changed. I hope she wakes up soon so I can say that I'm sorry."

Diamond Sword levitated Singer and followed Buckshot, carrying Twilight back to the library with Rainbow Dash not far behind, carrying Trixie.

* * *

Later on that day, Twilight, Singer and Trixie all woke up on the couch in the library. Everyone else had left them alone so they could rest and regain their strength, well everyone except Spike. He had stayed to do his chores before Twilight woke up.

"What happened?" said Singer, looking over to an exhausted looking Twilight.

"It's a long story" said Twilight, hugging Singer. She was happy to have him back.

"Was it horrible?" said Singer.

"It could have been worse" said Twilight. "The important thing is that you are back to normal and Trixie can use her magic again!"

"I don't know how I can ever repay you, Twilight" said Trixie.

"Just be a friend is all I ask" said Twilight. "No more dwelling on the past!"

"I'm so sorry that you had to do what you did, Twilight" said Singer. "That must have been very hard."

"It was" said Twilight. "But you know what? It was worth it, because it helped you both. I'll be fine in a few hours, anyway."

Singer leaned in for a kiss to thank Twilight for saving him, and because he missed her while he was acting like a bull. Twilight gladly kissed him back.

"Do you remember anything?" said Twilight, looking like she was going to fall back to sleep.

"Very little" said Singer. "As soon as I finish getting rested up, though I will probably head to town and help clean up the wreckage I, without doubt, made during my rampaging."

When Singer had turned back to Twilight, she was asleep again. She had a smile on her face as she took a well earned nap. Singer grabbed a blanket and put it on Twilight, to keep her warm while she napped. He kissed her on the forehead before he left.

"See ya later, my marefriend!" said Singer as he joyfully trotted out the door.

Spike, mopping near the front door, had seen this and while it was mushy, even he was touched by Singer's compassion for Twilight. Despite how he had acted, he was concerned for Twilight and it brought him great joy to learn that Singer took it as serious as he did.

"Maybe those two aren't so bad after all" said Spike as he continued to mop.

Trixie still sat on the couch next to Twilight, thinking of something nice that she could do for her since she had helped her in so many ways that day.

* * *

A couple of days later, Trixie had packed her things and was preparing to leave Ponyville again. Everypony and Spike were gathered at the library to see her off and to wish her good luck.

"I greatly apreciate all that you did for me, Twilight Sparkle" said Trixie. "However, now that the Great and Powerful Trixie is back to normal, she can go back to being... well, the Great and Powerful Trixie! Back to showbiz!"

"It was really great to get to know you over the last few days, Trixie" said Twilight. "Just remember that we are friends now, and that you are always welcome to come stay with me when you come to Ponyville!"

"Thank you, Twilight" said Trixie. "Oh and before I forget... Rarity! The gift!"

"Here you go, darling" said Trixie leviating the box to Twilight.

"What is this?" said Twilight.

"Open it and find out" said Trixie.

When Twilight opened the box, she pulled out a magician's hat and a cape. A set that looked like Trixie's, only it was purple for Twilight's personalization.

"Oh wow!" said Twilight. "Trixie, this is..."

"Now you can be the Great and Powerful Twilight!" said Trixie.

"I love it!" said Twilight with a sincere smile. She levitated the hat and cape out of the box and put it on. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as ever, Twi" said Singer.

"Oh you..." said Twilight blushing.

"Now you really look like Equestria's most powerful unicorn!" said Applejack.

"Thank you Applejack!" said Twilight.

"Trixie" said Rainbow Dash. "Before you go, I just want you to know that I am sorry for the way that I treated you and for not believing you. I just want you to know that I have seen a change in you and will do a better job in the future of not holding stuff against other ponies."

"I forgive you" said Trixie, giving Rainbow Dash a hug. "Why am I being so huggy lately? The Great and Powerful Trixie needs to undo the softness!"

"Uh..." said Rainbow Dash as she and Trixie quit their hug. "Yeah, you should probably work on your social skills a bit too."

"Probably" said Trixie. "Well the Great and Powerful Trrrixie will see you Ponyvillians, later!"

With that, she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Everyone decided to disperse and go back to their jobs. Even Singer and Spike left. As everyone began to leave the library, only Twilight remained, suddenly Snips and Snails showed up, looking excited because they heard Trixie was in town and they had just gotten through being grounded.

"Twilight!" said Snips.

"Yes?" she said.

"Was the Great and Powerful Trixie really here?"

"Yes, she was" said Twilight. "But you just missed her. I'm sorry."

"Darn" they both said in unison.

Twilight sat there and looked at the disapointed colts for a second, then she got an idea.

"How about magic tricks fromt he Great and Powerful Twilight instead?"

"Who's that?" said Snails.

"You ding dong! It's Twilight! Who else?" said Snips.

Twilight just giggled as she charged her horn and prepared to do some tricks for the eager colts.

* * *

Singer went back to his house and looked in the mirror. He tried to imagine himself with bull horns again. He didn't want to think about it too much more. And he sure didn't want to go through that again. He had made Twilight exhaust herself, and he had caused alot of damage to Ponyville. He was just relieved that it was over. He shivered at the very thought of what he had done, but reminded himself that it wasn't his fault. He didn't even remember much of it. With that he gave Louie a snack, climbed into bed and turned out his lights.

* * *

As Buckshot walked Fluttershy home, he felt like he had someone who he could relate to. Although they were different, their feelings for eachother were quite evident. They had become good friends, but Buckshot was starting to think that maybe they could be more. She was never shy with him at all. Was it really a coinsidence that the "Great Pegasus Race" came down to the two of them?

"Thank you for walking me home, Buckshot" said Fluttershy.

"Thank you for helping me back there" said Buckshot. "It was very kind of you."

"Everyone needs kindness" said Fluttershy.

Buckshot loved it when Fluttershy talked about kindness. She wasn't afraid to be herself around him, which made him comfortable. Buckshot wanted to ask her out, but he lost his nerve right before he could even begin to speak.

"I need help" he thought to himself.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah" said Buckshot. "I'm fine, just thinking about something."

"Okay, feel free to join me when your finished thinking!" said Fluttershy.

"Coming" said Buckshot. Not today, he wouldn't tell her today, but he wanted to ask her soon.

* * *

**Thank goodness, Twilight was able to save Singer and help Trixie!  
**

**Coming up next: Twilight gets sick, and Singer steps in to take care of her and runs the library. Buckshot tries to get up the nerve to ask out Fluttershy. Spike, still struggling with Rarity and Diamond Sword's relationship, being that he has a crush on Rarity, what will he do? Find out in Chapter 12!  
**

**Bonus: A well known OC will be making a cameo in the next chapter.**

**Reviews and follows are appreciated! Thank you for all of your support! And I'm glad that alot of you enjoy my story!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sick Day

**Chapter 12: Sick Day**

Shaking off the events of a few days before, Singer was happy again. Sure he nearly destroyed the market place, but it was fixed up and restored and his problem was taken care of and out of the way for good. Though Singer was still very angry at Barber and his henchmen for experimenting on Trixie's magic, which created the whole mess in the first place. He and Twilight were still going strong, which was something that he was thankful for. Twilight did what she had to do to save him and restore Trixie. Though it pained him to think about George, the toll it took on Twilight to fix the mess, and the fact that he couldn't remember much about it, he knew that it wasn't really his fault and he wouldn't dwell on it too much. But if there was one positive thing he got out of it, it was that it just reminded of him of why he liked Twilight so much.

As he brushed his mane to make it look nice for when he went to visit Twilight, he talked to Louie, like he did almost every morning.

"Hey Louie, you're looking very healthy today as usual!" said Singer, looking into Louie's tank. Louie just licked his eye and walked to the other side of his tank. "Little stinker! Well I'm off! Looking forward to another bright day with my wonderful marefriend!" Singer forgot to open the door before trying to walk out of his house and slammed into it. "I suppose I need to open the door before trying to leave, huh?" With that, he opened his door and exited his house. He still didn't understand why other ponies thought it was weired that he lived in an old chicken house, but 'to each their own' he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike had been walking on his way to the diamond mines when he got stopped by Diamond Sword.

"Hey Spike" said Diamond Sword. "Where are you headed?"

"I am going gem hunting! Not that it's any of your business!" said Spike.

"Oh... I see..." said Diamond Sword, feeling a bit of tension coming from the baby dragon. "Well, if you would like I could help you find some."

"Nope" said Spike. "I don't feel like being slowed down today! See ya!" With that, the dragon sped off.

Rarity walked up behind Diamond Sword, who looked a little hurt.

"What ever is the matter, my dear?" said Rarity, leaning in to comfort her coltfriend.

"I just don't get it, Rarity" said Diamond Sword. "Everyone around here seems to like me, but Spike. And I don't know what I ever did to him."

"Spike is just a little jealous" said Rarity.

"A little?" said Rainbow Dash appearing out of no where, as usual. "Spike is uber jealous!"

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash" said Rarity sarcastically.

"But why?" said Diamond Sword. "I don't understand why he would be..."

"Isn't it obvious?" said Rainbow Dash. "Spike has had a crush on Rarity for like, forever!"

"Yes" said Rarity. "I was hoping he'd be able to handle this with class and grace, but he is a baby dragon after all. I should have expected this."

"It's good to expect the best, my love" said Diamond Sword. "All we can really do is hope that Spike comes around. He seems like a wonderful fellow."

"He is" said Rarity. "One of the most thoughtful, kindest, and not to mention cutest little guys you have ever laid eyes on... but at times he can be a bit of a..."

"Blockhead?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Not exactly the term I was looking for, but yes" said Rarity.

"Well then I have the utmost faith that we will become friends" said Diamond Sword.

"As do I, my elegant stallion" said Rarity.

"Ugh! First Singer and Twilight, now you two! I'm going to go find somepony who isn't neck deep in the love lake! See ya!" said Rainbow Dash, zooming off.

"Love lake?" said Diamond Sword. "Never heard that one before."

"The original Rainbow Dash" dubbed Rarity as they walked off. Unbeknowest by them, Spike had been listening to the whole conversation from behind a bush.

"Crud! They're on to me" said Spike. "'Operation: Gem Time' is a no-go! 'Operation: Break Up' is in motion!"

As he plotted, he heard someone walk up behind him. He looked up to see Big MacIntosh looking at him while he had been rubbing his hands together like a sinister villain.

"Uh... hey" said Spike akwardly. "Nice day huh?"

"Big MacIntosh" said Applejack from far away. "Hurry up, Ah need ya."

"EYUP" said Big MacIntosh, who just snorted and walked off.

"Too close" said Spike. "Need to work on my camoflauge!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew to Fluttershy's house to see if she wanted to do something. Normally she'd ask Singer but it had been a while since she spent time with Fluttershy. When she arrived on the scene, she found that Buckshot was there too, it appeared that they were enjoying some tea together. But Rainbow Dash knew better than that, she and almost everypony else had noticed something about the friendship between the two, and Rainbow was gonna get to the bottom of it. She quickly hid while observing them, sitting in her back yard drinking tea.

"Hmmmm" said Rainbow Dash. "Something's up... Buckshot seems to spend a lot of time over here. It would be interesting to know why."

Just then Angel appeared behind her and poked her in the flank with a tac, making her rise out of the bush, with a loud "OW", getting the attention of Fluttershy and Buckshot.

"Oh Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy. "How nice of you to come by! Have a seat!"

"Not exactly how I pictured spending my day, but sure why not?" said Rainbow Dash. "So... what's going on?"

"My friend, Buckshot, and I were just enjoying some tea" said Fluttershy. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, why not?" said Rainbow Dash with a smile.

Buckshot looked nervous as if he was trying to say something but he couldn't say it. Rainbow noticed this, and decided to stick around to see what it was. She decided that she would question him when Fluttershy left the scene.

"Could ya pour me a glass, ol buddy?" said Rainbow Dash, relaxing in her chair.

"Of course, Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy.

"Thanks, Fluttershy" said Rainbow.

"Oops, that's the last of it, I'll go in and make some more!" said Fluttershy, picking up her tea pot and heading to the kitchen.

When she was out of sight, Rainbow Dash made her move. She flew out of her chair, and slowly landed in the chair next to Buckshot.

"So... Buckshot" said Rainbow Dash, with a mischievious smile. "Got something on your mind? Something that I might be able to help you with?"

"No..." said Buckshot, sweating. "Nothing at all."

"You're nervous about something, Buckshot!" said Rainbow Dash. "And it seems to happen everytime you get around Fluttershy! Spill it!"

"Okay! You got me! I kind of... like Fluttershy" said Buckshot.

"WHAT?" said Rainbow Dash. "That... is... AWESOME! I mean, I don't care for mushy stuff all that much, but hey! That sounds awesome, bro!"

"Rainbow Dash! Please keep your voice down!" said Buckshot. "I don't want her to hear from anypony except me. I'm just waiting for a good time to tell her, maybe some special time or something."

"And I know just how you can do that!" said Rainbow Dash. "Make this moment, a special time!"

"How do I do that?" said Buckshot.

"Us mares love it when stallions go all out on stuff like this! You have to show her how stallionly you are, then you tell her like it is..."

"I don't think that's how that works, Rainbow Dash..." said Buckshot.

"Okay... maybe tone that down a little bit" said Rainbow Dash. "Just make sure that before you tell her, that you do something flashy and awesome! Make yourself look like a super hero! Don't show any signs of nervousness!"

"But I am nervous!" said Buckshot. "I mean, I feel so good when I'm around her... but now that I really want to tell her how I feel, I can't! You expect me to pull this off?"

"That's just pre-game jitters" said Rainbow Dash. "As an athelete I know a thing or two about that! Well, you're an athelete too, so you know about it as well... You'll be fine, kid. So how did you come to like Fluttershy anyway?"

"I... don't know" said Buckshot. "I remember meeting up with her when I moved to Ponyville, and we started talking about 'The Great Pegaus Race' and how hard we both raced to the end of the finish. Things escelated more than either of us expected and we became closer as friends. Ever since then, these past couple of weeks have been nothing short of monumental for the two of us. That's how I got the idea that maybe, just maybe we..."

"Belong together?" finished Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah" said Buckshot. "I bet that sounds cheesy."

"Sounds corny!" said Rainbow Dash, getting a sigh from Buckshot. "But... it's a good kind of corny! Just say the word and your advisor will help you out!"

"Advisor?" said Buckshot. "Do you even know anything about this? I mean..."

"No need to correct yourself there" said Rainbow Dash. "I meant in the awesome department. But yeah I can throw in a few tips on how you can get rid of those jitters too."

"You can really help me?" said Buckshot.

"Yep" said Dash. "Us pegasai, gotta stick together."

* * *

Meanwhile, speaking of pegasai, our lead stallion has just made it to the library. Only to find it to be a mess and there was no sign of Spike, but he had hoped that Twilight was there.

"Twilight?" said Singer. "You home?"

He heard a crashing sound in the kitchen, so he went in to investigate. His first instincts told him that maybe Twilight was being robbed. This angered him, so he snuck as as fast as he could to the kitchen door, ready for anything. He peeped through the crack in the door and saw that it was just Twilight in there doing dishes, so he opened the door. As soon as he opened the door, he saw her stop what she was doing and reached for a box of tissues. He noticed that she had trouble even levitating a small box of tissues, which meant that she was feeling weak. Which also was apparent from the shattered remains of one or two plates on the floor. That's when he knew something wasn't right.

"Twilight?" said Singer.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" said Twilight, as she fell over, knocking a few plates off of the counter where she had been setting them as she cleaned them, she then rubbed her head. "Aw shoot!"

"Are you okay?" said Singer. "I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come in."

As Singer extended his hoof to help her up, he noticed that something wasn't right with her.

"Oh, hi Singer" said Twilight with a groggy voice, holding a hoof to her head. "It's okay I haven't really been very alert today."

"You don't look so good, Twi" said Singer, putting his hoof to her head. "Oh my goodness, you're burning up! Why aren't you in bed?"

"Too much to do" said Twilight. "Spike is having a day off, and I figured I could handle it. He doesn't even know that I'm sick."

"Well that's obviously not the case, you can't handle it!" scolded Singer. "Come now, let's get you into bed."

"But the library" said Twilight with a sneeze.

"I'll take care of it today" said Singer. "I'll figure it out somehow. But you really need to rest. It's not good for anypony to be up working when they are sick."

"I know" said Twilight. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Absolutely" said Singer, picking up Twilight. "Now let's get you upstairs."

"Oh Singer" said Twilight with a small blush. "I could have walked up myself."

"I won't hear of it" said Singer. "I'm your personal servant for today. No work for you, that includes climbing up these stairs!"

When Singer got up to Twilight's room, he climbed up to the higher level where her bed was and gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her.

"Now if there is anything you need" said Singer. "Anything at all, just ring this bell." Singer placed the bell on the night stand beside Twilight's bed, before heading to the door.

"Wait!" said Twilight, getting Singer's attention. "Thank you... you're a great coltfriend, Singer."

"It's my pleasure, Twi" said Singer. "Just focus on getting better and let me worry about the hard stuff today, okay?"

"Okay" said Twilight as she rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

Singer closed the door behind him and headed down stairs. "Oh great!" he said. "I'm really in for it now! I don't know the first thing about running a library!" He then hit himself in the head. "NO! That's quitter talk, and you haven't even begun yet! Twilight's counting on you, so do not let her down!"

"Are you talking to yourself?" said Scootaloo, who had been waiting for some help.

"Uh... yes" said Singer. "Sorry, I wasn't aware that anypony came in. Do you need help with something?"

"Yeah" said Scootaloo. "I was wondering if Twilight could help me with something."

"Twilight isn't feeling well today, but I can offer my services!" said Singer.

"Uh... okay Singer" said Scootaloo. "I was wondering if there was a book on the history of the Elements of Harmony for my school report."

"Oh... well... let's see" said Singer looking at all the book cases. "Uh... are you in a hurry?"

"Not really. Why?" said Scootaloo.

"Because this could take a while" said Singer.

* * *

Spike had followed Rarity and Diamond Sword to the Carousel Boutique, which is where they had spent much of their time. He was still unravelling a plan to break them up. He wore a camoflauge T-shirt and had his face painted with dark green, brown and black spots.

"I have to get them to argue about something" said Spike. "I got it... sabotauge!"

As Rarity and Diamond Sword walked into the Boutique, Spike also managed to slither in before the door closed, and snuck into a nearby closet.

"Alright, let's see what do we have here?" said Spike looking through all the stuff in the closet. "Heh heh heh, kitty litter, dish soap, air horn! Perfect!" The little dragon made a grimace on his face as he snuck to the kitchen for the next part of his plan.

"Oh Diamond Sword, you really are a gentlecolt!" said Rarity, as Diamond opened the kitchen door for her.

"Think nothing of it, Milady" said Diamond Sword.

_"Think nothing of it mila... blah" _said Spike in a mocking tone, as he hid under the table. "Replacing the egg salad sandwiches with kitty litter sandwiches, he he he he."

"You hungry, Diamond?" said Rarity.

"Yes, indeed" said Diamond Sword. "Shall we dine?"

"We shall" said Rarity, levitating her sandwich to her mouth.

As Rarity took a bite of the sandwich she cringed. Diamond noticed this and looked a bit hurt.

"What is it, Rarity?" said Diamond Sword. "Did I not put enough egg in it?"

"No, it's not that" said Rarity. "It's delicious!"

"You don't have to lie to me, Rarity" said Diamond Sword. "I know I'm a terrible cook."

"It's...*gags*... fine" said Rarity. "Moving on to the special cider."

Rarity poured the cider into the cup and levitated it to Diamond Sword.

"Thank you" said Diamond Sword as he took a drink. He cringed this time.

"What is it?" said Rarity.

"It's... nothing" said Diamond Sword. "Just wasn't expecting that, is all."

Spike snickered under the table. "One more thing" he whispered to himself, as he blew the air horn, making a loud noise.

As Rarity and Diamond Sword covered their ears and closed their eyes, Spike ran out before he could be seen. But unfortunately for him, he didn't get rid of all the evidence of his stay.

"What could have caused all this?" said Diamond Sword.

"I have a clue" said Rarity, pointing at the dragon shaped foot prints left on the ground. Spike had stepped in flour and had left white foot prints all over the place. "Spikey Wikey!"

Diamond Sword only sighed. "I guess Spike just really doesn't like me."

"Oh don't be ridiculous" said Rarity. "He'll come around... right after I give him a piece of my mind!"

"Oh dear" said Diamond Sword as he accidentally burped out a bubble. "Dish soap? Gross!"

All Rarity could do to respond to that was facehoof. She couldn't believe that Spike would purposly ruin a dinner like that. It actually kind of hurt her feelings, but she would be sure that Spike knew how she felt about it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Singer was struggling to find the Elements of Harmony referrence guide.

"Come on, Singer you've been at this for half an hour" said Scootaloo.

"I know, I know" said Singer. "I'm not used to running a library!"

"Well isn't there somepony else who can help me?"

"Perhaps, you'd like my assistance?" said a voice from behind them.

"Who?" said both of them in unison, as they turned to their visitor.

"Pardon me, my name is Dusk Noir" said the visitor, a dark blue unicorn stallion with a brown mane and a black trilby hat. "I am here on kind of a small vacation and I was hoping to enjoy a nice book while I was staying."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Noir" said Singer. "You think you could help, you said?"

"Indeed" said Dusk. "I've got quite a bit of experience, in the library. I've been a library aid in Canterlot for about a year now."

"Excellent" said Singer. "I'm running the place for my sick marefriend and I have absolutely NO clue what I'm doing!"

"Fortunately for you, I do" said Dusk. "I don't like to show off, but this is a much more effective way to do it." Dusk used his magic to levitate all the books off of the floor and rotate them around the room.

"Now what?" said Singer.

"Now I put them in the sections they belong, this one... goes in the Fiction Section."

"Excellent" said Singer. "I am lucky you came through here!"

"Indeed" said Dusk. "No offense, but the way that this place looked, it looked as if you've never been in a library before."

"It was pretty much like this when I got here" said Singer. "Which is very surprising, because Twilight is pretty organized."

"Twilight?" said Dusk. "As in Twilight Sparkle?"

"You know her?" said Singer.

"I know of her" said Dusk. "We both attended Celestia's school for gifted unicorns and I saw her around a few times. So you're dating her?"

"Yeah" said Singer. "Just started dating almost two weeks ago."

"Congratulations" said Dusk. "My best wishes to you both."

"Thank you, Mr. Noir" said Singer.

"Please, my good stallion" said Dusk as politely as he could. "Mr. Noir is my... uh... father. And most ponies call him by his first name as well. Just call me Dusk."

"Sorry... Dusk" said Singer. "You just come off so mature, and well... I felt more respectful calling you Mr. Noir. I bet that sounds dumb."

"Not at all" said Dusk. "I understand completely, but in my case it's highly unnecessary."

Singer watched as Dusk continued to shelf away all of the books. Scootaloo watched in awe as Dusk had done it so gracefully.

"That's so awesome!" said Scootaloo.

"You've never seen Twilight do anything like this?" said Singer.

"Not that I can remember" said Scootaloo. "But not everypony pays attention to every little thing that Twilight does, like you do! Ha ha."

"I'm going to ignore that!" said Singer. "So Dusk... is there anything I can do in the mean time? Like some important librarian task or something?"

"How about go check on the resident librarian?" said Dusk, still concentrating on all of the books. "I'm sure she could use some attention right now."

"Oh you're right!" said Singer. "I almost forgot! I'll be right back!"

Scootaloo just sat and enjoyed the "show", while Dusk continued to reshelf all of the books.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Buckshot were attempting their awesome stunt before Buckshot would ask Fluttershy the question that he had been waiting all day to ask.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" said Buckshot. "I don't do a lot of zipping around trees."

"Relax" said Rainbow Dash. "It didn't take me long to learn how to do it! It'll be a piece of cake! But it is a good thing you wore a helmet and padding... just in case."

"I'm still questioning your methods, Rainbow Dash" said Buckshot.

"GO! She's coming out!" said Rainbow Dash.

Buckshot zoomed off and flew between limbs and branches at high speed. Fluttershy did in fact see this, but she partially covered her eyes, in fear that he would get hurt. As he made his way back around the course that Dash had set up, he clipped his wing on one of the branches, causing him to lose controll.

"Rainbow Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!" yelled Buckshot as he crash landed in Fluttershy's back yard.

"Buckshot!" said Fluttershy, flying to his aid. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... feeling... awesome" said Buckshot, as he lied there on the ground with his eyes rolling. "Just a little bruised is all..."

"What were you doing out there?" said Fluttershy.

"I was doing an impressive stunt" said Buckshot. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, it was... very nice, but umm" said Fluttershy. "Maybe you should tone it down a bit next time, so you won't get hurt."

"I'll remember that next time" said Buckshot, glaring at Rainbow Dash.

"What?" said Rainbow Dash, shrugging.

As soon as Fluttershy went back inside, Buckshot confronted Rainbow Dash.

"You said that was going to work!" said Buckshot.

"Well maybe mares like Fluttershy, don't enjoy dangerous snunts" said Rainbow Dash. "I should have considered."

"Any more "brilliant" ideas?" said Buckshot.

"Okay" said Rainbow Dash. "Maybe you can use your skills to help her with the animals."

"That's actually a great idea" said Buckshot.

Buckshot's first attempt didn't go well, however. He tried to feed some baby bear cubs, only to be scared away their mother. His next attempt was met with even greater failure as he tried to feed Angel a carrot, only to have it thrown at his face.

"Rainbow Dash" said Buckshot. "I can't get these animals to warm up to me."

"That's because you tried to tend to a bear and Angel" said Rainbow Dash. "It's good to aim high, but not too high! Come on ya big goob, let's just focus on the smaller ones!"

Buckshot went looking around for some other animal to help when he found a baby chipmunk struggling to climb back up a tree, most likely his home.

"Hey there little guy" said Buckshot picking up the frightened chipmunk. "Here lemme help you out, buddy." Buckshot picked up the chipmunk and flew up to the hole in the tree, where it's family was so he could go back to them. "Here ya go, little guy!"

"Hey Buckshot" said Fluttershy. "Aaaaaaaaaw did you just help a baby chipmunk? They're so cute!"

"Yes... I guess I did" said Buckshot. "Although I still feel a deep sense of lack of accomplishment for today."

"Why?" said Fluttershy. "I thought today was lovely!"

"Because, I've been trying to tell you something all day and I just can't bring myself to say it for some reason" said Buckshot, finally breaking down.

"Hmmm this could work too" said Rainbow Dash to herself, as she watched the two talk. Rainbow Dash sat there and watched and waited... and waited... and waited... Buckshot explained everything to Fluttershy and as she listened, she blushed at how sweet he was being. Almost making Rainbow want to puke.

"So what are you saying, Buckshot?" said Fluttershy.

"I was wondering if... maybe you'd like to go on a date or something" said Buckshot finally, after babbling about for the past five minutes.

"A date?" said Fluttershy with a pleasant tone of surprise. "No pony has ever asked me on a date before!"

"Yeah" said Buckshot. "Truth is, I've come to really like you Fluttershy and I'd like to get to know you better as more than a friend... that is if you're interested."

Fluttershy walked up to Buckshot and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, I'd love to! Truth is, after spending so much time with you, I've really come to like you too. I'd love to be your... marefriend." She said giving him a hug, making him blush a bit. "Maybe while we're at it, I can show you how to properly feed Angel and how not to get chased away by bears."

"Nothing sounds better to me, Fluttershy!" said Buckshot.

"Okay, I normally don't care for mushy stuff, but that was actually the... cutest thing I've ever seen!" said Rainbow Dash, getting a couple of giggles from the new couple. "But don't think I'm going soft! Cause I'm not. I got another matter to check on. See ya guys later!" And with that, Rainbow Dash blasted off, leaving a small boom behind as she soared through the clouds.

"Oh and for future references" said Fluttershy. "I don't need big fancy stunts to get my attention." She had said that with a wink.

"I'll remember that" said Buckshot.

The two of them then went back to their tea, and enjoyed their first date together, under the partially cloudy Ponyville sky in Fluttershy's beautiful animal infested back yard.

* * *

Meanwhile our dragon friend, Spike had successfully pulled off a good prank and had retreated to his new base of operation, Sugar Cube Corner.

"Now that was excellent!" said Spike, as he turned around he saw Pinkie Pie standing there, and she didn't look happy.

"I had a sneaky feeling you'd crawl in here" said Pinkie Pie.

"Huh?" said Spike.

"I heard what you did to Rarity and Diamond Sword! HOW COULD YOU?" said Pinkie Pie.

"I..." said Spike with a long pause. "thought it would be funny?"

"I know funny, Spike! And what you did was sooooooooooooooooooo not funny!" said Pinkie.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all ponies, but LIGHTEN UP!" said Spike.

"NO!" said Pinkie Pie. "You need to back to being nice Spike and not big fat meanie Spike who goes around putting kitty litter into other ponies' sandwiches!"

"Word travels fast around here doesn't it?" said Spike.

"Yes it does! Because I'm Pinkie Pie!" said Pinkie. "I'm very disappointed in you, Spike."

"Aw come on, at least give the the air horn, that was genius right?" said Spike, getting another glare from Pinkie Pie.

"Somehow I get the feeling that this was more than a prank, anyway!" said Pinkie. "Come on, Spikey! Be honest with your auntie Pinkie Pie! Tell me why you really did it!"

"It's Rarity..." said Spike. "I loved her, but then she comes home parading with a new stallion, and everything in my world fell apart!"

"Nope" said Pinkie Pie. "You just think everything in your world fell apart! Look around, Spike! You have a good life! You have Twilight who takes care of you, and vice versa, you have five other great pony friends... well make that eight now, if you add Singer, Buckshot and Diamond Sword... and..."

"I'm not ready to call Diamond Sword my friend yet" said Spike crossing his arms.

"Well you better be" said Pinkie Pie. "Because he really wants to be friends with you, and if you truly loved Rarity, you would be happy for them instead of trying to sabotauge their relationship."

"He... he wants to be my f-friend?" said Spike. "But I've been nothing but mean to him ever since he got here!"

"Then stop being mean, silly billy!" said Pinkie Pie. "Easy fix!"

Spike fell on his knees and began to cry! "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" he wailed. "Why am I so rotten? OH MY CELESTIA! What's wrong with me?"

As he sobbed on the floor, Rarity and Diamond Sword walked in unnoticed by Spike, but Pinkie motioned them to be silent as Spike continued to let it all out.

"I'm so sorry for the way that I've acted Pinkie" said Spike. "I wish I could face Rarity and Diamond Sword and tell them both that I'm sorry... I wish I could hear Rarity's sweet voice once more before I am forced to give her, her space with Diamond Sword."

"Well ya goofball, turn around, then!" said Pinkie Pie.

When Spike turned around to see Diamond Sword and Rarity, he almost jumped up in fright. Had they been listening?

"Don't be nervous, Spikey" said Rarity. "We heard everything you said. And while it did hurt that you pulled something like that, we can't stay mad at you."

"Really?" said Spike. "You're not mad at me?"

"We were a bit disappointed, but not completely unreasonably angry" said Rarity. "We understand why you did, what you did... however that still didn't make it right, now did it?"

"No" said Spike as more guilt filled his heart. "I'm really sorry Rarity. I shouldn't have been so... jealous."

"It's okay Spike" said Rarity, pulling him in for a hug. "I forgive you."

"And Diamond Sword..." began Spike again. "I'm really sorry for treating you like I have been. It was completly stupid of me to do that. Can you ever forgive me? And is there still hope for us to be friends?"

"Hmmmmm" said Diamond Sword, making both Spike and Rarity nervous. The unicorn just smiled as he looked at the wide eyed dragon. "Of course, Spike. I'd love to be your friend and I accept your apology!"

"Phew!" said Spike. "Well in the mean time, why don't you guys enjoy a nice couple of slices of cake... on me!" Spike tossed a small gem to Pinkie Pie, who then saluted and went to the back to fetch a couple of slices.

"I knew you weren't such a bad guy" said Diamond Sword, grabbing Spike and giving him a noogie.

"Aw not you too!" said Spike. "Everypony does that to me!"

The others just laughed as Spike rubbed his head.

"Oh my gosh!" said Spike. "I'm late! Twilight's gonna kill me if I'm not back home in time. Enjoy your cake!"

"What a jumpy little guy" said Diamond Sword. "I'm going to like having him around."

"That's my little Spikey Wikey for you" said Rarity, as she turned to her coltfriend and smiled as they each started to eat their cake.

* * *

Back at the libary, the task of re-organizing the books was almost complete. Singer had since, returned from checking on Twilight and was there to see the last few books hit the shelves.

"Finished" said Dusk, wiping the sweat from his head.

"Dusk, I can't thank you enough for your help!" said Singer. "I'll fetch you something to drink, if you wish."

"That won't be necessary, my friend" said Dusk. "I'll be going out for a drink in a minute."

"Um Singer..." said Scootaloo. "I'd love to sit here and watch you two talk, but I have a report to do."

"Oh right!" said Singer flying up to the shelf. "Let's see, where did that go?"

"Check under the "References" section" said Dusk.

"Oh... thank you" said Singer, as he scanned the section, and finally found the book.

"Here you go, Scootaloo" said Singer. "But I wouldn't advise you to hold on to it for too long. Never know when Twilight might need it again."

"Thanks you guys!" said Scootaloo. "Don't worry, I'll bring it back."

"Bye Scootaloo" said Singer. "Now what is it that you needed, Dusk?"

"I was actually hoping to see if you had any Daring Do books here" said Dusk. "I'm a big fan."

"Hey! I am too!" said Singer. "I've only been reading them for about few months, but they are really good books! I love the first story the best, so far. I've only read about five of them."

"They get better" said Dusk.

"Now that's one section, I don't need help finding" said Singer. "Which one would you like to check out?"

"The eighth installment" said Dusk. "I'm kind of partial to that one."

"Alright" said Singer as he stamped the book. "Here ya go, Dusk!"

"I appreciated it" said Dusk. "I'll bring it back before I go back to Canterlot in a couple of days."

"Sounds good" said Singer. "And don't forget that you are welcome here in Ponyville and here in this library any time!"

"Duly noted, and have a nice day" said Dusk as he tipped his hat, and walked out, nearly being run over by the speeding dragon, entering the library.

"Twi-light" said Spike, catching his breath, not noticing that Twilight wasn't even there. "I'm... here!"

"Twilight's been sick all day, Spike" said Singer. "She didn't even notice you were late."

"She has?" said Spike. "Oh my! I can't believe I didn't bother to see how she was doing today!"

"Don't worry, Spike" said Singer. "She's fine and she is up stairs if you wish to talk to her."

"I think I'll do that!" he said, speeding up the stairs.

Singer followed him up the stairs so he could check on her too. When he opened the door, Spike was sitting at the foot of her bed, talking to her. He even told her about his day and what he had done.

"Well it's good that you got it straightened out, Spike" said Twilight. "But in the future, remember that jealousy only leads to misery."

"I know" said Spike.

"You should write a letter to the princess about what you learned today" said Twilight. "You talk, I'll write this time."

"Okay" said Spike.

_"Dear Princess Celestia, _

_Today I learned a lesson about jealousy. I learned that jealousy can drive you to do things that you normally wouldn't do, hurting those around you. Instead of being jealous of somepony your love interest is going out with, you should definitely try to work out your differences and try to be friends anyway. Perhaps the most valuable lesson that I learned today was that the power of friendship is strong even in the midst of jealousy. And I am thankful that my friends, despite my antics, have not left me behind and have forgiven me._

_Signed a very lucky dragon and your loyal subject,_

_Spike the Dragon."_

"That was very nice, Spike" said Twilight, as she rolled up the letter for Spike to send to the Princess.

"Thank you, Twilight. Okay, she's all yours Singer. Just let me leave the room before you start your mushy talk." With that, Spike was gone.

"Yeah alright" said Singer rolling his eyes, as he shut the door. "Hey pretty unicorn."

"Hey Singer" said Twilight, sitting up in her bed. "Thanks for the soup you brought me earlier. It really helped."

"You're welcome" said Singer. "I'm glad that you're making progress. You should be back on your hooves in a day or two."

"Yeah, I hope so" said Twilight. "How is it down there?"

"Quite well, actually" said Singer. "A very smart unicorn showed up today and helped me sort the books... well he pretty much did all the work. So you will have minimal work to come back to now."

"Well that was very nice of him to do so" said Twilight. "Any idea who he was?"

"A Canterlot resident named Dusk Noir" said Singer.

"Oh... I think I've seen him around before" said Twilight. "I'll have to thank him next time I see him."

"In the mean time, would you like to hear one of my songs?" said Singer. "Unless your head hurts too much still."

"I'd love to hear one of your songs, Singer" said Twilight with kind of a drowsy smile.

"Okay then" said Singer. "This is a song I heard a while back, and the chorus of it, makes me feel all tingly inside."

_"You'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forevermore_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Don't listen to them, what do they know_

_We need each other to have to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time _

_I know_

_We'll show them together cause_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forevermore_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Always"_

"That was beautiful, Singer" said Twilight, yawning.

"Thank you, Twilight" said Singer. "Well, I think I have kept you awake long enough. Get some sleep, alright?"

"Okay" said Twilight as Singer kissed her on the head.

"I'll be back to check on you later" said Singer.

"Looking forward to it" said Twilight as she lied back down, and pulled her covers back over her.

Singer closed the door, and turned out the lights, so that Twilight could get some sleep.

* * *

**Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Wasn't that sweet? Get well, soon Twilight.**

**Special thanks to AlphaTheGriffin17 for allowing me to let his OC, Dusk Noir, make a cameo appearance in my story. I am a big fan of his MLP stories, in which I have dubbed "The Dusk Saga". You should definitely go check them out if you haven't already! I know I have at least one or two Dusk fans following this.  
**

**Also I'd like to continue to thank my pal for letting me use his OC, Buckshot, in my story. He requested that he and Fluttershy be together in my story, and it didn't interfere with my story arch, so I was down for it.  
**

**Next time, we see what Singer and Buckshot do during the events that take place in "Just For Sidekicks" and "Games Ponies Play", as both episodes coincide with each other, so will their crazy misadventure. And as you can guess, "Magical Mystery Cure" will occur in a few chapters as well. Won't that be fun? **

**Remeber, as always Reviews and Faves or Follows are always appreciated.**

**Oh and if you are on Instagram, follow me at Singer_mlp**


	13. Chapter 13: It's all Fun and Games

**Chapter 13: Fun and Games**

It was late that night, and everypony was excited for what the next day held, everypony except for Singer, adding Buckshot and Spike to that. The girls were going to the Crystal Empire to help Princess Cadance with the Equestria Games Inspection, so that the Crystal Empire could be the host of this year's festivities, Singer was a little let down about not being able to go, as was Spike but the latter was already asleep. Singer sat on Twilight's bed as she started to prepare for the trip to the Empire.

"This is going to be so fun!" said Twilight. "Also very nerve racking, but I think we'll be okay! The Crystal Empire has a lot to offer, and with Cadance and Shining Armor running things, I am sure that everything will turn out fine!"

"Sounds fun" said Singer not really enthused. Twilight noticed this and she walked over and nudged him playfully.

"I know sarcasm when I hear it. I'm sorry you weren't invited, Singer. But... you and I can go back to the Crystal Empire together on a date or something in the future."

"That sounds like a good idea" said Singer finally perking up. "I just don't like that I won't be able to see you for most of the day."

"I think it will be good for both of us" said Twilight. "Not that either of us are getting tired of each other, but we need to learn to... you know... tend to our lives as well as each other."

"Good point, Twilight" said Singer with a small chuckle. "I guess we do spend quite a bit of time together as it is. Not that I have a problem with it."

"We've been going on strong for about four weeks now, I don't think we are in any danger of drifting apart" added Twilight.

"Although I'm not sure why Diamond Sword gets to go" said Singer.

"Grow up, Singer" laughed Twilight. "Shining Armor requested to see him and to talk to him about maybe getting back on at the Canterlot Royal Guard. Although I am rather surprised he didn't request to meet you. He's probably got alot on his mind."

"I bet... going from being Captain of the Royal Guard to being Prince of the Crystal Empire!" said Singer. "That's huge! I'm sure pulverizing his little sister's coltfriend is at the bottom of his list."

"Crazy Stallion!" said Twilight. "Shining Armor is gonna love you, as will Cadance. I promise we will go meet them in the near future."

"Only kidding" said Singer.

"Well it is getting late" said Twilight. "I don't want to have you leave, but I do have to get up in the morning."

"I know" said Singer. "I understand. But you and I have some unfinished business when you get back!"

"And that is?" said Twilight, she had almost forgotten one of their previous engagements.

"That game of checkers that we didn't finish" said Singer, reminding her. "Can't believe you haven't beaten me yet."

"Give yourself some credit, Singer" said Twilight. "You've fought very valliantly!"

"But near as valiantly as you!" said Singer, grinning a bit.

"My warrior is turning into quite the charmer" said Twilight leaning in for a kiss, in which Singer returned. "Good night, Crazy Stallion."

"Until we meet again, Pretty Unicorn" said Singer as he exited her room and headed out of the library.

* * *

The next morning, the six mares and Diamond Sword were waiting at the Train Station for their train to leave, when Singer and Buckshot showed up to see them off.

Rainbow Dash had just gotten through telling them all about the time that Cloudsdale should have hosted the Equestria Games, but were met with a dissappointing shock when Fillydelphia was chosen instead. Buckshot kinda chuckled a bit at how dramatic Rainbow Dash was acting, not going unnoticed by Rainbow herself, she gave him a glare.

"Oh yeah I remember that" said Singer. "That was a pretty tough day for Cloudsdale. It was actually crushing to all of our egoes."

"Exactly" added Twilight. "Princess Cadance is counting us to do our part to convince the Games Inspector to choose the Crystal Empire for the Equestria Games. And we are not going to let her down, are we?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Pinkie Pie leaving all the other mares staring at her.

"What?" said Pinkie Pie. "I was just answering Twilight's question."

"Quite" said Diamond Sword accompanying Rarity onto the train. "Well I am sure that you girls will do a splendid job on that."

"Buckshot, I hope that you won't miss me too much while we are gone" said Fluttershy. "I'd much rather stay here with you than deal with Ms. Harshwhinny."

"You'll be fine, Fluttershy" said Buckshot. "Although I'd rather you stay here as well, it is your duty and I know you'll do your part just fine."

"Thanks Buckshot" said Fluttershy giving Buckshot a kiss, before boarding the train. "I'll see you later."

"Wow!" said Buckshot. "She's such a great marefriend."

"Have a good day" said Twilight to Singer, as she was the last to board the train, and being called by Diamond Sword and the other mares. "You two try to have some fun while we are gone. See you later!"

"Good luck, Twilight!" yelled Singer as the door on the train closed, and they were off to the Crystal Empire. And with that Singer and Buckshot were left... alone.

* * *

"Now what?" said Buckshot.

"We... make our own day" said Singer. "Come on, Buckshot. I'm sure we can find something to do. Maybe we can ask Spike to come along as well.

"No... he's busy" said Buckshot. "Fluttershy told me that he's watching everypony's pets while they are away."

"Spike? Watch animals?" said Singer. "Now this I gotta see..."

Buckshot and Singer raced to the library, each hoping to beat the other there. Singer came up short this time.

"Snooze you lose" said Buckshot peeking inside the window, Singer also doing the same.

The two stallions could tell that Spike had his claws full. Their peeking also revealed an unfinished gem cake batter but no gems. They could also see him trying to make the animals submit to his authority, and that wasn't going well either. Tank the turtle, with his contraption that allowed him to fly, and Owlowiscious were flying all around Spike's head, Angel was being chased by Wynona and Opal and Gummy were taking turns biting and scratching on one of Spike's pillows.

"That must be why he wanted to watch the pets" said Singer. "Sneaky little stinker, Louie would have been a snap to watch, but he doesn't need much supervision."

"Well Spike's obviously too busy for us today too" said Buckshot. "We're going to have to fly somewhere if we want to stay busy today.

"That's it!" said Singer. "Buckshot, I know what we're gonna do today!"

"And what might that be?" said Buckshot.

"It's been years since I visited Cloudsdale!" said Singer. "I would kind of like to go back and see the town."

"Sounds good to me" said Buckshot. "Let's go!"

* * *

As they took off, Singer and Buckshot decided to have a race to Cloudsdale, another race of which Singer was sure he'd lose. But he participated none-the-less. They dashed through the clouds, trying to find their fast lane, while they raced against each other. Singer stayed behind Buckshot because he just couldn't catch up to him. He wondered why he even bothered with this race.

"Gonna have to try harder if you're gonna beat me, Singer!" said Buckshot.

"I won't come in second this time, Buckshot!" said Singer as he lined up behind Buckshot and caught a draft of wind off of him.

Singer, then used that draft to make a sling shot move ahead of him. "Thanks for the boost, Buckshot!"

"HEY!" yelled Buckshot, picking up his speed.

Singer was up front this time, and that slingshot gave him the momentum he needed to stay in front of Buckshot and beat him to Cloudsdale.

"Clever move" said Buckshot. "I should've guessed that was gonna happen."

"It's okay, Buckshot" said Singer. "I'm sure you'll beat me next time."

"You bet your flank I will" said Buckshot. "So... this is Cloudsdale!"

"It's just as beautiful as I remember it" said Singer as he admired the cloud buildings and set up in Cloudsdale.

"Not bad" said Buckshot. "Much better than the stuff in Manehattan."

As they walked through the town, they saw the great structures that had been made out of the clouds. They saw the arena where Rainbow Dash had won the best flyer competition a while back, and they also saw a nice restaraunt that made the best cotton candy.

"We should go in there" said Singer, heading to the restaurant while another pegasus got in his way.

"Excuse me my good sirs" said a bright red pegasus stallion. "Would you guys like a tour of the Rainbow Factory?"

"Wow! I haven't been there since I was a colt" said Singer. "We should totally go, Buckshot!"

"No way!" said Buckshot. "I've heard things about the Rainbow Factory. This isn't a good idea!"

"They are all lies and rumors, I assure you!" said the pegasus. "Name's Star Bright!"

"I'm Singer, and this is my rumor believing friend, Buckshot" said Singer jokingly, gaining a slight glare from Buckshot.

"I never said I believed what I heard" said Buckshot.

"Would you like to see a tour of it?" said Star Bright. "We'll knock those rumors clear out of the sky once and for all!"

"Come on, Buckshot it's not like we have anything better to do!" said Singer.

"Alright, let's do it" said Buckshot. "I've always wondered how those things were made anyway."

* * *

The three pegasai flew to the factory, and met the security guards who looked like they were gonna get angry at Buckshot and Singer. "Hey guys cool it, they're with me" said Star Bright.

"Why were they acting like that?" said Singer.

"Because I'm giving you the grand tour and this is a restricted area!" said Star Bright. "You two are very very lucky!"

"I feel... lucky" said Singer unsurely.

"This is starting to sound familiar!" said Buckshot, referring to the rumors that he had heard.

"Oh come off it, Buckshot!" said Singer. "Everything is fine!"

"This is the office where the boss works" said Star Bright, pointing to a highly decorated door. "He doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Hey Star Bright!" said a white pegasus mare with a golden mane, styled just like Pinkie Pie's, as was her tail, her cutie mark was also the same as Pinkie Pie's.

"Hey Surprise" said Star Bright. "How ya been? Enjoy your day off?"

"Yep" said Surprise. "Now I am ready to get back to making those rainbows!"

"Me too" said Star Bright. "Never mind these two, they are on the special tour I told you about!"

"Oh..." smiled Surprise. "The _special_ tour."

"Yes" said Star Bright. "Right this way, gentlecolts."

Singer and Buckshot didn't like the way that they had been acting. Star Bright and Surprise both looked like they were up to something. As they followed Star Bright and Surprise through the halls, they noticed that most of the rooms were empty.

"Hey!" said Singer. "Why are all these rooms empty?"

"We can't keep our employees for long" said Star Bright. "They often go off to a better place when the opportunity arises."

"How come?" said Buckshot, not liking the way that Star Bright had said that.

"Moving on" said Surprise as she led them out a door into a production room. There were four big machines, each performing a different task. "This is where the magic happens! This where we make the rainbows!"

"That is awesome!" said Buckshot as he and Singer stood on the balcony watching the machines hard at work. "So what are the rainbows made out of?"

"Water" said Singer, throwing in one of his rare spikes of knowledge.

"Water and something else" said Surprise. "But we can't say what the other thing is."

"Really..." said Singer.

"But we can show you!" said Star Bright. "GET THEM! Take them to the machine!"

"On second thought, we really aren't that curious!" said Buckshot.

"Too late!" said Star Bright.

Five pegasus guards appeared and began to charge after Singer and Buckshot. They all looked serious. Singer and Buckshot were spooked by this and they knew they had to act quickly for they had walked into a trap. They both flapped their wings and dashed to the factory floor, hoping to lose the pegasus guards by going around and under certain parts of the machines.

"Still think this was a good idea, Singer?" said Buckshot as he and Singer began to run away.

"Nope!" said Singer as they ran through the factory floor and into another set of hallways.

There were so many entry ways that led to more hallways that they didn't have time to choose which one that they went into. They were too narrow to fly through, so that gave Buckshot and Singer the time advantage they needed to stay ahead of the guards. They just picked one at random and hoped for the best. Luckily for them, they had gained quite a bit of distance on them and were able to sneak into a nearby kitchen, and shut the door before the pegasai guards even knew that they vanished, they kept on running on ahead while Singer and Buckshot hid in the kitchen. The guards would never be the wiser.

"Well how about our luck, Buckshot?" said Singer, looking around to see a bunch of food everywhere. "It's finally turning around! Look! We got a kitchen. And where there's a kitchen, they're is bound to be food!"

"Good because I am famished!" said Buckshot.

Singer dug through the pantry and pulled out a jar of peanut butter, apple jelly, and some bread. One of his favorite meals, a peanut butter and apple jelly sandwhich. Buckshot was more appealed by a bunch of bananas that he found on the counter. Apparently somepony had done some grocery shopping recently because the bananas were fresh.

"Man that was some good stuff" said Singer after finishing his meal.

"I know!" said Buckshot. "These guys sure know how to eat."

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed yourselves" said Star Bright appearing from another door. "Can't let you guys go hungry before we turn you into rainbows!"

"Oh great!" said Buckshot. "They're trying to fatten us up!"

"Star Bright!" said Singer, mortified. "How'd you find us? And how did you get here so fast?"

"I have my ways!" said Star Bright. "Now it's time for you both to meet your destiny!"

"And that would be?" said Buckshot.

"To become rainbows!" said Star Bright as he flew after the two frightened pegasai.

Singer and Buckshot darted out of Star Bright's way and out of the kitchen and began to run once again. Singer was starting to get tired from running, and felt like lying down, but he knew that he couldn't. Buckshot looked back while he was running to see who was chasing him, "not again"! This time they were being tailed by the guards again.

"I don't think we are ever going to lose them" said Singer. "I can't run much longer!"

"We have to keep going, Singer!" said Buckshot.

"I know..." said Singer. "We need a plan to escape this mad house!"

They kept running through the halls, being chased by the guards and Star Bright. With the Benny Hill Theme Song playing in the background, they ran through hall after hall, sometimes mixing up and wound up chasing a few of the guards as they scrambled through the halls. Something like you'd see on an episode of Scooby Doo.

When they went through one particular hall, they found a room and were able to slip through it before the guards or Star Bright could see where they went, leaving them aimlessly running through the halls. Inside the room, they found an entrance to the vent systems. Hopefully one that would lead them outside.

Meanwhile, the guards and Star Bright had finally figured out that they had been given the slip.

"STOP!" yelled Star Bright. "They have evaded us again! We cannot allow them to escape! Go now! Disperse! If they get out, we could go to jail and I for one am not doing that!"

"I'll alert the boss" said a guard.

"NO!" said Star Bright. "We will not bother the boss, with such petty worries! Keep searching for those guys! We can't let them get outside!"

* * *

Several minutes passed and none of the guards found them. They were spread out all over the factory, looking for them. Singer and Buckshot knew that staying hidden would be paramount at this point. As the guards kept searching for the two pegasus stallions, one of them had found the room where the two had slipped away, although he was still unaware that it was the room because they had vanished from the room minutes before he got there. It wasn't until he found a strand of hair of Singer's tail that had snagged when he and Buckshot went through the vents, before he figured out that they had snuck through the vents.

"Hey!" said the guard. "They are in the ventilation system!"

"Excellent" said another guard who had just entered the scene, responding to his comrade's call. "Let us purge them out of there!"

The two guards made their way to the control room, and pushed the button that cleans out the vents. A red light began to glow and the pegasus guards started to laugh.

"Let's see them escape now!" said the first guard.

"Where is the end of the purge cycle?" said the other guard.

"The main production room, convieniantly" said the first guard. "They have little hope of escaping now."

"Let's go alert Star Bright and Surprise" said the other guard, as they both left the control room.

"Dang I love my job" said the first guard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Singer and Buckshot were crawling through the vents, trying to escape the factory when Buckshot struck up a conversation.

"You know, this isn't so bad" said Buckshot. "Too bad we are fighting for our lives, though!"

"Hey cool it, bro!" said Singer, who was crawling right behind Buckshot. "We'll get out of this!"

"You do realize that this is your fault right?" said Buckshot.

"My fault?" said Singer. "You had every bit as much to do with this as I did!"

"It was you who said yes to Star Bright about the tour!" said Buckshot. "I told you those rumors of them grinding up ponies and putting them into rainbows is true!"

"There you go on the rumors again!" said Singer, fighting back.

"You're lucky I can't move around alot in here!" said Buckshot. "I's roundhouse kick you in the face. Ugh it's looking more and more like the rumors are true!"

"The only thing that's true is that..." said Singer cutting himself off as he started to feel a breeze coming through the vents. "What is that breeze?"

"Wasn't me" said Buckshot, trying to be funny.

"NO!" said Singer as his mane started to wave because of the air that was blowing. "Get serious! It's getting stronger!"

"They must have figured out that we were in here!" said Buckshot.

"It's only a matter of time before we..." said Singer as he and Buckshot felt a big ghust of air, fling them back down the vent system, they were tossed and turned through the vents.

As the powerful wind current forced them through, eventually their path would end in the main production room, where the guards were waiting to detain them.

"Aw apples" said Singer.

"You thought you could escape?" said Star Bright. "Now it's time to meet your destiny! You can't escape from it! From the moment you guys stepped in here, you have been destined to join the many ponies who have become rainbows!"

"We don't want to play this game anymore!" said Singer. "Please don't do this to us!"

"Begging won't help, Singer" said Star Bright. "Tie them up so they won't escape!"

The guards grabbed Singer and Buckshot and tied them up. They were both then placed on a conveyor belt, and began their slow decent into the machine. Both Singer and Buckshot could see their lives flashing before their eyes.

"Ya know" said Singer. "This is kind of how I always pictured me going."

"Really?" said Buckshot not getting Singer's sarcasm.

"No, not really" he replied. "I sure am going to miss everypony... Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity... Twilight."

"Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie" added Buckshot as he started to think about Fluttershy. "I miss her, now I'll never see her again."

"Should we be letting them talk?" said Surprise.

"They can do whatever they want" said Star Bright. "It's their destiny!"

"I just want you to know, Buckshot" said Singer. "I've always admired your mane style. It's actually quite awesome."

"And I've always loved your choice in food, as I've raided your fridge several times" said Buckshot.

"That was you?" said Singer angrily. "And I was going to blame Spike. Thanks alot pal!"

"Sorry" said Buckshot. "If it's any consulation, it's been fun."

"Indeed" said Singer. "If this truly is the end, it's been an honor being friends with you."

"Same here bro" said Buckshot.

Their trip on the conveyor belt was almost over and they were just two feet away from falling to their impending doom. They prepared themselves for the worst as the belt finally dropped them into the machine...

Darkness... and a noticable lack of pain and suffering that they had been expecting and fearing.

"Huh?" said Singer. "What's going on?"

"I don't know" said Buckshot. "Maybe their machine broke!"

"We can only hope" said Singer.

"Please close your eyes and mouths" said a voice in the machine.

"Do what it says" said Singer as both he and Buckshot obeyed.

They couldn't see anything, but they could hear the sound of something spraying them, and they could feel the impact of the spray on their manes and fur.

"What the heck?" said Singer, as the spraying ceased.

They were then blinded by light when the second belt that they had landed on pushed them out. They had also noticed that they were no longer tied up. As the belt pushed them on out of the machine, they were greeted on the other side by Star Bright, Surprise and a multitude of laughing guards.

Singer and Buckshot remained speachless as they stepped out of the machine, unaware of the change that had been made to their appearances. He felt a little agrivated though. He glared at the laughing crowd to see what was so funny.

"You should see the looks on your faces!" said Star Bright. "We could so totally go to jail for this! You two look so ridiculous it's almost illegal!"

"What?" said Singer, finally looking down at himself. He noticed that he was no longer blue, but a comination of different colors, even his mane was now rainbowfied. Buckshot was no different. His blue-green complexion had vanished underneath a bunch of bright colors and his tall spikey haircut was no longer brown, but also rainbow.

"You guys thought you were gonna die didn't ya?" said Surprise, barely containing her laughter.

"Congratulations, you have now been turned into rainbows!" returned Star Bright as he and Surprise began to roll on the ground.

"Why did you do this?" said Singer. "Why us?"

"We pick ponies at random every other Friday" said Star Bright. "It's kind of a new tradition we that at the Rainbow Factory have set up, in light of the recent 'grinding ponies up' rumors.

"That's messed up, man!" said Singer. "We thought you were really going to grind us up!"

"I know" said Star Bright. "The way we go about luring ponies into our 'Rainbow Machine' is a bit sinister and messed up, but it makes the prank that much funnier!"

"You're lucky that I look like a clown right now or I'd let you have it!" said Buckshot.

"Aw come on, you guys!" said Star Bright. "Go look at yourselves in the mirror! I guarentee that you will feel different about this once you see how funny you look."

"I highly doubt it" said Singer.

"Go! Come on!" insisted Star Bright.

As Buckshot and Singer stared at their relfections, they couldn't help but laugh...

"Dude, look at us" said Buckshot. "We look like something that Pinkie Pie drug out for one her parties!"

"I know right?" said Singer. "We look ridiculous!"

Both pegasai began to laugh at themselves as they continued to stare at their reflections.

"Guess we made complete fools of ourselves huh?" said Singer.

"Yep" said Buckshot. "Hey! How long is this stuff going to stay on us, anyway?"

"Uh..." said Star Bright backing away. "A few days, maybe?"

"You're kidding me..." said Singer. "We have to face our marefriends, looking like this?"

"Yep" said Star Bright and Surprise laughing even harder.

"Glad that you see that this is funny!" said Singer, now unamused.

"You two quit your laughing and give them their medals!" said the boss, coming down the stairs that eminated from his office. He was an older pegasus, and from the looks of it, he had run the Rainbow Factory for years. The grey pegasus continued down the stairs for a few more seconds, before remembering that he could just fly down. He darted up and landed between Star Bright and Surprise.

"Right" said Star Bright throwing the medals around Singer and Buckshot's necks. "Here ya go!"

"I just survived my trip to the Rainbow Factory?" read Singer aloud as he studied his medal.

"Pretty cool huh?" said Star Bright.

"Yeah... cool..." said Buckshot, sarcastically.

"Well now it's time to show you how we REALLY make rainbows here at the rainbow factory" said Star Bright, leading them to the real place where rainbows were made. They watched in awe as the machine used water gathered up from the clouds to make the rainbows for the sky.

"Thanks for visiting the Rainbow Factory" said Star Bright as they left the building. "Be sure to tell your friends to stop by."

"Not on your life!" whispered Buckshot.

* * *

As Singer and Buckshot left the Rainbow Factory, they left with a well learned lesson... Don't listen to rumors. Walking down the streets of Cloudsdale, they got several laughs from the residents of the town. It made trying to find a place to grab a bite to eat very difficult, until they just gave up and decided that it was time to return to Ponyville.

Back at Ponyville, the train had arrived back. Singer and Buckshot had not yet returned from Cloudsdale. Spike, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and all of the pets quickly rushed out of the train to not let the girls catch them. Their attempt was a success. Spike's greed had taken him to the Crystal Empire while trying to detain Angel. He had successfully taken care of business and the girls were never the wiser.

As Twilight and her friends were reunited with their pets, for Applejack and Rarity their sisters were included in the reunion, they began to tell the Cutie Mark Crusaders about their successful mission to get the Equestria Games at the Crystal Empire; most of the story telling was led by Twilight. She had almost finished the story when she stopped halfway through a sentence and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, Twi?" said Applejack.

"Look behind you!" Twilight replied.

As the others looked behind them, they saw that Singer and Buckshot had quite a day themselves. Singer and Buckshot stood there, prepared to hear a bunch of laughter and mockery.

"You two look like you fell into a painting" said Rarity. "Allow me to try and clean you both off."

"We've already tried" said Singer. "It won't come off for a few days."

Spike and the CMC rolled on the ground in laughter, much to the annoyance of Singer and Buckshot.

"Well at least you guys look cool now" said Rainbow Dash, chukling. "You should definitely think about keeping your manes and tails like that."

"I think I'll pass, Rainbow" said Singer in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry" said Twilight. "I shouldn't laugh, but..." She couldn't hold it in, she fell to the ground in laughter once more.

"What did you guys do?" said Pinkie Pie, curiously. "I wanna do it, whatever it was!"

"Rainbow Factory" said Singer. "I wouldn't recommend it."

"Oh yeah..." said Rainbow Dash. "I almost forgot about that! They must have spooked you guys good!"

"Oh yeah" said Buckshot. "We thought we were dead!"

"That Star Bright sure knows how to pull a fast one!" she returned.

"Yeah" said Singer. "He's a real hoot."

"Would a nice relaxing date make you feel better?" said Twilight, putting her arm around Singer.

"Actually, I think it would" said Singer. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about another picnic?" she said.

"I like that idea" said Singer. "Then afterwards we can finish that game of checkers that you still haven't kicked my flank at yet."

"Sounds good, my Rainbow Warrior" said Twilight, laughing.

"Very funny, Twi" said Singer as they both began to walk off. "So how was the Empire?"

"It was great!" said Twilight, still having Owlowiscious perched on her back. "We were able to help The Crystal Empire win the right to be the host of the Games. We can go back when they take place. Oh and Cadance showed me a new way to keep calm during a frantic situation."

"I think I would do well to learn something like that too" laughed Singer as he and Twilight disappeared around a corner of a building, leaving their friends.

Fluttershy and Buckshot decided that they'd spend the rest of the day together as well. Buckshot was even less willing to talk about his new look as Singer was. Fluttershy tried the best she could not to giggle as they flew off to her cottage.

"Now that's a funny ending to a great day" said Applejack.

"You said it!" said Pinkie Pie. "Anypony else want a cinnamon bun?"

**This chapter was kind of short compared to all my other ones, but next chapter will be better. Singer's brother returns in the next chapter.**

**Special thanks to a fellow Instagrammer, BradyTheSilent for letting me use his OC(Star Bright) in this chapter.**

**As usual, follows and reviews are much appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Revenge

**Chapter 14: Revenge**

Singer, Buckshot and Rainbow Dash had just finished a tough job of cloud busting. However it appeared to be in vain when another line of clouds appeared, this time it was a big thunder storm. Singer didn't usually bother himself with jobs like this, but Rainbow was really short hooved that day and he figured he'd get over his stuborn distaste for cloud busting to lend his longtime friend a Dash, in charge of the job, looked around and began to determine whether or not to continue.

"It's starting to look pretty bad" said Rainbow Dash. "We should probably head home for the day!"

"Good idea!" shouted Buckshot. "I don't like flying in the rain either."

"Okay see you boys tomorrow!" said Rainbow Dash as she, Buckshot and Singer flew their seperate ways.

Buckshot zoomed down toward's Fluttershy's house. He had expected to be late to visit her, but it looked like that wasn't going to be the case today. He soared through the clouds, hoping to not get blown away by the strong ghusts of wind that had been blowing for the past few minutes.

"This looks like a bad storm!" said Buckshot to himself. "Hope Dash and Singer get home okay!" He had reached Fluttershy's home with little difficulty and was relieved to be out of the brewing stormy weather.

Rainbow Dash didn't take long to reach her house. Once she reached Cloudsdale, she flew striaght to her house and shut the door. She wasn't a coward, but she knew when not to be cocky. Flying in that storm was suicide.

Singer's way home was a bit more perilous though. Not just because he had a further distance to fly to reach his home, but because he was being followed.

Singer fought valliantly as he tried to force his way through the wind. He could hear Twilight's metaphor about him being a warrior, from the Great Pegasus Race, playing in his head as he continued to tough it to reach his home.

"This warrior has a rough journey ahead of him" he said to himself. "He must stay strong, not just for himself, but for his friends! Yeah I think that's how Twilight would put it."

Just as he reached the half way point of his journey, he caught sight of two persuing figures. They were both pegasai. He couldn't tell who they were, so he just assumed that they were doing the same thing he was, going home to escape the storm.

It wasn't until he felt one of them grab him, that he realized that he was being ambushed, but it was too late. Singer and the pegaus who grabbed him were going down fast. It wasn't until they were only five feet above ground that the mugger let go, but only to slam him hard into the ground. Singer regained himself and stood up to face his adversaries.

"Alright you two!" said Singer. "I'm not in the mood for this! Go away! I have nothing of value!"

"Shut up!" said a pegasus stallion. That voiced sounded familiar. As a lightning strike lit a storm cloud darkened sky, the stallion was revealed to be Mocha, Thunder Clap's chunky brown stallion lacky... which could only mean that the smaller figure was Taffy, the pink pegasus mare.

"Mocha?" said Singer. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be kissing up to Thunder Clap behind bars?"

"We're out of prison now, DINGER!" yelled Taffy. "And we are going to make you pay for what you did to us!"

"Thunder Clap couldn't be here today, unfortunately" said Mocha. "He had another matter to take care of."

"Yeah, it's a tragedy" said Singer sarcastically. "Look, you two go home and I won't mention to the Royal Guard you were here!"

"Talk is cheap, and we don't fear the Guard!" said Taffy as she lunged toward Singer, kicking him in the face.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaah" said Singer as he held his head and fell to the ground.

Back up on his hooves, Singer jumped up and charged after Mocha and Taffy again, only for them to evade his charge. Mocha then rammed Singer back down to the ground.

"Maybe somepony wants a crunch time!" said Mocha as he jumped and landed on Singer, hurting his wings and his legs.

Singer cringed in pain, as that pain in his legs and wings alone was enough to render him defenseless, however he got back up. He was going to do his best to not go down without a fight. He lunged at Mocha, only to get batted back down again.

"You don't know how to quit do you?" said Taffy.

"Stretchy time" said Mocha as he and Taffy grabbed each one of Singer's wings and began to pull.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" said Singer. "Cut it out!"

They continued to laugh as the put the finishing touches on their attack. Once they were through, they left him there. He couldn't hardly move and he had been kicked in the head before the villains departed the scene, leaving him to lie unconscious in the rain. Was this the end? He had had quite a scare at the Rainbow Factory a few days ago, but that was just a messed up prank. This was all too real. Singer lied there, oblivious to his surroundings. He would surely die if he was left undiscovered. But the footsteps of a nearby ally would be his saving grace. The zebra, Zecora came to his aid and carried the injured pegasus to the Ponyville hospital.

"Oh my what is this? This is something I cannot dismiss" she said as she carried him as well as she could to the Ponyville Hospital.

It had been a half hour of struggling but Zecora finally reached Ponyville. She was then greeted by Buckshot, who in his face displayed horror as he saw who Zecora was carrying on her back. He had just gotten back from visiting Fluttershy and the rest of the day looked promising until that very moment. The banged up form of his friend made him feel sad. He then walked over and aided Zecora to help carry him to the hospital. They didn't really talk at all while they carried the injured pegasus together, neither of them were really in the mood. It wasn't until they had got him there and the doctors had taken him away that one of them finally spoke, as Zecora turned around to leave.

"Zecora?" said Buckshot. "Where are you going?"

"Much, much I have to do, this is no lie it is all true. I have done my helpful deed, now go to be with your friend in need."

"But isn't he your friend too?" said Buckshot.

She nodded to answer to him yes, but she obviously had things she needed to do. He wouldn't pry into her business any longer. Zecora was a strange character, but kind hearted all the same. She didn't feel the need to stick around any longer now that she knew that Singer was safe.

* * *

By the next morning, news of this madness had spread all over Ponyville. Among the last to hear of it, unfortunately was Twilight Sparkle. She slammed the hospital doors open as she entered the Ponyville Hospital, in fear that Singer was hurt beyond healing. She had never been so worried in her life. She came into the lobby to find the other five girls, Buckshot and Diamond Sword sitting there. Spike didn't lag too far behind her when she entered.

"Twilight please stay calm" said Spike.

"Stay calm?" said Twilight, with tears coming out of her eyes. "How can I stay calm? My coltfriend is hurt and nopony bothered to tell me about it!"

"Twilight" began Applejack. "Ah know this is tough, but we gotta keep our composures here. There are other ponies in this hospital ya know."

"You're right" said Twilight sniffing. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"It's okay we understand" said Pinkie Pie hugging Twilight. "We're all scared for him."

Buckshot stood up next. "Twilight, I'm not going to sugar coat this" said Buckshot. "He looked pretty banged up when they brought him in. Zecora rescued him and brought him to the hospital last night. Luckily I was around and was able to help carry him in."

"Could he say anything?" said Twilight.

"He did wake up for a few minutes after being brought in... but I couldn't make out anything that he was saying" said Buckshot pausing for a bit. "He's back to being unconscious, or at least that's what the doctors last told us."

"Thank you Buckshot" said Twilight hugging him. "I'm glad that he has a friend like you around."

"Well I try" said Buckshot. "Don't worry Twi, he'll come out of this."

Just then the doors opened again, but this time it was Singer's older brother, Brawn entering.

"So..." he said walking up to Singer's friends. "I come to Ponyville to pay my brother a surprise visit, only to find that he's in the hospital. Somepony better start explaining things."

"He was attacked, that's all we know" said Rainbow Dash. "Trust me, I wish I knew more." Rainbow Dash finally broke her silence. She was probably just as devastated as Twilight was. Singer had been like a brother to her, and she feared that she could be losing him.

"Well that doesn't explain much" said Brawn. "You wanna tell me who did this to him?"

"Ah don't think that's really important right now, do you?" said Applejack. "Ah'm more concerned about Singer getting better. As his brother you should be too!"

"Don't tell me where to place my concerns, little lady!" said Brawn. "I'm looking out for him, just like you are!"

"Apologies" said Applejack, backing down.

"Can't we all be civil here?" said Diamond Sword. "I know this is tough, but we can't let this make us turn on each other."

"Diamond Sword's right" said Twilight, finally straightening herself up. "Singer would be strong for us... so we must be strong for him." She choked up when she said that last part. She wasn't sure what to think at that moment, but she realized that she couldn't let her fears get the better of her.

"If Twilight can be strong for him, so can we!" said Rainbow Dash feeling more upbeat. "Now let's just sit here and be calm!"

"You do that" said Brawn as he walked out of the hospital.

"I'm gonna go get some air" said Buckshot, making an excuse to go after Brawn. Nopony else seemed to pay it much mind, with the exception of Fluttershy who really felt the need for him to sit beside her, but at the same time she knew that this was tough on him as well, and respected his need for being alone if he needed to.

* * *

As Brawn stormed outside, Buckshot wasn't too far behind. He had to run to keep up with him. But it wasn't until he took off, that Buckshot sped up to maximum speed and stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait, Brawn" said Buckshot.

"If Dash told you to bring me back inside, forget it!" said Brawn, trying to fly around Buckshot. "I'm going after those punks who sideswiped my brother!"

"What if I could tell you who did it?" said Buckshot, getting back in front of him. "I'm with you, by the way. I can't sit in there while those punks get away with what they did to my pal!"

"I dunno kid" said Brawn. "I don't think you're really cut out for this. This is going to require a lot of hurting."

"I'm willing to play my part, Brawn!" said Buckshot.

"You said you could tell me who did it?" he said, finally giving in.

"While he was being brought in, I could hear him say the names 'Mocha' and 'Taffy'" said Buckshot. "I bet they are the ones who did this."

"You mean Thunder Clap and those punks are still after Singer?" said Brawn. "Looks like I'm going to have to pay them a visit then. Still coming kid?"

"Yes!" said Buckshot. "I've got a few bones to pick with them too!"

With that, Buckshot and Brawn took off and began to search for the duo of goons that attacked Singer. Buckshot could tell that Brawn was angry. He didn't feel much better himself. He remembered lying to Twilight when she asked him if he said anything. He did understand him. Singer clearly said that Mocha and Taffy attacked him when he momentarily woke up. All Buckshot knew was, it was too late to back down now.

* * *

Near an old abandoned laboratory, Thunder Clap met up with Mocha and Taffy to make sure that they did their job. He was pretty annoyed that they arrived late, and was already growing impatient to set the next part of his plan in motion.

"Where have you noobs been?" said Thunder Clap as Mocha and Taffy finally approached.

"We had a detour on our way over here" said Taffy.

"Whatever" said Thunder Clap. "So... did you do it? Did you beat the crud out of Dinger?"

"Yes" said Mocha. "Left him there too."

"You idiots!" said Thunder Clap. "How the heck are we supposed to distract the Elements of Harmony if Singer isn't found by his friends?"

"Well in all fairness, he was picked up by a zebra" said Taffy. "She looked to be heading towards Ponyville, so your plan is still on."

"Good" said Thunder Clap. "Now we just need to find out where the Princess's stooge lives."

"Why?" said Taffy.

"Because she is the one who holds the thing that we need! The Alicorn Amulet!" said Thunder Clap.

"And why do we need this again?" said Mocha.

"To buy back the favor of Barber of course!" said Thunder Clap. "While you were out bashing Singer to a pulp, I was gathering intel from Barber's guards. Apparently he needs the Alicorn Amulet. And where do special artifacts like that usually stay?"

"With a trustworthy pony" said Taffy. "Twilight Sparkle must have it hidden at her place!"

"And with all of those girls and their friends crying over Dinger in the hospital, they'll never see me coming!" said Thunder Clap. "Barber needs the amulet for some part of his plan. I'm not entirely sure what that is yet, but I want a part of it!"

"And why are we concerning ourselves with him again?" said Mocha.

"It has been made quite obvious to me, that Singer cares deeply for Twilight Sparkle" said Thunder Clap. "I've known of Barber's plans regarding her for a long time now. Helping his plan succeed will be the perfect revenge. That plan cannot proceed without the Alicorn Amulet, as I have gathered from his spies and such."

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" said Taffy. "I'm not against it, but I thought the only one we were out to get was Singer. Involving Twilight sounds a bit... excessive."

"That's why I do the thinking around here, TAFFY!" said Thunder Clap angrily. "I will do to that stooge or anypony else as I so please!"

"Sorry" said Taffy, backing down.

"I am off to search Twilight's place for that amulet" said Thunder Clap. "I need you two to cover up my tracks, I don't want anypony knowing that I am around town."

"Got it" said Mocha as he and Taffy took off.

With a loud boom, Thunder Clap took off and headed towards Ponyville.

* * *

Twilight sat there in the lobby, she looked around to see Rainbow Dash, Spike and Pinkie Pie reading magazines, Applejack and Fluttershy talking and Rarity and Diamond Sword cuddling together. The latter of which she envied because she couldn't do that at the moment. Her coltfriend was in the operating room, getting treated for his injuries. This was probably the most boring, yet stress filled moments of her life. She decided to calm herself by sitting back, closing her eyes and thinking about the times they spent together up until this point. She decided to humor herself with a funny memory that had happened recently.

_"Uuuuuuuuuh, Singer?" said Twilight in a spooked tone. "Is there something on my back?"_

_Louie, Singer's pet geko had fallen on her while he was climbing a bookshelf. Singer just laughed._

_"It's just Louie, Twi" said Singer. "He won't hurt you... unless you call him ugly."_

_Twilgiht levitated the geko in front of her face. "What? This guy?" she said with a chuckle. "He's the most handsome geko I've ever seen."_

_"Indeed he is" said Singer. "I'm sure the lady gekos would think he's a stud muffin."_

_"Not as big of a stud muffin as you are" said Twilight kissing Singer on the cheek, making him blush._

_"Aaaaaaaw thanks Twilight" said Singer. "But my studliness could never compare to your pretty unicorn...ness."_

_"Is that so?" said Twilight levitating a top hat that Spike had lying around on Singer's head. "How about now?"_

_"I dunno" he said with a playful grin. "Needs something else! I got it!" He said picking up a blanket. "It needs a cape!" Singer tied the edges of the blanket together and wore it like a cape and flew around the library, making Twilight laugh._

_"You crazy stallion" said Twilight. "Oh hey Spike, didn't see you there." Spike had just entered the library._

_"What's Singer doing?" said Spike._

_"Being a goof ball" said Twilight. "Isn't he just awesome?"_

_"Well..." said Spike. "He's tons of fun and you're hardly any fun at all! He completes you!"_

_"No fun at all huh?" said Twilight as she tickled Spike. "Who's no fun now?"_

_"I give, I give!" said Spike, not wanting to deal with the tickle torture any longer. "You're tons of fun, just like Singer!"_

_"That's more like it" she said giggling as she ceased the tickling of the dragon. Singer then swooped down and picked up Twilight and flew her around the room._

_"Careful, Singer" said Twilight. "We might... hit something." Too late. Singer had knocked off Twilight's globe and it was rolling straight toward Spike who didn't see it until it hit him, knocking him into a pile of books._

_"Sorry Twilight" said Singer, cowering down._

_"It's okay, Singer" she said using her magic to fix the mess and helping the baby dragon back on his feet. The three went straight to laughing as they continued to joke around in the library._

"Twilight?" said Applejack, snapping her out of her day dream. "Ya alright?"

"Yeah" she said. "Just thinking about..." She started to tear up again.

"Ah know" said Applejack hugging Twilight. "We're here for ya..."

"Thank you" she said as she looked at the door, hoping for the doctor to come out and give them good news regarding Singer.

"Has anypony seen Buckshot come back yet?" said Fluttershy.

"Nope" said Rainbow Dash. "I haven't seen him or Brawn come back yet."

"I wonder where they could have gone" said Rarity.

That question still remained to be answered even by the ponies in question.

* * *

Buckshot and Brawn flew relentlessly through the clouds, hoping to bump into Mocha and Taffy. Their anger towards them grew the longer that they searched for them. Brawn's especially.

"When I find those weasels with wings, I'm going to pull their feathers out!" Brawn said as he busted another cloud.

"This is what we were doing before it happened" said Buckshot. "Cloud busting."

"Pull yourself together!" said Brawn. "I'm going to need you when we find those punks! I can't take them both on at once you know."

"Sorry Brawn" said Buckshot.

"Look pal, I know how hard it is" said Brawn, trying to be a bit more sympathetic. "But Singer's going to pull through and we are going to bring these guys to justice!"

Buckshot nodded as they continued their search. Searching was about to cease as they found the scene of where the attack had happened. Instead of covering Thunder Clap's tracks, like he had commanded them to, they were covering their own. Buckshot and Brawn remained hidden behind a bush while they covered, to hear what they were saying.

"Hurry up, Mocha" said Taffy covering up some of the mud. "I don't want to be around when the guard comes to investigate this!"

"They aren't going to know where it happened anyway" said Mocha. "I don't see the point."

"Singer probably will" said Taffy. "We can't take that chance! There's a fifty/fifty shot that his injuries won't put him down for good, and when he comes out of it, we'll be toast!"

"You won't have to wait til then" said Brawn finally revealing himself. "Cause I'm about to burn you two alive right now!"

"Who the hay are you?" said Mocha.

"You're worst nightmare!" said Brawn as he lunged after Mocha, who dodged his charge.

"All brawn and no brains" said Mocha.

"All flab and no style" countered Brawn.

"I'm not fat, I'm fluffy!" said Mocha as he charged Brawn. The former getting slammed to the ground by the latter.

"Take that, you punk!" said Brawn as he put his hoof on Mocha's back. Mocha, used his leg to trip up Brawn and push him backwards straight into Taffy's path. Taffy then bucked Brawn into a tree. Brawn, quickly recovering set himself into a stance as he faced the foes further.

"Hey kid" said Brawn. "Could really use your help now."

"Kid?" said Taffy as Buckshot swiftly appeared in front of her. "I remember you! You won that race!"

"Darn right I won that race!" said Buckshot. "I actually raced instead of trying to take ponies out. You should try it some time."

"Keep talking little brat!" said Taffy as she swung her hoof at Buckshot, trying to hit him. He dodged all of her attacks though. "Why are you dodging? Fight me like a stallion."

"I am" said Buckshot. "A true stallion would never hit a mare!"

"This doesn't make sense" she said. "If you block all of my attacks, how are you going to beat me? You just gonna wait until I actually hit you?"

"Nope" he said, flying off with her chasing him.

"Stop running from me!" she said. "Come here so I can hurt you!"

Beating down Mocha wasn't as easy, as Bawn had hoped it would be. In fact, Brawn was getting his flank handed to him. As strong as he was, Mocha's weight seemed to counter any attacks that he could throw at him. Mocha, getting tired of this fighting, grabbed Brawn and slammed him into a tree and began to push as hard as he could to squish him against it. Brawn eventually gave in, and Mocha backed away, with Brawn falling to the ground.

"You're cutie mark should be a flower because you fight like a mare!" said Mocha.

This triggered something inside Brawn that brought out the old brute that he used to be. He grabbed Mocha by the leg and slammed him into the tree, in a similar fashion that he was treated.

"A mare huh?" said Brawn. "I've met some mares that could fight pretty good, so I'll take that as a complement so I can ease up on pounding your face in!"

"Why?" said Mocha.

"That stallion you and your partner jumped yesterday?" said Brawn. "That was my little brother!"

"Oh crud" said Mocha as Brawn offered a huge blow to the face, knocking Mocha out. One down, and one to go. Brawn shared the same values as Buckshot about not hitting mares, so taking Taffy down was going to be a bit of a challenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thunder Clap had made it to the library. It was alot more fancy than he figured it would be. He put on his gadget belt that he had swipped from Barber's fortress. He had knockout gas in case he needed to use it. He walked inside and looked around for a second before he started searching.

"Looks like I now have the run of the place" he said with a sinister grin. "Now to see where Twilight Sparkle keeps her treasure chest!" He flew up the stair case and opened the upper door. "Looks like a personal room to me." He said with another grin and began to go through Twilight's stuff. Luckily for Twilight, the only thing that he was interested in, was the only thing he was going to take.

He looked under her bed, in the drawers of her desk, even through her sock drawers, and nothing. He did the best he could not to leave a mess, so that nopony would suspect that anything was missing, but that presented a bit of a challenge as he continued to look for the Alicorn Amulet.

* * *

Twilight sat there contually trapped in her memories, not going unnoticed by her friends. Diamond Sword had departed to go look for Brawn and Buckshot, so Rarity was no sitting alone as well. She trotted over to the other mares as she brainstormed ways to take Twilight's mind off of things.

"Girls, I feel the need to do something to help Twilight take her mind off of this for a while" said Rarity.

"You're right" said Rainbow Dash. "Why don't we go to the library and bring her some Daring Do books or something?"

"Excellent idea Rainbow Dash!" said Rarity. "Could you, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie be dears and go fetch those for her? Spike and I will stay here and keep Twilight company."

"On it" said Rainbow Dash as she led the other three out the door.

"Where's everypony going?" said Twilight, looking up as she noticed them all leaving.

"Not to worry, they'll be back momentarily" said Rarity. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about in the mean time?"

"No" said Twilight, with a sigh. "Yes." She returned again, changing her mind.

"Look darling, I know what you are going through. It's never fun to sit in a hospital while somepony you love is inside."

"It really stinks" said Twilight. "Who could have done this?"

"I couldn't really answer that, Twilight" said Rarity. "Could have been just a random act of brutish behaviour or it could have been from somepony he knows unpleasantly. But I hardly see why thinking about this is a good idea, Twilight. You are already stressed enough over this, no need on adding fuel to the fire."

"You're right, I'm sorry" she said.

"Quite alright, Twilight" said Rarity. "It's understandable. Just know that we are all here for you, and for Singer."

"And I love you all for that!" said Twilight. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you girls, or Buckshot, or Diamond Sword, or Spike or..." Twilight was cut off by Rarity placing her hoof over her mouth.

"I get it, Twilight" said Rarity chuckling.

"Sorry" said Twilight giggling a little bit.

Rarity and Twilight continued their conversation for about a half hour, while Spike just sat there coloring with some crayons he found on the table.

* * *

Buckshot was hoping that Taffy would soon be getting as tired as he was. Having her chase him all over the place was getting old real fast. She appeared to have way more energy than Buckshot had, which presented a problem. Brawn stepped in and grabbed Taffy from behind while she wasn't paying attention, and held her arms back.

"Let me go, you brute!" she said kicking Brawn in the stomach and forcing him back to the ground.

"Get out of here, kid" said Brawn. "They fight too well. Don't worry about me."

"No!" said Buckshot as he jumped Mocha, who had gotten back up and appeared to be about to finish Brawn. "I'm not afraid to hurt you!" said Buckshot as he started to punch the bigger and fatter pegasus stillion in the face.

The orange pegasus, Brawn, tried to get back up only to be kicked down by Taffy.

"Stay down you" said Taffy, now focusing her eyes on Buckshot who was beating the snot out of Mocha's face. "You! Get off him now!" She charged at Buckshot, this time landing a blow to his face. Buckshot flew backwards off of Mocha and rolled in the mud after being whacked in the face by Taffy. It looked like she was going to win when a few blue magic blasts hit her, making her fall on her knees.

Diamond Sword had arrived on the scene to relieve Brawn and Buckshot.

"Stay down" said Diamond Sword. "I have a horn and I'm not afraid to use it!" He then used some rope that he found lying around and tied them up with it.

"Thanks, Diamond Sword" said Buckshot.

"No problem" he returned. He then used his magic to help Brawn get back on his hooves. "You okay, Brawn?"

"Yeah" said Brawn. "I'll be alright."

"You think this is over?" said Taffy. "Wait until Thunder Clap gets his hooves on that Alicorn Amulet!"

"What?" said Buckshot. "But that's at... Oh no! He's probably there right now!"

"You and Brawn go after Thunder Clap!" said Diamond Sword. "I'll see to it that these two are put back behind bars in Canterlot Prison. Tell Rarity I will be back later." With that he teleported off to Canterlot.

Brawn and Buckshot turned tail and flew back to Ponyville hoping to stop Thunder Clap from accomplishing whatever it was he intended to accomplish by sneaking into Twilight's home.

Thunder Clap was beginning to get angry. He kicked a book against a wall as he continued to search through things in Twilight's room. His attention was turned to a small chest that was sitting by Twilight's globe near one of the bookshelves.

"Here we go" he said as he opened the chest. "BINGO!" It was like the Legend of Zelda music that played when Link found something had played in the background as he pulled the Alicorn Amulet from the chest. He then went down stairs and opened their fridge and took out a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth and headed out the door. He was then stopped by Brawn and Buckshot who had just arrived.

"Oh crud" he said as he paused with the Alicorn Amulet hidden under his wing, but still visible as some of it was poking out.

"He's got the Alicorn Amulet!" said Buckshot as he started to charge at him.

Thunder Clap just let out a girly scream as he threw a sleep gas bomb at Buckshot and Brawn, knocking them both out long enough for Thunder Clap to escape.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy arrived momentarily after that to see the library door hanging wide open and Brawn and Buckshot lying on the ground.

"Oh my goodness" said Fluttershy nearly crying as she rushed to Buckshot's side. "They've gotten you too?"

Buckshot woke up to see Fluttershy standing over him. "Fluttershy? What happened? Where's Thunder Clap?"

"Thunder Clap was here?" said Rainbow Dash. "I knew something stunk around here."

"He must have hit us with knockout gas so he could get away" said Brawn waking up.

"Oh... I'm so glad that you're okay, Buckshot!" said Fluttershy kissing him.

"Me too" said Buckshot. "How's Singer? Any word?"

"Not much" said Applejack. "Still remains to be seen."

"This is not okie dokie lokie" said Pinkie Pie.

"So what does that Alicorn Amulet do anyway?" said Brawn.

"How do you know about that?" said Applejack.

"Cause that's what that punk, Thunder Clap just made off with" said Brawn.

"This is bad" said Rainbow Dash. "Does he even realize what that thing can do?"

"Probably not" said Buckshot. "I can't believe that we let him get away."

"Hey, you did great today kid" said Brawn. "You did Singer proud."

"Then why don't I feel any different?" said Buckshot. "Sure we got Mocha and Taffy locked away now, but it still doesn't change the fact that Singer's hurt. Nothing has changed."

"Ah know that yer intentions was true, Brawn" said Applejack. "But what y'all did was flatout dumb and reckless."

"Perhaps, but I'm satisfied" said Brawn.

"It's okay, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie. "He'll understand one day."

"Please don't ever do anything like that ever again, Buckshot" said Fluttershy, wiping some of the dirt off of his face.

"I promise" said Buckshot.

"You gonna come back with us to the hospital, Brawn?" said Rainbow Dash as she hovered above the ground holding a pile of Daring Do books.

"I don't think I'm ready to see Singer right now" said Brawn. "Not like this." He turned around and flew off to go cool off some more.

"He should probably rest or go back to his wife or something" said Rainbow Dash. "But whatever, let that stubborn mule do what he wants."

Fluttershy and Buckshot flew to Singer's house to get Louie for him, while Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack carried the collection of Daring Do books.

"Are ya'll sure Twi's gonna want ALL of these?" said Applejack.

"Never know which one she'll wanna read" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good point" said Applejack as they pressed on.

"Gotta catch em aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!" sang Pinkie Pie(Pokemon Theme Song) as they walked back to the hospital.

* * *

Later that evening, everypony had returned to the hospital, Diamond Sword included. Rarity's idea of keeping Twilight occupied with Daring Do books had worked, she had already read through one of them and had just started another. When Twilight found out about all that had happened she was a bit angered, so reading the books was a good stress reliever for her. As they sat in the lobby, they were greeted by a nurse who came out to speak with all of Singer's friends.

"We're sorry it took so long" said the nurse. "But we are doing what we can to help him."

"Is he going to be okay?" said Twilight, getting up out of her chair.

"His injuries are not fatal, so he will survive" said the nurse. "However he did recieve serious injuries to his wings and right back leg. There's a possibility that he may never fly again."

Everypony in the room got quiet. Rainbow Dash had a small tear go down her face when she heard that last part. She knew how devastated he was going to be when he found out.

"When may I see him?" said Twilight.

"In a few minutes" said the nurse. "He's currently awake, and we are working on trying to get him to eat. I told him we could let you in to see him in a few minutes."

"Thank you" said Twilight, heading back to her chair to read the next few minutes away.

As she waited, Applejack and Rarity sat beside her, putting their hooves on her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"It's all going to be okay now" said Applejack.

"I know it is" said Twilight.

"Remember Twilight, we are all here for him" said Rarity.

"Thanks girls" said Twilight, hugging Rarity and Applejack. "I can't thank you enough."

"Okay, Twilight" said the nurse. "You may visit him now."

* * *

Twilight was nervous. She hadn't seen how bad he was. She figured he probably wasn't as bad as she feared, but she still had a small bit of fear inside. Not necessarily for his appearance, she could deal with that, but for his own well being. As she walked into his room, she could see him lying there, smiling at her. He looked fine for the most part, just tired and wore out, and obviously in a lot of pain. Other than a black eye and a few scrapes on his head, he looked to be quite well considering what had just happened.

"Hey" was all Twilight could say at the moment.

"Hey Twilight" said Singer weakly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good" said Twilight. "I feel fine and everything. Just worried about you is all."

"The doctor says I'll be okay" said Singer. "But they won't tell me anything about my injuries yet."

"It's probably best that you don't know just yet" she said to him.

"Probably" said Singer a little disheartened.

Twilight put her hoof on his, and nearly cried. "I'm just glad that you are okay."

Singer patted her shoulder, and smiled at her. "I'm happy too. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't come back to see you again. I'm very thankful. I was told that Zecora helped bring me back to Ponyville."

"Yes" said Twilight. "We are all very thankful to her for what she did."

"I will have to pay her a visit as soon as I get out" said Singer. "I owe her my life."

Twilight leaned over and hugged Singer as gently as she could. "Welcome back, Crazy Stallion. My warrior is here to stay."

"I'm glad to be back, Pretty Unicorn" said Singer.

"I brought you something" said Twilight, levitating a Daring Do book. "I believe it's the one that you are on."

"Yes!" said Singer, taking the book. "Thanks Twilight! I'll definitely read this while I wait to get out of here."

"I also brought this guy with me" said Twilight revealing Louie hiding in her mane. She levitated him onto Singer's bed and let Singer play around with him. To Twilight, he looked like a kid who had been brought a teddy bear. He stroked the geko, gently down his back.

"Thank you again" said Singer. "I missed this little guy."

"I'm going to leave for a minute to get a snack, okay?" said Twilight. "Rainbow Dash is coming in now."

Twilight kissed Singer on the forehead and walked out the door. Almost instantly, Rainbow Dash came through.

"How's my best friend feeling?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I've been better" said Singer, smiling at his friend. "I'm just glad that those jerks didn't get you and Buckshot."

Rainbow Dash started to cry out of the blue, which surprised Singer.

"What's wrong, Dash?" said Singer.

"This was all my fault" said Rainbow Dash. "I should have invited you to come to my house during the storm. Those jerks wouldn't have had a chance to do this to you if I had."

"Dashie!" said Singer. "Don't blame yourself for that! You are in no way at fault for what happened back there."

"I know, but still..." said Rainbow Dash. "I want you to know something."

"What is it?" said Singer curious.

"That I will never leave you behind again" she said hugging him. "Friends for life!"

"Thank you Rainbow Dash" said Singer.

**Just goes to show, you don't mess with anyone who associates with the Mane 6! They will come at you like a snake! I got some of the ideas for this chapter from a combination of episodes from Transformers Prime, Season 2... episodes 16 and 23.  
**

**Next Chapter will probably be a relatively short chapter about Singer's road to recovery. While it is sad that Singer can't fly for now, things will start looking up for him soon.**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review and follow. They are all appreciated! **

**Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Recovery

**Chapter 15: Recovery**

**Sometimes recovery isn't just physical, it's also emotional.**

It had been three days since Singer's incident. Three long and incredibly boring days. Twilight had let Singer stay at the library until he was strong enough to walk home. He slept on a couch on the lower floor. Pillows lined up and down it to keep Singer comfortable while he rested. Right now though Singer was being pushed by Rainbow Dash to get better. As he continued to work at getting the strength back in his back left leg, he continued to struggle and fail, falling after about two steps of trying.

"That's it?" said Rainbow Dash. "Only two steps?"

"Sorry Rainbow Dash" said Singer. "All of my legs still hurt pretty bad, especially this one." He pointed to his injured leg, that still had the bandages on it. It hurt like crazy trying to walk on it. Luckily he didn't have any broken bones, but he still couldn't use his wings.

"Well keep trying!" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight entered the main room, which was where Rainbow Dash had been trying to get Singer back into shape. She shook her head at how hard he was being pushed. Applejack and Buckshot were also there to help and to see how his progress was going.

"You haven't improved one bit" said Rainbow Dash. "You have to try, Singer!"

"I AM TRYING" yelled Singer, not realizing until it was too late that he had let his frustration get the better of him. "Sorry Dash. I'm doing my best, but it's going to take time before this leg is going to be better."

"I'm sorry too" said Rainbow Dash. "Just got a little carried away."

"While Rainbow was a bit pushy, she's also right in a way" said Twilight. "You need to keep trying to use that leg until you can use it again or it could atrophy."

"Atrophy?" said Buckshot. "What the hay does that mean?"

"It means he won't be able to use it ever again" said Twilight, looking at Singer with concern.

"Well we can't let that happen" said Applejack. "Ponies don't do well with just three legs."

"I won't let it atrophy" said Singer, still frustrated. "Especially since I may never be able to use my wings again." He looked at his wings. They were bandaged up, but he could tell that they were pretty bad off. Looking at the bandages just made him feel even worse about it all.

"Singer you probably shouldn't do that" said Twilight. "Thinking about it will only make things worse. And you do not deserve any more torture."

"You're right" said Singer. "I'm just... I'm just... gonna go lie back down now." Singer walked sadly back to the couch and lied down on the pillows, shifting them around with his hoofs to make it more comfortable for him.

Twilight motioned the other three into the kitchen. It was obvious that she was worried. And why wouldn't she be? Singer was having a rough time. When he had found out that he may not ever fly again, it had taken a toll on not only his confidence, but his normal happy upbeat state of mind. They each took a place at the table and Twilight began to try to adress the situation.

"Okay you guys, you can see it just as plainly as I can that Singer isn't doing all that great" said Twilight. "He's going to need all of us to help him feel like his old self again."

"But he keeps thinking about not being able to fly again" said Buckshot. "How are we going to keep his mind off of that?"

"I don't know" said Twilight. "But we can't let him stay so sad. It's not good on him, and it also isn't good on me or any of us. If there was ever a time that Singer really needed us, it's right now!"

"I'm with you Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. She was willing to do anything to help her long time friend feel better again. She knew what it was like to lose her wings for just a few days while they were broken, but Singer's injuries were far worse and he may not ever be able to use them again! "I'm not going to sit back and watch him suffer, and wallow in self pitty! He's our friend and he'd do the same for us."

"Exactly" said Twilight. "Anypony else?"

"You bet your sweet apple pie" said Applejack.

"Me too" said Buckshot. "I'm sure we can talk the others into helping as well."

"Great idea" said Twilight. "We can ask the others to help out as well."

"Let's get started then!" said Applejack.

"We'll all meet at Sugar Cube Corner in two hours!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Excellent" said Twilight, adjurning the meeting.

* * *

Brawn and Love Cloud had been staying in the Ponyville hotel, during this time. And they were both relieved that Singer was alright and was going to be okay. But they were also aware of Singer's new problem, about his wings and how devastated it had made him. Both of them felt helpless to help. Brawn couldn't quit thinking about it.

"I just don't know what to do, Love" said Brawn. "I don't know how to help him."

"You did what you could" said Love Cloud. "Even though it was completely reckless and stupid."

"Yeah but bagging the punks who did this to him, isn't enough" returned Brawn. "A pegasus' wings are their pride and joy! If you lose the ability to use them, then... well... it doesn't make you feel very good."

"I know this" said Love Cloud. "But this is something that Singer and his friends will get through. However if you want to help, you should go talk to him."

"I'm not so sure that he'd listen to me" said Brawn.

"You don't know that, either" said Love Cloud. "If you just try, he might talk to you."

Brawn just looked back at Love Cloud and saw that look on her face. That look that had made him fall for her when he first met her. All he could do after seeing her face was sigh, then gave out a small chuckle, as a sign of surrender.

"Fine" he said with a smile. "I'll check in on him later."

"Good" said Love Cloud. "I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

After taking a nap, Singer got up from the couch and decided to try walking around for another few minutes. But when he did, he saw a note that had been written for him on the table by the couch. He picked it up and read it:

_Dear Singer,_

_If you read this and if you are feeling capable please come to Sugar Cube Corner. If you want to know why, then come and see for yourself._

_Your friend, _

_Rainbow Dash_

"What are they up to?" said Singer, as he limped out of the library and was soon met by Spike. Spike looked like he had been waiting for a while, as he had sweat going down his head from the hot sun.

"Oh Singer!" said Spike, perking up. "You're awake!"

"Hey Spike" said Singer. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you find out?" said Spike motioning to a wagon hitched to a small scooter.

"What's this?" said Singer. "You want me to get into that?"

"Yep" said Spike. "Come on! We gotta go!"

"Alright" said Singer, deciding not to argue and climbing into the wagon, followed by Spike. "Now what?"

"Now we go" said Scootaloo as she appeared and climbed on to her scooter. She made sure not to go too fast, so Singer's ride to Sugar Cube Corner wouldn't be unpleasant for him. Along the way, Singer and Spike talked about how he was feeling. Not much had changed apparently. Singer still felt miserable, which kind of disheartened Spike a little bit.

"Don't worry buddy" said Spike. "We're all here for you."

"I appreciate that" said Singer. "I know that you guys must be worried about me and all, but I just can't shake this horrible feeling I get when I remember my wings."

"Ya know" said Scootaloo. "Not being able to fly isn't the worst thing that could happen. I've never been able to fly, and look at me. I'm happy."

"That's different" said Singer.

"Is it?" said Scootaloo.

"Uh... can we talk about something else?" said Singer, not wanting to dwell on it any further.

"Sorry" said Scootaloo, feeling a little bad for what she said to him. "I was just saying that there are worse things that could have happened to you, ya know."

"I know, but..." said Singer, as he was cut off by Spike.

"Uh... we're here!" said Spike. "All ashore that's going ashore!"

As Singer and Spike climbed out of the wagon, they thanked Scootaloo for the ride. She nodded and sped off to go meet up with Sweetie and Applebloom. Singer then proceeded inside, where he was met by a colorful cast of characters. His friends had set him up a party.

"Suprise!" they all said in unison.

"Huh?" said Singer. "But today's not my birthday."

"Well duuuuuuuuuh" said Pinkie Pie. "Your birthday's not for another thirty six days! This is a cheer up party just for you! We all know that you are super super sad, but we want to help make you all better!" Pinkie Pie then looked down and started to glare. "No Hub logo, we don't want to watch Transformers Prime right now! I will later, okay?"

"Huh?" said the rest of the ponies.

"What in tarnation are you talking about?" said Applejack.

"The Hub logo that always pops up... aaaaaaaaaaw it went away again!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Uuuuuuuuh riiiiiiiight" said Applejack.

"You guys didn't have to go through all this trouble..." said Singer, after Pinkie Pie was finally done being random.

"It's no trouble" said Twilight. "Especially not for my coltfriend."

"I-I don't know what to say" said Singer.

"Don't say anything" said Rainbow Dash. "Just enjoy yourself at this party!"

"I will do my best" said Singer, who remained unconvinced that he would be feeling cheerful any time soon.

"Don't worry, Singer!" said Pinkie. "We'll turn you back to your normal cheerful self in no time!"

Pinkie then pushed Singer over to the table and let him have a seat. She then began to bounce around and started one of her favorite songs.

_And I want to make you smile smile smile!_

_Yes I do!_

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while!_

_Yes it does!_

_And all I really need's a smile smile smile!_

_From this bestest friend of mine!_

_It's true some days are dark and lonely_

_And maybe you feel sad _(Pinkie walks up and pets Singer on the head)

_But Pinkie will be there to show you that it it isn't that bad_

_There is one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile_

_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!_

_I really am so happy_

_Your smiles fill me with glee_

_I give a smile and get a smile _

_And that's so special to me_

_And I want to see you beam beam beam_

_Yes I do!_

_Tell me what more can I say to make you see_(All the other mares join in)

_That I do_

_It makes me happy when you beam beam beam_

_Yes it always makes my daaaaaaaaay_

_Come on every pony smile smile smile_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine sunshine_

_All I really need is a smile smile smile_

_From these happy friends of miiiiiine_

_Yes the perfect gift for me ([The other five mares] Come on every pony smile smile smile)_

_Is a smile as wide as a mile (Fill my heart up with sunshine sunshine)_

_To make me happy as can be_

_Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smiiiiiiiiiiiiile!_

_Come on and Smile!_

_Come on Singer smile!_

As Pinkie looked at Singer with wide eyes, he couldn't help but crack a small smile. That had been a pretty good performance and they were really trying to help him feel better. He figured he at least owed them to try to be cheerful at this party.

"Thanks girls" said Singer with a small smile. "That was very uplifting."

"I'm so glad that you're starting to feel better" said Twilight giving him a hug.

"We have so much prepared for you!" said Applejack. "Bobbing for apples, pin the tail on the pony... you don't have to participate in that if you don't want to..., we even made ya a cake!"

"Are you sure all of this is necessary?" said Singer.

"Of course it is" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes deary" said Rarity. "We can't have you down in the dumps forever now can we?"

"I suppose not" said Singer, looking down and kind of chuckling a bit.

"Come on, buddy!" said Buckshot, pushing him over to the bucket. "Go on, try the bobbing for apples!"

"Alright then" said Singer as he stuck his head in the water and pulled out an orange. A look of confusion adorned his face as he grabbed the orange out of his mouth. "Huh?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" said Pinkie Pie. "You bobbed an orange in a bobbing for apples game!"

"Does this mean I lose?" said Singer.

"Actually Oranges are worth five bonus points!" said Applejack.

"How about that?" said Singer, laughing a bit. "This isn't half bad."

Singer dipped his head in the water again, this time he bobbed an apple out. As he did this, he looked over and saw that Fluttershy and Twilight were giggling about something. Was it his wet mane? Did he look funny with an apple in his mouth?

"Well Singer" said Fluttershy. "Looks like you win!"

"I did?" said Singer.

"And you know what your prize is?" said Fluttershy.

"There's a prize too?" said Singer.

"Oh yes" said Fluttershy, pointing to Twilight.

Twilight then walked over to Singer and kissed him on the cheek, making Singer blush a little bit.

Everyone else began to laugh, and was glad that Singer was enjoying himself. He and Twilight held each other close for a couple of minutes before they went on to their next activity, he was glad that he could spend this time with her and all of their friends instead of lying on the couch feeling sorry for himself.

"Pin the tail on the pony!" said Pinkie Pie, jumping up and down with excitement. "Who wants to go first?" Pinkie then turned her attention to Singer.

"Uuuuh I better not" said Singer, thinking about his hurt leg. "I still can't walk all that good yet."

"Okay" said Pinkie Pie. "Twilight can go first then!"

"Alright then" said Twilight as Pinkie put the blindfold on her.

They spun Twilight around and around, and they kept doing it until she got dizzy. She began to wobble a bit when she walked, almost dropping the pony tail.

"Ooops" said Spike. "Must have spun her too much."

Twilight regained herself and tried to find the pony picture stuck to the wall that was missing it's tail. When she finally got to the wall, she stuck the tail under the pony's chin, making it looked like it had a beard. As Twilight lifted the blind fold, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like we got 'Old Man Jenkins' here" said Twilight, jokingly.

Singer couldn't help but laugh too. But that wouldn't be all of the funny that happened during that game. When Pinkie tried it, she put the tail on the back of the pony's head. Buckshot got the closest, putting the tail right behind where it was supposed to go. Fluttershy managed to get the tail in front of the pony's head, while Rarity thought it would be funny to take her blind fold off and put it on the pony's nose, kind of making it look like an elephant... Rarity's words, not mine. Lastly, when it was Diamond Sword's turn, he accidentally pinned it on Cranky Doodle Donkey. This angered the donkey, which resulted in Diamond Sword being chased outside by him, leaving everypony else laughing.

The next and final stage of the party was the cake. It was Singer's favorite, chocolate.

"I love chocolate cake!" said Singer as he ate his piece. "Thank you guys so much for this. It means alot to me that you would do all this just to make me feel better."

"Of course we did, Singy" said Pinkie Pie. "That's what friends are for!"

"Now, isn't this better than lying on the couch all day?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, I totally agree" said Singer. "I'd much rather be doing this than feeling sorry for myself."

"Is there anything else you'd like to do?" said Buckshot. "I'm sure Pinkie Pie has all sorts of things that she can pull out of her bag of party tricks."

"No... you guys have all done enough" said Singer. "I will remember this party for a long time. I really mean that. However, I do think it's time that I get back. I'm starting to get tired again."

"Want me to walk you back?" said Twilight.

"That's okay, Twilight" said Singer. "Enjoy the rest of the party on my behalf. I am satisfied."

"So no more sadness?" said Twilight, hopeful.

"I will do my best, Twilight" said Singer. "I won't promise anything though. But this party really did help me out a lot!"

"Well that's great!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Would you like me to call Big MacIntosh to take you back to the library in one of our apple wagons?" said Applejack.

"Actually" said Singer. "I think I will walk back myself. Gotta get my leg back into shape."

"Are you sure?" said Applejack. "It's no trouble, Big MacIntosh would be happy to help."

"It's fine" said Singer. "I really think walking back is a good idea."

"Can I at least walk with you part of the way?" said Twilight.

"I suppose that would be an okay idea" said Singer with a wink.

"I was hoping you'd see it my way" said Twilight as she turned her head to the others. "I'll be back in a minute, everypony!"

"Yeah, we'll see how long that minute takes" said Rainbow Dash jokingly.

* * *

As Twilight and Singer walked back to the library, they remembered how much they loved to walk together. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day, hot but still beautiful. Walking with Twilight made him think about past adventures they had shared, it was kind of sobering for Singer and he enjoyed every minute of it. Twilight walked closely with Singer for a distance until they had gotten about halfway to the library.

"Now Singer, are you sure you're going to be okay walking back?" said Twilight.

"Twilight for the last time, yes!" said Singer laughing. "You worry way too much."

"I can't help it Singer" said Twilight. "You do have a knack for shutting ponies out, when you're in need. Not even a carefree pony like yourself can go without help every once in a while."

"Twilight, I assure you that I am perfectly capable with coping with this" said Singer, looking at his wings.

"No..." said Twilight. "I can tell by looking into your eyes, that it bothers you. Please don't shut me out. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"It's fine Twilight, really" said Singer. "I think I'll be good the rest of the way back now. Thank you for walking with me, but I'll be fine now."

"Singer, I was just trying to..." said Twilight as she cut herself off. "Okay... I'll be back later." She sadly turned around and walked back to the party.

It pained him to watch her walk away so sadly. It was almost as if she had failed to help him, and making her feel like a failure didn't settle well with him at all. It would be better for him to get a little rest, though as he tended to be a little crabby when he was tired. Being crabby would have just made it worse.

As he made it back to the library, his leg was throbbing with pain. He opened the door and walked as fast as his sore legs could carry him, back to the couch. He moved the pillows back around, so he could get comfortable and he put one of the pillows under his hurt and bandaged leg. He then let out a big sigh as he could and rolled over to fall asleep.

_Singer rolled around on the couch, sleeping pretty hard when the door busted down. He awoke to find that Barber had showed up, and he was laughing up a storm._

_"Hello Singer" said Barber, as he continued his scary laugh._

_"Barber!" said Singer, holding a pillow and trying his best not to break eye contact with the evil unicorn. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to take Twilight away and there's nothing you can do about it, little cripple wing!" he said with a mocking tone._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Singer as he tried to fly at him, but his wings wouldn't work and he landed on the floor, making his injures scream at him._

_"Say goodbye to your precious Twilight!" said Barber as he held an unconscious Twilight Sparkle in his arms, and jumped into a dark portal. _

_Singer lie there on the floor, crying as he was helpless to save her. All he could do was reach out and cry._

* * *

He wasn't alseep for maybe half an hour, when he woke up. There was then a knock on the door. He began to get a little frightened. But then realized that he had just had a nightmare and that he had little to worry about.

"It's a libarary, it's always open!" he said, covering his face with a pillow.

As the door opened, Singer gasped at who came in. No it wasn't Barber(thank goodness), it was his older brother, Brawn.

"Brawn?" said Singer. "You're still here in Ponyville?"

"Yeah" said Brawn. "I couldn't leave without talking to my brother. How are you feeling?"

"Despite the pain, I'm actually feeling okay" said Singer.

"Okay?" said Brawn. "You don't look like somepony who's doing "okay"."

"Well I am" said Singer, defending himself.

"I'm just saying" said Brawn. "I may not have always been around for you when we were younger, but I still know when you're lying and you, little brother, are definately lying!"

"What's it to you?" said Singer, glaring at Brawn. He didn't like other ponies trying to figure him out. Especially when he didn't think they knew what they were talking about.

"I just want to help, Singer" said Brawn, walking closer to where Singer was.

"But... I don't need any help" said Singer.

"Yes you do" said Brawn. "The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be! Look, I can only imagine how losing the ability to use your wings must feel, bro. Especially since you don't deserve to lose it."

"I think it's time for you to leave" said Singer. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"NO!" yelled Brawn. "You stubborn little donkey! You are not going to get out of this! I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Since when do you care about my own good?" said Singer.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere" said Brawn. "Look... I know you probably still have a hard time getting used to me actually being there for you. And I realise that. But I'm not the same stallion I was when we were growing up. I was an idiot! I didn't want anypony around me, and all I cared about was my fitness training and making mom and dad proud of me. I always envied you, Singer. You always knew how to make people happy and smile. Even though you weren't always the most popular kid around. Now I'm trying to make up for all those times that you needed me, and I flat out ignored you. Like those times when Thunder Clap harrassed you."

"Brawn... I..." said Singer, almost choking up, but he fought it.

"What are you doing?" said Brawn. "Don't do that! I know this sounds weird coming from me, but don't fight it, Singer. Let it out. Crying is a good way to get rid of the pain."

"Like you ever cry!" said Singer still fighting back the tears. "I've haven't cried in years and I've been just fine!"

"But I have, Singer" said Brawn. "I did the night before I got married to Love Cloud. Do you want to know why I did?"

"Why?" said Singer.

"Because that was the night you and I had that fight" said Brawn. "I thought that I had messed up so badly, that I had forever lost your trust and love as a brother."

"Really?" said Singer.

"Yes" said Brawn. "Crying helps, and if you hold all of that pain in, it will make you even more miserable. Don't hold it in."

"I guess I just didn't want to be a burden on the ponies that I loved so much" said Singer. "When I lived in Las Pegasus, I was used to having fair weather friends, who only wanted to be there when things were going good. I had forgotten how good of a friend that Rainbow Dash was to me before I moved there. Now that I have these true blue friends and a marefriend who wants to be with me for who I am, I fear that if I burden them, I might lose them too."

"I'm sorry you had such rotten luck in Las Pegasus, Singer" said Brawn doing something that Singer never expected him to do. He reached out and gave his little brother a hug. "But you can't have this fear with these friends that you have now. Especially Twilight Sparkle. All of them, Twilight especially was super worried about you. They spent much of the time at the hospital waiting for news about you. Something that I should have done. Once again, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Brawn" said Singer with tears streaming down his face. "I have already forgiven you. Thank you for your help."

"No problem, brother" said Brawn with tears coming down his face. "I'm gonna let you... be alone now. Crying usually works best when you're by youself. I'll be back to visit you soon."

"I look forward to it, Brawn" said Singer as Brawn walked out the door. As his brother left, he then turned back over and did what he should have been doing all these years. His eyes began to flood with tears, and the sobs just came out; he didn't even try to stop them this time. He spent a few minutes crying to himself, until he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Twilight had just gotten back from helping clean up the party, and she looked over at the couch to see Singer lying there with his face down on the pillow. She smiled at him and walked into the kitchen. She came back out with a couple of cups of tea, and sat down in a chair beside the couch and opened one of her books. She read for about half an hour when Singer finally woke up.

"Twilight?" said Singer looking up.

"Hey Crazy Stallion" said Twilight. "You doing okay?"

"Much better now that you're back." said Singer as he sat up.

"I made you some tea" said Twilight as she looked looked at him and she could tell that he had been crying. "Singer? Have you been crying?"

"Umm... yes" said Singer. "I had some time to think about things."

"What kind of things?" said Twilight. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really" said Singer. "First of all, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier when you tried to help me. I was wrong."

"It did kind of hurt" said Twilight. "I was only trying to help."

"I know" said Singer. "And I appreciate all that you've done, Twilight. I just have trouble with my pride sometimes. I don't like to be a burden on anypony... especially the ones that I care about. That's why I lashed out at Rainbow Dash that one day, when she tried to help me. I don't want to be looked at any differently than any other pony."

"You can be kind of dopey sometimes you know that?" said Twilight.

"Yeah... I know" said Singer. "I guess the real reason why I feel so down is that I feel like I can't protect you should something happen."

"Singer, not having the ability to fly doesn't make you any less of a stallion" said Twilight. "Your ability to fly sure isn't what made me like you so much."

"I know that, Twi" said Singer. "It's just that I had a nightmare while I was here by myself. In the nightmare, I couldn't protect you because... I couldn't fly and my injuries hurt so bad I had no choice but to let the bad guy take you away."

Twilight got up out of her chair and hugged Singer. Singer gladly returned the embrace. Ya think that one would get tired of so much hugging, but not Singer especially a Twilight hug.

"Please don't do that to yourself, Singer. Okay? You know good and well that I can take care of myself. Furthermore, I miss the old happy cheerful you. And I will be glad when he comes back."

"I know" said Singer. "Thank you, Twilight. I can always count on you to make me feel better. And I promise, I won't shut you out anymore. I never like doing that. As for the cheerful thing, being here with you, thinking about the ways that all of my friends have helped me today... why I'd say that my cheerful self will return in the very near future."

Twilight then smiled and kissed Singer gently on the lips. "I appreciate that, Singer. I also appreciate you being honest with me about everything."

"Anything for you, Twilight!" said Singer.

"Keep resting up, Singer" said Twilight, heading toward the stairs. "I want to see you back on your hooves as soon as possible."

"You and me both, Twi" said Singer. "Thanks again for letting me stay here until I get better."

"Anything for you, Singer" said Twilight as she finished her trip up the stairs, giving him one more smile before entering her room.

Singer once again started to smile. He had missed the feeling of joy, even if he had only been down in the dumps for just a few days. He knew that the possibility of him not being able to use his wings still existed, and that he was just going to have to be at peace with it. He'd find a way to cope. As long as he had Twilight Sparkle and all of his other friends to be there with and for him, he could get through anything.

* * *

**Things may have looked down for Singer at first, but the power of Friendship as well as brotherly love, have prevailed and Singer's road to recovery appears to be coming to an end as he is finally starting to feel like himself again.**

**Find out what happens in the next chapter when a new character comes and changes things up a bit. Plus the return of evil to Ponyville.  
**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the return of "Smile Smile Smile" By Pinkie Pie.**

**As usual reviews are always appreciated. Thanks with love,  
**

**Singer the Pegasus.**


	16. Chapter 16 Redemption Part 1

**Chapter 16: Redemption Part 1  
**

When Singer awoke that particular morning, he felt a lot better. He was in his own house again. Yeah sure staying at the library with the mare of his dreams had been great, but it was also a little akward for him, being that she was his marefriend and that he was staying with her. But only did so until he had gotten his strength back, and for her willing to let him stay there, he was thankful. Twilight had been good to him, and he figured it was high time for him to return the favor. But Singer had no idea what he was in for as he headed over to the library to see his wonderful mare.

When he walked into the library, there was a unicorn there alright. But not Twilight Sparkle. This unicorn was a young stallion. A yellow fur coat, a blue mane with white tips at the end and a white streak going across the sides of his mane, and his cutie mark was a comet. The young stallion also wore dark sunglasses, out of which Singer wondered if he could even see out of, and a black leather jacket. He had been leaning against one of the shelves, standing there looking cool. He glanced over at Singer and began to laugh.

"So, you must be the famous Singer that Twilight has been going on about for the last hour" said the stallion.

"I suppose so" said Singer as he continued to study the newcomer, and wondering what the hay he was doing there at the library. "And who might you be?"

"Name's Comet" said the stallion. "Twilight's cousin. Don't think anything of it though. I'm not near as nice or as kind as Twilight is. And the sooner you get that into your system, the better off that will be. I'm a rebel; black sheep of the family so to speak. From what I hear about you though is quite sad to say the least.

"Why?" said Singer.

"You sound like a total wimp!" said Comet.

Singer decided to just let that one go. "Look Comet, I'm not sure if me walking in here offended you or anything, but I just want to extend a warm welcome to Ponyville. It's a great place to live, and also a good place to _visit._

"I get your hint, ya dork!" said Comet. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to get used to me being around. Looks like I'm moving in with Twilight. My parents can't stand me being around anymore so they figured that Twilight would be a good "role model". Good thing too, Twilight's one of the few family members I have that I can actually stand!"

"Moving in with Twilight?" said Singer with kind of an edge to his voice.

"You got a problem with that?" said Comet. "Family can't help family out anymore? Is that it, ya punk?" The sound of hoof steps could be heard coming from the stair case and Comet levitated Singer close to him and whispered into his ear. "Look pal, Twilight thinks that I have changed my ways. One word about any of this, and I will pound you into the ground. Got it?"

"Yes Comet. Anything you say" said Singer as Comet released him, pushing him to the bottom of the stairs.

Comet then turned on his innocent face and forced Singer to stand up before Twilight finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She had her face burried in a book, so she didn't even see what had just happened between her cousin and her coltfriend.

"Oh Singer, Comet" said Twilight. "Looks like you two have finally met each other."

"Yep" said Singer kind of akwardly, Twilight was too caught up in her excitement to notice this.

"Did he tell you any of his jokes?" said Twilight. "He's really funny!"

"Yes... he's hilarious" said Singer as sincerely as he could. "A real chip off the old block, you might say."

"Yes!" said Twilight. "I'm glad that you two have hit it off so well. With that out of the way Singer, may I speak to you in private, please?"

"Uh okay" said Singer as he followed Twilight upstairs. As he looked back at Comet, he could see him making a punching motion with his hooves. Singer, out of fear, gulped and hurried up stairs behind Twilight.

Twilight closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. Singer wasn't sure what to think this was about, but he could tell that this was something very important by the way that she was acting.

"Singer I know that you just got better after everything that's happened, and this is probably the last thing you want, but if you'd do this for me I would really appreciate it."

"Twilight, you should know by now that I'd do anything for you" said Singer.

"Even letting my cousin stay with you for a few days?" said Twilight flinching.

"Uuuuuuuuh... sure" said Singer as he was caught off guard. "But whatever for?"

"Well I have a huge test coming up and I really need to study" said Twilight. "And I'm not sure if I can do that with Comet around. I know that you really need your space right now, but I really don't have alot of options."

"Relax Twilight" said Singer. "I'd be happy to do it."

"I mean I know how you always..." said Twilight pausing then coming out of her slight panic state. "You will?"

"Yeah" said Singer. "It's the least I can do. I mean you did wait at the hospital for me, and you did let me stay here at the library while I was recovering from my injuries. The way I see it, is that I kind of owe you."

"Not really" said Twilight. "I did all of that that because I care, Singer. However if you wish to help me out than this is definitely the way to go."

"Don't worry, Twilight" said Singer. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't" said Twilight as she kissed Singer. "By the way, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing better" said Singer. "I'm coping alot better, my legs don't hurt near as bad anymore, and I'm still getting used to not being able to fly."

Singer's wings were no longer covered by bandgages, and they didn't look too bad. But it was also apparent that he couldn't move them at all, for they appeared to be locked in the tucked in position.

"Don't worry Singer, things will start to get better soon" said Twilight.

"They already are" said Singer looking at Twilight, making her blush a little bit.

"Hey!" said a voice from downstairs. "When are you two lovebirds gonna quit making out, already?"

"Coming Comet!" said Twilight. "We better get downstairs."

"Right" said Singer, as he led the way downstairs.

"Took you two long enough" said Comet. "So what's the plan for today, cousin?"

"Actually, Singer said you could stay at his place for a few days" said Twilight.

"Huh?" said Comet. "Why do I have to stay with him?"

"Because I have alot of studying to do and won't have time to hang out with you for a few days. So Singer said that you could stay at his place until then" said Twilight.

"Oh fun..." said Comet sarcastically and looking over at Spike who was taking a nap. While Singer and Twilight conversed for a few seconds, Comet saw this as an opportunity to spook his old "pal". He levitated a glass of water over the sleeping dragon and woke him up from his slumber.

"What? What happened?" said Spike waking up in fright.

"Fall asleep on the job again, sleepy head?" said Twilight as she levitated a towel over to Spike, while laughing a tiny bit.

"It's not funny, Twilight!" said Spike taking the towel and begrudgingly drying off his face.

"Aw come on, ya little runt" said Comet. "I was only playing around with ya."

"Yeah learn to take a joke, Spike" said Twilight.

"Somehow I feel like it was more that a joke" said Spike as he went back to doing his chores.

Comet gave Spike a mischievious look, but it went away when Twilight looked at him and apologized.

"I'm sorry about Spike" said Twilight. "He's usually grumpy right after he wakes up."

"Oh don't worry, Twi" said Comet. "I know how that little moody guy can be."

Singer continued to brush at his wings as Twilight and Comet were now the ones conversing. However she snapped out of her conversation when she noticed Singer looking at his wings again.

"Singer, what are you doing?" said Twilight. "You know you shouldn't do that. It'll just make things worse."

"Oh I uh..." said Singer as this caught him off guard. "I didn't realize I was doing that again. I'm sorry Twilight. I won't do it again."

"It's okay, Singer" said Twilight. "But I really don't want you to be bothered by that anymore than you have to. I don't want you to get depressed again."

"I won't. Don't worry about that, Twilight. I was just... thinking is all." Singer smiled and trotted into the library study for another Daring Do book.

"Please try to go easy on him, Comet" said Twilight. "He's really had a rough week. He was brutally attacked for no reason and has possibly lost the use of his wings for good."

Comet almost felt guilty now for calling him a wimp earlier. He would, however try to keep himself from behaving like he actually cared. But for Twilight's sake, he'd just go along with it until he left the library. As he and Twilight shared a hug, Singer entered the room again with another look of unease on his face. Singer didn't really trust him that well, and he was about to let this guy live in his home for a few days. He was only doing it to help Twilight out, that's what he told himself in his head. 'Anything for you Twilight.' That played in his head as he and Comet prepared to head on out to his house, leaving the library.

* * *

Deep in the Ever Free Forest, near the ruins of the Castle of the Royal Sisters, Thunder Clap wore the Alicorn Amulet as well as a hooded cape and was taking the amulet to his former boss, Barber. Joining Barber would be essential to his revenge plan on Singer, now more than ever due to the loss of Mocha and Taffy during Brawn and Buckshot's revenge stunt. As he walked closer he was stopped by two of Barber's pegasus guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" said a pegasus guard.

"I'm an old friend of Barber's" said Thunder Clap. "Now I demand passage to visit him."

"Like hay you do" said another guard. "Now get back!"

Thunder Clap then used the Amulet to knock out the guards, using two flashes of light and then proceeded to fly to the upper parts of the castle, to sneak the rest of the way in. Yes he could use the Amulet, even though he was a pegasus. The Amulet allowed small beams of light to come from his head where a unicorn's horn would be, thus granting him magic. Neat trick huh?

Inside, Barber was being cunsulted by his chief leutinnant, Wingo, a silver pegasus stallion with an eagle wing as his cutie mark. His mane was short as was his tail.

"We must act soon, if my plan is to be set in motion" said Barber. "Do you have your troops lined up to search for the amulet?"

"I do, sir" said Wingo.

"Good then prepare to..." said Barber looking around and seeing a dark pegasus shaped figure aproaching him. He couldn't tell who it was because he still had the hood on. The "mystery" stallion then revealed who he was by removing his hood. Barber was pretty surprised to see him again.

"Been there, and done that" said Thunder Clap, much to the surprise of Barber..

"Thunder Clap?" said Barber. "Last I heard, you were in prison."

"That was more or less true" said Thunder Clap. "Please excuse my unannounced visit..."

Wingo set his body in an attack stance, but was immediately stopped by Barber who was curious as to why his old student would return.

"...but I have come bearing a gift" he said as he pulled off the Alicorn Amulet and tossed down in front of him.

"Few things of value come without a price. So tell me Thunder Clap, what do you wish in return?"

"Just to be a part of the gang again" said Thunder Clap. "Things have been less than eventful for me lately anyway."

"Wingo is my chief leutinnant now" said Barber, trying to avoid giving Thunder Clap the wrong idea, should he allow him to rejoin.

"And I accept that" said Thunder Clap. "But we both know what we want, and it seems that they have both been intertwined. For I have done some digging and learned that you recently had a run in with Celestia's stooge, Twilight Sparkle and a certain blue pegasus."

"Yes?" said Barber. "What of it? Do you have some sort of beef with her as I do?"

"Not so much with the stooge, but with the pegasus she associates with" said Thunder Clap. "He's an old enemy of mine and my logic, due to a recent encounter with them has led me to believe that helping you in your quest to bring her down the path of evil will be the perfect revenge on him, for it will break his heart to see his precious mare wind up in your hooves."

"Is there something there, between them?" said Barber.

"Oh yes" said Thunder Clap. "I have recently learned that they are in fact a couple."

"Well then" said Barber. "Perhaps we can use this to our advantage. Use him to get to her, and we both get what we want."

Wingo wasn't liking this at all. Barber and Thunder Clap had only been reunited for a few minutes and they were already getting along again.

"Barber, sir" said Wingo. "Can this deserter be trusted ever again? I mean he did abandon us once, who's to say he won't do it again once we complete the task?"

"I will decide who can and cannot be trusted, Wingo!" said Barber.

"Does this mean..." said Thunder Clap hopefully.

"Yes" said Barber. "I will allow you to once again serve under my command. If only because we share the same common goal."

"Thank you, sir" said Thunder Clap making a mocking gesture at Wingo. Wingo in turn glared at him with extreme anger.

"Wingo!" said Barber. "I want you and Thunder Clap both to prepare the pegasai for an invasion on Ponyville. I will ready my unicorns!"

"As you wish, Barber" said Wingo, glaring at Thunder Clap. Thunder Clap stuck his tongue out at him, as a sort of ownage taunt. Wingo in turn just growled and led Thunder Clap to the wing where the pegasus guards had been waiting for the orders.

Things were about to get messy.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ponyville in the Carousel Boutique, Rarity had Diamond Sword, Buckshot, and Fluttershy over for tea. Fluttershy and Buckshot were enjoying their tea and some cookies on the couch together, while Rarity was looking through some pictures that Diamond Sword had brought over for them to look at later, but she couldn't resist looking at a few of them.

"Aaaaaaaaaw" said Raity. "It's Diamond Sword as a baby." She levitated it over to Fluttershy and Buckshot so they could see it. Diamond Sword was blushing a tiny bit.

"You were a cute baby, Diamond Sword" said Fluttershy.

"Thanks" said Diamond Sword, still trying to get over the embarrassment.

"Meh" said Buckshot. "I used to look like that too. No big deal."

"Stallions" said Rarity and Fluttershy in unison as Fluttershy flew over to Rarity's side to look at more pictures.

"Rarity, my dear" began Diamond Sword. "I thought we were going to look at those photographs later."

"We will" said Rarity. "I just wanted to look through a few of them, uh if that's alright with you, my love."

"Of course" said Diamond Sword unsuredly. "What harm could come from looking at pictures, right?"

Neither Rarity nor Fluttershy answered as they continued to look through them. Both of them giggling. Diamond Sword just rolled his eyes and walked over to Buckshot.

"You think they'd never seen baby pictures before" said Diamond Sword.

"Aw you know how mares can get about this kind of stuff" said Buckshot. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, right? I mean it's not like they will find out a big secret of yours by rummaging through them."

"Yeah, I... wait..." said Diamond Sword as something crossed his mind. Something could be revealed by looking through the pictures. Something that he wasn't ready for anypony to know yet. He was fixing to ask them to stop looking through the pictures, but by the time he remembered this, it was far too late. She had discovered the picture.

"What is this?" said Rarity, levitating a picture, glaring at her coltfriend. Diamond Sword then levitated the picture over to himself, hoping that it wasn't the one. His face turned pale... or paler... when he realized that his fear had just came true. A picture of him, another unicorn mare and a baby together in a family portrait style had been uncovered by Rarity.

"Uh Rartiy, I can explain" said Diamond Sword, backing down as Rarity stomped closer to him.

"I think you better" said Rarity. Fluttershy, cowered down and crawled back over to Buckshot's side, as he too began to shake.

"This is my family" said Diamond Sword. "Yes, I was married, and we were very happy together. But then my wife got really bad sick and she never got better... eventually she died, leaving me forever. I was crushed at the loss and I wasn't thinking clearly after it happened. At that point, I didn't know how I was going to take care of my... daughter... by myself. So I did the only sensible thing I could think of. I left her with my mother. Then I joined the guard, with hopes of earning enough to reunite with her again so I could raise her on my own. When that didn't work out, I joined Barber, thinking that he was an okay guy. That was a big mistake, as you can tell. Then I met you, and helped you rescue Twilight and Singer, fell in love with you... and the rest is history. I haven't been to see her lately."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this!" said Rarity, still angry. "I had no idea you had been keeping secrets from me!"

"I was waiting until a good time" said Diamond Sword. "It just didn't sound like a good conversation to have at the time. I'm sorry if this offends you, Rarity."

"Offends me?" said Rarity raising her voice. "Offends me? This hurts me! How could you keep something this big from me? We've been together for almost a month and a half and this has never once even been hinted! I thought you trusted me, Diamond Sword."

"I do trust you, milady" said Diamond Sword, hoping that would cheer her up a bit, but only making it worse.

"DO NOT CALL ME MILADY!" said Rarity. "Get out now!"

Diamond Sword, along with Fluttershy and Buckshot ran out the door, leaving Rarity by herself. She stood there in anger for a few seconds, then went into her room and slammed the door.

* * *

While outside, Buckshot and Fluttershy looked at poor Diamond Sword in pitty. He looked as if he was tossed out into the world with no knowledge of anything. He had upset Rarity, and he in turn was now upset at this.

"Hey bud, don't worry" said Buckshot. "I'm sure she'll cool down eventually."

"Rarity has never acted this angry before" said Fluttershy. "But I'm sure she will come to terms soon, and get up the nerve to talk to you again."

"I hope so" said Diamond Sword. "Man, I really messed up this time though. I mean it's not like it's a very popular thing to talk about, but I suppose I should have told her about it sooner."

"If you ask me, I think she's over reacting" said Buckshot.

"She might be, but she has the right to be angry with me none the less. If I were in her position, I would have wanted her to be straight forward with me too. I withheld it from her in fear of this happening, but it appears that it has happened because I didnt' tell her."

"I'm sure that's what it is" said Fluttershy. "I don't think Rarity would have minded it if you had a daughter. But at the same time, I also understand how talking about it might have made you feel. Rarity will eventually come across this thought too, and you two will be back to your lovey selves in no time."

"You really are the Element of Compassion aren't you?" said Diamond Sword leaning in for a group hug from his friends. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem" said Buckshot. "Oh hey look, Singer's coming... and who's that with him?"

"OH A NEW PONY!" said Pinkie Pie popping up out of no where behind Buckshot.

"Gaaaaaaah" said Buckshot, spooked by Pinkie's randomness. "You got me again, Pinkie!"

"He he... sorry" said Pinkie laughing.

"Hey guys" said Singer. "What's up?"

"Something that we can discuss later" said Diamond Sword, not wanting to discuss what had just happened with Rarity and wanted everypony else to know that he didn't want to talk about it.

"So this is the rest of the gang huh?" said Comet. "Well isn't this nice. What are you guys in the circus?"

"I wish" said Pinkie Pie. "That would be so much fun!"

"Almost the whole gang" said Singer. "We're missing Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash."

"Quite a freak show ya got here" said Comet with a laugh. "Looks like Twi's the only normal one here in Ponyville."

"Hey pal, you really need to chill out!" said Singer, finally getting tired of all of Comet's remarks. "I don't care if you are Twilight's cousin. I'm not afraid to rough house!"

"Oh yeah like you did when those guys attacked you?" said Comet.

"HEY!" said Rainbow Dash, just arriving on the scene. "Stop talking to Singer like that you chump! Nopony was with him when that happened so we have no knowledge of how hard he fought. Anyway, what business is it of yours?"

"What business is it of mine?" said Comet with a laugh. "You're cute, clown hair! You think you're so tough but that rainbow hair style just makes you look soft!"

"Clown hair?" said Pinkie Pie, falling down and laughing. She was ignored by everyone else while she did so. They knew she couldn't control herself when it came to laughter.

"That's it!" said Rainbow Dash about to charge at Comet, when Singer grabbed her tail. "Singer, let go! You said you were about to get him yourself!"

"I was bluffing" said Singer.

"Obviously" said Comet, gaining another glare from Singer.

"You know, I'm starting to get tired of your mouth too" said Buckshot. "You need to watch out! Unlike some ponies, I'm not afraid to lay down the law! Sorry Singer."

Singer just rolled his eyes as Buckshot and Comet stood face to face glaring at each other, looking like they were about to fight. Just then they saw a blue aura surround both of them and Diamond Sword held them in the air.

"That's enough out of both of you" said Diamond Sword.

"Now here's a guy I can respect" said Comet. "Canterlot Royal Guard, I presume?"

"Almost" said Diamond Sword, releasing Buckshot and Comet. "Now please calm yourself down before you start a riot!"

"Do not tell me what to do!" said Comet as he aimed his horn at Diamond Sword, emitting a magic blast at him. The latter ducked before the beam could hit it, and it hit several pots and pans from both sides of the street before it finally flew up in the air.

"COMET!" yelled Singer. "Why do you have to be such a pain?"

"I don't know" said Comet. "Why do you guys gotta be so lame?"

Just then, Comet felt some rope wrapping around his legs, closing all four of them together. He wondered what the hay was going on as the lasso was pulled, making him fall down. When he saw that he was being hogtied, it made him even more mad. "Who do you think you are-" He was no longer able to talk as his hogtier placed an apple in his mouth.

"Sorry, varmint" said Applejack. "Ah was gettin mighty tired of your gums flappin at mah friends."

Comet just lied there making muffling sounds, as everypony else began to laugh. Comet then spit out the apple and started to make angry growling noises while trying to get free. Just then a familiar purple aura began to surround the rope, and the rest of the gang looked up to see an angry Twilight Sparkle, glaring at all of them.

"What in the wide world of Equestria is going on here?" said Twilight. "And why is my cousin tied up?"

"This is yer cousin?" said Applejack. "Ah'm sorry, Twi. Ah wouldn't have done it, if Ah would have known he was yer cousin."

"Why would you even do that in the first place?" said Twilight.

"I hate to tell you this, Twi" said Rainbow Dash hovering in front of her. "But your cousin is kind of a jerk. He's been insulting all of us, Singer especially, for the past ten minutes."

"That is such a lie" said Comet, he was going to say more but Twilight levitated the apple back into his mouth.

"I'll testify to that" said Buckshot. "He has been calling us all circus freaks. He even had the nerve to make fun of Singer for being injured."

"What?" said Twilight. "Comet, how could you do that?"

He spit the apple out of his mouth once again. "I... uh... they're lying!"

"Honestly, Comet" said Twilight. "I highly doubt that they'd lie about something like that! These are my friends, and they are pretty much like my family. And it bothers me that an actual family member would even think of talking to them like you did. I'm very disappointed in you!"

"Twilight... please..." said Comet, pleading for mercy from his cousin.

"Go back to the library, Comet" said Twilight. "I'll talk to you about this later."

Comet lowered his head in shame and walked back to the library. He had blown it. Twilight now knew that he hadn't changed his ways at all, and was still acting like a total jerk to everyone around him. Everyone except for Twilight that is. He then felt a bit of anger towards the others. He didn't really know why, but he just did.

As storm clouds began to roll behind her, Twilight looked at her friends with deep apologetic feelings. She had no idea that Comet would act like this, and it really put her down that all this had happened while she was busy studying.

"Don't blame yourself, Twi" said Applejack. "You didn't know that this was going to happen."

"Yeah it's okay, Twilight" said Singer. "Maybe there's a reason for his behavior. Maybe he's like me and likes to hide his true feelings when he feels at his worst."

"Sounds logical" said Twilight. "He has had a rough past. I'll have to put everthing into consideration when I talk to him... to avoid making things worse."

"A thunderstorm?" said Rainbow Dash, inadvertedly interrupting Twilight and Singer's conversation. "There isn't supposed to be a thunderstorm for another week!"

Twilight turned around and looked at the oncoming clouds, and noticed something. They appeared to have been made by pegasai. This didn't go unnoticed by Rainbow Dash either.

"Those guys are going to get chewed out something fierce! I told every pegasus here in Ponyville that the bosses didn't want a thunderstorm for another week! This is so uncool!" shouted Rainbow Dash angrily.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" said Buckshot. "I don't think those are our pegasai."

As the clouds rolled over Ponyville, two streams of cloud dust could be seen through the sky, heading down and following two pegasai who landed right in front of the group of friends. It was Thunder Clap and Wingo, the latter of whom only Diamond Sword knew.

"Wingo!" said Diamond Sword. "What are you doing here?"

"Silence, traitor!" said Wingo.

"Hello Singer! Did ya miss me?" said Thunder Clap as about eight pegasai landed behind he and Wingo.

"Like I miss the flu" said Singer.

"I see the hard feelings haven't gone away" said Thunder Clap. "But I see your ability to take flight has. I'll be sure to thank my minions for that next time I visit them in prison!"

"Thunder Clap, I'm going to..." said Singer, wanting really badly to charge at him, but was held back by Twilght and Rainbow Dash.

"Don't do it, Singer" said Rainbow Dash. "He's not worth the trouble."

"Now Miss Sparkle, if you'd kindly come with us, we'll be on our way!" said Wingo.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" said Twilight. "Who are you?"

"Twilight, he works for Barber" said Diamond Sword. "He's Barber's cheif leutennant!"

"Indeed" said Wingo. "I'm sure Barber will welcome you back, Diamond Sword. I mean he did let Thunder Clap rejoin after all, and he's the biggest deserter of them all." Thunder Clap glared at him for saying that.

"I wouldn't go back to that two faced tyrant if he was the last pony in Equestria!" said Diamond Sword. "And you can tell him I said that."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" said Wingo, motioning behind him as through the fog walked Barber himself, with about fifteen unicorn guards behind him.

Twilight kind of backed up a bit when she saw him coming. Singer stood in front of her as Barber walked closer and closer to them.

"Is this the guy who kidnapped you a while back?" said Rainbow Dash, whispering to Singer.

"Yeah, he's the one alright!" said Singer. "And there's not a good thing about him either. I'd love just one clear shot at his face."

As Barber finally reached Wingo and Thunder Clap's sides, standing between them, he glared at the group of friends.

"So this must be the Elements of Harmony and the fan club as well" said Barber. "Interesting..."

"What do you want, Barber?" said Diamond Sword standing in front of both Singer and Twilight.

"You're blocking what I want" said Barber. "I want Twilight Sparkle to be my protoge, so we might together over throw Princess Celestia and Luna together!"

"Not going to happen you freak!" yelled Singer.

"Bold words from a cripple winged pegasus" said Barber using his horn to levitate Singer to him. As he grabbed Singer by the neck and held him hostage, he levitated the Alicorn Amulet above his head. "Not any of you make any movements or the pegasus gets it!"

"The Alicorn Amulet" said Twilight. "That must be why Thunder Clap broke into my room!"

"Indeed" said Thunder Clap. "Now shut up, stooge, or your coltfriend will get it!"

"I ought to let you have it for that, Thunder Clap!" said Twilight angrily.

"You can make all of this go away, Twilight" said Barber. "Just come along quietly and nopony will get hurt!"

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie as well as Buckshot and Diamond Sword stood in front of Twilight, in a protective kind of way. They knew that Twilight wasn't about to give up like that without a fight. Twilight however, was unsure how to handle this. Barber was very scary to her, considering what he had put her through. She didn't know how to tell her friends that she was now at a loss for words, other than just standing there with a devasted look on her face. Singer could see this, but was helpless to help her. He was still being held captive by Barber. Barber just grinned and chuckled to himself. He appeared to have the upper hand at this point. Something had to be done about this though. Equestria couldn't afford to lose the Element of Magic to the side of evil, nor could the friendships of the ponies that she cared so much about. Twilight knew she had to think of something and fast! Her life, as well as Singer's, depended on it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Looks like we have a pretty rough situation here. Twilight and Singer both have their arch enimies pretty much holding them both in a tight spot. Will the magic of friendship prevail? What will become of Rarity and Diamond Sword's little spat? What will Comet do next? **

**Find out in part 2!**

**As usual, reviews and follows are apreciated. Thank you once again for taking the time to read my story.  
**

**Cheeseburger!**

**Singer the Pegasus.**


	17. Chapter 17: Redemption Part 2

**Chapter 17: Redemption Part 2**

**In the previous chapter, you saw a new character enter the story. Comet, Twilight Sparkle's cousin. He caused quite an uproar among the other characters, Singer most of all. We also saw that Singer's arch enemy teamed up with the one who wishes to turn Twilight into his co-overlord, Barber. They have now all of our main cast, Singer especially, with the exception of Rarity, Spike and new addition Comet, surrounded. And Twilight is faced with a very difficult situation with a maximum of options to be a very low number.**

**I've been reading all of my reviews and I just want to thank you all for the kind reviews that you have been leaving. Frankly, I feel I could do better, but your words have been encouraging. I am stepping it up though. I'm glad that this story is starting to get more notice, and even my Twilight vs Twilight story is getting more reviews as I keep posting chapters. **

**Also on a side note: Just to avoid confusion, I just want to make it clear that Thunder Clap and Thunderlane are not the same character. Thunder Clap is totally different, as he is an OC made up by myself. **

**Now let's get to it...**

* * *

"Well, Miss Sparkle..." said Barber. "We're all anxiously waiting for your decision."

Singer's heart began to beat faster and faster as he sat there, in Barber's headlock. He hated this. He was once again being used as a pawn to use against Twilight, his own marefriend. He was just as clueless as she was as to what to do next. Twilight, was now looking down, seemlingly in defeat, but little did anypony know she was hard at work trying to think of some way to get out of this.

"You're new master is speaking to you, stooge!" yelled Thunder Clap, getting blasted by Diamond Sword. "Ooooow!"

"I've already heard enough out of you" said Daimond Sword.

"At last, we agree on something" chuckled Wingo.

"Silence you fools!" yelled Barber.

"I no longer take orders from you, Barber!" said Diamond Sword. "I got wise and left your gang while I still could!"

"And you are a total fool for doing so" said Barber.

"Not really" said Diamond Sword. "Nothing but good things have happened to me since I left. I fell in love and made good friends, something that I never could have done while working for you! Lady Rarity is the greatest thing that has ever come into my life, well one of the few greatest things, but definitely among the highest." Little did he know, Rarity had been hiding in a bush nearby when he said that.

"And look where this so called love has gotten your friends!" said Barber. "One is about to be obliterated before the other's eyes, and it's because she is too weak because she is blinded by love!"

Twilight glared at Barber. That was the last raw! She knew she had to do something now, before Barber inflicted harm upon Singer. Singer was basically defenseless without any source of magic, which was something that Twilight had an abundance of. Whatever she was going to do, it was nearing the time to do it.

"Well are you ready for your destruction now, blue pegasus?" said Barber before letting out a maniacal laugh.

Singer just rolled his eyes, and prepared for the worst. He held on to the hope of Twilight thinking of a way to get out of this, but he also found it logical to prepare himself just in case.

"Wait, you were serious about destroying him?" said Thunder Clap, as he was suddenly outraged. "This isn't what we agreed on! I was under the impression that we were going to make him suffer, by watching his mare turn evil!"

"Well that's what you get for thinking" said Barber. "When someone stands in the way of something I want, I take them out! Speaking of which, you are of no further use to me! Hope you enjoy your little trip! Good bye!" Barber then blasted Thunder Clap away, not killing him... just merely tossing him a great distance away to where he wouldn't be in Barber's way anymore. "And that's why I am glad he left! Such a big mouth!"

"Well done, my liege" said Wingo. "Best idea I've seen all day!"

"Yes it was pretty fantastic wasn't it?" said Barber patting himself on the back.

"That was pretty low" said Singer. "Even if it was Thunder Clap."

"Why don't you join him!" said Barber as he levitated Singer up in the air. "Let's just hope that your inability to fly messes you up bad when you make impact with the ground.

Twilight knew this was her time. She kicked some dirt back and charged after Barber, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down. He appeared to be suprised by this, as was everypony else. Singer was then released from Barber's grip and he walked over to Twilight's side. Twilight stood over her adversary, breathing heavily as her adrenaline had been pumping, and on her face was the most serious anyone had ever seen her face get. Her anger was driving her at the moment and she was ready to put a hurting on him. But Barber just lied there and started to chuckle, much to the confusion of Twilight.

"All according to my plan" said Barber as he levitated the Alicorn Amulet and put it on Twilight. He then proceeded to push her off of him. "Now! I dare you to try to resist your true feelings this time! The love of your precious stallion won't be enough to stop you from your rage!"

Twilight looked in horror as the amulet was now around her neck. She knew that this was something that she didn't want. She looked back on the time Trixie brought the amulet to Ponyville and caused so much trouble. Twilight didn't want to go down this path.

"What just happened?" said Buckshot.

"It's the Alicorn Amulet" said Fluttershy. "It corrupts whoever uses it. This is bad. Only Twilight herself can take it off now, but I think it's going to be easier said than done."

"This is not okie dokie lokie!" said Pinkie Pie, looking down again. "Stupid Hub Logo! We don't care about Pinky and the Brain!"

"Ah know" said Applejack. "Things were bad enough when Trixie had it, we don't need this to happen to Twi as well!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" said Rainbow Dash, angrily. "Twilight! Whatever you do, refrain from using your magic! You can't let the amulet corrupt you!"

"Okay, I'll do my best" said Twilight, not paying attention as she was stricken down by one of Barber's magic blasts.

"I don't think that you can avoid this, Twilight! Not while I am attacking you. You're going to need your magic, and the more you use it, the more you will realize that I am your way to the top! I will allow you to do things that no other pony has ever dreamed!"

"No!" yelled Twilight. "Go ahead! Do your worst! I know when and when not to use my magic, and I don't care about world domination! You should really think about what you are trying to do!"

"I have, Twilight!" said Barber. "I have for a long time! Years in fact! After Celestia betrayed me, nothing else mattered to me! In fact, I'm pretty sure she will one day betray you as well! Once she loses control of her students, she abandons them! You are no different, Twilight!"

"Twilight, don't listen to him!" yelled Singer.

"Shut up!" said Barber as he blasted Singer right in the chest.

Singer fell down to the ground, clearly in pain. Buckshot and Diamond Sword rushed to his side. It appeared that Singer had become very weak from that last blow. As Buckshot and Diamond Sword continued to try to get him to respond, Rainbow Dash rushed over to his side.

"Singer, speak to us" said Buckshot. "Come on buddy!"

"My... heart" said Singer, holding his chest.

"Oh no..." said Rainbow Dash. "His heart condition! It's finally hit him!"

"Wait what?" said Buckshot. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since before he moved here to Ponyville, I imagine" added Rainbow Dash.

"He's got a slight heart condition" added Applejack. "He never told anypony but Rainbow and Ah. We didn't think that it would amount to much after so much time without even a hint of it."

"Sorry, Singer" said Rainbow Dash. "We had to tell them."

"It's... okay... Dashie..." said Singer as he tried to breath. "They deserve to know..."

Twilight stood there, all she could do was watch as her coltfriend struggled to survive. She couldn't help him because every time she tried to rush to him, Barber hit her with something using his magic.

"SINGER!" yelled Twilight, trying once more to rush to his side. But Barber kept relentlessly keeping her away from him.

Rarity had just arrived on the scene, after hearing what was going on. She came outside to see if she could lend her assistance at all.

"How bad is it?" said Rarity, looking down at her struggling friend.

"He's pretty bad" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well isnt' this interesting?" said Barber turning to Singer. "That's a nice little tidbit to know about you. As fun to watch as that was, I'm afraid I still might have a further use for you, pegasus..." Barber's horn glowed once more and as it did, he pulled that last blast out of Singer, thus restoring him back to normal, shocking Singer and the others.

"What?" said Singer. "What did you do? Why in Equestria did you just do that?"

"Don't get used to it, kid" said Barber. "I won't be so nice, next time. Keeping the enemy surprised keeps them vulnerable to anything I can dish out, because you just never know what I might do."

"What was that?" said Twilight dumbfounded by what she just saw. "I've never seen anything like that before?"

"Something that you can learn, Twilight. You can inflict pain and take it back at will. But you have to learn it from me!"

"No!" said Twilight as she fired blasts at Barber.

"Come on, Twilight get angry!" said Barber. "It will cause you to reveal yourtrue feelings and then you will see that you need me to teach you! Think of all the changes we could make together, conquering Equestria!"

"I've heard quite enough out of you!" said Singer. "Stop harrassing my marefriend!"

"Guards, get them!" said Barber as the guards began to surround Singer and the rest of Twilight's friends. "Come Miss Sparkle we must get back to your training!"

"This is not training!" said Twilight. "This is madness, and it's highly illogical because I refuse to turn evil! And I especially refuse to join the likes of you!"

"Denial... step one" said Barber.

"Twilight, take the amulet off!" yelled Pinkie Pie. "It's the only way!"

"I'm trying!" said Twilight, as she got blasted back again by Barber.

"You punk!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "I'm going to get you!" Rainbow Dash broke free from a couple of guards and started to fly directly at Barber. She was then batted down by Wingo.

"You think you can attack my boss that easily, chica?" said Wingo, chuckling at Rainbow Dash. "Guess again!"

"You're going to eat my Sonic Rainboom!" said Rainbow Dash as she took off, with a slightly confused Wingo chasing behind.

"Sonic Rainboom?" he said to himself as he chased Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Comet was making himself miserable waiting for his angry cousin to come chew him out. Was she going to kick him out? Was she going to send him back to reforming school? He didn't know. But he was dreading her return, that is until she hadn't come back after an hour of being gone.

"What's taking her so long?" said Comet. "I'm ready to get this over with!"

"I don't know" said Spike. "She's never late... although she didn't really give a specific time when she would return."

"I didn't ask you, Spike!" said Comet. "I'm perfectly capable of handling my own thoughts. I'm going to do whatever I want, whenever I please!"

"That's your problem" said Spike. "You think about yourself way too much! You have to stop being so stinking selfish! And the fact that you think out loud is pretty dumb too."

"I'm selfish?" said Comet. "Ha ha ha..."

"Yes, and further more I really think that you should have been a whole lot more nicer to Singer today!" said Spike. "He agreed to take you in for a few days, despite your rudeness to him.

"Singer is a wimp and is not worthy to even be my cousin's friend, let alone date her!" said Comet.

"You're wrong!" said Spike. "Twilight thinks very highly of Singer. You're just threatened because you fear that he is taking away the only family member that you have that wants anything to do with you! But I think you've gone and done all of that by yourself!"

"You're an idiot!" said Comet.

"Am I?" said Spike. "The only idiot I see is standing right in front of me. You are threatened by Singer and you know it! You have always been threatened by anypony who dares stand in your way! You're no better than Barber!"

"That punk who kidnapped Twilight?" said Comet. "How dare you compare me to him!"

"Then stop acting like him!" said Spike as he looked out the window. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What's the matter, afraid of your own... reflection?" said Comet as he joined Spike. He paused as he looked outside. He saw Twilight and Barber battling it out. What if Spike was right? Was that the road he was heading down? He then looked in a mirror, and guilt started to flow through him. "Maybe you're right, Spike. Maybe I am a monster... just like Barber."

"You're not a monster" said Spike. "And you're nothing like Barber, you're just misunderstood! Trust me, I know the feeling. I'm a dragon living in a town full of ponies for crying out loud!"

"Monster or no monster, Twilight needs my help" said Comet. "It's time to redeem myself!"

"That's the spirit!" said Spike watching as Comet rushed back outside into the storm. "Hmmmm I bet I know some other ponies who can help as well." Spike rushed outside and headed off in the opposite direction that Comet went.

As Twilight and Barber continued to fight, Rarity and Diamond Sword had found each other again while trying to avoid the unicorn and pegasus guards. Diamond Sword had led Rarity behind an over turned picnic table with Applejack, and they began to talk.

"Rarity" said Diamond. "If we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know..." Rarity placed her hoof on his mouth.

"I heard what you said to Barber, my darling" said Rarity. "It was very lovely, and it brought tears to my eyes. It also reminded me of why I fell for you in the first place!"

"It did?" said Diamond Sword. "So you forgive me?"

"Under one condition" said Rarity. "You must allow your daughter back into your life and I must be with you when you do."

"I promise, lady Rarity" said Diamond Sword. "I miss her more than anything I've ever missed before, other than you when we had that disagreement."

"I might have overreacted" said Rarity.

"It's okay, I understand" said Diamond Sword, giving Rarity a kiss on the cheek.

"Um Ah hate to ruin ya'lls moment, but we are neck deep in trouble right now!" reminded Applejack

"Oh yes... right" said Diamond Sword as he blasted down some approaching guards that were fixing to jump Applejack.

"Thanks Diamond Sword" said Applejack.

"Not a problem, Applejack" said Diamond Sword.

"PARTY CANNON!" yelled Pinkie Pie as she popped out in front of a few guards and fired her pink and white cannon at some fast appoaching pegasus guards, blasting them with confetti and rope, tying them up.

* * *

A couple of unicorn guards chased Fluttershy and Buckshot to the edge of the Ever Free Forest.

"These two should be easy to detain" said the guards with a chuckle.

Wanting to show them up, Buckshot got into attack position but was stopped by Fluttershy, who put her hoof on his shoulder. "I've got this sweetie" said Fluttershy.

"You do?" said Buckshot.

"Oh yes" said Fluttershy as she began to vocalize her beautiful voice, making a sweet sound that made all of the birds happy and all of the other woodland creatures gather around her.

"Whoa!" said the guards. "Now that's a voice!"

Fluttershy then gave a mischievious face and she started to yell at the top of her lungs, signalling the animals to attack.

The bears, dear, timber wolves, regular wolves and all sorts of other creatures, including a Manticore, chased after the unicorn guards, making them retreat.

"Please don't hurt them too badly, little ones" said Fluttershy as she smiled cheekily.

"Oh... my... goodness!" said Buckshot. "What did I just witness?"

"As Rainbow Dash would say... awesomeness" said Fluttershy.

* * *

Singer tried to get closer to Twilight, but every time he did, he'd get pushed away by either Barber or Twilight herself.

"Twilight!" yelled Singer. "You have to take off the amulet!"

"No, I can't beat him without it!" said Twilight. "Too much power!"

Singer's eyes widened. "Yes you can, Twilight" he pleaded. "Stop right now! You are better than this, way better than this!"

"I've heard enough out of you!" said Twilight as she levitated Singer and threw him back. "Now stay out of my way!"

"Oh no!" said Applejack, running up behind Singer. "The Amulet has already corrupted her pretty badly!"

"We have to get it off of her!" said Singer. "We just have to!"

"But she's the only one who can take it off!" said Applejack.

"If only I could just get close enough to her!" said Singer.

"Ah'll do mah best to help ya out, sugar cube" said Applejack.

"Let's do this!" said Singer as he and Applejack charged in the direction that Barber and Twilight were fighting in. Applejack then used her rope to try and lasso Barber, and pin him down. This only provided a small distraction for Barber as he noticed Applejack coming after him. He turned his head, and charged up his horn, and then turned Applejack's rope into liccorice.

"HEY!" yelled Applejack. "That's some fine quality rope that you just ruined!"

"Boo hoo!" yelled Barber as he blasted Applejack back.

Singer jumped on Twilight, and held her down. "Twilight, please listen to me! Don't give in, whatever you do! Take the amulet off!"

"NEVER" said Twilight. "I'm going to put an end to him once and for all!" She pushed Singer back again, after which she caught her mane and her tail on fire.

"YES!" yelled Barber. "That's it, Twilight! You're mine now! Welcome to the..." Barber didn't get to finish his sentence as he got blasted by a unicorn from behind.

"Get away from my cousin, you creep!" said Comet, as he ran towards the villain, and preparing to magic blast him again.

"Comet!" yelled Twilight. "Get away from him, I'm going to finish him off!"

"No Twilight, stop!" pleaded Singer again.

"Listen to him, Twilight!" said Comet, horn still glowing and his head still facing Barber.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" said Barber, noticing Comet's magic skills and forgetting that Twilight was behind him.

"Twilight, don't do it" said Singer. "If you do it, you're no better than him! Take off the amulet, now!"

"And who's going to make me?" said Twilight.

"I am" said Singer as he kissed her on the lips. It immediately took her by surprise, she could feel herself slowly snapping out of the illusion that wearing the amulet gave her, and her mane and tail, ceased to be on fire.

"What?" said Barber. "Stop right now!" He charged his horn to fire at Singer, but was batted down once again by Comet.

"And stay down, you creep!" said Comet, then looking over at Singer and Twilight sharing a moment. "I was wrong about you, Singer, you are good enough for her." He said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was still taunting Wingo around. She had finally gone fast enough to do what she wanted to do, one of the tricks that was strong enough to move buildings and break rocks... the Sonic Rainboom. Wingo was falling for the bait, just as she planned, he continued to stay behind her as she began to break the sound berrier, getting closer and closer to doing her Sonic Rainboom.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" said Wingo as the Rainboom exploded behind Rainbow, knocking Wingo back, making him fall toward the ground.

She then flew back around to see if she could see him anywhere. She had flown into the clouds to try and hide while she looked. As she tried to search, she didn't realize that Wingo had made his way up to the clouds as well. As the clouds shifted around, it wasn't known to her that Wingo was waiting to ambush her. He then jumped on her, and they both started to fall back to the ground.

"Your sonic Rainboom needs work" said Wingo, still falling with Rainbow Dash.

"You need work... on your brain!" countered Rainbow Dash as she kicked Wingo away from her and regained her balance and began to fly away.

Wingo regained himself too and began to fly in place as he prepared to make a mad dash after Rainbow."You're about to..." said Wingo getting cut off by another pegasus, ramming into him mid-are. It was Thunder Clap, much to the surprise of Rainbow Dash.

Wingo saw his new attacker and angrily charged at him. "You should have stayed away while you still could!"

"Forget getting revenge on Singer" said Thunder Clap. "It's personal between you, Barber and I! Nopony double crosses Thunder Clap!" Thunder Clap then pushed Wingo back, then used his own wings to make a Thunder Boom, which sent Wingo crashing hard into the ground. "Oooooh... He's going to feel that in the morning!"

"You... helped me?" said Rainbow Dash. "I thought you hated us!"

"I still do" said Thunder Clap. "But I now hate Barber way more than you! It's time for him to pay for his betrayal!"

"You'll never beat him" said Wingo with stars still dancing around his head. "He's too strong! Twilight is going to be one of us now, and nopony will be able to beat us!"

"Dillusional talk from a dillusional pegasus!" said Rainbow Dash, grabbing some rope she found lying around.

As Rainbow Dash tied up Wingo, more pegasus guards showed up and charged after Rainbow Dash and Thunder Clap. They both in return, charged and attacked the guards, Rainbow using her karate skills, and Thunder Clap doing his signature wing attack.

"I'm going to be glad when we can get rid of these losers so I can go make another shot at Barber!" said Thunder Clap.

"Stay focused, please" said Rainbow Dash as she kicked another guard down.

"Argh" grunted Thunder Clap, already getting tired of Rainbow's bossiness. "Well at least you said _please... _like a namby pamby..."

Rainbow Dash just ignored that comment and continued to hold off the ramaining pegasai.

* * *

As Singer stood there with Twilight, holding her close to him, he felt a few tears roll down his face. "Please Twilight, you have to come out of this!"

Twilight, losing the will to continue on in her rage, reached for the amulet and took it off. She then proceeded to throw it back towards the Carousel Boutique where Diamond Sword and Rarity were still at. She then backed up again from Singer, she had been shedding a few tears as well.

"I'm so sorry, Singer" said Twilight. "Please forgive me."

"Wasn't your fault" he said as he embraced her in his arms once again. "I'm just glad that you are back to normal again."

Their small moment was cut short when Barber finally got the upper hoof on Comet and pushed him back, then used his magic to blast him back.

"Comet!" yelled Twilight.

"I have had enough with your resistance Twilight!" said Barber. "If you cannot be turned to my side, then you are a threat to me and my plans, and cannot be allowed to remain here! Guards grab her and take her back to the fortress!"

Two pegasus guards swooped down, punched Singer in the face and grabbed Twilight, taking her in the direction of Barber's fortress.

"Let me go" yelled Twilight, as she struggled while the two pegasai carried her off.

"Oh no you don't" said Singer as he ran toward Barber, jumped up and kicked Barber in the head as he tried to take off after them. He had clearly forgot about not being able to fly, but that didn't stop him. That first time he tried he glided a little bit, but falling down to the ground. He was now able to open his wings up. It was then that the little bright light in his head went off. "Wait... my wings! They're working!" He said excitedly as he jumped up in the air once again and began to flap his wings. They hurt quite a bit, but the mare of his dreams was being taken away from him. The pain was worth it. "I'm coming for you, Twilight!" Singer successfully launched himself up after the guards, and he was suprised at how well he was able to catch up to them.

Twilight, oblivious to her fast approaching coltfriend, decided to try and take matters into her own hooves and kicked one of them in the face, knocking him down. She then used her horn to blast the other guard down, however this plan was poorly thought out on her part as she now found herself falling.

"Oh no!" said Twilight. "What was I thinking?" As Twilight prepared to hit the ground, Singer sped up even faster until finally he swooped down and grabbed her just seconds before she could make impact. Surprised by this, she opened her eyes to see not a pegasus guard carrying her this time, but her "crazy stallion".

"Hey Twilight" said Singer. "Hope you don't mind me swooping in and saving the day."

Twilight just kissed him as he carried her through the sky. Once she was finished, she had a big smile on her face. "You're flying, Singer!"

"This isn't flying, this is falling with style!" said Singer, making Twilight giggle again. "Okay, this is flying!"

As the others held their own against the guards, they couldn't help but notice that Singer was once again flying. Rainbow Dash felt a sudden burst of joy when she saw her best friend flying again. "Go Singer!" she said with glee.

This small celebration was cut short once Barber was once again successfully able to get away from Comet, who had started to get a little tired after getting blasted several times by Barber.

"TWILIGHT!" Barber said angrily, shooting several beams at Singer and Twilight.

Singer then swooped down and came to a halt, let Twilight back on her feet on the ground then stood beside her, as she faced Barber. Barber glared angrily at the couple.

"You think that power is stronger than love and friendship?" said Twilight. "You're wrong! Look what friendship is doing right now!"

Barber looked up to see Spike leading Derpy, Thunderlane and Snowflake onto the scene and they immediately began to knock the guards down, especially Snowflake, the big muscular white pegasus stallion. Thunderlane had used his swiftness to best the guards that he was facing, while Derpy... well she kinda beat hers up by accident. Derpy bumped into a tree, knocking it over with the green branchy parts hitting five guards at once.

"Ooops, I'm sorry" said Derpy, laughing at her "mistake". "I just don't know what went wrong."

Buckshot and Fluttershy continued to hold their own against the guards as well as Applejack who was now teamed up with Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Fluttershy" said Buckshot. "Time to bring out the secret weapon?"

"Oh... yes" said Fluttershy blushing before she applied 'The Stare' at one of the guards, making him flinch while Buckshot took him down. "Excellent idea, Buckshot."

"Say hello to my little friend" said Pinkie Pie as she used her party cannon to shoot more rope at Barber's guards, tying them up while Applejack lassoed the rest with her backup lasso.

Diamond Sword and Rarity were using thier horns and working together to beat the bad guys down as well.

"Take that, roughian!" said Rarity.

Even Spike got into the action by breathing fire at some of the unicorn guards.

Barber noticed that even Thunder Clap had returned and he was helping the mane 6 and company stop Barber's gang, which was all but defeated.

"No!" said Barber. "This can't be happening! I had the upper hoof!"

"'Had' being the key word here" said Singer.

"Why you little...!" said Barber as he got stricken down again, but not by Twilight, Comet or even Diamond Sword this time. This time it was Princess Celestia herself, she had heard about the commotion and came down to interviene.

"Princess Celstia!" said Twilight with excitement.

"We meet again, Barber" said Princess Clestia, walking up to him with an angry expression on her face. "This time, you will not get away from us! It's time to face up to your crimes!"

"My crimes?" said Barber. "You betrayed me you two bit tyrant! Soon my new apprentice and I will take you down!"

"All I see is you here alone, Barber!" said Celestia. "Attempting to take Twilight away was a bad move!" Princess Celestia then used her horn and did something to Barber. As the light hit Barber, he felt significantly weaker.

"What did you do?" said Barber. "What did you do to me?"

"Something that needed to happen, Barber!" said Celestia. "You no longer have the ability to do magic. Ponies like you do not deserve to have magic in their possession. Especially when they refuse to learn the magic of friendship. I truly hope you learn how to be a friend someday, Barber."

Barber's eyes widened as Celestia's guards took him away. "You did this to me, Celestia! You will be sorry!"

"I already am" she said to herself.

As they rounded up the rest of Barber's gang, they noticed that Thunder Clap was there too. Thunder Clap didn't resist arrest. He knew it was coming. But his help didn't go unnoticed by Singer.

"Wait a minute" said Singer as he walked up to the guards as they were taking Thunder Clap away. "Hey... I... just wanted to thank you for your help back there. The way you helped Rainbow Dash was pretty cool of you to do."

"Well eventually we all have to realize our mistakes" said Thunder Clap. "I still don't like you all that much and I still have every intention on kicking your flank next time we meet!"

"Fine by me" said Singer, smiling at his enemy. Celestia's guards then continued to take Thunder Clap and the rest of the prisoners to Canterlot.

Twilight and all the other ponies there then took this time to bow to Celestia as she began to praise them for a job well done.

"You have all acted valliantly today" said Celestia. "And note that all of you shall be rewareded for the successful capture of Barber and his gang."

"We were just doing our duty, Princess" said Twilight.

"I've noticed that you have made quite a few new friends since I last visited" said Celestia. "I'll be sure to try to get aquainted with them all in the future."

Twilight looked back at all of her friends and smiled. "Yes Princess, I have and I am sure that you would love every single one of them."

"I am quite positive of that too" she said as she hugged her student. "Thank you all, once again for your services! I must be off once again as duty calls." Celestia then departed, but not before clearing the skies over Ponyville from all of the storm clouds in the area.

* * *

As the normal peaceful atmosphere returned to Ponyville, every pony headed off in their own direction to recooperate from that last battle. Rarity and Diamond Sword walked back to the Carousel Boutique to look through some more pictures.

"Are you sure there is nothing else that I need to know about before we look through those pictures?" laughed Rarity.

"Pretty sure" said Diamond Sword, not quite so positive.

Twilight and Singer stood beside each other watching as Comet personally apologized to everypony for the way he acted. They could tell that he meant it and was sincerely sorry for his actions. And to his surprise they were all quick to forgive him. Although he was quick to note that it would take time for him to get used to not being mean, he appreciated their understanding.

Singer and Twilight headed on back to the library and conversed about what they had just been through.

"So..." began Twilight. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there. Both times."

"You saved me first, Twilight Sparkle" said Singer. "Several times before today as well."

Twilight blushed at Singer's comments, but she also knew they were true.

"There is also something that I feel like I need to tell you" she said to him. "Something that I was trying to say to you earlier, when I asked you to watch Comet for a few days. But I kind of chickened out."

"You chickened out?" said Singer. "I didn't think that was possible."

"This is actually really serious, Singer" she said with a calm approach.

"Okay" said Singer. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven" said Twilight. "I think that our relationship is changing, Singer. I feel like we are getting closer."

"Really?" said Singer, as this pleased him to hear.

"I've wanted to say this too you for a while now, but I was afraid of how you might take it" said Twilight.

"Twilight, I'm your coltfriend" said Singer. "Don't be afraid to tell me what your feeling, I'll always listen."

Twilight couldn't take it anymore, she had to let it out. "I... I love you Singer!" she shouted, not realizing that she did.

"You do?" said Singer with a pleasantly surprised expression.

"I wasn't sure if I was ready to admit it at first, but in light of everything that has happened and how I felt towards you while everything has happened, looking back at when we were locked up in Barber's dungeon and he threatend you, when you were hurt and in the hospital, when you were turned into the bull pony, and today... I realized how much we really do care for each other, and how much I love you."

"That's... that's awesome!" said Singer excitedly. "Because I've loved you as well... pretty much from the moment I met you."

"You have?" said Twilight.

"Yes..." said Singer. "I always have and I always will."

Twilight then kissed Singer and he returned it.

They had completely forgotten that they were still in the middle of town and that everypony could see this.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw" said a combination of ponies, including Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia and others.

Singer and Twilight looked up, just realizing that they were being watched and they both blushed.

"Oops" said Singer.

"Let's continue on, shall we?" said Twilight.

"Yeah... let's" said Singer as he and Twilight both chuckled together.

As they continued on, Singer's face got serious again.

"Oh... and about the whole heart condition thing" said Singer.

"Yeah, what is that all about?" said Twilight. "Is it serious?"

"I... I don't know" said Singer. "It's never really given me trouble until today. I think it takes alot to make it effect me."

"Promise me that you won't keep anything else from me" said Twilight. "Things like that are very serious."

"I'm sorry, Twi" said Singer. "I never meant to keep it from you this long. I guess it sort of slipped my mind."

"It's okay, Singer" said Twilight. "Know you and how you can be sometimes, I understand."

"Thanks" said Singer. "Oh and by the way, you were very brave out there. Looks like I'm not the only warrior around here."

"Aaaaw thanks, Singer" said Twilight as she yawned.

"You look tired, Twilight" said Singer. "All of that magic use took a toll on you didn't it?"

"Kind of" said Twilight. "But I'm glad it's over now."

Singer picked Twilight up off the ground and put his wings, which he was glad to be able to use again, to good use. "You deserve this, Twilight" said Singer.

"You know, I could get used to this" she said, as she started to fall asleep in his arms.

Singer entered the library and placed her down on the couch, fluffing up her pillow and pulling a blanket over her. "Get some rest, pretty unicorn."

"Thank you, crazy stallion" she said as she fell asleep.

"I love you, Twilight" he whispered as he closed the door to the library on his way out.

* * *

Singer opened the door to his home, and showed Comet in.

"Here ya go roomie" said Singer. "I know it isn't much, but..."

"It's fine, Singer" said Comet. "Look... about all of those things I said to you earlier..."

"Don't worry about it" said Singer. "It's in the past and there's no need to hold on to it."

"Thanks..." said Comet. "Thanks for everything. And for the record, I don't think your a wimp... nor do I think you aren't good enough for Twilight. You're both lucky to have each other."

"That means alot to hear you say that, Comet" said Singer. "I hope that when I meet her parents someday, that they'll say the same thing."

"Uncle Night Light and Aunt Velvet are pretty cool" said Comet. "I think you'll like them, and I'm confident they'll like you too. If not they'll still like you better than they like me."

"You can change the way everypony looks at you, ya know" said Singer. "We just gotta work on your approach."

"I look forward to the learning experience that comes with trying to be a friend, starting with you" said Comet. "Friends?"

"Absolutely" said Singer. "No hard feelings... Hey you ever seen a geko before?"

"No I haven't" said Comet. "Except in books."

"Check out my pet geko his name is Louie" said Singer, proudly displaying his little friend.

"Now that's one lazy lizard" said Comet.

"Yeah I know" said Singer, letting out a small chuckle.

"Nice and humble set up" said Comet. "I think I might actually like it here."

Singer was happy to help Twilight out in anyway that he could. He was happy that allowing Comet to say with him for a few days wasn't going to be near as stressful as he thought. He actually looked forward to these next few days.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand done! This chapter was huge! I think newcomer, Comet will get along quite nicely. And it's finally happened, Singer and Twilight have announced their love for each other. Though they are both quite different, they are still making it work and doing it quite well. **

**Next chapter is a surprise, I won't be giving out any details on that other than it is the only Chapter standing between you and my version of Magical Mystery Cure.**

**As always reviews and follows are greatly appreciated, as well as some constructive critism. But I do thank all of you who have put in your input on my story. I will do my best to improve. Thanks for not crushing my ego. lol  
**

**Thanks with love,  
**

**Singer The Pegasus**


	18. Chapter 18: Ownage and Trollage

**Chapter 18: Ownage and Trollage**

It was another great morning and for Singer, it was a great day now that he and the others knew that they had neither Thunder Clap, nor Barber to worry about anymore. The latter, more specifically. Although Twilight was still pretty ticked off at Thunder Clap for sneaking into her room to steal the Alicorn Amulet, though it was hard to stay mad at somepony who was now in jail. She thought it wise to leave it with Zecora this time, and hoped that nopony else would ever want to use it again. This particular morning Twilight was making true to a promise she had made to a certain sompony.

"Well..." said Twilight. "We're about to do it. Our big date at the Crystal Empire!"

"Yep" said Singer. "I've been waiting for this for a while now. This is probably the best idea ever."

"Best part is, I'll be spending it with you!" said Twilight, hugging Singer following it up with a kiss.

"Nothing would make me happier, Twi" said Singer smiling.

"So... you two are going to the Crystal Empire?" said Rainbow Dash, as she showed up at the train station, surprising them in a relatively unpleasant fashion. "And you weren't going to tell us? Just gonna sneak off and leave us all hanging, huh? Very classy."

"Yeah" said Singer. "Twilight promised we could go on a date there sometime, and we figured that after what happened the other day, it would be nice to kind of get away."

"But you were supposed to tell them that we were leaving" said Twilight. "Honestly, Singer!"

"Ooops" said Singer. "That was my bad! I was supposed to tell you all about it yesterday, but I kind of forgot to do that."

"Singer!" said Rainbow Dash. "We were supposed to practice karate today, remember? How could you forget to tell me something as important as that when you knew we had plans?"

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash" said Singer. "I've had alot on my mind lately!"

Rainbow Dash just let out a small growl, as she walked back in forth in anger. Singer had really done it this time.

"Are you ready, Spike?" said Twilight, noticing her dragon companion slowly moving toward them.

"Yeah... grrrr" said Spike, looking a bit sleepy. "You should have let me sleep in though."

"Sorry" said Twilight, laughing. "I was excited okay?"

"Whatever" said Spike. "I'm just glad I don't have to work today. But I'm not looking forward to being around mushy talk all day either!"

"You're not mad at us, are ya Dash?" said Singer, he and Twilight both looking at her.

Rainbow Dash couldn't really blame them for wanting to get away. However she did miss hanging out with Singer, and Twilight too. She figured that she would let them have their fun, considering that they did just get attacked by bad guys.

"Don't worry about it, guys" said Rainbow Dash. "We can have fun without you!"

"Good to know" said Singer jokingly. "Seriously, go out with the others and have some fun. We'll practice karate when we get back."

"Hmmm" said Rainbow Dash. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea... I think I'll go round up the troops now!" Rainbow had only been joking about that last part.

"All aboard for the Crystal Empire" shouted the conductor, while everypony got on the train.

"That's us" said Singer, as he rushed to keep up with Twilight and Spike. "Have fun, Rainbow Dash. I'll bring ya back a souvenier!"

"Puh" said Rainbow Dash as she watched them get on the train, which left shortly after they got on. She had already completely ignored the fact that she had come to terms with all of this. "I'll show them! I'm going to have so much darn fun, they are going to wish they stayed, when they find out what I did! Let Spike be the third wheel for once!" She had been so busy feeling sorry for herself that she didn't even notice Buckshot approaching her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash" said Buckshot from behind her.

"Whoah!" she yelled, due to Buckshot surprising her. "Oh hey Buckshot! What brings you over here?"

"Looking for Singer" said Buckshot. "Have ya seen him?"

"Dang, he sure is popular lately" said Rainbow Dash, sulking. "I remember when it was just me and him... best friends forever! He just went off on a romantic date with Twilight to the Crystal Empire!"

"That sounds like fun!" said Buckshot.

"Yeah... real fun" said Rainbow Dash. "They weren't even going to tell anypony!"

"Somepony's jealous!" said Buckshot.

"I am not jealous!" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm just a little angry that Singer hardly ever makes time for me anymore. He's always with Twilight. It's like he doesn't even care about hanging out with his 'sister' anymore!"

"Rainbow!" said Buckshot. "Of course he does, it's just that with what happened the other day with those jerks..."

"I know" said Rainbow, beginning to feel guilty for how she was acting. "And I am happy for him... I guess I'm just tired of being the third wheel."

"Perhaps we should find something to take your mind off of this for a while" said Buckshot. "Something fun to do until they get back."

"Oh I was hoping you'd say that!" said a voice... belonging to a certain chaotic friend of theirs, coming from different directions.

"Discord?" said Rainbow Dash. "Are you spying on us? Show yourself!"

The now friendly Draconaquis showed his face appearing right in front of the two pegasai.

"So... you must be the famous Discord I've heard about" said Buckshot. "Were you just eaves dropping on our conversation?"

"Indeed I was" said Discord. "But I'm not really concerned about your personal problems. In my opinion, lovie dovie stuff is soooo two hundred years ago... I just want to have some fun!"

"What kind of fun?" said Rainbow Dash. "Dangerous upside down building type of fun?"

"I was thinking somewhere along the line of... games..." said Discord.

"GAMES?!" said Pinkie Pie showing up out of now where, frightening Rainbow Dash. "I love games! What game are we playing? Pin the tale on the pony? Battleship? Checkers? Yahtzee?"

"Pinkie Pie, calm down!" shouted Rainbow Dash. "Looks like somepony doubled up on espresso this morning!"

"What? I'm expressing myself!" said Pinkie Pie, giggling uncontrollably.

"That kind of enthusiasm makes you a strong candidate for team captain, now come along everypony. The train station is hardly the place for this" said Discord, snapping his fingers teleporting them all to the park.

* * *

It was a nice day at the park, but very few ponies seemed to be out and about. Perfect place to reveal his plans.

"I've never traveled like that before" said Buckshot as his eyes spun, Rainbow Dash grabbed his head and shook it to help him quit.

"Once you're friends with Twilight or Discord long enough, you will eventually" retorted Rainbow Dash with a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Not your normal upbeat self today, Rainbow Dash?" said Discord. "Perhaps making you a team captain will lift your spirits!"

"Of course I'm gonna be a team captain!" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm too awesome not to be!"

"But how are we going to play with just three?" said Buckshot.

"Fair question" replied Discord. "We'll just have to fix that, won't we?

Discord snapped his fingers again, this time bringing Applejack, Comet, Derpy and Fluttershy to the park. This teleportation, however was sloppy and they all wound up lying on top of each other. None of them looked pleased either.

"Discord?" said Applejack, getting up and looking around. "What's the meanin' of this? Why did you bring us to the park? Ah was a busy apple buckin!"

Derpy had been out delivering mail, so she still had her uniform on. "If I get caught running off on my job again, the bosses will get really mad at me!" Derpy informed.

"Relax" said Discord. "You will all be fine! We're just going to play a little game! We'll only be gone for an hour and a half, tops!"

"What game is that?" asked Comet.

"A game I like to call... Discord Ball!" said Discord. "It's one of my favorite games... it involves speed, skill, agility and it's completely safe!"

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" asked Buckshot.

"You do realize you are talking to the chaos bringer, don't you?" said Comet, getting blank expressions from everypony. "What? I don't have to be an Element of Harmony to understand that! It's probably just some plot to get rid of us."

"It's... not that... but... um" said Fluttershy, wanting to clarify that Discord had been reformed, but she was still scared of Comet after the way he acted when he first showed up to Ponyville, so she couldn't really get the words out.

"Yes?" said Comet to Fluttershy in a condescending tone, making Fluttershy tremble. "Spit it out why don't ya, shaky?"

Fluttershy covered her eyes with her hooves and began to cry. Buckshot flew over to her side to try and comfort her.

"HEY!" said Rainbow Dash. "I don't care if you _are _Twilight's cousin, I'll hurt you if you ever talk that way to Fluttershy again!"

"I second that" said Buckshot, hugging Fluttershy.

"Oh yeah well you're just the tough one aren't you?" said Comet. "That clown hair ruins it!"

"Clown hair my flank" said Rainbow Dash lunging at Comet, only to be stopped by Applejack, grabbing her tail.

"Get a grip, Rainbow" said Applejack, turning her glare to Comet. "And you... Ah thought you said you was gonna be nice from now on!"

"I was until Rainbow Crash chimed in" said Comet, catching a glare from Rainbow Dash. "I was just asking Fluttershy a question and Dash wants to attack me!"

Fluttershy was now too frightened to say anything further. Luckily Pinkie Pie caught her drift. "What Fluttershy was TRYING to say, was that Discord WAS a big bad meanie, but now he's our friend and now he's a big _good_ meanie!" She looked over at her shivering friend and gave her a smile, helping to calm her down a bit.

"Oh please" said Comet with a chuckle.

"What?" said Discord. "You don't think I can be reformed?"

"No way!" said Comet. "I've heard of all the things that you've done, Discord! Just like Barber, you have no respect for anypony!"

"Barber is an imbusile, totally insubordinate and definitely not fit for his name, I mean have you even seen his mane?" said Discord. "He and I are nothing alike. And if my memory serves me right, you aren't exactly a nice guy yourself!"

"What do you know about me?" said Comet. "Oh yeah, nothing!"

"More than you might think" said Discord.

"Whatever" said Comet.

Discord was beginning to regret bringing Comet along. He had heard about how he was the day he first showed up, but he never expected him to be this bad, and to think he was even worse when he first arrived. Although Discord did remember how he used to be, so that didn't really give him much room to even think such hypocritical thoughts. He'd just play it off for now and hope that Comet would calm down.

"Well my little ponies, shall we be off?" said Discord, summoning a magical roller coaster with four rows of seats.

"What the hay?" said Applejack.

"I like this" said Derpy. "Are we going to Pony World?"

"No" said Discord blankly.

"It's a roller coaster!" said Pinkie. "I love roller coasters!"

"Why do we need to get into this?" said Rainbow Dash. "Where are we going?"

"To an arena" said Discord. "And the only way to get there is by this roller coaster! Climb in my friends!"

"We have to play Discord Ball in an arena? This is going to be _fun_!" said Comet sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" said Discord so excitedly, completely ignoring Comet's sarcastic tone. "I've always wanted some ponies to play this game with me!"

Pinkie started to burst out into laughter as she saw a mini Discord dancing on Comet's head.

"HEY!" yelled Comet when he realized what Discord was doing. "I'm on to you, draconaquis!"

"And I'm on to you... Unicorn."

"This is so uncool!" said Comet. "I'm only going along on this stupid adventure of yours because I have nothing better to be doing with my time!"

"Excellent to hear" said Discord. "All aboard!"

Pinkie and Applejack took the first cart of the Roller Coaster, Fluttershy and Buckshot taking the second, obviously so they could sit beside each other and hold hooves while they took their ride to the arena. And as Rainbow Dash and Comet went to get into the thrid cart, they realized that they'd be sitting by each other and sparks began to fly.

"No way am I sitting by you!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"I wouldn't sit by you if your were the last pony in Equestria!" said Comet.

"Oh for cryin out loud!" said Applejack turning around. "Can't yall stop bickerin for a few measly minutes? Is that too much ta ask?"

"No... I suppose not" said Rainbow Dash. "Fine... I'll sit by you... dork."

"Noob" countered Comet.

"Turkey" countered Rainbow Dash to Comet in return.

"Loser" said Comet.

"Don't make me hit you!" said Buckshot, turning around. "I don't want to hear this junk the whole trip! And we haven't even left yet!"

Comet and Rainbow Dash then turned their bodies away from each other to avoid as much visual contact as possible.

Discord and Derpy jumped into the very last cart. "Care to do the honors, Miss Hooves?" gestured Discord.

"With honor, sir!" said Derpy as she pushed the button that started the roller coaster back up. And with that they were off.

* * *

The roller coaster ride was epic. They went through mines, around towers, even over the Apple Family barn, over Canterlot, Las Pegasus, and through Cloudsdale all in a matter of about fifteen minutes. All this before the coaster suddenly shot up further into the clouds, going so fast that everypony's mouths, Discord's included, were being pushed back by the wind blowing off of the speeding coaster, showing a lot of shiny pearly white teeth on the way up. The ride then made a gradual nintety degree turn and went straight ahead for about thirty seconds before they finally reached their destination. A large building in the sky, being supported by clouds.

As they stopped, they were greeted with some music.

_"Discord I'm howling at the moon_

_And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!_

_Discord whatever did we do... _

_To make you take our world awaaaaaaaaaaay?"_

Discord went up to the speakers and punched them through with his fist. "Sorry about that..." said Discord, getting mixed reactions from the others. "That's the old me!"

"So... this is the arena?" said Comet, looking around the giant building in the clouds. "Way more impressive than I thought it'd be!"

"What do you expect from the Chaos bringer?" said Discord.

"How the hay is this building staying up in the sky?" said Applejack.

"Quite simple, my dearest Applejack" replied Discord. "Magic of course!"

"Oh... right" said Applejack, feeling a bit silly for asking that.

"Alright... we're here!" said Rainbow Dash. "Now what do we do?"

"Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie will be our two captains!" said Discord. "I will split you into teams and let you have at it!" Discord then teleported them into the arena. "Pinkie Pie's team will also consist of Buckshot and Applejack, while Rainbow Dash has Comet and Derpy. Fluttershy will be the judge along with myself!"

"You're putting me on a team with him?" said Rainbow Dash angrily.

"Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it!" yelled Discord. "I hope you two learn a valuable lesson after this game is over with! By the way, how long have you two been dating? You fight like an old married couple!"

"Dating?" said Comet. "I'd never..."

"Not in a million years..." said Rainbow Dash as they both looked at each other for a minute, then looked away and back again, this time with scowels on their faces. "You better not make me look bad out there, or so help me!"

"I extend the same sentiment to you, my worthy rival" said Comet, snorting. "I bet I'm going to score more points for our team than you will, beloved captain!"

"Take that mushy talk and stick it where the grass doesn't grow!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I believe the phrase is... 'where the sun don't shine'" retorted Comet.

"Don't correct me, you egghead!" said Rainbow Dash.

"GUYS!" yelled Derpy, making Rainbow Dash and Comet look up. "The game is about to begin!"

Both Comet and Rainbow still had scowells on their faces.

"Are you two lovebirds through arguing?" said Discord, getting nothing but silence back. "Good! Then let the games begin!"

* * *

While in the Crystal Empire, Singer had been enjoying the beautiful scenery, and enjoying his time with Twilight. Though he still felt a little guilty about standing up Rainbow Dash. Before they met up with Shining Armor and Cadance, Singer, Twilight, and Spike stopped at a restaurant for a bite to eat. Singer occassionally would drift off into thought while he was looking at his menu, not going unnoticed by Twilight.

"Singer..." said Twilight. "What's going on inside that head of yours? It's obviously not about what you are going to eat."

"I'm sorry Twilight" said Singer. "I still feel kind of bad for ditching Rainbow Dash earlier. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I am here... and I feel like I'm digging myself a hole now."

"Relax, Singer" said Twilight. "I understand completely. It was partially my fault as well. I was just so anxious to get away and spend time with you, that I didn't take in account to ask you if you had any plans. We both need to work on communicating better in the future."

"Yeah, me especially" said Singer, finally snapping out of his guilt. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day, shall we? I can always make it up to Rainbow Dash, she is my best friend after all. I'm sure we can get through this quite easily."

"Hey!" said Spike, interrupting. "Can I please order cake?"

"No!" said Twilight. "No dessert until after you've finished your meal! It's not healthy!."

"Singer always skips to desert" said Spike.

"I most certainly do not!" said Singer. "At least not all the time."

"You most certainly do so!" said Spike. "I see you all the time, eating donuts!"

"That is so not true!" said Singer. "I eat them in moderation, I swear!"

"Boys! Please stop arguing!" said Twilight. "Remember Singer, this is a date!"

Singer and Spike both stopped talking instantly. When Twilight says to stop, you better stop or she'll stop you. That's a lesson both of them had learned over time.

"Maybe after lunch, I'll go look around and let you two have your fun" said Spike, laughing with a bit of embarrassment. "Wouldn't want to risk making a mess of things any further."

"If you think so, Spike" said Twilight. "Just don't wonder off too far. And remember to mind your manners."

"Okay and I will" agreed Spike.

The waitress finally showed up to take their orders. Twilight looked through her menu for something healthy, while Singer's eyes were over taken by all of the not so healthy food on the menu. He was then forced to listen to reason as he remembered that little mini argument that he and Spike had just had. He figured he'd show Spike by ordering something along the line of a salad. As he selected the salad he thought he'd like the best, Twilight and Spike had mischievious looks on their faces as they hid behind their menus, giving each other their own secret handshake of success, as they had successfully hoodwinked Singer into eating healthier. Singer would never be the wiser.

* * *

Back at the arena, Discord Ball was seconds away from being under way, and everypony was actually excited for it, even Comet.

"Alright here are the rules" said Discord. "This game is quite similar to Dodge Ball. Only it's not every pony for himself. When Pinkie's team's ball hits one of Rainbow Dash's team members, the ball will turn pink. When the roles are reversed, the balls turn blue. The team with the most balls having turned their color at the end of the hour, will be the winner! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"Nothing's gonna happen to the losers, right?" said Comet.

"No..." said Discord, annoyed at that question.

"Just making sure" said Comet. "Wouldn't want Pinkie, AJ, and Buckshot over there to have to go through any hard trials after my team wins."

"Technically it's my team, since I'm the captain" said Rainbow Dash.

"Whatever, Clown Hair!" said Comet.

As the teams ran into the arena, they noticed that there were walls, holes, towers and ditches all throughout the arena. They instantly realized that this game wasn't going to be an open area game. It was going to provide more of a challenge, which they all gladly accepted. Grey balls with Discord's face on it lie all around the arena. Rainbow Dash and Comet immediately began throwing balls at Applejack and Buckshot, while Pinkie Pie and Derpy were in the cross fire, break dancing to avoid them all. As soon as they had thrown all the balls in the area, they immediately dispersed and began hiding and waiting for the oposing team to come around.

Rainbow Dash and Comet hid together, much to each other's annoyance.

"Why don't you go hide with Derpy?" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm really tired of smelling your stinky attitude!"

"I'm also sick of yours!" said Comet. "We're supposed to be a team remember?"

"Yeah... we are!" said Rainbow Dash. "But I was going to be a team with Derpy!" Rainbow Dash found Derpy running nearby and snatched her up, placing her at her side. "This is my true teammate!"

"No!" said Comet. "She's MY teammate!" He grabbed Derpy's other arm and began to pull.

"Hey... cut it out" said Derpy. "This isn't how you play the game!"

Their bickering took so much of their attention away, that they didn't even notice Pinkie, Buckshot and Applejack sneaking up on them, at least not until it was too late. Having two each, they threw their balls at Comet, Rainbow Dash, and Derpy hitting them all six times.

"Alright!" said Applejack. "That's six easy points! If yall wanna keep losin, ya'll should keep that up!"

Buckshot and Pinkie Pie laughed along with Applejack as they all ran off to clear the area. There were pleanty of other places in the arena for them to hide, and they took advantage of it.

"That's it!" said Rainbow Dash hovering with her wings "I'm going after them! I don't care what you two do!" With that, Rainbow took two balls with her and began to chase Pinkie's team.

"Not if I get there first" said Comet, teleporting away. Poor Derpy was now all alone.

"I better get going" said Derpy, feeling disheartened that her teammates would treat her like that.

* * *

After their meal at the restaraunt, Twilight led Singer to the Crystal Castle to meet her brother, Shining Armor. Singer had been a little nervous, despite what he had been saying, but still kept his composure. As they got closer to the door of the palace, Singer could feel his heart racing a tiny bit and made a small grimmace on his face.

"Nervous?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Who me?" said Singer. "Come on, Twilight! This is me we are talking about here! The fearless singing pegasus who has done the Sonic Music Boom, dealt with a crazy unicorn overlord wannabe, fought minotaurs! This? Peice of cake!"

"BOO" she said, making him leap ten feet in the air, stopping himself from coming back down with his wings.

"Not funny, Twilight!" he said. "I think I'll spend the rest of my life up here now."

"Come on, Singer" said Twilight. "I was just kidding. Don't make me make you come down!"

"As you wish, Twilight" said Singer landing right next to her, smiling at her.

"Minotaurs?" she said as she had just remembered hearing him mention that a few seconds ago.

"Nothing" said Singer. "I was just kidding!"

"Right" said Twilight, not really buying it. "Okay, here we go... into the big bad castle!"

"Come on, Twilight!" said Singer. "I told you I'm not nervous!"

"Okay, okay" she giggled. "Come on, my crazy stallion."

"Right behind ya... pretty unicorn" he said as he nervously walked into the castle, following Twilight once the doors were open for them. Many thoughts entered his mind. 'What if Shining Armor thinks I'm weak? What if he thinks I'm not fit for Twilight? What if...' His thoughts were quickly cut short as Shining Armor trotted over to greet his sister.

"Twily!" said Shining Armor. "It's so good to see you!"

"As it is to see you" said Twilight. "I missed you, BBBFF!"

"I don't think I've seen you since we first got to the Crystal Empire" said Shining Armor.

"It has been far too long" said Twilight. "Oh and before we get too carried away, there's somepony I want you to meet. My coltfriend, Singer."

Shining Armor then turned his attention to the slightly shaking blue pegasus stallion. "You mean the shivering bean pole?"

"Shining!" said Twilight, a little peeved at his comment.

"I was just kidding, Twilight" said Shining Armor chuckling a bit. "So... you must be the "crazy stallion", I've heard about. You don't look so crazy to me."

"Uh... well... yeah..." the only three words he could get out. Perhaps he was nervous, a little more nervous than he had initially thought. He looked over at Twilight who was motioning him to keep going. She gave him an encouraging look as he tried to regain his composure. He then gathered himself up, and attempted to talk again. "Yes... I am the crazy one alright. Me and the pretty unicorn love each other very much." He derped his eyes after saying that, followed by a facehoof by Twilight. How could he have said something so stupid? He had blown it. There was no way Shining was going to like him now.

Shining just stood there for a few seconds, looking down at Singer with a stern look before suddenly bursting into laughter. "You, my friend, are a hoot!" said Shining Armor. "I can see why you like him so much, Twily!"

"One of my favorite things about him" said Twilight getting closer to him, laughing and smiling sheepishly. "He always knows how to make me laugh... even when he doesn't even try."

As Twilight got closer to his side, he started to calm down. "Go on, say something Singer" she urged him.

"Hey" said Singer, as he pushed himself to say more. "Nice kingdom ya got here."

"Thanks" said Shining Armor. "I'm quite fond of it. Now come on, say something more meaningful, kid!"

"I apologize, I'm not usually this nervous" said Singer. "Dang it! I just admitted it!"

"Understandable really" said Shining Armor allowing this to add to his ego. "I am a pretty intimidating guy."

Their conversation was cut off by another friendly voice who had just arrived on the scene. "Is that my favorite sister?" said Cadance from behind Shining Armor.

"Cadance!" shouted Twilight as she ran over to greet her.

"Sunshine, sunshine, LadyBugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" they both said in unison, getting a confused look from Singer.

"Uuuuuh..." said Singer.

"Cadance was once Twilight's foal sitter" explained Shining Armor. "That's their cute little greeting that they made up for each other. I've always loved seeing them do it. Still do."

Cadance and Twilight both blushed at Shining's compliment.

"Well we're glad that you enjoy seeing us do it so much" said Cadance.

"Only because it makes the two best mares in my life happy" said Shining Armor.

"It is kind of cute" said Singer, finally starting to losen up.

"So what are we waiting for?" said Shining Armor. "Let's get to it!"

"Let's get to what? Exactly?" said Singer, curious.

"Tennis match" said Shining Armor. "You can play can't you?" Shining Armor had narrowed his eyes when he had said that.

"Me? Of... of course I can" said Singer, with a laugh. "I'm the best!" He knew that lying was a bad idea, but he figured he'd get shown up soon enough. The small fib seemed to have gone unnoticed by Twilight, who probably would have known better had she heard it. She was still in deep conversation with Cadance.

"Alright then" said Shining Armor. "As soon as you can, get the girls to follow you out to the tennis court. I'll go set things up."

"Sure thing, Sir" said Singer, then turning his attention to Twilight and Cadance.

He walked closer to them as they continued to carry on in their conversation. Cadance didn't take long to notice Singer standing next to Twilight, and immediately smiled.

"So is this the stallion, you've been telling us about in your letters?" said Cadance. "He most certainly is as handsome as you described him."

"Aaaaaaaw, thank you" said Singer, blushing and looking at Twilight.

"I only call them as I see them" said Twilight, playfully bumping Singer. "Love you, Singer."

Singer could get used to hearing her say that. "I love you too, Twilight." He replied.

"Did anypony see where Shining Armor ran off to?" said Cadance.

"Oh right!" said Singer. "He wants us to meet him at the tennis court!"

"Well then, we best be on our way" said Cadance, motioning Twilight and Singer to follow her.

* * *

Derpy had finally caught back up with Comet and Rainbow Dash, each still trying to out do the other. Both of them had more than made up for the points that they had lost by the time she had found them. Pinkie, Buckshot, and Applejack were all hiding behind a wall, while Rainbow Dash and Comet tried to find them again.

"We've gotta get the upper hoof back!" said Buckshot.

"Even when them two's a fightin, they are still beatin us" said Applejack. "Ah don't think there is another way!"

"That's quitter talk!" said Pinkie Pie. "I've got a plan! Divide and conquer! Mix and match! Shake and bake! You copy me?"

"Ah think so" said Applejack. "Brilliant thinkin Pinkie!"

"That's why I'm the captain!" said Pinkie bouncing up and down happily. "Let's split before we are seen!"

With that, they were off and just in time to miss Derpy walking by where they were just sitting.

"This is hilarious!" said Discord, sitting next to Fluttershy in the stands. "I'm loving this battle! Discord Ball sure does bring out the worst in ponies!"

"Discord!" said Fluttershy.

"What?" said Discord. "Oh... no no no! You misunderstand, Fluttershy. I didn't mean that in a chaotic way, just more of a fun game and prank all in one. Nothing to worry about! I'm actually hoping that a certain pair down there learns a lesson or two!"

"What kind of a lesson?" said Fluttershy.

"Just wait and see" said Discord. "I promise you'll approve!" He sat back and fiddled his fingers as he watched the poinies continue to duke it out.

Applejack and Buckshot were both teamed up and about to get Derpy with another ball, not going unnoticed by Rainbow Dash who had been hiding in a nearby hole. She tagged Applejack with one of the balls she had near her, making Applejack squirm.

"Rainbow got me!" said Applejack.

"Now I got her!" said Pinkie Pie.

Buckshot, Pinkie, and Applejack had Rainbow Dash surrounded.

"Darn!" she said.

"Let her have it!" said Buckshot as he, Pinkie and AJ took their points from Rainbow Dash.

"That was so cheap!" she complained.

Shortly afterwards, they were all three hit by three oncoming balls, thrown by Comet. They then retreated as Comet extended his hoof to his team captain.

"You bailed me out?" she said suprised at this.

"Being a team player seems to be helping Pinkie, AJ, and Buckshot" said Comet. "Maybe we should take a cue. You game?"

"Yeah" agreed Rainbow Dash. "I'm game! Let's go find Derpy and wing this thing!"

"Excellent!" said Comet as he pulled Rainbow Dash out of the hole that she was hiding in. He pulled a little too hard though, making Rainbow Dash come out too fast, knocking them both over. Rainbow Dash was now standing over Comet, they both blushed and separated before anypony saw them.

"Uh... thanks" she said. "But I could've just flown out."

"Happy to uh... help" said Comet.

He and Rainbow Dash stood there for a minute, looking back and fourth at each other.

"We should probably..." said Comet.

"Yeah" agreed Rainbow Dash.

* * *

"I thought you said you were the best, Singer" chuckled Shining Armor.

Singer had lost horribly in his tennis match with Shining Armor. They had relocated themselves in a room next to the kitchen.

Singer sat there holding an icepack on his head. "I was kind of bluffing when I said that" admitted Singer.

"That's why he's the crazy stallion" said Twilight. "Always doing crazy things like this. But he's just doing it to show off for me!"

"You know it, sweetie" said Singer.

"Cadance and I are going to go get you boys some water" said Twilight. "Hold on tight!"

"Much appreciated" said Shining Armor.

"Yes, thank you" said Singer.

Twilight and Princess Cadance walked away, giggling. Singer could only guess that it was about how silly he had looked while trying to make it look like he could actually play tennis. He had pretty much brought it upon himself. He noticed that Shining Armor, had changed his expression to a serious one after Twi and Cadance had gone out of sight. He knew that it was time to start taking care of business.

"So..." began Shining Armor. "You were nervous about meeting me, huh?"

"Maybe just a little" said Singer. "I guess I just wanted you to like me, so that there wouldn't be a problem with..."

"Look buddy, Twilight's going to do what she wants and date whomever she pleases" said Shining Armor. "She obviously likes you, and I wouldn't do anything to stand in the way unless I saw that I had to. But I see no problem with you. As much as I love Twilight, she's grown up now. Can't keep treating her like a baby forever. However, be warned... if you EVER do anything to hurt her in ANY way, I will come and get you! As long as you stay true to Twilight and yourself, you're okay with me. So please, no more unnecessary stunts."

"I'm sorry about that" said Singer, with a laugh. "But it does mean alot to me that you approve of me being with her."

"Happy to be able to settle your fears down" said Shining Armor. "It's really our parents you need to concern yourself with." Singer had made an uneasy facial expression at the mention of her parents. "Now I need you to do something for me, though."

"Anything" said Singer.

"Twily's told me that you are currently allowing our cousin, Comet, to stay with you. I want you to keep an eye on him, and do not let him do anything that will embarrass, or make things hard for her."

"You have my word, Shining" said Singer. "But Comet's really not all that bad. He's just a bit misunderstood that's all."

"I've heard that one before" said Shining Armor. "Trust me, Comet is rotten to the core! I'd be surprised if he ever makes a turn around."

"I'll bear that in mind, Shining" said Singer.

"I know you and Twilight want to see the good in him, but... he can't be trusted. At least not right now."

"Understood" said Singer.

"Good" said Shining. "Now let me show you the proper way to hold the tennis racket... oh wait, I forgot! No horn!"

"Very funny" said Singer.

"Now Twily does tell me that you are very good at checkers" said Shining Armor. "That could be our next challenge."

"You're so on!" said Singer as Shining Armor levitated a checkers board on the table that they were sitting at.

Minutes later, Twilight and Cadance had returned with some drinks and snacks for them all to share. Twilight smiled when she saw her brother and Singer playing checkers together. Singer was losing, badly.

"How am I losing so horribly?" said Singer. "I usually last longer against Twilight!"

"Maybe you're not in the zone" said Shining Armor.

"Or maybe Twilight's just been letting me win every now and then" said Singer, looking back at Twilight with a smile and one of his eyebrows raised.

"Who? Me? Noooo!" said Twilight, sheepishly smiling and laughing.

"King me" said Shinging Armor, making his last move. Singer had only one piece left and Shining Armor had five kings surrounding him. It was over. Singer picked up a napkin and waved it like a surrender flag, signifying his retreat.

"Better luck next time kid" said Shining Armor.

Singer sunk down in his seat. Two horrible losses was enough for him.

"Okay, no more games for me! My mojo is destroyed!" said Singer, getting a comfort hug from Twilight.

"You're mojo's always getting destroyed" said Spike, entering the room.

"Where have you been?" said Twilight.

"Just checking out all of the gem shops, snack places and gift shops here in the Crystal Empire of course" replied Spike.

"You would" said Twilight. "How much did you spend on snacks?"

"Fourteen bits" said Spike, flinching.

"FOURTEEN BITS?" said Twilight, furiously. "Spiiiiiiike!"

"Sorry" replied Spike, expecting some sort of reprocussions later on.

"We will talk about this when we get back home!" said Twilight.

"At least you don't get on her nerves all the time, like Spike usually does" said Shining Armor into Singer's ear. Both he and Shining Armor both laughed quietly as they watched Twilight let Spike have it.

Cadance, just sat back and enjoyed the company of Twilight, Spike and Singer. She had been so happy to see Shining Armor and Singer get along so well. They would both be sad when the trio had to head back to Ponyville in the next hour or so.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Comet knew that they were two points behind with only two minutes left in the game. They searched and searched for any sign of blank Discord balls that had been lying around, but most of them had either turned pink or blue. Time was running out. Luckily for them, Derpy had arrived with two more in her hooves. Both Rainbow and Comet smiled with relief as Derpy tossed one to each of them and motioned her to follow them to the spot where Pinkie's team was hiding.

"As long as we stay hidden, they won't be able to score any points on us and we win!" said Buckshot, hiding in a large stone box with his two teammates.

"Yeah" said Pinkie Pie. "Then we can have the big winners/losers party at Sugar Cube Corner!"

"Ah reckon, they're about ready to give up!" chuckled Applejack.

"Oh Team Pinkie..." said Rainbow Dash from above them.

"Aw Apples" said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash pelted Buckshot with one, followed by Comet teleporting inside their hiding place and getting Pinkie Pie with the other.

"And that is how you OWN IT!" yelled Comet excitedly as he now noticed that the score had been tied. Thrity six to thirty six, was the unofficial score, but one ball yet remained, and it was closer than any of them had thought it could be. Derpy had been hiding it behind her back, and she dropped it on top of Applejack's head with only five seconds left. Nothing could be done now. Rainbow Dash's team had been declaired the winners as the time ran out.

"Well, ya put up a good fight, and ya pulled it off in the end" said Applejack. "Congratulations Rainbow, Comet and Derpy!"

"Congratulations indeed" said Discord, teleporting Fluttershy and himself down to the "battle grounds". "You all played your hardest and kept it interesting! Although, you all did cheap shot alot. But that's apart of Discord Ball! Anything goes!"

"Thanks to this game, Rainbow Dash and I also learned that working with each other, rather than against each other pays off for everypony!"

"Good!" said Discord. "That was the idea! I'll be sure and inform Princess Celestia!"

"Thanks for the fun, Discord" said Rainbow Dash. "This was probably the best time, I've had in a while!"

"Well I was bored too!" said Discord. "The Princesses haven't been much fun around the Castle lately with all the planning the've been doing... oops!"

"Planning?" said Applejack.

"Nothing" said Discord. "Forget I said anything!"

"Okay then" said Applejack, shrugging it off.

"Alright my little ponies, It's time for you all to be off! Enjoyed it! We should do it again sometime!" said Discord snapping his fingers, and within seconds, they found themselves back in Ponyville.

"That was too weird" said Buckshot.

"Like I said, you'll get used to it" said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Later on that evening, Twilight, Singer and Spike had arrived back in Ponyville. After that fun day, they were ready to get back home and relax.

"That was great, Twilight" said Singer. "I'm glad that we finally did this."

"Me too" said Twilight, kissing Singer on the cheek. "And the best part is, you had nothing to worry about with Shining Armor the whole time!"

"I am relieved at that, too" said Singer. "He did kind of have me shaking there for the first bit though. But near as scared as I was for Spike as you scolded him for spending too much money on snacks!"

"You better believe it, Singer" said Twilight. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I've got a bit more studying to do tonight."

"Good night, my pretty unicorn" said Singer. "I love you."

"I love you too, Singer" said Twilight, walking home with Spike sleeping on her back. "Until we meet again, my crazy stallion!"

Singer, with a big blissful sigh, started off towards his home as well, but was stopped by Rainbow Dash, who was leaning up against a tree. She had been waiting anxiously for his return.

"Rainbow!" said Singer, glad to see her until he remembered what had happened earlier that day. "I guess you're still mad at me, huh?"

"Nah, not really" said Rainbow Dash. "I mean, I was pretty peeved off about it at first, but I went and had fun today with the others. Me and Comet had some fun beating AJ, Pinkie and Buckshot in a mixed up game of Dodge Ball. Oh and Derpy helped..."

"You and Comet, huh?" said Singer smiling at her.

"Shut up!" said Rainbow Dash, gently punching Singer in the arm. "But anyway, I'm happy that you and Twilight make each other so happy. It's just that..."

"I know, Rainbow" said Singer. "I promise that I will make more time for just me and you time in the future."

"Thanks, buddy!" said Rainbow Dash. "Are you doing anything right now?"

"Well..." said Singer, making Rainbow Dash's ears droop as she expected him to say something about doing something with somepony else. "There's this one friend of mine who's been dying to practice karate with me for a while... you wouldn't happen to know where I can find her, would you?"

Rainbow perked back up. "I might!" she said with glee. "Come on, Singer! I'll show you some of the moves my sensei taught me the other day!"

"Let's get to it" said Singer. In all reality, he was getting tired of being pwned for one day. But spending time with Rainbow Dash was one of his favorite past times. This included karate practice. Singer figuered he could take at least one more beating today before he went to bed.

* * *

**I figured we could use some pwning and trolling after the sadness and the epic battles we've had in the last few chapters. But next time, prepare for a musical! That's right, my version of Magical Mystery Cure is next!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was a pain in the butt to write.**

**Also, I've started my own forum for Singerverse related role play! It's called "Singerverse". It hasn't gotten going yet, but we could use more people for rp. Bring your OCs and your fun ideas and get ready to get your RP on!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows thus far, and please keep them coming!**

** Thankfully, we still have a ways to go before we are done with this story, so stay tuned and stay thirsty!**

**With love, Singer the Pegasus!**


	19. Chapter 19: Magical Mystery Cure

**Chapter 19: Magical Mystery Cure**

**Okay so this is the first time that I've actually tried to do an actual episode. I think I did a really good job considering the amount of time and effort I spent on it. Let's put it to the test, shall we? And as you can imagine, this chapter is more in Twilight's point of view than it is Singer's.**

* * *

It had been late that night, and Twilight had just got through studying. She sighed as she walked through the library, all by herself. Levitating a book from the shelf, she placed it on her table to read it. The book was a book about stars and cosmic bodies in space. She had been preparing to look up at the stars that night, hoping Singer would join her. Spike had been in the bathroom taking a bubble bath for literally seven hours already, so she had spent most of her day alone. Singer had been working extra hard on the apple farm to make up for all the time that he had missed during his injuries, so she hadn't seen much of him the last few days.

"Well today was a productive day, anyway" she said to herself. "It will be great to wake up in the morning and spend the whole day with my friends, even as much as I love to study."

She quickly remembered that nopony else was there, so she facehoofed. "Talking to yourself again, Sparkle? Maybe it's time for this pony to head to sleep." It was getting late and it didn't appear that Singer was going to make it anyway. He had probably exhausted himself like he had the last few days. "I think that's a great idea!" She concluded, and was about to head that way until she got a knock on her door. "Who could that be at this hour?"

Twilight gasped happily. "It must be Singer!" She walked over to the door, making sure her mane was still nice and neat, and she opened the door. Disappointment came across her face when she opened the door to the mailpony.

"Delivery for Twilight Sparkle" he said.

Twilight, a little peeved that it was the mailpony this late at night and not Singer, accepted the package and shut the door before the mailpony could get the signing sheet out. She then walked back over to her table and opened the package.

"A letter from the Princess" said Twilight, opening it up.

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_The spell contained on the last page of this book is Starswirl the Bearded's secret and unfinished masterpiece..."_

"Ooooooooh" she said putting her hoof up to her face and levitating the book closer to her, looking over it as she began to get giddy with excitement.

_"He was never able to get it right, thus abandoned it. I believe that you are the only pony who can understand and rewrite it._

_Princess Celestia"_

Twilight then opened the book and turned the pages until she found the right one, and began to read the spell out loud.

_"From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone fulfilled..."_

As she read that the Elements of Harmony, displayed in a case behind her began to glow and switch colors with each other, unbeknowest to Twilight.

"This doesn't make any sense, it doesn't even rhyme!" she said as she shrugged it off and put the book down for later. She then walked away to prepare for bed. "Spiiiike! It's bed time! I think you've taken a long enough bath, don't you?"

"Yeah" he said, as sounds of him getting out of the tub could be heard from outside the bathroom, followed by draining sounds as Spike pulled the plug.

"Let's go get some sleep, Spike" said Twilight. "We have a great day ahead of us tomorrow!"

"I sure could use some sleep" said Spike. "I can't believe you let me sit in there for seven hours."

"Don't worry, you'll make up for it later by doubling your chores until you've caught up" said Twilight, glaring at him then starting up stairs.

"Aaaaaaaaaw" said Spike, following Twilight up stairs. As they both entered their room, Twilight shut the door and turned out the lights, preparing for a good night's rest.

* * *

The next moring, Twilight shot out of bed and headed to open her windows. The sun was shining, the clouds in the sky were few, and she was looking forward to seeing her coltfriend and friends again. She was so happy in fact, that she decided to sing.

_"Morning in Ponyville shimmers._

_Morning in Ponyville shines,_

_And I know for absolute certain..."_

She levitated Spike's covers off as she walked by his bed, making him sit up and back down again.

_"That everything is certainly fine." _

She sang as she walked out of the library into town, going by the big fountain in Ponyville.

_"There's the Mayor en route to her office._

_There's the sofa clerk selling some quills."_

"Morning kid" greeted the sofa clerk as Twilight walked by.

_"My Ponyville is so gentle and still._

_Can things ever go wrong?_

_I don't think that they will."_

Twilight then danced on two mushroom tables outside while a couple was eating while the waiter danced on the other one and hopped off, but the couple didn't seem to mind, as the waiter and the stallion standing there helped her off of the table and back onto the ground. She then walked in front of town hall, where she would continue to sing.

_"Morning in Ponyville shimmers._

_Morning in Ponyville shines"_

Twilight then had a bunch of Pegasai flying over her and doing tricks behind her as she motioned to all of Ponyville, talking about it like it was the greatest place in the world.

_"and I know for absolute certain,_

_That everything is certainly-"_

Her song was then cut off when water suddenly poured on her from the sky. Twilight looked up into the sky, thinking she knew who the culprit was.

"Rainbow Dash! That's not funny!" she yelled.

"Terribly sorry, Twilight" said Rarity. "I'm afraid I'm not all that good with the thundery ones."

Something defintitely was wrong with what Twilight was seeing. Rainbow Dash's cutie mark now adorned Rarity's flank, while Rarity was doing Rainbow's job, using her magical horn. Several clouds dropping all kinds of weather such as rain, snow and just plain empty clouds filled the sky in a checkered pattern. Completely messing up the weather balance in Ponyville.

"Something tells me that everything is NOT going to be fine!" she said as she began to get a little weirded out at the situation.

Twilight quickly regained her composure and walked over to Rarity's side, full of questions.

"Rarity?" she began. "What's going on? What happened to your cutie mark?"

"Whatever do you mean, Twilight?" returned Rarity. "I'm only doing what I've done since the day it first appeared! Doesn't my sky look fabulous or what?" She said as she began to get mobbed by several other ponies, filing complaints. Singer and Comet among them.

"Oh hey, Twilight" said Singer, nearly bumping into her in the madness. "Any idea what's going on?"

"Not in the slightest" she said. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Twilight then turned back to Rarity as other ponies walked by her, complaining to the latter. "Where is Rainbow Dash? Why isn't she handling this?"

"Go check Rainbow Dash's cottage, deary" said Raity. "I've got quite a few complaints to deal with at the moment."

"Rainbow Dash's cottage?" said Singer. "Something is definitely messed up. We should go check it out."

"Agreed" said Twilight. "I'll go grab Spike and we'll head over there right away!"

"Hey, wait up!" said Singer, following behind her.

* * *

"I still don't know why you had to wake me up for" complained Spike, walking behind Twilight and Singer to Fluttershy's cottage. "I love sleeping in the rain."

"It's not about the weather, Spike" said Twilight. "Rarity had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and said this was Rainbow Dash's cottage. Something strange is going on." Twilight then knocked on the door that was supposed to belong to Fluttershy.

Almost instantly, Rainbow Dash answered the door with the sound of monkeys in the background. "Hey guys" she said nervously, as if she had no idea what she was doing, which she pretty much didn't.

"Rainbow Dash..." began Twilight. "Why is Rarity doing your job?"

"Yeah! And what in Equestria is going on in... here?" said Singer as he, Twilight and Spike opend the door and saw dozens of animals going crazy inside Fluttershy's cottage.

Rainbow Dash then started to sing in her despair as she tried to keep the animals in line.

_"These animals won't listen, no not one little bit_

_They run around out of controll and throw their hissy fits!"_

A cat slid down some of the curtains and gave a scary hissing face at Rainbow Dash.

_It's up to me to stop them, cause plainly you can see!_

_It's got to be my destiny!"_

She sang as she chased a bird around the room, until it flew into a mouse hole, causing Dash to hit the wall.

_"And it's what my cutie mark is telling me..."_

She sat on the ground pointing out that Fluttershy's cuite mark now adorned her flank.

* * *

Twilight, Singer and Spike then headed off to Sugar Cube Corner where they'd find Fluttershy trying to make several ponies laugh, failing miserably. Buckshot had been there trying to help make them laugh, but he wasn't doing much for her cause either.

_"I try to keep them laughing, put a smile on their face"_

She put on some big nose glasses, trying to make them laugh, then takes them off as that fails.

_"But no matter what I try, seems a bit of a disgrace" _

She blew up a balloon, which flew out of her grip and around the room, until it had deflated.

_"I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see_

_It's got to be my destiny_

_And it's what my cutie mark is telling me!"_

She was obviously in over her head as well. She had Pinkie Pie's cuite mark.

"Poor Fluttershy" said Singer as Twilight had stopped Spike from dancing Gangnam Style, which was upstaging Fluttershy's attempts.

"Yeah, I know" said Spike as he and Singer followed Twilight to Sweet Apple Acres, where Singer had hoped all was well there. It appeared to be ALL BUT well over there.

* * *

A frantic Pinkie Pie, with her mane no longer puffy like it normally was, was trying as hard as she could to keep up with the chores on the farm.

_"I don't care much for picking fruit _

_And plowin fields aint such a hoot_

_No matter what I try _

_I CANNOT FIX THIS BUSTED WATER CHUTE!"_

She fell into a barrel of water as she tried to fix a water chute on the Sweet Apple Acres house.

_"I've got so many chores to do_

_It's no fun being me!_

_But it has to be my destiny!"_

She said as she failed at collecting a bunch of apples, falling from a tree.

_"And it's what my cutie mark is telling me..."_

As Pinkie lied there on the ground it was plain to see that she had Applejack's cutie mark now.

* * *

Their next destination was the Carousel Boutique where Applejack was frantically trying to make dresses, making them look horrible and using things that had looked like they had come from the farm, and burning out a couple of sewing machines trying to make the dresses faster.

_"Lookie here at what I made_

_I think that it's a dress_

_I know it doesn't look like much_

_I'm under such distress!_

_Could y'all give me a hand here _

_And help me fix this mess?_

_My destiny is not pretty_

_But it's what my cutie mark is telling me..."_

Rarity was having a heck of a time trying to control the weather with her magic. Her mane was beginning to get messed up and distress filled her voice.

_"I'm in love with weather patterns_

_but the others have concerns_

_for I just gave them frostbite _

_over top of their sunburns_

_I have to keep on trying, _

_for everyone can see..._

_Rarity and Rainbow: It's got to be_

_Fluttershy: It's got to be_

_Pinkie: My destiny_

_Applejack: My destinyyyyy_

_Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy: And it's what my cutie mark_

_Pinkie and Applejack: It's what my cutie mark_

_All five: Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me..."_

* * *

Twilight ran frantically back to the library with Spike and Singer not far behind. She used her magic to open the door, and she walked in fidgiting nervously.

"Oh this is bad, this is very very bad!" she declared.

"What's going on?" said Spike. "Why is this happening?"

"Yeah, it's like the..." Singer said, stopping himself.

"You were about to say the Twilight Zone weren't you?" she demanded.

"Yes" said Singer, haging his head in shame, Twilight just rolling her eyes at this.

"Well, anyway while Spike was taking one of his seven hour bubble baths, I got a letter from the princess!" said Twilight levitating the book in front of Singer. "The last page contains a spell that Starswirl the Bearded abandoned. And I cast it to see what it does. Nothing seemed to happen, so I placed the book back down. But now I know that something did happen! The spell has changed the Elements of Harmony! That must be why their cutie marks are all wrong!"

"Is there a counter spell you can use to switch them all back?" asked Singer hopeful.

"No..." said Twilight, flipping through the pages. "There is no counter spell!"

"Why don't you just use that memory spell you used to fix everyone when Discord was here?" suggested Spike.

"It's not their memories, Spike" pointed out Twilight. "It's their true selves that have been altered!"

"Zecora's cure for the cutie pox?" the dragon threw in again.

"That reverse spell you used to fix Trixie and I a while back?" said Singer.

"No... none of those will work!" said Twilight hoplessly as she walked up the stair case.

"Well maybe everypony will grow to like their new lives" said Spike.

"No Spike, they're not who they're meant to be anymore" said Twilight, choking up. "Their destinies have all changed... and it's all my fault!"

Twilight continued up the stairs, leaving Singer and Spike down stairs to watch her with pitty and helplessness. Twilight closed the door behind her in frustration and jumped up on her bed.

Meanwhile, Spike and Singer sat there trying to think of a way to help Twilight.

"You got anything?" said Spike.

"I got nothing" said Singer. "This whole situation has my head spinning in circles!"

"Me too" said Spike.

"We should at least go and try to comfort her... then we can figure it out once she regains herself" said Singer.

"I like that plan" said Spike, following Singer upstairs. As they entered her room, they saw Twilight sitting on her bed, looking as if she was about to cry. She then looked up in the air and started to sing:

_"I have to find a way_

_To make this all okay_

_I can't believe this small mistake_

_Could've caused so much heartache_

_Oh whyyyyyy? Oh why-y-y?_

_Losing promise_

_I don't know what to do..._

_Seeking answers_

_For fear I won't get through..._

_To you..._

_Oh why? Oh why-y-y?"_

Twilight lie on her bed, crying silently while Spike and Singer approached her and tried to comfort her.

"Oh... you guys... what have I done?" said Twilight as she hugged Singer, who allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"Oh... come on, Twilight" said Spike with encouragement. "You'll figure out a way to get through this! These are your friends."

"I concur with Spike" said Singer. "You've never been a quitter, Twilight Sparkle. And I don't see any reason why you should start now, especially with your friends' true selves in the balance!"

"You're right guys..." said Twilight letting go of Singer and walking over to a portrait of her and her five friends from when she first moved to Ponyville. "And they mean more to me than anything! My friends..."

Suddenly a light purple light began to shine around her, signifying that the Element of Magic had awoken inside of her again. As she continued to glow, she opened her eyes and her cutie mark displayed temporarily on her pupils until she blinked again.

"I've got it" she said. "I know what to do!"

"Really?" said Singer, with hope filled eyes.

"You do?" said Spike almost simultainiously with Singer.

"I may not be able to remind them of who they are" said Twilight, levitating all of the elements out of the display case and into a smaller box, all but her own element in which she placed on her head. "but I can remind them of what they mean to each other. They'll find the part of themselves that have been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much!"

"Brilliant strategy, Twilight!" said Singer, carrying the box containing the Elements in them.

"Now come on!" she said motioning both Singer and Spike to follow her.

* * *

"Come on, Fluttershy" said Buckshot, holding one of Fluttershy's legs down, trying to prevent her from leaving Ponyville. "I beg you... please reconsider this!"

"I'm sorry, Buckshot..." said Fluttershy. "But it has to be this way. I can't do my job right anymore, so I have to..."

"Fluttershy, wait!" yelled Twilight. "Where are you going?"

"I'm moving back to Cloudsdale..." sighed Fluttershy. "I just can't seem to make anypony laugh." She had pushed down lightly on a whoopie cushion, to further demonstrate how she stunk at comedy.

"Twilight, you have to talk her out of it!" said Buckshot. "I'm begging you!"

"She's got this, Buck-o" said Singer.

"Well before you go, I was wondering if you'd might be willing to help Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "She's really struggling with her animals."

"But I don't really know anything about animals..." said Fluttershy nervously.

"But you do know something about Rainbow Dash" Twilight pointed out.

"I know that she's a true friend, and I'll do anything I can to help her" said Fluttershy.

"See?" said Singer. "What did I tell ya?"

"So far, so good" said Buckshot. "At least she isn't on that balloon yet."

* * *

The group of friends walked back to Fluttershy's cottage. They were about to knock on the door when they heard a loud thud against the door.

"Rainbow Dash!" yelled Twilight, opening the door.

"I'm in here! Help! I'm trapped!" she yelled as she sat in a big black pot, tied up with a bunch of rioting animals marching around her, holding knives, forks and spoons. And a big grizzly bear growling over her head.

"Hurry Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Can't you do some sort of spell to get her out?"

"No. Fluttershy, you're the only one who can help" said Twilight. "Rainbow Dash needs you!"

"Twilight, what are you doing?" said Singer, he and Buckshot watching anxiously.

"Just watch" said Twilight.

Fluttershy nodded and walked over to all of the rioting animals and began to talk to them.

"Um... hello? Little woodland creatures?" she said as the bear walked by her using a chair as a back scratcher. "I know that you are all very upset, and feel like giving Rainbow Dash a hard time... but we'd all appreciate it if you'd calm down and maybe rest for a bit?"

Twilight, Spike and Singer exchanged looks of happiness as Fluttershy had gotten them to calm down. The animals, recognising Fluttershy's sweet voice stopped rioting and gathered around her. Fluttershy kind of shook a little bit, but quickly grabbed some things that the animals liked to eat.

"Oh look there's some nice juicy leaves for you to munch on!" she said, laying the bowl down in front of a few of the animals. "And some crunchy, munchy acorns too!"

She walked over to the last bunch of animals that were still rioting against a frightened Rainbow Dash, and pointed them toward the food. "Wouldn't you guys like to take a break and have a little snack?" The animals shrugged and ran over to the snacks that Fluttershy had layed out.

"Aaaw look at that, you were just cranky because you were hungry!"

Just then, Angel the bunny hopped into Fluttershy's arms and briefly cuddled with her as five or six birds hovered above her as well. "You are welcome, little friends." Then the bear grabbed her, picked her up and gave her a kiss on the head. Buckshot looked a bit uneasy at this.

"Goodness, it's like I can understand them. I feel strange... like this is what I'm supposed to do, and this is who I am..."

Twilight, excitedly levitated Fluttershy's element necklace and ran over to Fluttershy, to put it on her as she began to glow the same color that Twilight had just glowed recently.

"My destiny!" she exclaimed as Twilight put the necklace on her, and her eyes began to display rapid clips of her memories, as she began to regain her true self. She then fell to the ground, confused at what had just taken place.

"What happened?" she said in amazement.

"Fluttershy look! Your cutie mark!" said Twilight as Fluttershy looked down to see her cutie mark return to being butterflies instead of Pinkie's balloon cutie mark.

Twilight bounced up in the air, joined in with joyful cheering from Singer and Buckshot as Fluttershy had returned to them.

"It worked, it worked!" she said. "Oh I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help!"

_"Twilight: A true true friend helps a friend in need_

_A friend will be there to help and see_

_Fluttershy joins in: A true true friend helps a friend in need_

_To see the light that shines from a true true friend!"_

"Hello, friend trapped inside remember?" said Rainbow Dash, with Singer and Buckshot rushing over to help her out. "Oh and you might want to let Comet out of the closet. He came over to try and help me and they tied him up too."

Singer opened the closet door and freed Comet.

"Thanks guys" said Comet.

* * *

Now they headed into town, showing Rainbow Dash what needed to be done.

_"Twilight: Rarity needs your help!_

_She's trying hard doing what she can!_

_Fluttershy: would ya try? _

_Just give it a chance?_

_You might find that you'll start to understand!_

Rainbow Dash flew up to a cloud, and kicked it. Almost instantly figuring out what she needed to do, as she had the sky cleared in ten seconds flat. Much to the joy of Rarity and Diamond Sword, the latter of whom had shown up to try and help Rarity just minutes before everypony else had arrived.

_"A true true friend helps a friend in need_

_A friend will be there to help them see_

_A true true friend helps a friend in need_

_To see the light that shines from a true true friend."_

Rainbow wiped sweat from her head, as she began to glow and Twilight put her necklace on her, making her eyes do the same thing that Fluttershy's did.

"Um what just happened?" said Rainbow Dash getting up after returning to normal and regaining her cutie mark.

"There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses!" said Twilight.

"Say no more" said Rainbow Dash saluting as they headed to their next destination, the Carousel Boutique.

* * *

Rainbow, Twilight, Singer, Spike, Comet, Buckshot, Diamond Sword and Fluttershy all stood around as Rainbow pointed out to Rarity, Applejack's struggles.

_"Rainbow Dash:Applejack needs your help!_

_She's trying hard doing what she can_

_Would ya try just give it a chance?_

_You might find that you'll start to understand!"_

As Rarity took back control of her shop, the other friends began to help her clear the place of all of Applejack's messups, and restore Rarity to her power.

_"A true true friend helps a friend in need"_

_A friend will be there to help them see_

_A true true friend helps a friend in need_

_To see the light that shines from a true true friend!"_

As Rarity finally had everything figured out, she too started to glow and Twilight in turn, placed Rarity's necklace around her neck, making her eyes display all of her memories, just as Rainbow and Fluttershy had previously done. She found herself lying over her sewing table.

"Oh my, what a terrible dream I had" said Rarity looking over at Applejack's latest "creation". "Or maybe I'm still having it."

"Rarity, Pinkie Pie's about to lose the Apple Farm, we need Applejack's help!" said Twilight.

"Lose the Apple Farm?" said Rarity, as she found herself back in the game. "Well we can't let that happen now can we?"

She then grabbed Applejack and everypony else along with them, walked to Sweet Apple Acres to assist Pinkie Pie.

* * *

_"Rarity: Pinkie Pie is in trouble!_

_We need to get there by her side_

_We can try to do what we can now_

_Everypony jumps in: Or together we can be her guide!"_

Applejack showed up to Pinkie Pie's aid as she tried to hold up the water chute, getting a warm smile from Pinkie Pie. All of the friends then took part in helping Applejack, Big MacIntosh, Applebloom and Granny Smith restore Sweet Apple Acres to it's former glory by harvesting apples and helping plant apple seeds.

_"A true true friend helps a friend in need_

_A friend will be there to help them see_

_A true true friend helps a friend in need _

_To see the light that shines from a true true friend..."_

Applejack walked over to her family as she started to glow, Twilight then levitating her element necklace onto her, causing her to remember everything as it should be, just like the previous three friends.

"Yee haw!" she said. "Now that's more like it! What's next?"

"The towns people are furious!" said Twilight. "We need the old Pinkie Pie back!"

"Ah'm on it, Ah know just the thing" said Applejack, who suddenly had Pinkie riding on her back as she led the rest of the friends back into town.

* * *

_"The townspeople need ya_

_They've been sad for a while_

_They march around face and frown _

_And never seem to smile!_

_So if ya feel like helpin we'd appreciate alooooooooot!_

_That ya get up there and spread some cheer from here to Canterlooooot!"_

Applejack placed Pinkie's necklace on her and pushed her out in front of the other ponies in town. She stood in front of them, feeling a bit nervous. She looked over to her friends, her big colorful cast of friends who were cheering her on. She then felt the purple light surrounding her as her memories returned to her and her mane puffing back up. She could feel her excitement rising every passing second.

"COME ON PONIES I WANNA SEE YOU SMILE!" she yelled at last.

"PINKIE!" yelled the townsfolk.

Pinkie, Twilight and the rest of their friends began to parade down town with the rest of the ponies as everything had been brought back to normal.

_"A true true friend helps a friend in need_

_A friend will be there to help and see_

_A true true friend helps a friend in need _

_To see the light_

_That shines!_

_From a TRUE TRUE FRIEND!"_

Twilight had levitated all of her friends up in the air for a group hug, including Singer, Buckshot, Diamond Sword and Comet. As Twilight stood in the center of the group hug, familiar words flashed through her mind and her eyes sparkled. 'The mark of one's destiny, singled out alone fulfilled'!

"That's it! I understand now! I know how to fix the spell!" she said leading all of her friends back to the library.

* * *

Twilight entered the library and headed straight for the book that she had recieved from Celestia, using her quill, she finished writing the spell.

"From all of us together, together we are friends. The marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!" As she placed the final period in her book, she proudly smiled as her friends happily joined her in her victory... that is until the Elements started to glow. Twilight's crown began to glow and one by one the elements of Generosity, Kindness, Honesty, Laughter and Loyalty shot a beam around Twilight, bearer of the Element of Magic. Singer watched in horror as the light engulfed her. When the light brigthened up and dimmed again, it was revealed that Twilight had disappeared, much to the dismay of the rest of them, leaving behind only a charred shape of her cutie mark on the floor.

"Where'd she go?" said Applejack as Pinkie and Fluttershy screamed.

"WE KILLED TWILIGHT!" yelled Pinkie Pie, with Comet and Rainbow Dash trying to calm her down.

Buckshot stood there amazed at what he had just seen. He then turned to Singer who had looked devastated at what just happened. He felt such pitty as Singer lied on the ground where Twilight had been standing.

"Singer?" said Buckshot. "Are you okay?"

"How could this have happened?" said Singer. "Surely this isn't what it looks like!"

"Don't worry sugar cube" said Applejack. "We'll find her. Everythin's gonna be okay."

Singer sat there, looking down at the ground while Rainbow Dash and Applejack sat beside him, with their hoofs on his shoulders. Little did they know, Twilight was alive and very much well.

* * *

Twilight found herself in a place that looked like outer space, only lighter in color. In confusion, she looked around, questioning her location.

"Hello? Where am I? What is this place?" she said.

Just then Princess Celestia appeared, walking closer until she was clearly seen by Twilight.

"Congratulations Twilight! I knew you could do it!"

"Princess Celestia! I don't understand... what did I do?"

"You did something today that's never been done before" said Celestia. "Something that even a great unicorn like Starswirl the Bearded was not able to do. Because he didn't understand friendship like you do. The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well. You've proven that you are ready, Twilight."

"Ready?" said Twilight. "Ready for what?"

As Celestia led her down a path that showed the highlights of her time in Ponyville, she could see all of her past endevours displayed on what looked like a bunch of tv screens, and there was what seemed like two walls of them on each side. Winter Wrap up, the Crystal Empire, the Discord adventures, The Canterlot wedding, her walking with Singer after he had been injured during the Great Pegasus Race, her entrance exam right before becoming Celestia's student, the Grand Galloping Gala, her first arrival in Ponyville, standing up to Barber for the first time, Nightmare Night, the Ursa Minor incident, Lesson Zero, everything was being displayed for Twilight to see. It was a pleasant experience to see all the good things that she had either done, or helped do.

_"You've come such a long, long way_

_And I've watched you from that very first day_

_To see how you might grow_

_To see what you might do_

_To see what you've been through _

_And all the ways you've made me proud of you"_

The screens then showed a slide show of some of her highlights, like wearing the detective hat with the bubble pipe in her mouth, her as a filly doing the cute little rhyme with Cadance, her straightening Shining Armor's suit up at his wedding, the first time she and her friends used the Elements of Harmony and her first kiss with Singer.

_"It's time now for a new change to come_

_You've grown up and your new life has begun_

_To go where you will go_

_To see what you will see_

_To be what you will be_

_For it's time for you_

_TO FULFILL YOUR DESTINYYYYYYYYYYYY"_

As Celestia spread her wings and flew in the air, a purple light emerged from Twilight and circled around her, then attaching to her. She then floated in the air until she was once again engulfed in light.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the library Singer waited for his marefriend's return. During the last few minutes, he and the rest of his friends had ruled out the possibility of Twilight passing away due her being the Element of Magic, as Rarity had so intellegently pointed out. They all felt a bit silly for jumping to that conclusion. Singer held on to the hope that she was going to come back soon. He sat outside the library while everypony else was inside, chatting up a storm about what could have possibly happened to her. He had slipped out in the middle of the conversation, for he didn't really want to hear what they were saying.

He looked up into the stars once more, and was about to look right back down when he saw a flash of light and a big figure coming down from the sky that greatly resembled Twilight's cutie mark. Singer's eyes widened and he rushed back into the library to tell everypony the good news.

"Hey everypony!" said Singer, slamming the door open. "I think Twilight's back!"

Singer led the group back outside just in time for them all to see the object that looked like Twilight's cutie mark land, disinigrating in another flash of bright lights to reveal a silhouette that was unmistakably Twilight, but something about her seemed different.

"Twilight?" said Applejack, unshielding her eyes. "Is that you?"

As Twilight stood up, spread open a pair of big, beautiful lavendar colored wings to match her fur. All of her friends looked upon her in awe.

"Ah... Ah've never seen anything like it..." said Applejack, with Twilight still in shock looking around nervously.

"Twilight's got wings! Awesome! New Flying buddy!" said Rainbow Dash, hovering above her friend while giving her a friendly hug.

"Why you've become an Alicorn!" said Rarity, astonished by this. "I didn't think that was possible, did you my dear?"

"No, I've never heard of anything like this ever happening before!" said Diamond Sword.

"ALICOOOOOORN PARTYYYYY!" said Pinkie Pie, mysteriously swinging across on a rope wearing fake wings and a fake horn.

"Nice wings, Twilight!" said Spike.

"Poor Twilight, she is so shocked she can't even speak" said Comet chuckling with Buckshot.

"You're still beautiful to me" said Singer, getting a warm smile from Twilight.

"Wow, you look just like a princess!" said Fluttershy finally.

"That's because she IS a princess!" said Celestia, flying down from the sky.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?" said Twilight and all of her friends in unison.

"Hold on a second!" said Pinkie Pie, pulling out a glass of water, drinking it and spitting it out... part of random Pinkie-ness.

"A-a princess?" said Twilight, finally breaking her silence, with Celestia putting her hoof on her shoulder.

"Since you've come to Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism and of course the leadership... of a true princess."

"But, does this mean I won't be your student anymore?" said Twilight, seemingly saddened at the very thought of it.

"Not in the same way as before" said Celestia. "I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we are now your students too. You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight."

As she said that last part, Celestia bowed before Twilight, as did Applejack, Rarity, Diamond Sword, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Buckshot, Pinkie Pie, Comet, Spike and lastly Singer.

"What do I do now?" said Twilight nervously. "Is there a book about being a princess I should read?"

"Still the same old Twilight" chuckled Buckshot.

"There will be time for all of that, later" said Princess Celestia, giggling in response to Twilight's question.

Twilight then looked back at her wings and back up again at her friends, smiling.

As her friends gathered around her to congratulate her, Princess Celestia pulled Singer aside to speak with him for a moment.

"How might I be of service, Princess?" said Singer in the most sophisticated way he possibly could to adress her.

"Formality won't be necessary right now, silly" said Celestia. "This is a celebration! But I do with to have a word with you, regarding Twilight."

"Umm.. okay" said Singer, getting nervous. He didn't really like the sound of where this was going, but he listened to her not only out of respect, but also because he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"First of all, I wish to tell you how proud I am of you as well" said Celestia. "Your friendship with Twilight and all these wonderful ponies have changed you for the better as well. It's no secret that ever since you've lived here, you've liked Twilight. And now that you've become her coltfriend, I've seen nothing but positive things eminate from it."

"Th-thank you, princess" said Singer tearing up. "I... you don't know how much it means to hear somepony as important and as involved in Twilight's life as you are, say that."

"I'm quite sure" said Celestia, understanding. "You've learned how to truely love, how to let go and cry when it needs to be done, how to not shut everypony out of your personal problems when you need it the most and most importantly, you've even risen above yourself to influence a foe."

"I have?" said Singer, curious about that last part.

"Yes" said Celestia. "I've noticed a drastic change in Thunder Clap's behavior ever since he was brought back to prison. Though he is still confused, I have every amount of faith that he will eventually come around. You may very well be potentially the only friend he could ever have."

"Whoa..." said Singer in awe.

"But he's not the only one, you've positively influenced" said Celestia. "I've also noticed that ever since Twilight has been with you, even before you started courting her, that she's lightened up a bit. That is a very good thing. You may think that Twilight has contributed more in your relationship with her, but you do not realize how wrong you are for thinking that. It was you who saved her from Barber's deception... twice, if you'll remember."

"You're right" said Singer, finally realizing how important he really was to the mane 6, specifically Twilight. "I really appreciate your kind words, Princess."

"Well you've earned them" said Celestia. "Don't ever change, Singer."

"I won't" said Singer.

"Now, I think that your Princess wishes to see you" said Celestia, motioning to Twilight standing near them, watching them talk to each other.

Singer, then bowed to Celestia and walked over to Twilight, who gave him a hug.

"Hello my crazy stallion" said Twilight. "I'm so glad that we are together."

"As am I" said Singer, more tears coming out.

"You're crying" said Twilight, her hooves wiping the joy filled tears off of his face. "You must be really happy to see me."

"I'm with you" said Singer. "It's hard not to be happy. I'm so proud of you, Princess Twilight."

"Just Twilight to you... always my crazy stallion" said Twilight giving Singer a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you, my pretty unic- uh I mean Alicorn" said Singer, once again making Twilight laugh.

* * *

The Canterlot Castle was packed. The ceremonial room was highly decorated and all of Twilight's friends were lined up and dressed in their best clothes. Princess Celstia stood in front of everypony with Cadance standing at her right and Luna to her left.

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentus occassion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna! But today, Twilight Sparkle did something truely extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess!"

Twilight's parents could be seen leaning against each other, both with their eyes filled with tears as they stood there proud to be her parents, and extra happy for her accomplishments.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! May I present, for the very first time... Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Faces turned as into the courtroom, came Twilight Sparkle dressed in a really pretty dress with about two rows of two mares carrying banners with her cutie mark on them and two more rows of unicorn stallion guards, singing:

_"Thou Princess Twilight cometh_

_Behold, behold_

_A princess here before us_

_Behold, behold"_

Twilight made her way up the small steps up on the stage where Spike held up her crown and Celestia proudly levitated it off of the pillow and on to her head. Twilight then looked at all of her friends, who were all smiling at her. One friend of hers, in particular caught her eye. Singer, who had tried so hard in the past to never ever cry was now finding it so very hard to hold back the prideful tears that he had coming out as he was overjoyed for her. This made Twilight feel so happy to know that Singer supported her that much. As she turned to the rest of the ponies in the courtroom, her crown glowing brightly as she was now officially a princess.

_Behold, behold_

_The Princess Twilight cometh_

_Behold Behold_

_The princess is, princess is here!_

Twilight then walked out to a balcony, followed by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and her friends, as she waved to all of the royal subjects who had come to see her be crowned the new princess.

"Say something Princess" said Celestia.

"Oh, um..." said Twilight clearing her throat. "A little while ago, my teacher and mentor, Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like to day... I can honestly say that I wouldn't be standing here if it werent' for the friendships I've made with all of you."

All of her friends stood there right in front of her as she faced them, telling them how much they meant to her. It was a beautiful moment that they were all sharing together, and to hear Twilight say those things really meant alot to each of them.

"Each one of you taught me something about friendship. And for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you friends, thank you everypony!"

As Twilight turned around back into the Castle, she was greeted by her brother, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance.

"Twilight, I'm so proud of you!" he said giving her a hug with tears of joy coming out of his eyes.

"Are you crying?" said Twilight.

"Of course not, it's liquid pride!" said Shining Armor. "Totally different thing!"

Twilight laughed and hugged him again, while Singer and Buckshot chuckled over the whole liquid pride thing.

"I'm going to have to remember that one" said Singer to Comet and Buckshot.

"Congratulations Princess!" said Applejack.

"BEST CORONATION DAY EVER!" said Pinkie Pie.

"We love you, Twilight" said Fluttershy, as she, the rest of the girls, Spike and the stallions all joined her in a big group hug.

"I love you too, girls!" she replied.

* * *

Outside the castle, everypony was watching as Twilight came out in her own chariot,which was personalized in her own style, being pulled by two guards. She was waving as they pulled the chariot along.

_"Life in Equestria shimmers!_

_Life in Equestria shines!"_

She then jumped out of her chariot, and joined in a line formation with all of her friends, as they all ran down the center of the street.

_And I know for absolute certain_

_That everything"_

Princess Celestia and Luna both stood up on the balcony watching proudly as Twilight and her friends trotted off.

_That everything_

_Yes everything is certain...ly fine_

_It's fine!"_

She then grabbed Singer's hoof and they both together flew around the castle. She nearly lost her balance and wrapped her arms around Singer's neck and flapped her wings, riding on his back.

"Yes!" she said. "Everything is going to be just fine!"

* * *

"Do you want an encore?" said Vinyl Scratch, standing behind her spinning tables.

"YEEEEEEEEAH!" said Snowflake in a crowd of ponies.

"Alright Singer" said Rainbow Dash. "Take the mic!"

_"A true true friend helps a friend in need!_

_A friend will be there to help and see!_

_A true true friend helps a friend in need _

_To see the light that shines from a true true friend!"_

* * *

**Well it's finally done and done! Twilight is now a princess. This doesn't mean it's going to be all peaches and cream for Singer and Twilight though. Stay tuned for the 20th chapter, for we will see exactly how Twilight and Singer deal with Twilight's new responsibilities. **

**And this story isn't over yet. We are getting pretty close to the end of this story though. But do not fret, for there will be a kick flank action packed sequel coming after this story is done.  
**

**As always, reviews and follows are appreciated. Don't forget to join me for Role Play in the Forum: "Singerverse", in which most rp will be based off of this story. Really looking for more role players to join, as this forum is still pretty new.  
**

**Thanks and don't forget to write, **

**Singer the Pegasus  
**


End file.
